Kyubi Storm
by hinatakyubi
Summary: What happens when Naruto make the ultimate sacrifice and when an old enemy comes back for revenge what will happen to Konoha? NarutoxHinata, SasukexSakura, NejixTenten, ShikamaruxTemari, InoxChoji, hints of JiraiyaxTsunade
1. Chapter 1

Hello readers I'm back.

As before any Japanese words used in the chapter will be at the end with English translation. Enjoy!

* * *

He ran fast through the forest. If any normal person saw him they'd only see an orange strip mixed in with all the various greens. Under his arm was his best friends unconscious. They had fought and he was able to knock the boy out. Now he was heading to the others who had been battling Kabuto and Orochimaru. He knew they had put some distance between them, but to him it seemed they were further than he had anticipated. Once he got to where his friends and sensei's had been he saw the man that had caused all this to happen those five years ago.

" OROCHIMARU!" Naruto said angrily setting Sasuke's limp body down

" So the Jinchuuriki won after all. I thought for sure Sasuke-kun would win." Orochimaru said

" WHERE ARE MY FRIENDS?" Naruto asked

He observed the battlefield now. Kabuto lay by a grove of trees with multiple cut and was not breathing; behind Orochimaru was a large ice wall.

_That looks like Obaa-chan and Hinata's doing, but where are they and where are the others_. Naruto thought

Nine in total had come with Naruto; this was not including the boy himself. When Tsunade had found out Orochimaru was getting ready to attack Konoha, she didn't want to endanger the village again, so she decided to take the fight to the. Tsunade had taken this fight extremely personal after Akatsuki's attempt on Naruto and Gaara's lives. So, now Naruto was looking for the rest of his group.

_Hinata-chan, Neji, Obaa-chan, Ero-sennin, Kakashi-sensei, Sakura-chan, Geji Mau, Gai-sensei, and Tenten, where are you? You should be here._ Naruto thought looking around

" Ku, ku, ku, still the baka kitsune as always. You never were very bright." Orochimaru said

Then it dawned on Naruto where they were the area with the ice wall.

" LET THEM GO!" Naruto shouted

" Iie and you won't be able to get them out. By now they're dead from hypothermia." Orochimaru said smiling

This got Naruto extremely angry, he started to change forms as Kyubi's chakra surrounded him and he became a one-tailed fox.

" With only that limited amount of power you can't beat me." Orochimaru said

" Now did I say anything about fighting you right now? I'm more interested in my friends." Naruto said ferally

Naruto did a number of hand seals so fast Orochimaru couldn't see them. He then took both hands and cupped them around his mouth.

" KYUBI IKI" Naruto said

A stream of enormous flames came out of Naruto's mouth and encircled the ice wall. Orochimaru stood there smiling knowing nothing could melt the ice, but then he saw it. The wall was shrinking.

" IT CAN'T BE! The Eien Shi can't be melted by a mere Katon Jutsu." Orochimaru said

" Who said it was a normal Katon? It's a Oni Katon that can only be used by those who are of the Kitsune Clan." Naruto explained

" BUT YOU'RE NOT!" Orochimaru shouted

" Iie, but as you so graciously put it. I'm the Jinchuuriki and I made a deal so that I can use Kitsune jutsu." Naruto said

" What kind of deal?" Orochimaru asked

**

* * *

****Flashback**

" **We have to finish Akatsuki once and for all." Naruto said**

"**Naruto we know, but we are not powerful enough. Look they almost killed the Kazekage." Sakura said to the angry boy**

" **I know that! He's my friend Sakura-chan, he's the only one that understand my pain, but we can't let this keep on happening." Naruto said to her**

" **But what can we do?" Sakura asked **

**" I DON'T KNOW! I don't know." Naruto said sitting down**

**Everyone was currently gathered in the Kazekage home. After they had rescued him and Chiyou-baba was able to revive Gaara at the cost of her own life they decided to regroup. So they were now suppose to be resting, but the Kyubi vessel was too upset at the whole predicament to calm down or sleep for that matter.**

" **Listen Naruto, I'm tired and everyone else is asleep. Why don't we just call it a night?" Sakura asked**

" **You go on I'll be up in a little bit." Naruto said looking out the window at the full moon**

**Sakura nodded and headed up the stairs to the guest bedrooms. Naruto remained where he was until he was sure she was gone.**

" **So are you going to come out now?" Naruto said still looking outside**

" **You know she's right. Unlike me you need your sleep." Gaara said**

" **I know I'm just so frustrated by all of this. Them coming after us and you almost dieing." Naruto said looking at the Shukaku vessel**

**Gaara just stared at the boy amazed he could be serious when needed. It had been two days since the return of the Kazekage. They had found out somehow the Jutsu the Akatsuki tried to perform wasn't completed and thus Shukaku was still inside of Gaara, but he had been very quiet. This unnerved the boy greatly.**

" **Naruto he hasn't spoken to me since that day." Gaara said**

" **Shukaku?" Naruto questioned**

**Gaara nodded to his question.**

" **Maybe he's drained from everything that happened.**

**_That's not it Baka_. Naruto heard a voice say**

" **Hey why am I a baka?" Naruto asked Gaara thinking he had said it**

" **I didn't say anything Naruto." Gaara said confused**

" **Then who did?" Naruto questioned**

**_I did you baka_. The voice said**

" **Who's there?" Naruto asked out loud**

**Gaara just looked at the boy like he had finally gone off the deep end.**

**_It the Kyubi you baka_. Kyubi said**

" **Kyubi, what do you want you annoying Fur-ball?' Naruto asked**

**Gaara was now shocked the boy could talk to his demon and not be possessed by it.**

**_I'll ignore that for now. The Shukaku isn't drained it's just finally figured out that there is something out there that he has to fear now and he is confused_. Kyubi explained**

" **Oh." Naruto said**

**" Nani?" Gaara asked**

" **The Fur-ball said that Shukaku is confused because he almost died." Naruto told the boy **

**Gaara was shocked at this. The Shukaku was afraid because of what happened to him and now he didn't know what to do.**

" **I'm going to see if I can talk to him. I'll leave you two alone." Gaara said walking out of his home and into the night**

" **So why talk to me now?" Naruto asked**

**_I want to make a deal_. Kyubi said**

" **What kind of deal and how do I know you won't try to trick me?" Naruto asked**

**_I'll teach you how to use Oni Jutsu, Kitsune to be precise_. Kyubi said**

" **Why would you do that?" Naruto asked**

**_Because I don't want you to end up like Shukaku's Cub almost did_. Kyubi said**

" **Aw, is the kitsune going soft." Naruto said cutely**

**_Kid if I could get out of here I'd kill you in a second_. Kyubi said angrily**

" **That's more like it. Now what do you want in return?" Naruto asked**

**_Blood._ Kyubi stated**

" **No way I'm not going to become something that kills people with no thought about it." Naruto said **

**_Not everything you see. I want Akatsuki's blood. All of them! None are to be left alive_. Kyubi said **

" **And if I agree to this you'll teach me your Jutsu's?" Naruto asked**

**_Hai. Now do you agree?_ Kyubi asked**

**"Yeah, but on one condition." Naruto said **

**Flashback Interrupted**

* * *

" You couldn't of there's no way you could of killed everyone including Itachi. Sasuke-kun will never forgive you." Orochimaru said shocked 

" Oh you see that's where the Fur-ball and I had a little disagreement." Naruto explained

* * *

**Flashback resumes **

**_What is your condition_? Kyubi asked **

" **I want Uchiha Itachi left alive." Naruto said**

**_IIE! He must also die. He has tried numerous times to kidnap or kill us._ Kyubi said**

" **I know that, but it's Sasuke's right to finish off his brother for what he did to his clan. I cannot kill Itachi because of that." Naruto said**

**_I STILL SAY NO._ Kyubi responded**

" **Ok how about we have a trade?" Naruto asked**

**_A trade what would you trade to have me change my mind about the eldest Uchiha?_ Kyubi asked**

" **Someone even worse than him." Naruto stated**

**This caught the Kyubi's interest, _Who?_ He asked**

" **Orochimaru." Naruto stated angrily**

**Kyubi radiated with the same hate the boy was emitting, _The Hebi, you wish for his blood instead of the Uchiha's?_ Kyubi asked**

" **Will you trade?' Naruto asked eagerly**

**_In a heart beat Kit. I'll teach you if you kill that annoying Hebi and kill him good._ Kyubi stated**

" **Then Kyubi you got yourself a deal." Naruto said**

**Flashback Ends

* * *

**

If Orochimaru could go any whiter he would of from Naruto's statement. He was shocked the Kyubi had agreed to the brat's request. By the time their conversation had ended Naruto had melted the entire ice wall and went to check on his friends. Going over he checked Obaa-chan and Ero-sennin's pulse, it was weak, very weak. He checked the others and they were the same. Last person he checked was Hinata. As he checked her he couldn't get anything. He checked everyplace possible, but nothing. No heartbeat, no breathing, nothing. Orochimaru saw the boy's distress and figure what be become of the girl.

" So you were unable to get here in time to save all of them." Orochimaru said smiling

Naruto turned to him hatred radiating from him. Immediately another tail started to form and his appearance became even more fox like.

" I'LL KILL YOU!" Naruto screamed

Lunging at the man. Orochimaru sidestepped and avoided the boy's attack.

" If that's all you can do with two-tails? I'm really not impressed." Orochimaru said

_Kyubi I need your help_! Naruto thought

" **About time I want this Hebi dead. I prefer roasted." **Kyubi said eagerly

_My thought exactly!_ Naruto told him

As the second tail finally finished completion Naruto was ready to kill Orochimaru once and for all. Orochimaru was looking at the boy wondering what was going on for the last minute. Naruto just stood there like he was in a trance, but then his eyes opened and focused on Orochimaru with all the hate he possessed. Orochimaru was frozen in place by the immense killing intent coming off of the boy. In a flash he was gone Orochimaru looked around frantically trying to figure out which way the boy would attack from, but couldn't see him anywhere.

" Got ya." Naruto said coming from his left said

In each hand he held a Kyubi powered Rasengan. He took one and pushed it through Orochimaru's chest and the other through his back. The power of the Kyubi radiated through the attack and caused the man's body to catch fire. As he started screaming in agony of being blasted through his body twice and then set on fire. Naruto just watched as the man died making sure he was really dead and hadn't used a Bunshin or Kawarimi on him. Once Naruto and Kyubi were satisfied he was dead. Naruto went to help his friends.

" I have to heal them. It's a good thing Ero-sennin taught me a couple Medical Justus's while we were gone those two and a half years." Naruto said as his hand started glowing blue and he started to heal Tsunade first

" If I get Obaa-chan awake she will be able to save Hinata-chan and revive the others." Naruto said

But it was no use Naruto was low in his own chakra, so he couldn't even heal Tsunade.

" What am I going to do?" Naruto said getting upset at losing his friends. Then a thought occurred to the boy, " Kyubi?"

" **What Kit?"** Kyubi asked

Since the Akatsuki incident Naruto and Kyubi had come to terms with their predicament and Kyubi had decided to help Naruto with his dream of becoming Hokage.

* * *

**Flashback **

**Naruto had just been save by his friends and sensei's from Akatsuki's grasp. Now most of the people that were in the organization were dead.**

**" Well Kyubi the deal is almost done. Now we just have to from the Hebi-teme." Naruto said**

**_Yes Kit and after that?_ Kyubi asked**

" **After that we return home and I try to be acknowledged again." Naruto said**

**_You still wish for this dream?_ Kyubi asked**

" **I'll keep this dream until it becomes real Kyubi." Naruto said**

**_Then how about a little help?_ Kyubi asked**

" **Huh? What are you talking about Kyubi?" Naruto asked the fox**

**_How about I help you with this dream since you are so intent on it. I can see my Kit being the leader of this village and with my power you'll be greater than any of them._ Kyubi said**

" **But why would you do that?" Naruto asked**

**_I'm going soft._ Kyubi said irritated**

**Naruto smiled at his statement. The two now talked frequently and Naruto could never think of not having the fox with him.**

" **Well join the club Kyubi." Naruto said smiling**

**_But you were soft to being with._ Kyubi said playfully**

**" OMAI." Naruto said**

**End Flashback

* * *

**

" I need you're help. Hinata-chan isn't breathing and the others are almost dead. I know I can save them if you help me. They're my important people I have to save them." Naruto told Kyubi

" **The only way it can be done is if you absorb all of my chakra. Which means you will become Oni as the villagers have always thought you were**." Kyubi told the boy

" I don't care if it saves them I'll become an Oni." Naruto said

Kyubi smiled; of course this would be the Kit's answer.

" **All right Kit, you need to summon all of my chakra like last time the more tails you have the more we will merge. Once you have the ninth tail this time though we will full merge, unlike the last time and it will be complete. But, I must warn you the last tail will hurt like hell again."**Kyubi told his vessel

" I DON'T CARE IF I HAVE TO GO THROUGH THAT AGAIN! I'M GOING TO SAVE THEM!" Naruto said

Naruto started to summon more of Kyubi's chakra changing more and more with each new tail. By the eighth tail Naruto looked like a werefox. As the last tail came Naruto let out a feral scream of pain. The pain he felt was excruciating, but he had little time to save Hinata and the others, he had to do this. A flash of gold was seen and standing now where Naruto had been was a Golden Kyubi.

" No time to waste." Naruto said

With him absorbing Kyubi's chakra Naruto knew what to do. Naruto took his tails and placed one on each of the unconscious people. He started to send chakra infused with heat into his tails to each person. He pushed more chakra into Hinata and Tsunade because of them needing it the most. The adults were the first to wake up.

" What the hell is going on?" Tsunade said

" I don't know, but look at that." Jiraiya said pointing in front of him

Standing in front of the two was a Golden Kyubi they saw each of it tails were pressed onto one of the people in front of it. Once it noticed the two were awake it moved it tails over to Hinata.

" Yo! What's going on?" Kakashi said

" I don't know the last thing I remember is Orochimaru hitting us with a Koori Jutsu. Then everything went black." Tsunade said

She then looked around and saw the children unconscious.

" OH MY GOD HE FROZE US! THEY HAVE HYPOTHERMIA. I HAVE TO HELP THEM, JIRAIYA." Tsunade said

" HAI." Jiraiya answered moving over to Lee, while Tsunade worked on Sakura

One by one the children woke up and each time one woke the fox move that tail over to Hinata.

" Tsunade it doesn't look good." Jiraiya said

When they looked at the fox it was having trouble breathing and they could tell it was getting tired. The fox looked up at Tsunade finally seeing the pleading in the blue slitted eyes.

_Blue-eyes_ Tsunade though, " OH MY GOD!"

" NANI? WHAT IS IT?" Gai asked

" Naruto?" Tsunade questioned the fox

The fox didn't respond to it just move its head towards Hinata. Tsunade finally moved to the girl.

" SHE"S NOT BREATHING!" Tsunade said

" NANI!" everyone screamed and circled around the fox and girl

_I'm so tired. I don't think I can go much longer._ Naruto thought

" **Just a little bit longer Kit; you've almost done it. Let Obaa-chan help you and it'll be easier."** Kyubi said

_Hai._ Naruto answered

Tsunade hands started to glow blue and she started to heal her.

Naruto moved his tails over so Tsunade would have room to heal Hinata too after a minute Naruto felt her stir.

_Huh, what was that?_ Naruto thought

Naruto looked up at Hinata hopeful the movement he just felt wasn't his imagination. Then Hinata started to cough and Tsunade raised her up so she could breathe better.

" You had us worried there Hinata. It's alright just breath in and out slowly." Tsunade said

Hinata took deep breaths getting oxygen into her deprived system. Naruto stepped back glad she was safe. Hinata saw the movement of gold and look towards the fox.

" Naruto-kun, thank you." Hinata said and the fell asleep

Everyone was now looking at the Golden Kyubi unsure what to think. The fox then collapsed on the ground and Naruto slowly started changing back to normal. He looked up at them all and smiled.

" I'm glad you all are safe." Naruto said before darkness overtook him

" NARUTO! OTOUTO!" everyone screamed running to him

Jiraiya checked the boy and smiled, " He's just asleep."

The other smiled; suddenly Sakura spotted something over by the trees.

" SASUKE-KUN!" Sakura screamed running over to him, she checks him out and figure he was unconscious.

Kakashi and Gai went to see where the other Oto-nin's were. Kabuto still lay where Tsunade and Hinata had taken him down. They then moved to a blackened area on the field in the center was the charred corpse of who they figured was Orochimaru.

" KAKASHI WHAT COULD OF DONE THIS?" Gai asked

" Not what Gai, who." Kakashi said looking over at Naruto

" HE COULDN'T OF!" Gai said in disbelief

" If he uses enough of Kyubi's power with his own insane Nin-jutsu's that he knows I'm sure he could do it." Kakashi said

Tsunade interrupted the two, " I don't care right now. Let's go back and meet up with the others to see if they need any help. I want to get my Otouto, Hinata and Sasuke back to the Konoha Hospital now! Gai stay here and we'll send Anbu once we get back to the others. I don't want their bodied going missing on us. I want to make sure it's really them and not some imposers again." Tsunade said

" Yosh!" Gai responded

Jiraiya grabbed Naruto, Tsunade had Hinata, and Kakashi got Sasuke and everyone headed back towards the Konoha-nin's and Konoha. On their way there the teens all looked at Naruto worried. During the battle with Akatsuki they had found out about the Kyubi sealed in him.

* * *

**Flashback**

" **Ok everyone this is a S-ranked mission." Tsunade said to all the Gai's, Kurenai's, Asuma's, and Kakashi's Teams who were now in front of her, " Last night Uzumaki Naruto was kidnapped by the Akatsuki." **

" **NANI?" the teenagers screamed**

**Tsunade waited for them to settle down for her to continue. But she wasn't able to do that because someone spoke up.**

" **Tsunade-sensei, why did they kidnap Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked**

**Tsunade sighed she knew she'd have to tell them and just hope that they aren't a bunch of baka's like most of the villagers and saw the truth.**

" **Technically you aren't suppose to know about this, so I ask you what I tell you now never to be told to others." Tsunade said**

" **Why?" Ino questioned**

" **It was a law Sarutobi made to protect Naruto." Kakashi answered knowing what the woman was about to do**

" **What you were told about the Kyubi being killed by the Yondaime isn't true." Tsunade explained**

**Most of the teens gasped at the thought of the Kyubi still alive the only one not affected by this was Shikamaru and Sakura.**

**_Does he know or just think it's to mendokuse to react?_ Tsunade thought, " The Kyubi was actually sealed." Tsunade continued**

" **Sealed? Sealed into what?" Kiba asked**

" **You guys can't figure it out?" Shikamaru now asked**

**" So you knew." Tsunade said**

"**I've have had my suspicions, but with Naruto and Gaara the way they are and then Temari also mentioning they are similar in certain way. I figured something was up." Shikamaru said**

" **What's up? What's the Kyubi sealed into?" Ino asked the boy**

" **Hinata." Tsunade said smiling at here**

" **Hai." Hinata replied**

" **What is Naruto's birth date?" Tsunade questioned the girl knowing she'd know for sure**

**Hinata blushed at the question, " O-October T-Tenth." Hinata said**

" **Shikamaru when did the Kyubi attack and was allegedly killed?" Tsunade now asked the boy **

" **October Tenth, seventeen years ago." Shikamaru said bored**

**Everyone was wide eyed at this revelation.**

" **You see the Yondaime couldn't seal the Kyubi into anything it had to have a chakra system and one that wasn't fully developed, so that the Kyubi's chakra would be alright in the body. A newborn was the only option the child's own chakra would develop mingling with the other chakra." Jiraiya explained**

**Everything made sense to everyone now. Why the villager acted with hate towards the boy, why he was shunned, his dream, everything.**

" **Now that you know this, will you still go to rescue Naruto?" Tsunade questioned**

**The teens didn't hesitate in their answer, " HAI!"**

**End Flashback

* * *

**

" Hokage-sama will he be alright?" Neji asked

" I don't know Neji. I don't know what he did, but whatever it was he just save all of our lives." Tsunade said looking at the sleeping boy lovingly

" YES NARUTO-KUN IS A TRUE FRIEND AND A HERO!" Lee stated

" He's more than that Lee, but you'll find out why later." Jiraiya said

The children looked at each other confused by the Sannin's statement.

" So we're finally going to tell him?" Tsunade asked smiling at the man

" He's old enough now and can handle anyone that will come after him because of the past. He had a right to know and you know it." Jiraiya said

" I agree." Tsunade said

" Excuse me, but since I'm the only other adult here mind filling me in?" Kakashi asked

" I don't know how you consider yourself an adult when you as bad as the sukebe over there." Tsunade commented

" OI!" Jiraiya said upset, but got over it quickly, " I'm going to tell Gaki who his parents were."

" You mean you know who they were?" Kakashi asked

" We both know after some of the feats the Gaki's pulled off. Along with Tsunade finding Sarutobi's Journal about the day of the sealing." Jiraiya said

" You don't know then?" Tsunade asked looking at Kakashi

" I have no clue? I thought Arashi-sensei just picked an orphan child, not someone with a family." Kakashi said

" Oh by then he was an orphan, but he did have parents in Konoha and a family member still here." Tsunade said smiling

" Who is it then?" Kakashi asked

" You'll have to wait until Gaki wakes up." Jiraiya said smiling

As Jiraiya finished his statement they dropped from the trees and entered the field they had left the rest of the Konoha-nin's. Once the battle had started Naruto and the others had followed Orochimaru and the rest stayed back to keep the Oto-nin's busy. The ground was now littered with Konoha and Oto-nin's fallen in battle, though most were Oto. Shizune was off with a number of other Medical-nin's healing the wounded. The rest of the Chuunin 9, along with their parents, the Anbu, Ibiki, and Anko came running up to the group that had just landed.

" Anbu." Tsunade said

" Hai!" the five responded

" I want you to go find Maito Gai, he is about 20 clicks out in the direction we just came from and is currently watching over the corpses of Kabuto and Orochimaru. I want you to get those corpses and take them back to Konoha, so I can examine them." Tsunade explained

" Hai!" the Anbu responded and disappeared

" Tsunade-hime, did you said corpses?" Shikaku asked

" Hai, but I'll explain to you later right now I need to get these three back to Konoha and into the hospital." Tsunade said

" Hokage-sama is he alright?" Ibiki asked looking at Naruto

" Hai, he's just sleeping from being deprived of almost all his chakra." Tsunade said

Everyone looked at her shocked. Never in their lives had the boy ever been completely drained of chakra.

" Shikaku, I want you and the others to get any surviving Oto-nin's and take them back to Konoha." Tsunade said

" Mendokuse." Shikaku said but nodded

" I want Naruto's friends to come with us." Tsunade continued

With that Tsunade and the others headed back to Konoha and the hospital.

* * *

Jinchuuriki – Human Sacrifice

Koori Jutsu – Ice Technique

Obaa-chan – Grandmother

Otouto – Little Brother

Ero-sennin – Perverted Hermit

Oto-nin – Sound Ninja

Geji Mau – Fuzzy Eyebrows

Yosh – Ok

Baka- Idiot/Stupid

Mendokuse – Troublesome

Kitsune – Fox

Sukebe – Pervert

Iie – No

Oi – Hey

Kyubi Iki – Kyubi Breath

Gaki – Brat

Eien Shi – Eternity of Death

Hime – Princess

Katon Jutsu – Fire Technique

Oni Katon – Demon Fire

Nani – What

Hai – Yes

Hebi – Snake

Teme – Bastard

Omai – You

Oni – Demon


	2. Chapter 2

Once in the hospital Hinata and Naruto were placed in a room together since they were not in real danger, but just sleeping. Sasuke on the other hand was still considered a threat, so he was placed in Konoha Hospital's secure ward used for Prisoner-nin's.

" Is someone going to tell us what happened and why the loud-mouth didn't protect Hinata?" Kiba asked angrily

This resulted in him getting smacked up side the head by and angry Sakura. Tsunade sighed at the sight.

" Kiba, Naruto was dealing with Sasuke, while the rest of us went after Orochimaru and Kabuto." Kakashi said casually

" So then why is Naruto almost out of chakra?" Choji asked

" Orochimaru put us in a Koori Jutsu and froze us all. Naruto came and freed us, but drained most of his chakra trying to revive us." Jiraiya explained

" But what about Kyubi's chakra?" Shino asked

" He used that too." Tsunade said

All the teens jaws-dropped. Were they in that bad of shape that Naruto was willing to die to save them?

" Now they need to rest and Shizune and I need to go check on Sasuke." Tsunade said

Everyone nodded and left the room except for Jiraiya, Kakashi, Tsunade, and Shizune, who was carrying Tonton, a minute later Iruka came running into the room short of breath.

" H-How is he?" Iruka asked breathing hard

" Sleeping, along with Hinata." Tsunade said smiling at the notion of the two in the same room

_Hinata is going to kill me when she wakes up. But maybe this will allow her to finally tell the baka how she feels about him._ Tsunade thought

" What happened to him?" Iruka asked

" That we're still a little in the dark on, but for now all I can tell you is he is depleted himself of all of his chakra along with most of his tenants too." Tsunade explained to the Chuunin

Iruka looked shocked at this statement.

" Feel free to stay with him. I need to go check on Sasuke." Tsunade said and left the room with Shizune following her

Iruka took as seat beside Naruto's bed and watched him sleep. Kakashi left a couple minutes after that. Jiraiya remained looking out the window at the Hokage Monument that could be seen from the window of the room.

_Arashi, he's so much like you._ Jiraiya thought

As Tsunade and Shizune entered the secure ward they went to the last room at the end of the hallway, their Uchiha Sasuke was in a room restrained to a bed. He was still asleep.

" Tsunade-sama are they really necessary?" Shizune asked

" I still don't know if he's got the cursed seal or not, so for now yes. At least until he wakes up." Tsunade said

Shizune nodded and started to heal his wounds and look at the rest of his chakra system. Tsunade looked at the monitors and gave the clipboard and update. Shizune then noticed something on his neck.

" Tsunade-sama, the seal! It's gone!" Shizune exclaimed

Tsunade moved over to look where the seal should be, but now there was a burn mark in the skin in the shape of the former seal.

" It might have been removed when Orochimaru died. I'll go check Anko later to see if hers is like this too." Tsunade said

Shizune nodded, the two finished up and left to check the ninja in the next room, who happened to be a Kumo-nin.

" How long had he been like this?" Tsunade asked Shizune

" It says a month." Shizune read from his clipboard

" He should be waking up soon then. We need to watch him carefully with all that muscle and him weighting over 300 pounds he could cause trouble if he wasn't restrained." Tsunade said checking the chakra restraints

" Hai." Shizune responded and they left the room

As soon as they were gone the Kumo-nin opened his eyes.

_That's what they get from having a woman as a Hokage, a weak useless leader that doesn't know that a spy is unconscious or asleep. This is such a weak, pathetic village._ the Kumo-nin thought

He tried to get out of the chakra restraints, but they were still too tight.

_Chikusyou, they're still too powerful. I'm still low on chakra and brute force isn't going to break these at all. Well a couple more weeks and I'll be as good as new. Until then I'll just relax._ The Kumo-nin thought and went back to sleep.

* * *

Back in Naruto and Hinata's room Naruto was still asleep. In his mindscape world he went to talk to Kyubi. He needed answers as to what was going to happen now and Kyubi was the only one with them. As Naruto walked he noticed the normally wet hallways were now dry and well lit with blue flames. As he headed towards Kyubi's cage he saw it was gone. Even though he had absorbed all of Kyubi's chakra this frightened Naruto.

" K-Kyubi?" Naruto questioned

" **Right here Kit."** A voice said in front of him, but Naruto saw nothing but darkness

" Where Kyubi? I can't see you?" Naruto said

" **That's because I have no physical body now. Though I never really had one to begin with after I become imprisoned in you."** Kyubi said hearing humor in his voice

" So how is it that I can hear you?" Naruto said

" **Because I'm not completely gone unless you wish me to be and you still wish for me to be here, so I am. You can have me appear to you if you want to."** Kyubi explained

" Oh Ok." Naruto said and though of Kyubi and how he had seen him over the years

But what appeared before Naruto wasn't what he had seen over the year before him was a man six feet tall with shoulder length spiky red hair and red slitted eyes. He had five marks on each cheek like Naruto and wore a long black leather jacket that was spit in two in the back. Naruto saw fox ears emerging from the man's hair and numerous tails swaying behind the man. Naruto then realized it was Kyubi. Naruto looked up at the fox in awe.

" Kyubi?" Naruto questioned again

" **Yeah, I think this form is better don't you?"** Kyubi said smiling at the boy, **" Now a change of scenery would be good. How about a field?"**

" Ok." Naruto said and an endless field came into view

" **Good this will do well when you come for training."** Kyubi said

" Training? You mean you'll still teach me?" Naruto questioned happily

" **Of course I'll teach you. You can use all my techniques now. Someone has to teach you how to control them and not use them stupidly like you always do."** Kyubi said

" Oh and using them to destroy a village isn't stupid." Naruto said back

" **That was a different time Kit and a different me."** Kyubi said and lowered his head

Naruto could tell he hit a nerve, so he dropped it.

" So I've absorbed your chakra then?" Naruto said changing the subject

"**Almost it'll take another month for it to be completed."** Kyubi said

" Once it's completed will you leave?" Naruto questioned the man sadly

" **Only if you want me to Kit, if you wish me to stay I'll stay until you don't require me anymore."** Kyubi said

Naruto had grown attached to the fox over the months since they had talked and he seemed like family now instead of a curse. If that was how it worked Kyubi would stay with him until he died of old age. Of course he'd be an Oni now so when would that be.

" Kyubi I have a question?" Naruto said

" **Shoot Kit."** Kyubi responded

" With the chakra absorption will I live as long as an Oni too?" Naruto asked

" **Kit we Oni have different life spans. I've live a thousand years that's why I'm a Kyubi, but if you wish you can have a human life span and not have to see all your friends die before you."** Kyubi explained

" I like that and it's good to know. I don't think I'd like living longer than my friends." Naruto said

" **I understand."** Kyubi said, **" For now I think it's time for you rest and let your bodies chakra regenerate. Once your chakra is completely restored and you have some explaining to do to your sensei and friends."**

" Yeah I know." Naruto said lying down on the field and falling asleep

Soon after Kyubi turned back into his fox form and curled up beside the boy to keep him warm and also fell asleep.

It had now been a week and Naruto, Hinata, and Sasuke were brought back and they had yet to wake up. Hinata and Sasuke, Tsunade could understand, but Naruto should have woken up be now. Even with all of his and Kyubi's chakra depleted. Little did Tsunade know that Naruto was actually able to wake up two days ago, but opted to train a little with Kyubi in his mindscape to get a couple of his new gifts' under control and learn some new Kitsune Jutsu's.

" **Alright Kit, let us work on your hearing today."** Kyubi said

Naruto nodded, the first day he started training with his new eyes. The pupils were now slits, but still the brilliant blue as always. Half of the first day he had to train with them along with a splitting headache they caused him to have. Once he got use to them he found he liked them a lot. He could now see farther than his normal eyes and also see in the dark, which he decided made up for the massive headache they had cause him. The next day Kyubi and Naruto worked in his new sense of smell, which was now as stronger than Kiba's. This had only taken Naruto half a day to get under control. The rest of the day Naruto and Kyubi had talked and Naruto finally found out why Kyubi had attacked Konoha, so today they were working on hearing.

" **If you're able to control this one fast we'll work on your new chakra control with the help of that Shushin no Jutsu you were taught by Ero-sennin."** Kyubi stated

Naruto's eyes lit up at the thought of finally learning some new things.

_Yosh, I'll get this hearing down and then learn some new Kitsune Jutsu's._ Naruto thought

Kyubi took Naruto hitaiate and tied it over his eyes.

" **Alright Kit, like before only use your ears this time."** Kyubi said

Naruto nodded understanding Kyubi's instructions. Kyubi then walked around the teen waiting for the right time. Getting in a position where it'd be hard for Naruto to tell where Kyubi was coming from he squatted down and grabbed a kunai; Naruto had given him when they had started training, from one of his pants pockets. He then sped forward and got ready to stab the teen in the back, but was stopped by a kunai Naruto was now holding. Kyubi smirked at the teen's reaction time and accuracy.

_**He'll have this down in 5 minutes**._ Kyubi thought

Since it was too quiet Kyubi decided to change the field a bit. Suddenly trees grew from the ground and various animal sounds, along with the wind blowing could be hard. Naruto raised an eyebrow to the new sounds.

" Kyubi?" Naruto asked

" **In a real life situation Kit, it will not be dead silent. There will be sounds to distract you. You must learn to filter these sounds out and focus on what you are trying to hear."** Kyubi said and Naruto nodded, **"Good, we will begin again."**

This time Kyubi jumped into a nearby tree and moved away to assess Naruto's reaction to all the sounds. When he was first hit by them Naruto tensed up and became surprised, but now he was relaxed waiting for what he needed to hear. Kyubi started to move from tree to tree. Out of the corner of his eye Kyubi saw Naruto head move in the direction he was going. Kyubi again smirked at how the teen had figured this sense out so quickly. Kyubi then started starting and stopping and sometimes going back to a tree he had just jumped off of, but Naruto head moved with his every move. Naruto frowned getting tired of just listening to Kyubi's heartbeat and breathing.

_Man, this is boring I'm going to make him do something other than jump from tree to tree._ Naruto thought

The next tree Kyubi landed on he was met with a flying kunai. He dodged it, but it had clipped a little fur off one of his fox ears.

" **ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME?"** Kyubi screamed

Naruto smirked, " Got tired of just listening to you heartbeat and breathing."

Kyubi shook his head and motioned with his hand for Naruto to remove his hitaiate. Naruto did what Kyubi had motioned for him to do.

" **You did very well Kit, your fastest mastery so far. As I promised I'll now teach you to control your new chakra and a special Sokudo Jutsu."** Kyubi said Naruto smiled at this, **" First let me change this place back to normal."**

The trees and sound of animals vanished.

" **You'll need room to run for this Sokudo Jutsu. Next, I want you to mold chakra, so I can see how far you can go till you lose control."** Kyubi instructed

Naruto took a couple steps back and formed the Tora Seal and chakra started to surround the teen. Instead of his normal blue though, it was now yellow and shown around him brightly. As he molded more the chakra began to form around him making fox ears and tails like before. When he felt like he was going to lose control he released the seal and collapsed on his hands and knees breathing from exhaustion. Kyubi came over and knelt beside of him.

" **You alright Kit?"** Kyubi questioned

" Hai, just about lost total control." Naruto said still breathing hard

" **I could tell, but making five-tails come out before that happened surpasses what I thought you could bring out Kit."** Kyubi said smiling at the teen, **" I believe I can teach you that Sokudo Jutsu now, since you can control five tails. You still haven't absorbed all of my chakra, so five tails is really good for right now."**

" Alright." Naruto said standing up, " So, what's this Sokudo Jutsu?"

" **It doesn't have a name yet, but I can tell you what it's like and does."** Kyubi stated, **" Basically, it's a combo of the Shushin Jutsu and your new immense chakra. You combine the two and allow yourself to go faster than light itself."**

" It sounds awesome Kyubi!" Naruto shouted

Kyubi smiled at Naruto's reaction.

" **But it requires one thing."** Kyubi now said

" Nani?" Naruto asked

" **The Kyubi form, you can't go faster than light in a human body it won't handle that kind of speed. You have to have an Oni body, so in order for you to use this jutsu you must transform into the Golden Kyubi again."** Kyubi stated

Naruto nodded understanding, but then stopped, " Kyubi how do I do that?"

" **Once you go beyond your human body's physical limits your body will start to change on it's own to deal with the new stress. Once in full Oni Mode you'll know you can go all out with the Sokudo Jutsu."** Kyubi stated, **" So, do you understand?"**

Naruto nodded to answer him.

" **Want to try it out then?"** Kyubi asked

Naruto nodded vigorously now and Kyubi smiled at this, **_New Jutsu's are like Ramen to him._**

So the rest of the day Naruto practiced the Sokudo Jutsu.

" **Alright Kit, that's enough for today."** Kyubi said

Naruto stopped the Sokudo Jutsu and transformed back to normal and ran over to Kyubi.

" **Since you're the only one that will be able to perform this jutsu I think it's only appropriate if you were the one to name it."** Kyubi said

Naruto was shocked by Kyubi's words, " I don't know what to call it Kyubi." Naruto said

" Just think about it for a little bit Kit. You'll think of something." Kyubi said smiling

Naruto sat down and thought of what he could name the jutsu after a couple of minutes going through a number of different names he finally chose a name he liked.

" I'll call it Kitsune no Hikou, because I go so fast I feel like I'm flying." Naruto said

" **I like it Kit, and it's very appropriate."** Kyubi said

For the rest of the week the two worked in other Kitsune or Oni Jutsu's and Naruto learned more chakra control. By the end of the week Naruto could still only summon five tails, but he still had a number of weeks before the absorption was finished.

" **You've learned a lot this week Naruto, but I think it's time you should wake up. You friends are probably worried sick about you in the real world and are wondering why you haven't woken up yet."** Kyubi said

" Yeah, you're probably right." Naruto said

" **Also you'll need to tell them what happened and what's going to happen."** Kyubi said knowing the boy didn't want to tell the others

Naruto looked down knowing Kyubi was right, but not wanting them to consider him an Oni now after he had gotten them to accept him. Seeing this Kyubi bent down and made the boy look at him.

" Naruto, if they don't understand what you did was to save others lives at the sacrifice of your own and that you are still the same person no matter what then they were never truly your friends to being with." Naruto said

Naruto nodded understanding the fox's words.

" I'll wake up tomorrow, but I won't tell them unless they ask." Naruto said

Kyubi nodded knowing this was as far as he'd get with the subject.

* * *

Kumo – Cloud

Chikusyou – Damn it

Shushin no Jutsu – Body Flicker Technique

Hitaiate – Headband / Forehead protector

Sokudo Jutsu –Speed Techniques

Tora – Tiger

Kitsune no Hikou – Flight of the Fox


	3. Chapter 3

In Naruto's dreams he looked back at the first time he had used all of Kyubi's power and how the outcome had been.

* * *

Currently Suna and Konoha were battling Akatsuki. They had managed to free Gaara and Naruto from the cell they had been holding them in and everyone was fighting a member of Akatsuki. Most of the ninjas didn't have a grudge with any particular member of Akatsuki except for two.

" Chikusyou Kankurou, are you sure you're at 100. The way you're handling Kuroari it's like it's your first time using him." Temari complained

" Shut Up! It his stupid clay creatures they're causing me to maneuver Kuroari and Karasu away from them." Kankurou replied

" We'll I can't use Kirikiri Mai or any Kaze attacks unless you want then damaged again." Temari said

" Just give me a second sis. We're going to get him back for hurting bro." Kankurou said

The two were currently facing Deidara, one of two Akatsuki members that had captured Gaara months earlier. Chiyou-baba and Sakura had killed the other member Sasori, so they were now dealing with Deidara. So to say they hadn't been building up anger over what Deidara had done to Gaara was an understatement. His clothing was ripped in multiple areas from Kankurou and Temari's attacks.

_I need to immobilize the puppet users puppets so I can get and attack close enough to him to hurt him._ Deidara thought

Kankurou finally pulled his two puppets back as he pulled a third scroll from his back. As he was doing this Deidara created a large clay hawk to fly quickly over to him to explode, but it was pushed back by Temari's wind attack.

" No one is allowed to hurt my brother. That's my job for when he's being a baka. But when he's in battle no one is going to hurt him." Temari said angrily

" Since when did I need your help?" Kankurou asked angrily summoning another puppet

" Since you were hurt by Sasori." Temari said smirking

" That was just because I didn't know who he was when I went up against him and was caught off guard. I'm not some two year old." Kankurou said

" There are some days I wonder about that." Temari said

The Ino, Shika, Cho group, who were the closest to the two just shook their head.

Ino looked over at Shikamaru, " Nani?" Shikamaru asked his smirking teammate

" Nothing I mean she's your girlfriend after all." Ino said

Shikamaru looked over at the fighting Temari and Kankurou, " Hai, but when she's not around Kankurou she's not crazy." Shikamaru said

" I HEARD THAT SHIKAMARU!" Temari shouted over at him

Shikamaru shrugged not caring if she had heard or not. His teammates were dealing with another member, so he was more concerned with him than Temari.

Naruto and Gaara though had decided to go find the Akatsuki leader hoping his death would end all of this.

" Gaara." Naruto said

" Nani?" Gaara said calmly

" We need more power against him." Naruto said

They had both agreed that they weren't going to use their Oni powers against the leader, but now it seem as though they were going to have to. The leader was extremely powerful, more than they thought he really was. They had only been fighting him for a few minutes now and already they were rather battered and bruised.

" I'm fine using mine, but what about you?" Gaara asked

" Well if anything just keep me away from the others and knock me out once I kill him." Naruto said

" Pathetic, you honestly think you can kill me?" the Akatsuki leader asked

" Just by ourselves maybe we can't, but together and with a little help…" Naruto said as he started to call on Kyubi's power

" I think we can." Naruto said more in a more feral voice

The two boys called on their Oni's power and their friends were surprised at the chakra levels the two were giving off. Everyone stopped, Akatsuki and ninja alike, to see the two go against the Akatsuki leader. That outcome would determine the true outcome of this battle. Gaara was already in Shukaku form that was at tall as he was when he was human. Naruto on the other hand was still calling on Kyubi's power and Gaara could tell he was having trouble keeping control of Kyubi. Naruto's body was completely surrounded by chakra, but instead of one or two tails he had all nine of Kyubi's tails out, but his face was contorted in pain.

" Naruto?" Gaara question

Naruto looked over at Gaara. Gaara saw that Naruto's eyes would change from blue to red and then back again.

" Shu-ka-ku?" Naruto asked

" Are you Naruto or Kyubi?" Gaara asked

Finally Naruto eyes stopped changing, as one remained red and the other blue. A long sigh came from Naruto's. Gaara still questioning himself as to which side was in control.

" Naruto?" Gaara asked

Gaara's Oni too was curious as to what was happening with the Kyubi container, but he wanted blood. Shukaku knew though his vessel would grant his wish and feed him soon.

" Shukaku?" Naruto asked again looking at him

" Iie, Shukaku is still sleeping, I'm still in control." Gaara replied

" Oh Ok." Naruto said casually

" Who's in control?" Gaara asked

" Both." Naruto said

" Both how is that possible?" Gaara asked surprised

Everyone in the area heard this comment and they were also surprised that both Naruto and Kyubi could have control at the body at the same time.

" I don't know, but we have equal control right now." Naruto said

Gaara's Shukaku form nodded understanding.

" Is he the one that is trying to kill us?" Naruto asked

" Kyubi doesn't know?" Gaara asked

" No I don't know the face of my enemy. This is the first time I've seen him or the outside for sometime." Naruto said

Again Gaara nodded, " Then yes that is the one that has been trying to kill all of us along with our friends."

" Friends?" Naruto asked confused

" NARUTO! GAARA!" some voices shouted from behind the two

Gaara and Naruto turned to see their friends from Konoha and Suna standing watching the two to see what was going to happen. Naruto looked at then for a long time before realization was seen is his eyes.

" Family." Naruto said

Gaara looked at him, " Iie, Naruto friends." Gaara said trying to get this strange form of Naruto to understand

Naruto shook his head and finally stood on his two legs now. He flexed his hands as the nine-chakra tails swished back and forth.

" Iie, not friends to us Gaara, to us they are family." Naruto said smiling, " So why don't we get wild?"

Gaara smiled he knew Naruto had finally figure out his new form and nodded.

" Hai, why don't we end this quickly? Shukaku would like some blood of the other baka that dared try to kill us the last time." Gaara said

Naruto looked back eyeing Deidara, who was wide-eyed knowing Gaara was talking about him. Naruto smirked at the Akatsuki member knowing he knew what was in store for him next.

" Gaara we completely agree with you." Naruto said

" So what? You two think that just because your Oni's are working with you that you can beat me?" the leader asked

He sped towards the two so quickly that the others couldn't see him. As he was about to punch Gaara though his hand was caught by Naruto's hand. The Akatsuki leader was surprised at this.

_Impossible the only one that can read my movement are those with Sharingan._ He thought

Naruto smirked at the man, " If that's as fast as you can go I believe some lessons are in order."

The two then moved so quickly that no one could follow them, not even Itachi, who was also in the area.

_Impossible, no one is that fast. The only one that I know of that the Sharingan was never able to follow was the Yondaime, so Naruto-kun could be that fast_. Itachi thought

The two finally reappeared high in the air where Naruto was still holding the Akatsuki leaders hand.

" Let me go you Jinchuuriki. I'm going to kill you." The man said furious he was being immobilized by a mere child 

Naruto just smirked at him; this caused a number of Naruto's friends to shudder at the look he made.

" Tsu, baka human, are you try to scare us? You don't even intimidate us." Naruto said

" Well I should for I'll be your executioner." The leader spoke still struggling to get himself out of Naruto's grip

" Iie, you first." Naruto said as he spun the man around in the air

Naruto finally released the man and flung him fast to the ground. The Akatsuki leader flipped in the air to right himself, so he could fight back when he landed, but he didn't take into account the Shukaku Gaara on the ground. Before he could land Gaara stretched a clawed paw up to grab the man in mid-air.

" I don't think so." Gaara said enclosing his paw around the leader and pulled him closer to him

" Chikusyou you Jinchuuriki are really starting to annoy me. When I get free…" the man said

" We know. We know. You'll kill us." Naruto spoke falling to the ground, " But first you have to get free from our wrath."

As the leader struggled he tried a number of Jutsus on Gaara's paw hoping it would cause his grip to loosen.

" KARYUU ENDAN." The man finally said and sent a constant stream of fire on Gaara's paw.

On lookers could see the sand heating up and turn red from the intense head. Suddenly the sand turned from red to clear as it was made into glass. The Akatsuki leader took his fist and punched down and broke out of Gaara's grasp. Gaara hissed in pain at this being done to him. Naruto finally landed next to Gaara hunched down on all fours looking at the man now free man like he was prey. He then looked over at Gaara.

" Gaara you alright?" Naruto questioned

Gaara took his other paw and removed all the glass as more sand came and repaired his claw.

" Hai, it just stung, that's all." Gaara replied

" Good, then how about we finish him." Naruto said

The leader, who had been in the middle of hand seals, was caught off guard when a giant wave of sand towered over him.

" BAKURYU RYUSA." Gaara said

The wave crashed down on the man burying him up to his neck in sand. Naruto still crouching on all fours slowly stalked up to the trapped leader, circling him in the process.

" So you thought you could kill us, human. I'll show you know why messing with me and my Kit was the wrong thing to do." Naruto said

Naruto went and plunged his hand strait into the sand and grabbed one of the man's hands. He pulled him up standing on his legs now. In a second the freed leader was flung forcibly into the as Naruto hands he made hand seals.

" KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU." Naruto said a clone was made

The Bunshin flew past the man heading further up into the sky as the original Naruto was still below him with both his hands now glowing red. In both of his palms a large red ball was formed and spin violently. As Naruto grew closer the size of the chakra balls increased.

" NIBAI KYUBI RANSENGAN." Naruto said as he put his arms forward and the Rasengan hit the leader dead on in the chest.

" AHHHHA." The man cried out in pain as the Jutsus were pushed into him

He grabbed Naruto by the arms and flung him hard to the ground. Naruto hit creating a crater where he landed.

" NARUTO-KUN, NARUTO!" Hinata and Sakura screamed

The girls started to rush over but Lee blocked both.

" I'm sorry Sakura-chan, Hinata-chan, but I can not allow you to go over there." Lee said

" Demo Lee-kun…" Hinata said as Sakura looked at him worried

Kiba, Akamaru and Shino came up to them, " He's right Hinata, Sakura as much as you want to you have to stay here for now. You two will be able to help him later." Shino said

The two girls nodded, as Naruto lay motionless on the ground.

In the air the Akatsuki leader was still hissing in pain at the attack the boy had just landed.

" Curse him." He said

" Don't forget about me." The Bunshin said as he came flying down from the air leg outstretched

" KYUBI RENDAN." The Bunshin said as the landed a chakra-enforced leg to the man's stomach and then disappeared in a cloud of smoke. The leader made a noise from the pain as he now plummeted to the ground just like Naruto had, but was stopped again by sand. Only this time is wasn't Gaara's paw, it was sand from the ground coming up and encasing him.

" SABAKU KYUU." Gaara said with his paw stretched out open

The sand then covered what was left exposed of the man as you could hear numerous jutsu being yelled from inside the sand prison. Gaara's paw slowly closed as the prison started to get smaller and smaller.

" SABAKU SOU SOU." Gaara said and finally closed his paw completely

A scream was heard from inside the prison finally the sand came back into Gaara's form. He walked over to Naruto to see if he was all right, now that one problem had been dealt with. He saw he was still breathing, but probable knocked unconscious. Gaara then saw movement out of the corner of his eye it was the other Akatsuki members they were trying to escape. Gaara's two paws opened up and he moved them up as sand came and grabbed each member from underneath them. As the sand continued to increase it formed the Shukaku's Claws.

" SABAKU ROU." Gaara said

He saw Deidara by his sibling and move over to him first knowing there was no way the others could escape. Deidara started to self-exploded again, but Gaara had already seen his attack, so he knew what they would do. The sand full engulfed Deidara as he expanded and exploded in the sand. Gaara removed the sand and saw a tired Deidara now still in his grasp.

" At least Sasori died with dignity, you're just delaying the inevitable." Gaara said

The sand came up and encircled Deidara again and started to decrease in size. At the same time the sand did the same for the other Akatsuki members, but a hand on his shoulder stopped Gaara. Gaara looked over his shoulder to see a very tired normal looking Naruto touching him.

" Not Itachi Gaara." Naruto said weakly

" Iie he is to die too." Gaara said

Naruto shook his head, " Iie, We have to leave him for Sasuke. Sasuke has to avenge his clan for what he did to all of them. We have no say in Itachi's life or death." Naruto said

" Naruto…" Gaara started

" Gaara listen if Kankurou had died and Sasori was still alive you want to kill him as bad a Sasuke want to kill Itachi for what he did to his family. So let him go." Naruto said collapsing to one knee

Gaara looked down at him and nodded, " I understand." Gaara said

The sand then dropped Itachi down as he got up.

" Uzumaki Naruto you are making a big mistake." Itachi said

" Yeah well when Sasuke finds you you'll get yours." Naruto said still holding on to the Gaara Shukaku's shoulder.

Itachi then disappeared before Naruto or Gaara could change their mind.

" SABAKU KYUU." Gaara then spoke the sand crushed the remaining Akatsuki members

With all of the Akatsuki member dead now, save one Gaara released the Shukaku form he had been using. As he did so Naruto collapsed further to the ground, but was stopped by Gaara's sand, which picked him up and held him up.

" You know that was a big mistake." Gaara spoke to Naruto looking into his eyes

Naruto nodded, " Yeah I know, but you understand what I said."

Gaara nodded in response. The Konoha and Suna ninjas now ran up to the two smiling.

" Are you two alright?" Sakura questioned

The two boys nodded that they were all right.

" Good, because THAT WAS THE STUPIDEST THING I THINK ANYONE COULD EVER DO!" Sakura screamed

Naruto cringed at her words as Gaara just stared unemotionally. As Naruto stood with the sand supporting him someone ran up to him a hugged him tightly.

" Oomph." Naruto said as the person stopped

He looked down and noticed long dark blue hair underneath him. He tilted his head sideways to get a better look at the person. It was a girl wearing a hoddie that was cream colored with black sleeves. Naruto recognized the outfit immediately.

" Hinata?" Naruto questioned

Hinata kept her head down not looking up at him, for her face was solid red with embarrassment.

" I'm glad you alright Naruto-kun." Hinata said

" Yeah, I'm glad no one was hurt too." Naruto said

* * *

Kirikiri Mai – Spinning Whirl

Kaze – Wind

Karasu – Crow

Kuroari – Black Ant

Karyuu Endan – Fire Dragon Flame Blast

Bakuryu Ryusa – Desert Avalanche

Sabaku Kyuu – Desert Coffin

Sabaku Sou Sou – Desert Graveyard

Sabaku Rou – Desert Prison


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning came and Iruka with Jiraiya were in the room again watching over the Naruto. Hinata's father, Hiashi along with Neji and Hanabi had also come by everyday since things had settled down now and all of Oto was gone. The group just watched the two teens hoping they'd wake up soon. Iruka felt movement from Naruto, but decided it was just his imagination. That was until Naruto's arms rose up and he sat up yawning.

" Man, that was a good nap." Naruto said yawning

Everyone in the room was now smiling that the teen was wake. Iruka rushed out of the room to get Tsunade and Shizune. Naruto blinked a couple of times and saw Jiraiya smiling at him.

" Hey Ero-sennin." Naruto said

Jiraiya now frowned, " GAKI! How many times…"

Jiraiya was about to hit Naruto on the head when he was stopped by a voice.

" Lay one finger on Otouto Jiraiya and you'll be permanently banned from all the Onsen's in all of Konoha!" Tsunade threatened

" You wouldn't." Jiraiya said shocked

" Try me?" Tsunade said back

Jiraiya lowered his arm and retreated to the window seal. Tsunade came over to Naruto with Iruka close behind her.

" Hey Obaa-chan, sorry for the scare I caused you, but I needed to get use to some stuff first." Naruto said rubbing the back of his head

Tsunade raised an eyebrow in question of his remark. It was then she looked at his eye's, which now had slits for pupils.

" Otouto you eyes!" Tsunade said

" Yeah, I'll explain once you get everyone that know about Kyubi here. Though Hinata-chan you might want to open your eyes first." Naruto said looking over at the girl

Everyone looked at Naruto like he was crazy, but Hinata squeaked at his remark.

" Hyuuga Hinata, have you been awake this whole time?" Tsunade questioned

Hinata sat up and shook her head, her face now scarlet red.

" I-Iie, I woke up when Naruto-kun started talking." Hinata said

" I'm glad you're alright Musume." Hiashi said and Neji and Hanabi nodded

Hinata smiled at them

" I'm glad you're alright too, Hinata." Naruto said smiling at her

Hinata looked down at her sheets too embarrassed to look Naruto strait in the eyes.

" Because of you Naruto-kun." Hinata said, but then gathered all her courage to look at him, "Demo I fear you had to give up something great to help us."

" Something like that." Naruto said sadly, " But I'll explain that once the others get here. Oh by the way Obaa-chan, how's Sasuke-teme?"

" Still asleep, the death of Orochimaru destroyed the Cursed Seal, which released him from its effect. But because of its disappearance his body's trying to return to normal and that might take some time." Tsunade explained, " I'll go gather the others and bring then as soon as possible Otouto."

With that Tsunade and Shizune walked out of the room.

" So Naruto, why were you asleep for so lone?" Iruka asked

" Oh, Kyubi and I were training to control some things." Naruto said

" Kyubi is training you?" Hiashi asked surprised

" Hai, ever since we came back after rescuing Gaara. He's been teaching me Kitsune Jutsu's and helping me learn my others better." Naruto said

An hour later Tsunade came back with Naruto's friends along with their parents and a couple of other people. Naruto frowned at this.

" I thought I said the people who knew Obaa-chan, NOT THE WHOLE VILLAGE?" Naruto said angrily

" Well it effects their parents too and Ibiki and Anko were on their way here to pick up a Kumo-nin we are holding in the Secure Ward before he wakes up." Tsunade explained

The Hyuuga's all tensed up hearing a Kumo-nin was near because of what happened before. Naruto sand Tsunade both saw this.

" You alright?' Naruto asked

Hiashi and Hanabi nodded, but Hinata and Neji didn't move.

" He won't get anywhere near Hinata, Neji. I promise." Tsunade said trying to reassure the two

Finally Neji nodded and Tsunade statement and relaxed.

" Hinata since we have so many people in here now. Can you go over and sit in the chair beside of Naruto, so we can get everyone in the room?" Tsunade asked

Hinata's face turned red again, but she nodded and got up out of her bed and move over to sit by Naruto. Tsunade smiled knowing what she was doing to the girl. Everyone else also smiled at this Naruto shifted uncomfortably at this thought.

_Why do I feel nervous around her? _Naruto asked himself

" **Maybe because you have feeling for her?"** Kyubi told him

_Well yeah, she's my friend._ Naruto replied

" **Iie, more than that Kit"** Kyubi said

_Huh?_ Naruto asked

" **BAKA!"** Kyubi shouted

" I'M NOT A BAKA!" Naruto shouted out loud

This startled everyone.

" Naruto no one said you were a baka." Choji said

Naruto was wide-eyed not realizing he had said that out loud, " Ano, not you the Fur-ball." Naruto said nervously

" You were talking to Kyubi just now?" Inoichi asked Naruto nodded hearing his worry, " Since when?"

" Since Gaki, brought the Kazekage back to Suna. The two have talked and he's also been training the boy." Jiraiya now explained seeing how uncomfortable this was making Naruto

" TRAINING HIM! Training him in what?" Tsume asked

" Kitsune Jutsu's." Hiashi said calmly

" Why would he do that?" Shikoku asked

" So what happened to Gaara wouldn't happen to me, thought it almost did." Naruto said softly

Everyone now looked at the boy who wouldn't meet their eyes.

" I know you all hate the Kyubi, but there's a reason why he attacked Konoha and a reason Otou-san sealed him in me." Naruto said

Several gasps came from the adults in the room.

" Otouto how?" Tsunade asked

" Kyubi knew." Naruto said looking at her with tears in his eyes, " Why wasn't I told Obaa-chan? Why keep who my Otou-san was from me? Was I not good enough to be his Musuko or did everyone just consider me as the Kyubi after he sealed him inside of me?"

Tsunade eyes softened and she shook her head, "Iie Otouto, Sarutobi wanted to protect you." Tsunade replied

Naruto's anger grew as more of the Kyubi features emerged, " PROTECT ME! PROTECT ME FROM WHAT?" Naruto screamed his features starting to change

" **Kit calm down! Listen to her and don't overreact."**Kyubi told him

Naruto calmed down and he returned to normal, "Gomen." Naruto said

" Gaki, Arashi had many enemies, a lot from Iwa, but also others from different villages. If word got you Arashi had a Musuko, they'd come here and try to kill you for revenge." Jiraiya explained

" SO YOU KNEW TOO!" Naruto asked shocked

" Naruto we didn't know until two months ago when I found Sarutobi's Journal in his office. If I, no WE had known we would of come back to take care of you." Tsunade told him

" Naruto you said Kyubi told you why he attacked." Ibiki now said

Naruto looked over at the interrogator and nodded, " Basically Orochimaru killed his mate when she was with kits. He went to find the killer and followed the scent to Konoha. He said after that it disappeared, so he thought we were hiding him. Otou-san knew who he was thought." Naruto said

" What do you mean by that Naruto?" Lee asked

" Otou-san knew Kyubi was Konoha's Forest protector. Every living area has a protector and Kyubi was it for Konoha's Forests. That's one of the reasons why he was so big." Naruto said

Everyone oh-ed at this and Naruto smiled glad they understood why Kyubi attacked.

" So what bout' the fight?" Anko asked

" First I guess I'll start at what happened after you guys headed off to fight the now BBQ Hebi and Kabuto." Naruto said smiling

" So it was you that killed Orochimaru." Kakashi asked

" Yes, but I'll get to why later, for now about Sasuke." Naruto said

* * *

**Flashback**

" **Naruto?" Sakura questioned**

" **I'll be fine Sakura-chan you go we'll need room if I'm to bring him back to you as I promised." Naruto said to her**

**Sakura nodded and followed Tsunade and the other to where Orochimaru and Kabuto had gone.**

" **So dope you think you can bring me back this time?' Sasuke questioned**

" **No doubt in by mind Teme. This isn't going to be like last time. Your coming' home weather you in one piece or not." Naruto said**

" **I believe you made that threat to me last time and I walked away from that battle." Sasuke said smiling**

" **Yeah well I'm sure the Hebi has told you about Akatsuki by now." Naruto said to the boy**

" **No what about it?" Sasuke asked now interested in something dealing with his brother**

" **They have all been killed." Naruto said**

" **NANI? BY WHO?" Sasuke said angrily**

" **Shukaku and Kyubi." Naruto said knowing Sasuke understood his answer**

" **OMAE! You had no right to kill him. I was to kill him it was my right to kill him." Sasuke ranted**

**Naruto just watched as the boy got worked up he hadn't told him the whole truth, but since Sasuke didn't know he would wait till later to actually tell him about Itachi.**

" **I'LL KILL YOU! I WAS SUPPOSE TO KILL HIM!" Sasuke said angrily and rushed towards the fox vessel**

**Naruto just stood there watching the boy come towards him. In an instant before the fist hit his face he was gone.**

" **Nani? Where did her go?" Sasuke questioned now turning on the Sharingan**

" **You know it doesn't do any good with this Jutsu. I'm too fast for it to see me." Naruto voice was heard**

**Sasuke looked in every direction trying to figure out were Naruto had gone to but could see nothing. Not a trace.**

" **Guess I'll have to power up more. Eh Naruto?" Sasuke said**

" **Even if you have the Mangekyou you won't see me. Itachi had a hard time keeping up." Naruto said **

**Sasuke frowned at his remark thinking of what the boy had said earlier about killing all of Akatsuki.**

" **Anyways do you know the consequences of using that version of the Sharingan Sasuke?" Naruto questioned**

**He stopped moving long enough for Sasuke to see him.**

" **I don't care." Sasuke said, " It'll be enough to kill you."**

**Sasuke powered up a Chidori and headed towards the boy, again Naruto was gone and an afterimage was left.**

" **I think you should. After prolong use of the Mangekyou the Uchiha becomes blind. Your brother was having problem seeing the last time I saw him. Kakashi even has trouble." Naruto said**

" **NANI!" Sasuke said in disbelief**

" **Oh your surprised Kakashi-sensei is able to get the Mangekyou too. Yeah, it's not as powerful as yours or Itachi, but it's still the Mangekyou given to him by a friend. I'm sure you know who that is Sasuke." Naruto said**

**Even as Sasuke watched with the Mangekyou he couldn't see where Naruto was. Then in an instant the boy was inched from his face.**

**" SURPRISE!" Naruto said**

**Sasuke jumped back a little surprise at the boy skills.**

" **Stop playing around dope and fight me." Sasuke aid**

" **Really I could end this right now if I wanted to." Naruto said**

" **Yeah right." Sasuke aid**

" **Oh you don't believe me?" Naruto questioned now behind the boy**

**Sasuke looked over in fear of the boy speed. Orochimaru had taught him over the last three years, but no human was this fast. Of course, Naruto was no normal human or ninja for that matter and neither was he.**

" **If that's the way you're going to play Naruto. I'll just have to go level two." Sasuke said as his skin started to turn brown and the finger like wings came from his back. The cross like scar appeared on his face and his eyes turned from red to gold, while his black hair turned white and grew in length.**

" **I'll finish you off for good and then go help Orochimaru-sama with the other." Sasuke said smirking**

" **You've been around the Hebi for too long Teme. Even with your level two I don't need help." Naruto said**

**Naruto knew Sasuke understood what he was talking about. Naruto also figured that saying this would infuriate the boy even more.**

" **There is no way your that strong Naruto. You could never be that strong. You better get that Kitsune to help you or you're dead." Sasuke said angrily**

" **I already told you I don't need his help. I can defeat you using my own chakra. Besides Kyubi doesn't fell he needs to help me either." Naruto said**

**Sasuke started to laugh, " Naruto I thought you would have gotten smarter over the years I was gone, but you've proved me wrong. You're still as dumb as ever."**

" **If you're trying to get me mad Sasuke it won't work. I have had worse stuff said to me in my lifetime. Beside well see who the smart one is at the end of this match." Naruto said**

**Flashback Interrupted**

* * *

" So you're telling me you went up against a level two cursed seal using just you chakra. No help from Kyubi at all?" Kakashi asked

" As I told you Kyubi and I didn't see the point in using it. It'd just been used for nothing. I could take him on my own. I don't know why you think that's so unbelievable Kakashi-sensei." Naruto said

" Anyways." Naruto started

* * *

**Flashback resume**

**Sasuke growled at Naruto's answer**

" **CHIDORI!" Sasuke said rushing towards Naruto**

**Sasuke smirked when the Chidori hit and Naruto was wide-eyed in shock then he was gone in a puff of smoke.**

" **KAGE BUNSHIN! KUSO!" Sasuke said**

**He felt a tap on his shoulder and turned around quickly to see Naruto standing behind him smiling. He then punched Sasuke in the face. The punched cause Sasuke to be flung back a few feet and the boy was surprised at the strength Naruto now had.**

" **Was able to have Obaa-chan teach me a few things. I'm normally not one to use Taijutsu in a fight, but I find it is appropriate to beat some sense into you." Naruto said rushing towards Sasuke**

**As Naruto drew nearer Sasuke saw his opening.**

**" SENAI JASHUU" Sasuke said as snakes came out of his sleeves and flew towards the boy**

**Naruto looked at them and smirked. **

" **Guess I'll have to use Nin-jutsu after all." Naruto said, " KITSUNE HI"**

**Flames suddenly surrounded Naruto and as the snakes neared they were burnt to a crisp before they could bite onto him and poison the boy.**

" **Well I must compliment you Sasuke you made me use a Nin-jutsu." Naruto said**

" **You used Kyubi's chakra." Sasuke said**

" **No, no that was my own chakra. It's a Jutsu Kyubi taught me though." Naruto explained to the boy in front of him," I have enough chakra to perform that jutsu without his help."**

**Again Sasuke was angry that Naruto had yet to use Kyubi's power.**

**" You know what Sasuke I'm getting tired of your complaining. I think you should take a nap." Naruto said, "GINGATSU"**

**With that Sasuke fell asleep and turned back to normal. Naruto walked over and picked the boy up and carried him under his arm.**

" **Better go find the other to make sure they're alright." Naruto said**

**Flashback interrupted

* * *

**

" So that's why Sasuke-kun didn't have a lot of injuries to him." Sakura said

" Yeah. Though now that I think about it I should of just used it to begin with, but boy was it fun making him mad. I still haven't told him his Aniki is still alive though. Maybe when he wakes up it'll be best if you tell him Sakura-chan. He'll probably kill me for sure because I led him on thinking his Aniki was dead." Naruto said smiling

" Oh no, you're tell him that one. You started it you have to finish it, but I will go with you to tell him." Sakura said

" Alright I'll agree to that Sakura-chan." Naruto said

" WHAT ABOUT OROCHIMARU? THE FLAMES OF YOUTH WERE ABLE TO DEFEAT THE DARKENSS." Lee shouted

" Yeah well there's a reason for that one too." Naruto said

Naruto then went into explaining about how he found them all frozen and Orochimaru had said that no Katon could melt it. He told them about the Oni Katon Kyubi had taught him and used it to melt the ice wall. Checking all of them he notice Hinata didn't have a pulse.

" I kind of lost it after that. I know I wanted to kill him and kill him for good." Naruto said, " After I brought out the second tail I was able to defeat him."

" YOU DID WHAT? I TOLD YOU NOT TO GO BEYOND THE FIRST." Jiraiya yelled

" YOU WERE IN TROUBLE! I THOUGHT HINATA WAS DEAD AND I HAD TO KILL THE HEBI-TEME BEFORE I COULD SAVE YOU GUYS. BY THAT TIME I DIDN'T CARE ERO-SENNIN!" Naruto shouted back

" I double Rasengan him and infused it with Kyubi's power, which caused the Hebi to become BBQ." Naruto said, " After that I tired to heal Obaa-chan so she could help Hinata and the others, but I was low so on chakra and couldn't do it, so I asked Kyubi to help."

Naruto stopped at this point and looked out the window at the Hokage Monument. He sighed knowing he couldn't stall any longer.

" Kyubi told me the only way to save you was for me to absorb all of his chakra. I didn't care what happened if it saved everyone all I was willing to do it. I agreed and Kyubi told me what to do once I summoned the ninth tail I became what some of you saw. I used my chakra to heal you and keep Hinata from completely dieing on me. Once Obaa-chan and Ero-sennin were up I knew we'd be Ok, but I was still worried about Hinata and I had to keep poring chakra into her. I was afraid I'd lose her until Obaa-chan helped. I was so low at that point I didn't know how much longer I would of last doing it by myself. Once Hinata woke up I knew it was alright to relax." Naruto said

Naruto now looked over at Hinata, who was still sitting beside him, " How did you know?"

" That the Golden Kyubi was you?" Hinata asked

Naruto nodded, " Because only you Naruto-kun would die trying to help a friend in need." Hinata answered and smiled at him

Naruto just lowered his head not able to react. He knew now they knew he what had done with Kyubi he was an Oni. They'd never want to talk to him again. He then felt large arms encircle him and he looked up to see Tsunade hugging him.

" Oh Otouto, you've given so much for this village and they just step on you and hate you still." Tsunade said

" Obaa-chan it's just how it is. I'll always be viewed, as Kyubi to them and now it's true. In three more weeks the absorption will be complete and I'll be the Kyubi. So what they've said all these years is true." Naruto said sadly to her

" Iie, you will never be Kyubi Naruto-kun not to us. Not to the people that know you best." Hinata said

Naruto smiled at the girl, " Thank you Hinata."

Reveling what had happened had been such an emotional roller coaster for Naruto that he slowly started to fall asleep in Tsunade arms. Hinata smiled at what happened.

" Nani? What Hinata?" Tenten asked

" He fell asleep." She said brushing some hair out of his face

He smiled at the contact and grabbed Tsunade's arm hugging it. Tsunade looked down at the boy and smiled. Even if he were seventeen he was still and always would be family to her.

" I think it's best you leave now. I'll find out more from him when he wakes up. I have a meeting sometime tomorrow to discuss the results of the autopsies and other things concerning Naruto." Tsunade said

Everyone nodded and headed out the door. Neji looked back at the four that remained in the room. Hinata still sat on Naruto's bed smiling at his sleeping form. Naruto was sleeping peacefully in Tsunade's arms and Jiraiya was stilling on the window seal watching his student and teammate smiling. If anyone hadn't of know better it would seem those four were family.

" But maybe they are." Neji said

" Maybe they are what Neji?" Tenten asked

Neji smiled at her, " Nothing Tenten, let's go grab some dinner."

" Alright the little diner we always go to?" Tenten asked

" That sounds good." Neji answered as the two walked out of the hospital

* * *

Musume – Daughter

Demo – But

Otou-san – Father

Musuko – Son

Iwa – Rock

Kuso – Shit, Carp

Senai Jashuu – Hidden Snake Hands

Kitsune Hi – Fox Fire

Gingatsu – Silver Moon

Aniki – Big Brother, Older Brother


	5. Chapter 5

The next day Hinata and Naruto were released from the hospital early in the morning. The two headed back to their homes to change for the meeting that was to be at noon.

" Aah, good to be home!" Naruto said looking around his apartment

He headed to his bathroom and took a shower and exited the room with his hair still dripping wet. He then walked to his bedroom and changed into his orange and black outfit once done he looked at the clock and saw he had an hour and a half before he had to meet with Tsunade.

" Guess I'll head over to Ichiraku for some Ramen." Naruto said smiling

He exited his apartment and headed out. On the way there a number of the villagers gave the teen glares, but he ignored them like always. Now, more ninja's would talk to him and that made up for the glares of hate. As he entered the Ramen Stand Naruto saw Iruka already sitting there.

" I was wondering when you would show up." Iruka said

" Iruka-sensei, don't you have to teach today?" Naruto asked

" Tsunade gave everyone the day off so the sensei's could be at today's meeting. She's having all of Konoha's ninjas there today. Something big must be going on." Iruka said

" Yeah, Me." Naruto said sadly

" Now, Naruto I don't think she'd do that just to tell them about you and your friends." Iruka said cryptically

" Maybe, but for now let's eat! Itadakimasu!" Naruto said

He started eating his Miso Ramen and was happy five bowls later when Iruka said he'd pay for them. The he and Iruka went and headed over to the Hokage's Office.

* * *

At the same time Shizune was making her rounds in the Secure Ward of the

Hospital. After checking on Sasuke she went and checked on the Kumo-nin. Tsunade had decided to leave him in the hospital for a few more days much to Ibiki and Anko's dislike. As she entered the room she was looking at the clipboard when she looked up her eyes grew wide.

" OH NO!" Shizune said and ran out of the room

* * *

Naruto and Iruka arrived in the office all of the Chuunin 9 along with their sensei's, and Jiraiya were already in the office waiting for the others to arrive. The only ones that hadn't arrived yet were the Hyuuga's and Shizune. After they arrive the group you head to the Chuunin Exam Coliseum were the other Konoha ninjas were currently gathering.

" Hey guys." Naruto said to everyone

It was then that Neji same running into Tsunade office.

" HOAKAGE-SAMA, Hinata-sama is missing. We have looked everywhere." Neji said

Naruto had a bad feeling in his stomach and started to get worried at the news

" Neji, I'm sure she's off in her usual secluded training spot practicing. Go back and look for her there. I know you know were it is." Tsunade said

_Iie, something's not right I know it. _Naruto thought

Neji nodded and was about to leave to check the area when Shizune came running into Tsunade's office.

" What is it with you people today?" Tsunade asked

" TSUNADE-SAMA HE'S GONE!" Shizune screamed

" Shizune calm down. Who's gone?" Tsunade asked

" The Kumo-nin, I went to check on him and he was gone. He must of broken out of his chakra restraints." Shizune said

" But how he was unconscious." Tsunade questioned

" Unless he was faking and just resting to get his chakra back to normal." Shino responded

Neji now started to panic, " HE TOOK HER! I just know it, they've been after the Byakugan ever since they failed when Hinata-sama was six." Neji said worried

" What's going on?" Naruto asked worried

" Naruto remember in our first Chuunin Exams how I told you about Hinata-sama getting kidnapped and Hiashi stopped the man by killing him. The man in turn turned out to be a Kumo spy, but had come to Konoha as a peace treaty delegate." Neji said

Naruto nodded remembering some of the conversation.

" Ever since that failed attempt and my father sacrificing his life for Hiashi-sama the Raikaze had been after a living Hyuuga to get the Byakugan secrets, now they've done it again and have Hinata-sama." Neji explained further

Naruto felt an immense pain in his heart because of what Neji had just told him.

_Hinata-chan is in danger!_ Naruto thought

Naruto grew angry at the thought and the others could feel it radiating from him. In a second he was gone Tsunade was shocked by his movements.

" ALL OF YOU GO AFTER HIM! No telling what he'll do in this current state." Tsunade said

"HAI!" everyone said and were gone in a cloud of smoke

Tsunade rubbed her temples knowing she'd need some strong sake by this evening.

" This no sake on the job rule sucks. How did I let Shizune con me into that one." Tsunade complained

* * *

Naruto was at the front gates with his head lifted to smell the air. He heard a sound behind him, but ignored it until someone touched his shoulder. He turned to see Kakashi with everyone else from the office behind him.

" Naruto you need to calm down, you won't be able to help her with you mind clouded with anger." Kakashi said

" I just brought her back from the brink of death Kakashi-sensei. I'm not going to lose a friend again." Naruto said

" Gaki, we understand, but let us help you." Jiraiya said trying to reason with him

Naruto calmed down a bit, " Alright, but Kakashi-sensei you might want to summon Pakkun out to keep up with me." Naruto said

Kakashi looked at him questioningly, but did what the teen said.

" KYUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU." Kakashi said as a small Pug dog now sat in front of him,

" Pakkun, Akamaru do you have to sent of lavenders?" Naruto asked the dogs

Akamaru barked to his question, " He said yes Naruto." Kiba translated for him

" I know." Naruto said looking at Kiba, he then looked down a Pakkun

" Hai, how can I not smell it?" Pakkun replied

" Good, if you lose sight of me you two follow that scent it's from Hinata-chan." Naruto said and ran off.

The others moved after him not understanding how he could tell where he was going or how had had understood what Akamaru had said to him.

" Kakashi question?" Pakkun said

" Hum?" Kakashi asked

" Why does the loud-mouth smell like a kitsune and not just any, but Kyubi? I was there during the battle I remember his smell." Pakkun said

" He absorbed all of Kyubi's charka to save some of us a while back for an attack Orochimaru used on us." Kakashi explained

" That's how he's got the scent then. He's got kitsune sense now." Pakkun said understanding

Kakashi realized that this must be how Naruto was able to find Hinata.

" He didn't tell us everything." Kakashi said to himself

Naruto kept on going faster and faster until all the others could see was a strip of orange.

_He can't be._ Kakashi thought

" Gaki, slow down we can't all keep up with the Shushin no Jutsu." Jiraiya shouted

Kakashi looked back at the Sannin hearing his former sensei's jutsu name. Naruto stopped suddenly and looked back at them now having fox ears and tails coming from him.

" I'll get there faster is I use the Kitsune no Hikou." Naruto said

" The What?" Kiba asked ridding Akamaru

" New Jutsu, explain later. Just follow the scent of lavenders; Pakkun, Akamaru." Naruto said and was gone

The two dogs nodded understanding.

" Oi, since when did you start listening to him Akamaru?" Kiba asked

" Waan." Akamaru barked

" Alright, just for Hinata." Kiba said

* * *

Naruto was now rushing forward transforming a minute later into the Golden Kyubi. This form was a big as Akamaru was now. His fur for the most part the same color as his human hair was with black tipped ears, and paws. The tips of his tails were silver along with his underbelly. His hitaiate was still up on top of his forehead resting right above his eyes. He had asked Kyubi about his clothes and was told that he wouldn't have to worry about them that he'd transform with them on and they'd reappear when he was done with the form that was all Naruto needed to know, so he didn't really ask any more.

_Must find her before they get out of our borders_. Naruto thought

He stopped for a second to smell to see which way they went he turned his head to the right.

_THERE_! Naruto thought and started moving again.

* * *

The Kumo-nin was jumping from tree to tree grinning. He could believe how easy it had been to get the unconscious Hyuuga that was flung over his shoulder.

" I can't believe she didn't sense me. Great Hyuuga Clan my ass. Why the Raikaze is so interested in them is unknown to me?" the Kumo-nin said

_Maybe because they have an inner-strength you Kumo-nin's will never possess._ Naruto told him

The ninja looked around to see where the voice came from, but he saw no one.

" Must be my imagination." The Kumo-nin said

Naruto then appeared a couple of trees in front of him growling.

_Afraid not!_ Naruto said angrily

The Kumo-nin was shocked by the fox's sudden appearance.

" Hey boy, what are you doing up here? Kitsunes aren't meant to be in trees this high. You better move, you're in my way!" the Kumo-nin said

The Kumo-nin could've sworn the fox just smirked at his words as he jumped to get closer to him.

_I suggest you drop the Hyuuga heir. If you wish to live that is._ Naruto told him

The Kumo-nin was now wide-eyed at voice he was hearing was in his head coming from the fox in front of him.

" Sorry kitsune, but I'm not going to do that. The Raikaze wants a Hyuuga to study and this girl was stupid enough to be caught." The Kumo-nin said smirking

Naruto growled at his rods, _Hinata-chan isn't stupid and you will release her!_ Naruto said

" Make me kitsune." The Kumo-nin taunted

_Why do you bakas always underestimate me?_ Naruto asked

The Kumo-nin looked at him questioningly until he saw the fox's tails. Not one, but nine the ninjas eyes widened.

" K-Kyubi!" he said scared

Naruto smirked at him.

_Well this form does have its advantages, Kyubi._ Naruto thought, _You chose the wrong person to piss off Aho!_ Naruto said the Kumo-nin turned to runaway, but found he couldn't move. There a couple of feet away from him was a Konoha-nin with a black spiky ponytail.

_You got here fast_. Naruto said and then noticed Akamaru

" Kiba let me borrow him. They thought I'd be helpful to you." Shikamaru said

Naruto nodded, _Now to business!_

Naruto's tails spread apart evenly as a ball of yellow charka formed at the end of each one. The Kumo-nin along with Shikamaru and Akamaru were shocked by the jutsu. _Shikamaru if I were you I'd let him go_. Naruto said

" But Naruto he'll get away." Shikamaru replied

Naruto just smirked, _No he won't._

Shikamaru released the Kagemane no Jutsu and the Kumo-nin remained were he was shocked. Shikamaru then looked and noticed Naruto's eyes were transfixed on the Kumo's.

_He's got him in a Gen-jutsu_. Shikamaru thought

The Kumo-nin was brought out the Gen-jutsu and started to run

KITSUNE SHIPPO RASENGAN! Naruto said

The yellow chakra balls flew one by one off of his tails and towards the Kumo-nin. They hit him the back and caused him to release Hinata. Naruto then jumped off the tree and caught her on his back and landed on the ground. Hinata moaned as she woke up. She looked to see golden fur.

" Naruto-kun?" Hinata questioned

Naruto turned his head and smiled at her.

_Woke up huh?_ Naruto asked

Hinata nodded as Naruto sat down and Hinata slowly slid off him so she was now sitting on her butt with her hand and feet still tied with ropes. Naruto bent his head and bit the ropes off her legs. Hinata stood up and Naruto went behind her and got the ones on her wrists off too.

_You all right?_ Naruto asked looking her over

" Hai, he surprised me when I was practicing and knocked me out." Hinata explained

Naruto nodded at her explanation. While Naruto was busy with Hinata the Kumo-nin slowly rose from the ground.

_Good they're distracted time to get away._ Kumo-nin thought as he turned to run

Naruto saw this out the corner of his eye

_Hinata-chan get on and hold on to my neck tight, _Naruto told her,_ I wish I had something for you to hold onto._ Naruto said

Hinata blushed at Naruto now calling her Hinata-chan, but she didn't say anything to him.

" What about your hitaiate?" Hinata asked

Naruto tilted his head in question. Hinata giggled at his movements and decided to show him what she meant. She took Naruto hitaiate off his head and wrapped it around his neck and held onto it like reins.

_All right Hinata-chan hold on tight I'm going to catch up with him and you attack can close his tenketsu point._ Naruto explained

Hinata nodded and they were off. Shikamaru got on Akamaru and the dog followed the two's scent. A couple of minutes later Naruto and Hinata were behind the Kumo-nin. Naruto could tell he was scared by the scent he was giving off. Naruto also noticed Hinata was giving off a scent too, but he couldn't tell what her's meant. Meanwhile on Naruto back, Hinata was in utter rapture of being with Naruto and helping him. Naruto sped up and got in front of the Kumo-nin.

_Hinata-chan he isn't going to see us from me using the Kitsune no Hikou, but you still think you can get his tenketsu points?_ Naruto asked

" I-I think so Naruto-kun. I'll do my best." Hinata told him

Naruto turned his head and smiled at her, _That's all I needed to her Hinata-chan._ Naruto said and ran towards the Kumo-nin.

Hinata got herself ready using on hand to keep herself on Naruto's back. She used the other to attack the Kumo-nin. As they go closer she used Jyuuken and closed as many of his tenketsu points as she could. She hit her mark and was surprised even as fast as she was going she go so many. The Kumo-nin didn't even know what hit him as he fell to the ground unconscious.

The others finally caught up with the Kumo-nin, but saw Hinata was no were to be seen. He then stopped dead in his tracts and collapsed to the ground. Once he was on the ground Naruto stopped moving and Hinata released her grip on his hitaiate. Both were by the ninja beaming with happiness.

" HINATA-SAMA!" Neji said running up to her

Hinata removed herself from Naruto's back and dusted herself off. Naruto transformed back to normal as he untied his hitaiate to put it back on his forehead Hinata took it from his hands and tied it back on for him.

Naruto blushed at this, but turned to the others, " So you caught up?" Naruto asked

Everyone was shocked, " Naruto what did you so to him?" Ino asked

Naruto looked down at the Kumo-nin, " Huh? Oh, I didn't do that. Thought I did Rasengan him nine times." Naruto said grinning

" You did what, how many times?" Asuma said shocked

" Was that hard to understand? I Rasengan the Kumo-nin nine times to get him to let go of Hinata-chan. Though they weren't full powered Rasengan and people say I'm slow." Naruto said

" So why is he on the ground unconscious?" Tenten asked

" Oh, because Hinata-chan closed a number of his tenketsu points when she was riding on my back." Naruto explained

Everyone looked between the two in utter disbelief. A minute later a loud thump was heard and Akamaru had landed with Shikamaru. Shikamaru got off and moved to the others.

" Tsu, Mendokuse. I bet I'll be the one to carry his sorry unconscious ass home." Shikamaru complained

" Well if you need me to I can carry him." Naruto said and everyone looked at him, " Nani? I can carry him. He can't be that heavy."

Naruto walked over to the man and picked him up by his belt and flung him over his shoulder.

" Plus this way if he wakes up I can deal with him for kidnapping Hinata-chan." Naruto said as he turned and started walking back towards Konoha

Everyone was shocked the teen was able to pick the man up. Hinata though was already beside him following him back home. Once everyone got out of their shock they in turn joined the two and headed home.

* * *

Itadakimasu – Thank You, said before eating a meal

Kyuchiyose no Jutsu – Summoning Technique

Waan – Japanese Dog Bark

Aho – Asshole

Kitsune Shippo Rasengan – Fox Tail Rasengan

Tenketsu – Pressure Points

Jyuuken – Gentle Fist


	6. Chapter 6

Hinata was currently walking beside Naruto happy as can be.

_He finally noticed me, even better us he's using –chan with my name. Hinata_ thought happily

Kakashi and Jiraiya were watching the boy in front of them carry the Kumo-nin like he was nothing.

* * *

**Flashback**

**Once Naruto had been gone about five minutes Kakashi decided to tell Jiraiya what Pakkun had told him.**

**" Jiraiya." Kakashi said as Jiraiya looked over at him, " He didn't tell us everything."**

**Jiraiya nodded already knowing this," I know, but I'm not going to push him for answers. He'll tell us just give him time." Jiraiya said**

**Kakashi nodded at the Sannin's answer.**

" **Do you think it's wise to let him go off by himself?" Shino asked**

**The sensei's all looked at each other.**

" **Maybe we should send someone ahead on Akamaru. He's the fast way to get to Naruto." Kurenai said**

" **Kiba can we borrow Akamaru?" Asuma asked**

**The group stopped moving, " Why?" Kiba asked**

" **We're going to send Shikamaru ahead to help Naruto and Akamaru is the fastest way." Asuma explained**

**Kiba got off Akamaru and the dog went over to Shikamaru.**

" **Mendokuse." Shikamaru said as he got on Akamaru's back and then the two were gone.**

**End Flashback

* * *

**

Naruto could tell everyone was quiet and he could guess why. He sighed knowing what he'd have to tell them.

" Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked

He turned his head and gave her a sad smile

" Guess I'll need to tell them why, huh?" Naruto asked her

Hinata tilted her head and looked at him puzzled.

" Never mind." Naruto said shaking his head

Naruto then stopped and walked over to a rather large tree and laid the unconscious Kumo-nin against it. Most were questioning themselves about what he was doing. He then took some wire out of one of his pouches and wrapped the wire around the tree and the ninja.

" There that'll make sure he won't move if he wakes up." Naruto said

" Naruto what's going on?" Sakura asked

" Well I thought I stop before we got to Konoha to answer some questions. I'm sure a number of you have. Especially from our senseis." Naruto said as he sat on the forest floor, " Well shoot, because once we get back into the village the only way I'll answer anything is if we're in Obaa-chan's office."

" How were you able to track Hinata. The only people in our group that can do that are Kiba, Akamaru, and Shino?" Kurenai asked

" Actually Kakashi-sensei can answer that one." Naruto said looking over at his sensei

" So you heard?" Kakashi asked

" Kakashi-sensei I can hear anything within a two mile radius if I wanted to." Naruto replied

" Kakashi-sensei what's he talking about?" Sakura asked

" Yeah, on top of that there is no way you can hear that good. The only one's with hearing that good are Inu." Kiba commented

" Or Kitsunes." Jiraiya added

Everyone realized what the Sannin was talking about and looked at Kakashi waiting for and answer.

" Pakkun said he smelled like a kitsune." Kakashi started

" Yeah well he does. He's always smell like that since he came back after the two and a half years of training." Kiba said

" Alright, but because you and Akamaru were babies you wouldn't know what Kyubi smelled like, but Pakkun does and he said Naruto smells like Kyubi now. I told him that Naruto was absorbing Kyubi's chakra and he said he had kitsune senses now because of it." Kakashi further explained

Everyone listened to Kakashi's explanation and then looked at Naruto.

" Ok, that's easy to understand, but how do you have them under control so soon?" Tenten asked

" Training." Naruto said

" TRAINING? WHEN?" Lee asked

" While I was in the hospital." Naruto answered

Everyone looked at him like he had lost his mind.

" Naruto correct me if I wrong, but you were unconscious just like Hinata-sama for two weeks. I was there almost every day. Unless you woke up at night and went out to train there is no way you could have done that." Neji said

" Hai, but then there are two types of training; the physical and the mental. So, since my body was recovering Kyubi and I trained in my mindscape." Naruto said

" Naruto there's no way you can do physical training in your mindscape." Ino said

" There is if you have an area to train in Ino." Naruto replied

" Iie, a person's mindscape is just a large area that hold our memories. There's no up or down it's just a void with thoughts." Ino explained

" Maybe for a normal person, but you talking to a Jinchuuriki, those rules don't apply to us." Naruto said

" Iie, everyone's mindscape is the same Naruto. Begin a Jinchuuriki doesn't make any difference and I'm going to prove it." Ino said

" Shintenshin no Jutsu." Ino said

" INO!" Choji said, but it was too late the girl was already in Naruto's mind

* * *

Ino was surprised at how bright it was in his mind. Normally it was all-dark even to get to the main area of the mindscape, but here all the way was lighted with bright blue flames. As she entered the Naruto's mindscape she noticed it wasn't normally either it was a large field. 

" Well this in new." Ino said, " He was right his mindscape isn't like other people."

" **That's because human can change their inner room if they wish. It's just most don't want to or don't know how to."** A voice said to her

" WHO'S THERE?" Ino said scared

" **Yamanaka Ino, you should know who I am if you're in Naruto's head."** The voice said

" K-Kyubi?" Ino questioned him fear

Slowly appearing in front of her was the man Naruto knew as Kyubi. Ino stared at the man noticing the resemblance he had to the Yondaime and Naruto.

" You look like Naruto, but older and you have red hair." Ino stated

" **Hai, my form is sort of a reflection on what Naruto will look like, thought minus the hair color, ears and tails."** Kyubi said smiling at the girl

" You can't be the Kyubi you're too kind." Ino said

Again Kyubi smiled at the girl, **" You have Naruto to thank for that one Ino, for now I think someone's looking for you."** Kyubi said looking out onto the field

There calling in different directions was Naruto.

"INO! INO! Come on I don't want the others worrying about you. Please come back so we can get out of here." Naruto shouted

" **OI, KIT OVER HERE!"** Kyubi said

Naruto looked to where he heard Kyubi's voice come from and smiled when he saw Ino was with him.

" INO!" Naruto shouted waving his hand and ran over to her

" Ino, why did you do that?" Naruto questioned

" I didn't believe you about the mindscape." Ino stated

" Alright, I'm sorry Kyubi I wasn't paying attention." Naruto said to the man

" **No problem Kit, just got some more company for the first time that's all. You two better return."** Kyubi said to the teens

Naruto and Ino nodded and Ino released the Jutsu. When she woke up she was being supported in Choji's arms with the boy looking very worried at her. Hinata was barely holding up Naruto. The two finally started to stir.

* * *

" Ohhh, my head." Naruto moaned, " Ino next time you want to do that have someone else be you guinea pig." 

Ino smiled at his remark, " Gomen Naruto." Ino said

" INO-PIG ARE YOU CRAZY DOING A STUNT LIKE THAT?" Sakura screamed at her

Hinata helped Naruto sit strait again, " No harm done Kyubi found her before me, so she was safe." Naruto explained

The adult's eyes grew wide.

_Um, maybe I shouldn't have said that._ Naruto thought

" **You think?"** Kyubi said sarcastically

" He's out of his cage?" Gai asked shocked

Naruto nodded his head slowly, afraid of startling them further.

" How long?" Jiraiya asked angry that the boy didn't tell him or Tsunade this bit of information

" Since the Orochimaru incident with me absorbing his chakra, but it's alright." Naruto said

" ALL RIGHT? ALL RIGHT! YOU HAVE A ONI LOOSE IN YOUR MIND AND YOU THINK IT'S ALL RIGHT?" Jiraiya shouted and Naruto flinched at his outburst

" He won't do anything." Ino spoke and everyone turned their attention to her, " I mean if he was going to do anything bad, he could've killed me before Naruto found me."

The adults thought about Ino's explanation and knew what she said was right.

" Alright, so we understand the whole heightened sense, but the Golden Kyubi thing?" Choji asked

" That only happens when I used the Kitsune no Hikou." Naruto said

" Naruto-kun, what's the Kitsune no Hikou?" Kurenai asked

" Combo of Otou-san's Shushin no Jutsu and Oni speed. Basically I go faster than light, I also learned this while I was out." Naruto said

" Anything else we need to know about?" Jiraiya asked

" Not that I can think of really. I mean chakra control, some new Jutsu's and improving old one's is about all we did." Naruto said

" Naruto if you and Kyubi hadn't of done all those things when would you of woken up?" Shino asked

" Oh, a week earlier." Naruto said

Upon hearing this Jiraiya was now livid. He had to be held by all the Jounin sensei's so as not to kill Naruto.

" WAIT TILL TSUNADE HEARS THAT, GAKI! YOU'LL BE DEAD IN A SECOND. WE WERE WORRIED SICK ABOUT YOU AND YOU WERE TRAINING HIM YOUR MIND." Jiraiya shouted

Naruto wasn't shocked by his sensei's outburst. He knew he was right.

" Ero-sennin I'm sorry I made you and Obaa-chan worry, but even now I'm still not fully restored. Also, Obaa-chan can't hit what she can't see." Naruto said vanishing

He reappeared behind Jiraiya and hit a number of pressure points. Jiraiya then collapsed to the ground, but was caught by Naruto.

" NARUTO! " Sakura screamed

" Believe me it'll be better with him knocked out until we reach Konoha. I'll wake him up when we get near the gates." Naruto said walking over to the Kumo-nin and flinging him over his shoulder again

Gai picked up Jiraiya and they headed home. Before leaving the forest's shade Naruto woke Jiraiya up, who had calmed down considerably and just wanted to go talk to Tsunade about the information Naruto had given him alone. After waking Jiraiya up Naruto handed the Kumo-nin over to Gai. Once inside the gates the Jounin senseis wanted everyone to head to the Hokage's Office to report the incident and have Naruto hand over the Kumo-nin to Ibiki. As they walked through the gates Naruto felt like something was wrong and looked over at Hinata, who looked paler than normal.

" Hinata-chan are you all right?" Naruto asked

But as he asked this question she started to fall backwards. Naruto was able to catch her and lifted her up into his arms bridal style.

" Hinata are you ok?" Kurenai asked rushing over to her

" I'm a little tired." Hinata said

Naruto looked her over with his new eyes, " That must have been some practice for you to use up most of your chakra Hinata-chan." Naruto said smiling

Everyone looked at Naruto, " She used up too much chakra. I didn't notice before otherwise I wouldn't have asked her to use Jyuuken on the Kumo-nin. Let's go to Obaa-chan so I can get chewed out and then I'll take her home." Naruto said

Everyone nodded and headed to the Hokage's Tower. In Tsunade's Office Jiraiya had just finished explaining to her all the things Naruto had told the group before coming back into the village. To say she wasn't pleased was an understatement she was furious.

* * *

" WAIT TILL HE GETS HERE HE'S GOING TO WISH AKATSUKI AND OROCHIMARU WERE BOTH BACK." Tsunade threatened, " When I get my hands on him…" 

" If you get your hands one him." Jiraiya said, " I was as angry as you are now Tsunade when I found out he was able to get behind me and hit some pressure point to knock me out."

" IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!" Tsunade said

" MY FAULT! HOW IS IT MY FAULT?" Jiraiya asked

" You taught him, his Otou-san's Shushin no Jutsu, so it's your fault." Tsunade said pointing at him

" OH NO! He would of learned something like it eventually, so I can't be blamed for this." Jiraiya said

The two Sannin continued to argue and this is how Naruto and the others found them.

" Isn't it cute they're having a lovers spat." Naruto said grinning

The two stopped arguing and looked at Naruto angrily, but then noticed Hinata in his arms.

" Gaki, why are you carrying her?" Jiraiya said smiling pervertedly

This resulted in Jiraiya's body imprinted in the wall.

" Um, she ran low on chakra, so I'm carrying her Obaa-can." Naruto explained

" That's very kind off you Otouto, now put her on the couch so we can talk." Tsunade said kindly

" Um, no I think I'll keep her here for now." Naruto said

" No, No, please put her down. I want a WORD." Tsunade said

" Sorry Obaa-chan, but for my own safety she's staying in my arms." Naruto said

Neji then went over and took Hinata from Naruto arms with Naruto having a look of scared shitlessness on his face. Tsunade then smiled evilly at Naruto.

" Thank you Neji." Tsunade said

" Traitor." Naruto said as Tsunade came closer to him

Her hands were fisted and shaking with her anger. She brought one up to her chest and pulled it back. Naruto closed his eyes waiting for it, but felt a small hit on the top of his head. He opened one eye and saw Tsunade above him with her hair covering her eyes, but then he felt something wet hit him and he saw she was crying.

" Obaa-chan?" Naruto asked concerned

" Otouto why? Why couldn't you tell me something like that? Why is it that Jiraiya had to tell me?" Tsunade questioned

Naruto sighed, " Obaa-chan you know how I've been treated. If I had told you about this I didn't know how you or the others would honestly react." Naruto said

" You think I'd abandon you? You think I'd throw you out of Konoha and not give you one thought? Your like a Musuko to me even if Arashi was my nephew." Tsunade said

After realizing what she had just said she covered her mouth with the hands.

_Oh no, I didn't want him to know just yet. Why did I have to blurt it out like that? _Tsunade thought

Naruto was wide-eyed registering what he thought he just heard.

**Even if Arashi was my nephew**, the phrase repeated over and over in Naruto's mind. He looked up at Tsunade.

" Obaa-chan?" Naruto asked

Tsunade sighed knowing she'd have to tell him now, " Naruto I'll explain everything at my house, or should I say our house. Since from now on you'll be living there too. The rest of you will meet with me here tomorrow and we will go and tell the rest of the Konoha-nin's what happened two weeks ago."

" I'll meet you at your house Obaa-chan, but I promised Hinata-chan I'd take her home." Naruto said getting Hinata out of Neji's arms

" Gaki, do you know where her house is? You've never been there before." Jiraiya said finally conscious

" I might not be the brightest person, but I'm observant and know were almost every Konoha-nin lives here along with most of the villagers." Naruto said and walked out of the office with Hinata. Naruto headed to the Hyuuga estates to take Hinata home.

* * *

" HALT!" on of the Hyuuga guards said, " State your business." 

Naruto looked at him questioningly and then down at Hinata.

" Humor him." Hinata said tiredly

Naruto nodded, " Uzumaki Naruto here to bring Hyuuga Hinata home after her rescue from the Kumo-nin." Naruto said

The Hyuuga guard nodded at his explanation, but still eyed him

" I'll take Hinata-sama in." The guard said

" Iie, Naruto-kun is to take me to my Otou-san." Hinata replied to the guard

The guard was shocked that Hinata had spoken up, but he couldn't go against the word of the heir to the Hyuuga clan. Naruto then entered the estate and looked around amazed at its size. Hinata explained to him where to go and Naruto went to the dojo as she had instructed. From the outside he could here training taking place inside, but whom he didn't know. As he slid the dojo's doors he saw Hiashi and a young Hyuuga girl practicing Jyuuken. Naruto watched in awe as he placed Hinata down beside of him. Hinata smiled seeing his fascination in the Hyuuga training. Hiashi had spotted the two and was relieved to see his eldest daughter safe, but continued training with his youngest. As Hiashi dealt the finishing blow to Hanabi he was surprised when Naruto caught the young girl before she could hit the dojo wall.

" You alright?" Naruto asked concerned

Hanabi pushed herself off of Naruto angrily and looked at him.

" I DIDN'T NEED YOUR HELP!" she said

" Gomen, I was just trying to make sure you didn't get hurt." Naruto said

Hanabi got up and bowed to her father, who returned it and then left the dojo. Naruto looked over at Hinata questioningly.

" Don't worry Naruto-san she's always like that at the end of a training session." Hiashi said comforting the boy

Naruto looked at him and nodded and went back over to Hinata who was trying to stand up to go over to her father. Naruto picked her up and moved her beside of him. Hiashi looked at her worried, but she smiled at him.

" Musume?" Hiashi questioned

" Used up too much chakra capturing the Kumo-nin." Naruto said

Hiashi nodded and came closer to Hinata and gave her a hug, " I'm glad you're alright Musume."

Hinata was wide-eyed by this. Never had her father worried about her with her knowledge. Naruto just smiled at this and got up to leave.

" Naruto-sama." Hiashi stopped him, Naruto looked over his shoulder at the clan head, "Domo Arigatou for everything. If it wasn't for you or your Otou-san this village would have been lost long ago." Hiashi said

Naruto nodded and looked over at Hinata who smiled back at him and nodded in agreement.

" Also, you're welcome on the estate anytime you wish. I'm sure Hinata would like that and you could spar with her or Neji." Hiashi added

Naruto was wide-eyes by the head's invitation. He turned fully around to face the man and bowed to him.

" Arigato Hiashi-sama." Naruto said and turned and left

Hiashi and Hinata were left there shocked the boy had just shown an elder respect. Hinata then looked over at her father remembering what he had told Naruto.

" Otou-san, why did you say that?" Hinata asked blushing

Hiashi smiled at her, " Hinata he's about the only one that doesn't know your feelings towards him. If he's here he might get to know you better and he's also might further your and Neji's abilities." Hiashi explained, " Can you walk yet?"

Hinata tried to get up, but couldn't, " Iie, Otou-san" Hinata said

Her father picked her up she signed as she felt safe and started to fall asleep. Hiashi entered her room and placed her on her bed and walked out sliding the door behind him.

" Oyasuminasai Musume." Hiashi said

Hinata smiled in her sleep turning to face a picture by her bed of a blond boy staring up into the sky.

* * *

Inu – Dog 

Shitenshi no Jutsu - Mind Body Switch Technique

Gomen – Sorry

Domo Arigatou – Thank You Very Much

Oyasuminasai - Goodnight


	7. Chapter 7

Naruto now moved from rooftop to rooftop heading past the Hokage Tower and closer to the Hokage Monument, which the Hokage's house was near. The house was two floors, but was larger in size than what could be seen on the outside. The house could hold up to thirty people at any given time along with and indoor and outdoor Onsen and a large library were just a few of the other things that the residence held. No other houses were in a mile radius of the Hokage's house giving ample room for training.

* * *

**Flashback**

**Naruto was flying from roof to roof heading to his favorite spot to see the sunrise, on top of the Yondaime's head. As he jumped off of one house he noticed someone coming out of a two-story house he had believed to be abandoned. As he looked closer he noticed it was Sarutobi.**

" **What's Ojii-san doing coming out from there?" Naruto asked himself**

**He stopped on the current roof and headed back toward the house.**

" **OJII-SAN!" Naruto shouted to Sarutobi as he landed in front of the man**

" **Ohayou Naruto you're up awfully early." Sarutobi said**

" **Iie Ojii-san I always come here in the morning to see the sunrise from the Yondaime's head." Naruto said pointing up to the Hokage Monument.**

" **Naruto-kun why from the Yondaime's head?" Sarutobi asked curious smoking his pipe**

**Naruto shrugged, " I don't know, I just feel relaxed when I'm on his and not the others." Naruto explained, " You'd think it's be the opposite because of my occupant though wouldn't you."**

" **Maybe, or maybe it's something else." Sarutobi said smiling**

**Naruto became confused at his comment, but just thought Sarutobi was thinking of something else.**

" **Anyways, why are you coming out of that house Ojii-san, it's abandoned isn't it?" Naruto asked pointing at the house behind Sarutobi**

" **Who said it was abandoned Naruto?" Sarutobi asked**

" **No one, it's just I've never seen anyone come out of it before today, so I thought it was abandoned." Naruto said**

" **We'll it's not it's my house or the house of the current Hokage." Sarutobi explained**

" **So when I become Hokage I'll live here?" Naruto asked excitedly**

**Sarutobi chuckled at this, " Hai, Naruto when you become Hokage you can live here too."**

**End Flashback

* * *

**

"Now I know what Ojii-san meant that day though and now if what Obaa-chan said was true it'll be my home too." Naruto said

_A home and not some run down apartment that charges me too much for rent because they think I'm Kyubi._ Naruto thought happily

As Naruto got to the front door he noticed a Chuunin guard looking at him hatefully.

" What do you want?" He asked

" I'm suppose to see Obaa-chan after I took Hinata-chan home." Naruto answered the man with a smile on his face

" Oh really, what would the Hokage want to talk to an Bakemono like you about?" The Chuunin asked

Naruto looked at him with the smile that covered the pain the man's words had just caused him. That was until the Chuunin went flying thought the air. As Naruto looked two fists were side by side with the owners showing they were extremely angry. The two were none other than Jiraiya and Tsunade.

" When he come back Shizune tell him I want his hitaiate." Tsunade said to her assistant

" Hai." Shizune said not questioning why

Naruto just stood at the doorstep dumbfounded at what the two had just done.

_It's not like it's the first time someone had said that to me. So why does it feel different this time?_ Naruto thought

**Maybe because someone else is sticking up for you now.** Kyubi replied

The three adults walked back into the house and Tsunade motioned for Naruto to follow them in said Shizune shut the door.

" Gaki, remove that stupid mask you put on." Jiraiya said sitting on a couch in the living room

Naruto removed his smile or mask as Jiraiya called it and looked at the two Sannin.

" Why?" Naruto asked as he sat opposite of the three

Tsunade looked at him questioningly, but Jiraiya could figure out what he was asking.

" Why? It isn't like it hasn't been said to me before, so why do something about it now?" Naruto asked

Tsunade eyed him caringly, " Because your Otou-san wouldn't have wanted you treated like that. I don't know why Sarutobi never did anything about it, but it's time for a change." Tsunade said

" Will you tell them tomorrow?" Naruto asked

" We'll tell them about what happened and about the information we found from Sarutobi's journal.' Jiraiya said

" So you'll tell them about Kyubi and I." Naruto said sadly knowing how the other Konoha-nin's would react

" Iie, I'm not going to tell them about that. Otouto there will always be rumors about how you do thing no normal ninja can do. That's going to happen, but if you can make then look past Kyubi, make them see the man you truly are. Then you will be accepted as a Hokage when the time comes." Tsunade told him

Naruto just stared at her in awe at the words she just spoke and then he thought about it and started to smile widely.

" So does this mean I'll be the next Hokage?" Naruto asked smiling

Tsunade tapped her finger to her chin in thought, " I don't know yet." She said smiling at him

" DON'T KNOW YET! Don't know yet? Geeze and her I thought I'd proven myself." Naruto said folding his arms across his chest.

" Gaki, you've proven yourself, but technically your still a Genin while all your friends are now Chuunin or Jounin." Jiraiya said

Naruto lowered his head knowing the truth in Jiraiya words.

_I'm still a Genin when the rest of my friends are levels above me. Even if I have more chakra than them I won't be Hokage until I get higher up in ranks_. Naruto thought

" THAT SETTLES IT THEN!" Naruto said out loud, " The next Chuunin Exam I'm going to participate."

The three adults smiled hearing the boy's words.

" Iie, Otouto you won't." Tsunade said

" Nani? I have to or I can't get higher up in rank." Naruto shouted at her

" You won't because 1. There are no other Genin that are at your level and 2. There are other ways to rise up in rank than the Chuunin exam." Tsunade said smiling

Naruto looked at her confused, " How can you rise in rank without taking the exam?"

" I'll explain tomorrow Otouto, but for now I think you should read this." Tsunade said as she handed Naruto a large leather bound book.

Naruto looked at the large book with the Konoha emblem embossed into the leather. As he opened the book he saw the title, ' Journal of Sarutobi, Sandaime Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato.'

" Ojii-san's journal." Naruto said surprised

" He wrote it all down Otouto, just go to the pages Jiraiya and I marked."

* * *

**May 5,**

**I just found out today from Arashi that he is to have a baby. Raimei is four months pregnant, I'm so happy for the man he has achieved his dream of becoming the Hokage and now he will be a father, though he still won't bring Raimei around often. Afraid that enemy villages will find out about her and try to kidnap her to get to him. I can't blame the boy, but she's Anbu after all I'm sure she could take care of herself. Nothing worse than the wrath of a pregnant woman, especially if that woman is Anbu. I find it ironic the man told me on Children's Day of all days.

* * *

**

Naruto chuckled at the Ojii-san comment of the woman.

" So Raimei?" Naruto questioned

" She was your Okaa-san Naruto she was a very wonderful lady." Tsunade said

" LADY? LADY! That woman hit harder than you. I swear she had to have your blood somehow." Jiraiya commented

" Iie, she just hates sukebe's as much as I do." Tsunade replied

Naruto continued to read with the two Sannin arguing.

* * *

**Sept. 19,**

**We have had reports of a Giant Kitsune attacking villages outside our borders. Arashi had sent Anbu and Jounin out to investigate, but sadly none have come back. I fear the worse and don't know why the kitsune is attacking. I have a feeling Arashi knows the creature.**

**Sept. 27,**

**An Anbu was able to make it back to Konoha, though he was barely alive. He told Arashi and I that the Kitsune is a Kyubi and is attacking anything in sight that moves. This is bad and we both know it. Arashi has headed to the Scroll of Seals room to look into some things. I fear he's going to do something stupid like he always does.**

**Oct. 1,**

**The news keeps getting worse the Kyubi has moved into Konoha borders now and is attacking our small villages. It seems to be heading here, but we still don't know why. Arashi has been spending a lot of time with Raimei, I saw her in the office the other day crying on Arashi's shoulders. I just hope it's just her mood swings and not about something he's going to do to stop the Kyubi.**

**Oct. 5,**

**I've sent out messengers to my two former students Tsunade and Jiraiya. Hopefully they will receive the messages in time to help us out with the Kyubi. It is currently six days away from reaching us. I pray they receive them or Kami help us.

* * *

**

The two had finally stopped arguing and were watching Naruto read.

" Ojii-san sent you a message?" Naruto stopped reading and looked up at Tsunade

She frowned at his question

" Hai, but they never could find me. I was too far out in Amegakura by them." Tsunade said

"By the time they found me it was too late. I came back anyways to see if they needed any help, but left after I found out Arashi had died saving the village." Jiraiya said sadly

Naruto looked at the two and turned to the next marked page.

* * *

**Oct. 9, **

**Of all the bad luck, Kyubi is a day away and Raimei had gone into labor prematurely. She should still have another week to go. Arashi is currently in the hospital with her trying to help, but I don't think it's working. Arashi had been in the scroll room night and day lately. I have a feeling he's going to do something, but when I ask all he says is I'll protect Konoha.

* * *

**

Naruto stopped at that sentence. _Otou-san, his ideals are like mine._

" He was like me." Naruto said out loud

Naruto looked over at the Tsunade. "He protected his precious people. That's why he did it." Naruto explained

Tsunade nodded at this. Naruto returned to reading.

* * *

**Oct. 10, **

**This morning Arashi's baby boy was born. After that all hell broke loose the Kyubi finally attacked. Unfortunately the wing Raimei was resting in was destroyed. As of now she is feared dead. Arashi is taking this badly, but isn't showing it to the other ninja's. They can't see their leader weak now when they need him the most. I knew he had something stupid planed and I was right. He found a way to seal the Kyubi, but he has to sacrifice his soul to the Shinigami to do the seal. I argued with him to let me do it since I'm not needed anymore, but he refused saying I wouldn't be able to complete the seal. I asked him whom he'd use for the seal, knowing it had to be sealed into a person. To my horror he said he'd use his own Musuko.**

**Oct. 11,**

**Arashi is now dead from the Shiki Fuujin and the Kyubi is now sealed. I have told the others what Arashi did and about the boy. Most want the child killed for they fear it is the Kyubi himself, though I know better. This child is innocent and just a cage for the Oni not the Oni itself. Arashi wouldn't be that stupid as to seal the Kyubi into his own Musuko without making sure the Kyubi wouldn't get out. Arashi last wish was for the boy to be honored as a hero, but I don't think his wish will come to pass. Because of all the hate being given to the newborn I have decided to make a law forbidding anyone to talk about the truth behind yesterday's events and about the boy's secret. I'm truly sorry Arashi, but your boy Naruto I fear will not be honored, as you wanted him to be.

* * *

**

Naruto closed the book. He just sat there for a while thinking of what he had just read and how depressed it made him. Even thought his Otou-san had given his life to save the village he still was without a family.

_Wait didn't Obaa-chan say something about Otou-san being her nephew?_ Naruto thought

Naruto looked up at the two Sannin both seeing the helplessness he was feeling from his eyes.

" Obaa-chan what you said in your office earlier was that true or just a cruel prank?" Naruto asked

Tsunade was shocked that he would think she didn't tell him the truth, _But with what this boy has gone through I can't blame him._ she thought

" Iie, Naruto she wasn't lying Arashi was her nephew, which makes you two family." Jiraiya said smiling at his student

A large smile grew across Naruto's face at this fact

_I still have family!_ Naruto thought

" So that means you're my…" Naruto started

" I swear Naruto if you say it you'll be so far in Suna the Kazekage won't be able to help you." Tsunade threatened

" Oba-chan." Naruto finished smiling but knowing why she threatened him

Tsunade smiled at this, " Well at least it's better than being called Obaa-chan." Tsunade replied, " Otouto there's something else I want you to see."

Tsunade got up and walked out of the room Jiraiya, Shizune and Naruto sat there for a few seconds.

" Well you slow pokes coming or what?" Tsunade yelled from down the hall

The three quickly got up and followed Tsunade into the dark hall. Naruto walked down the hall to a room where the door was slid open; inside Tsunade was rummaging through her bookshelf looking for something.

" Now where is it?" Tsunade questioned

" Where's what?" Naruto asked sitting on the large bed in the room

" FOUND IT!" Tsunade cried in triumph pulling a large white book out and causing a number of scrolls to fall on the floor.

" I'll pick them up later." Tsunade commented

She went over to sit next to Naruto and handed the large book over to him. On the cover it said Photos.

" A photo album?" Naruto asked and Tsunade nodded

He proceeded to open it up to be meet with a image of what looked like a girl in her late teens beside a spike headed child. The boy looked like Naruto, but there were no whisker marks on his face. Naruto looked up at her.

" I'm sure you've guessed that's me." Tsunade said pointing to the girl and Naruto nodded in recognition, " An this is Arashi." Pointing to the boy in the photo, " This was taken right when he started the academy."

Naruto was shocked the boy was his father. Naruto continued to flip through the pages as he got to his father Genin Team. This Photo reflected the ones he had taken with his team long ago. Jiraiya who was a Jounin in the images was their sensei. Naruto's father was making a funny face in the picture and next to him was a blue haired girl and then a boy who Naruto could tell was a Hyuuga.

" Who are they Ero-sennin?" Naruto asked looking at his sensei

" The girls' name was Kuuki Hageshi, she died years before the Kyubi attack. The boy was your Otou-san's best friend." Jiraiya said

" He's a Hyuuga, who is he?" Naruto asked shocked

" None other than Hyuuga Hiashi." Jiraiya said smiling

" If you taught Hiashi then how doesn't he know you're an sukebe?" Naruto asked not believing his sensei taught a Hyuuga

" Because at that time he was still somewhat normal." Tsunade now said chuckling

" OMAE!" Jiraiya said to her

As the two started at it again Naruto continued to turn the pages to the album. The next picture he lingered on was that of his father as a teenager. He was even wearing a white tee with flames on the sleeves and blue ninja cargo pants. Naruto saw that he was celebrating his eighteenth birthday and Naruto frowned at this Tsunade and Jiraiya stopped arguing seeing the boy frown.

" Gaki what is it?" Jiraiya asked worried

" It's Otou-san's eighteenth birthday." Naruto said

" Hai, so?" Jiraiya asked

" I just wish I knew what that was like." Naruto said

This caused the three to understand the frown he had.

" Otouto you've never had a birthday party have you?" Tsunade asked

Naruto just shook his head. Tsunade looked over at Jiraiya and Shizune and they nodded.

" Alright that's all for today I'll let you look at it more later on. It's getting late and we have to have a meeting early tomorrow I say we all head to bed." Tsunade said

Naruto nodded getting up and placing the album on Tsunade's bed headed out of her room Jiraiya opened his mouth to say what was on his mind, but was cut off.

" I know, but let's talk about it later, after he's asleep." Tsunade said to the man he nodded understanding

Tsunade found Naruto waiting in the hallway for them. Naruto turned to look at her rubbing the back of his head grinning

" I guess I'll head home then." Naruto said as he made his way to the front door, but was stopped by someone holding onto his jacket

" I thought I told you this is your home now." Tsunade said

" Oba-chan you couldn't have a room ready for me already. I'll just head back to my apartment and meet you at your office tomorrow." Naruto said

" Naruto she was 30 rooms in this house and you think she wouldn't have a room ready for you?" Shizune asked

Naruto was shocked; _She has a room already ready for me? _He thought

" **I wouldn't put it past her. This one is sly I like her."** Kyubi told him

Naruto chuckled and the three looked at him curiously

" Kyubi said he likes you because you're crafty." Naruto explained

Tsunade smiled

" He doesn't know the half of it." Jiraiya commented, which resulted in him being hit on the head

" Otouto follow me." Tsunade said going further down the hall a little bit

As Tsunade slid open the door Naruto entered a rather large room and was shocked at what was inside. Posters hung on the walls with pictures of Konoha and a couple of ramen too. The shelves were crammed full of scroll with each shelf having a particular type of elemental scroll. In a glass cabinet were a number of different weapons including a number of three-prong kunai and a couple of different swords. One the nightstand was a number of framed pictures; there were three in total. The one closest to the bed was of Team 7 when they were still Genin with Kakashi as their sensei. The middle picture had been taken right before Sasuke had left to go with Orochimaru, so it had all of Naruto's friends in it, the last picture reflected the first, but here Kakashi was the Genin he was with his other two teammate who were now dead Uchiha Obito and Rin, their Jounin was none other than Arashi before he became the Yondaime. Naruto was in love with the room. It was him down to the orange and blue reversible comforter.

" Otouto for tonight you'll sleep here. If you still want to live in you apartment then I'll let you go back to living there. Just think about my offer though." Tsunade said and slid the door shut behind him

Naruto chose to look over the room before heading to bed. He first made his way to the bookshelf as he read each shelf paying careful attention to a small area blocked off from the rest.

_That's unusual. _Naruto thought as he pulled on of the scrolls out from that area

As he unrolled the scroll he read the first couple of lines, ' Arashi, Yondaime of Konoha: Experimental Justus's.' As Naruto read further he found that these scrolls were unfinished Jutsu's his father had been working on and a number of transportation and a strange Tai-jutsu that Kyubi found interesting. Naruto put the scrolls back and headed over to the glass cabinet. He opened it and examined some of the weapons. The three-prong kunai's caught his attention and he took a number of them and placed them in his kunai pouch before shutting the cabinet's door. The dresser had a bunch of different articles of clothing in them including Chuunin and Jounin vests and a number of shirts similar to the ones Naruto saw on his father in the pictures. Naruto shut the drawers and headed to his bad. He had found some PJ's and changed into them and pulled the cover back to his bed. As Naruto laid down he could of sworn he had just died and gone to ninja heaven. Never had he felt a bed this comfortable before, he drifted to sleep with images of his father still in his mind.

Meanwhile back in the living room the three adults were talking about Naruto.

" How could he have never had one?' Tsunade questioned

" It's not like many of the parents would let their children go to it if they knew it was him. You know Sarutobi would be the only one willing to do it for him when he was you younger." Jiraiya argued

" So what are we going to do?" Shizune asked, " His birthday falls on the same day as the Konoha Festival."

" I'm not having the festival." Tsunade said stating the obvious

" Um, Tsunade I don't think you can do that." Jiraiya said

" Sure I can I'm the Hokage. I say if we have it or not and this year I'm going to stop the stupid festival. He' never been able to go to it. Hiashi told me he tried once when he was little, but was chased out by a number of the villagers. If they're going to be that way then I'm going to end the festival." Tsunade said

" They're not going to be happy." Shizune said

" Like I care. They've caused Otouto enough pain." Tsunade said

" Who do you think they'll take it out on once it gets out you've cancelled it?" Jiraiya asked

Tsunade got angry, but knew he was right. _They'd blame Naruto for the festival ending and try to take it out on him._ Tsunade sighed in defeat.

" So what then?" Tsunade asked

" Let me talk to Naruto's friends and their sensei's to see what they think." Shizune said

Tsunade and Jiraiya nodded at this,

" Well we all have to get up early, so I'm calling it a day." Shizune said getting up and heading to her bedroom

" We will, but in a minute. I want to talk to the sukebe alone." Tsunade said

Shizune nodded and disappeared into the hallway.

" Do you think I'm doing the right thing Jiraiya?" Tsunade asked her teammate

" Does it feel right to you Tsunade?" Jiraiya asked and Tsunade nodded, " Then it's the right thing. Even if he decided not to live here he's still in Konoha and alive and that's what really matters."

Tsunade nodded and hugged the man. For once Jiraiya didn't try anything perverted and returned the hug.

" Let's go to bed Tsunade." Jiraiya said moving away

Again Tsunade nodded and the two headed for their rooms.

" Oyasuminasai sukebe." Tsunade said entering her room

Causing a vein to come out of Jiraiya head at the name, not wanting to be outdone.

" Oyasuminasai Obaa-can." Jiraiya said enter his own room

The reaction was the same with Tsunade and if it wasn't for the sleeping teen down the hall she would have turned around and pounded the man where he stood.

_Just for tonight I'll forgive him._ Tsunade thought and got ready for bed

* * *

Bakemono - Monster

Ojii-san – Grandfather

Konohagakure no Sato – Hidden Village of the Leaf

Okaa-can – Mother

Kami – God

Amagakure – Hidden Village Rain

Shinigami – Death God or Grim Reaper

Shiki Fuujin – Soul Seal

Oba-chan – Aunt

Kuuki Hageshii – Violent Air, a character I made up.


	8. Chapter 8

The next day Naruto woke up in a rather large bedroom it took him a couple of seconds to remember all he had found out the day before and where he was.

_Five more minutes and then I'll go to breakfast_. Naruto thought dozing back to sleep

But that wouldn't be the case he was woken up by a large object landing on his chest.

" HEY! WHAT THE HELL?" Naruto shouted

But as he looked up he didn't see an object, but an animal, a kitsune kit with three tails.

" Um- hi." Naruto said confused

" Ohayou Gozaimasu Kyubi-sama." The kit spoke

Naruto was shocked, _Ok there a kitsune kit on my chest and it just talked to me and called me Kyubi. Kyubi, what's going on?_ Naruto thought

**He's from my clan and since your absorbing my charka he thinks you're me now.** Kyubi explained

_And the talking? _Naruto inquired

**One tailed kitsune are the only ones not able to speak two tailed or above and they can talk to anything.** Kyubi said

Tsunade, Jiraiya and Shizune came running into Naruto's room when they heard him yell, but they didn't think they'd see the scene that was before them. Their Naruto was on top of his bed playing with a kitsune kit with three tails.

" Three tails?" Tsunade questioned

This caused Naruto and the kit to stop and look at her and Naruto just smiled at her.

" He's a messenger. They think I'm Kyubi, so they sent Yuuzyou here to talk with me and take word back." Naruto explained

Naruto told the kit a few things and Yuuzyou nodded and leapt out of Naruto's window. The three adults stood there dumbfounded at what had just occurred.

" So breakfast ready?" Naruto asked getting up

" Yeah, right after you change." Jiraiya said shaking his head and walking out of the room

" Oh ok, where's the bathroom Oba-chan?" Naruto asked

" To the right of your room Naruto." Tsunade said as she and Shizune walked out and headed to the kitchen

Naruto shrugged not understanding why they thought it was unusual.

_Of course I thought it was strange until Kyubi explained it to me._ Naruto thought

He headed over to the bathroom and took quick shower and exited with his boxers on and a confused look on his face.

" Ok, I know I took my clothes off in the bathroom, so where did they go?" Naruto said as he entered his room

He looked around to see if he had been mistake and had taken his clothes off before he got to the bathroom, but his black and orange suit was nowhere to be seen.

" Guess I'll just have to use the clothes that are in the dresser." Naruto said as he made his way over to the dresser.

The top drawer held many ninja styled dark blue pants. Naruto grabbed one and threw it onto the bed. The second drawer had a number of different vests.

" Well since I'm neither of these right now I can't wear them." Naruto said and closed the drawer

The third drawer down took Naruto a little bit more time to find what he wanted. It contained a number of different shirts but none had orange on them, but a lot did have flames. Naruto chose a white short-sleeved shirt the tip of the sleeves and the bottom of the shirt had flames going up them. Once he was ready he headed downstairs to have breakfast the Tsunade, Shizune and Jiraiya. He was able to find were the three were because Tsunade and Jiraiya were having a shouting match again.

" I hope Oba-chan just doesn't send him though the window like last time." Naruto said to himself

He remembered the last time he had walked into one of their shouting matches. He still didn't know what it was about, but it resulted in Jiraiya being punched out the window of the Hokage's Office and falling three storied to the ground.

" I'm surprised he survived that one." Naruto laughed

He walked in the two were staring each other down angrily.

" What are you two fighting about now?" Naruto asked

The three turned to look at the boy and their faces changed from anger to shock. Naruto stood before them in his new outfit. The sleeves stopped right at his elbow and his pants were stopped at his mid-calf and bandages round the rest. He still had the bandage wrapped around his right thigh that had a kunai holster on top of it. He then had his blue shinobi sandals on. His headband that had the black fabric on it now was tied around his head. Naruto stared at the three adults wondering what was wrong.

" Nani?" Naruto asked

" You look like him Naruto." Tsunade said as if lost in a memory

" Like who?" Naruto asked

" Like Arashi." Shizune said

" These were Otou-san weren't they?" Naruto asked now upset knowing who's they were, " I'm going to go and change back into my clothes."

" Why?" Tsunade asked

" Oba-chan I feel it's not right for me to be wearing Otou-san stuff." Naruto said turning to go back to the search for his clothes

" Well you can't Gaki." Jiraiya said smirking

" Why can't I go back and change Ero-sennin?" Naruto asked not understanding

" You can't change cause your old clothes are gone." Jiraiya said now smiling

" Hai, I just have to figure out where I put them though." Naruto asked getting upset at his sensei

" Well you won't find them. I burned them." Jiraiya said smiling

" YOU DID WHAT!" Naruto screamed and ran over to the man getting ready to kill him, " THAT WAS MY FAVORITE OUTFIT. HOW COULD YOU?"

" Gaki these are much better than that cheap stuff you wore, besides no one will say anything too you." Jiraiya said

" Why?" Naruto asked now confused

The two adults looked at themselves not understanding why the boy was asking this.

" Naruto you saw the photo's yesterday of what Arashi looked like?" Tsunade said

" Yeah so?" Naruto asked

" Naruto right now you look like his twin, well almost." Jiraiya said and Shizune nodded at his statement

" Yeah right, Ero-sennin. Very funny, now can I have some ramen so we can head to Oba-chan's office?" Naruto asked

" No ramen." Tsunade said

" NANI! How can you not have Ramen?" Naruto asked

" Because it's not healthy for breakfast." Shizune relied

" Then what will I eat? That's all I could afford before?" Naruto said

The three looked surprised at one another. Sure Arashi was known for his love of Ramen too, but he never at it as much as Naruto did.

_So that's why he ate Ramen so much it's all he could afford. _Tsunade thought starting at him sadly

When Shizune placed the tray of food in front of him Naruto began eating the food like it was normal to eat, but the other at the table knew differently.

_Gaki, I hope you'll have a better life since you're not being hunted now, but somehow I fear it may be just beginning with the villagers. _Jiraiya thought

* * *

When he finished the four headed over to the Hokage's Tower. As the four walked Naruto noticed a number of villagers stopping what they were doing and look at him. Naruto started to get uncomfortable with the stares he was receiving, which weren't the normal icy glares of hate. No these were stares of disbelief, others Naruto couldn't make out.

" Oba-chan?" Naruto said

" Hum?" Tsunade answered

" They're staring at me funny." Naruto said

" Told you, you look like him." Jiraiya said smiling

Naruto ignored this and kept walking with the three as they got to the tower Shizune left them and headed to the hospital for her daily rounds. The others went up to Tsunade office to wait for Naruto's friends and their sensei's. Naruto's friends were the first to arrive all of them recognized him, but a number of them looked at him and then the picture that hung on the wall of the Yondaime. Most couldn't believe the resemblance between the two. When the sensei's entered most thought they were imagining things. Finally Kakashi arrived late as usual, Naruto appearance shocked him the most. Kakashi's actions caused most people to watch him, except for Naruto who was talking to Hinata. Kakashi slowly walked to Naruto and placed a trembling hand on Naruto's shoulder. The boy looked at him in recognition of the touch.

" Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked seeing the look in his sensei's eye

Kakashi stared in shock knowing who it was, " Na-Naruto?" Kakashi asked

" Of course who else would I be?" Naruto said smiling

" Naruto-kun look." Ino said and pointed to the picture of the Yondaime

' Yeah so it Otou-san picture?" Naruto asked

" Mendokuse, Naruto have you looked in the mirror lately?" Shikamaru asked

" Iie, why?" Naruto asked

Tsunade shook her had knowing they'd have to end this game quickly. So she walked out of her office and grabbed a full-length mirror that was in a storage closet and brought it back into her office.

" Now look." Tsunade said placing the mirror in front of Naruto

What baby-fat Naruto had left was now gone and it seemed he had grown a couple of inched over night. He still hadn't cut his hair, so it was still longer than I was before he left. As he stared at himself he remembered the photos he had seen of his father.

" Hey Oba-chan your right if it weren't for my whisker marks or my eyes I'd look like Otou-san." Naruto said

" Finally the baka gets it." Jiraiya said exhaustedly

This resulted in a pounding from Tsunade for the comment.

" Since that's over with maybe we should head over to the Chuunin Final Arena now?" Kurenai asked

* * *

Tsunade and the battered Jiraiya nodded and all transported themselves over to the area. When they arrived all the Konoha-nin's were in the stands. Five Anbu were placed at strategic positions to keep watch over Tsunade and the rest of Konoha. Tsunade and the others were now down in the arena having all the other ninja's above them stare at them. Naruto normally was one for attention was now getting nervous. That is until he saw someone he hadn't seen for months.

" GAARA! " Naruto shouted and ran over to the Kazekage, " Feeling better now? Is the Shukaku been behaving? How's Suna?"

Naruto bombarded the boy with questioned until Kankurou came up and smacked him upside the head.

" SHUT UP! Maybe he'll be able to answer you if you just stop talking." Kankurou replied

" Gomen." Naruto said rubbing the back of his now throbbing head

Gaara smiled at the blonds' liveliness still even with what he as currently going through.

" You've changed Naruto. Shukaku can sense it." Gaara said

" Yeah I had a few things that happened. What I don't understand is why you three are here?" Naruto asked

" I invited them here. They are your friends too after all. I think they'd like to know what you did for the ninja community." Tsunade said

" Yeah, their my friends." Naruto said looking over at the Suna Siblings

" Good now let's start this get together. " Tsunade said as she went to get all the Konoha-nin's attention

" Uh-um…" Tsunade said loudly

All the talking that had been going on was silenced with the cough.

" Everyone than you for coming on such short notice. I'm sorry about yesterday, but we had a Hyuuga kidnapped by an Kumo-nin that we were holding here." Several gasps were heard from the stands, " Luckily we found out in time the and Hyuuga Hinata was rescued and the Kumo-nin brought back to Konoha."

Cheers erupted from the ninja's at the news. Tsunade smiled knowing that everyone was relieved a Hyuuga as rescued

_But what will they do once I tell them what Otouto did?_ Tsunade thought

" If it hadn't of been for these Chuunin, along with Uzumaki Naruto. Hyuuga Hinata would not be with us today." Tsunade said motioning to the people behind her

A couple of whispers started through the crowd and Tsunade could figure out what or whom they were talking about.

" Now on to the reason I gathered you all together. It's to inform you of Orochimaru death." Tsunade said

Several cries of joy erupted and talking was now going on thought out the stands

" In our recent battle with Oto. Jiraiya along with a select few Konoha-nin's and myself went after Uchiha Sasuke, Orochimaru and Kabuto. Uzumaki Naruto was able to render Uchiha-san unconscious and bring him back to Konoha. He's still unconscious and currently in the hospital. Hyuuga Hinata and I were able to take down Kabuto with a combo of Hyuuga techniques and Medical Jutsu's. Orochimaru thought caught us in a Koori Jutsu, which froze us in a thick wall of ice. It was then that Naruto came in save us after defeating Orochimaru." Tsunade finished

The Konoha-nin's erupted into conversation with each other. Some were amazed by Naruto growth and for others this proved to them even more he was the Kyubi.

* * *

**Flashback**

" **Alright Anbu listen up, you know what I'm going to tell the other Konoha-nin's today, so if anyone tires to attack Otouto let them. I want him to prove them he isn't the Kyubi." Tsunade said**

" **Hai, Hokage-sama." The Anbu replied**

**End Flashback

* * *

**

Four Konoha-nin's jumped down from the stands directly for Naruto. Of coarse Tsunade didn't take into consideration that Gaara was there and wouldn't let his friends get hurt, so when the ninjas were 5 feet in front of Naruto they were stopped in mid-air by a number of claws made out of sand. The claws resembled Shukaku's paws.

" Tanuki o Akuryoku." Gaara said as the Konoha-nin stared at him with horror

They knew what the Kazekage was capable of since he was the same as Naruto, so they feared him too. Tsunade was watching the whole thing with a rather clam Naruto by her side. Naruto then walked over to Gaara and put a hand on his shoulder and shook his head. Gaara looked at him questioning his decision, but Naruto nodded and Gaara released the Jutsu. After the ninjas recovered they headed towards Naruto again. A couple of Naruto's friends were on their way to help, but were stopped by Tsunade.

" Iie, Otouto has to handle this one alone. If he wants them to recognize him as Uzumaki Naruto and not Kyubi then he had to prove himself to them." Tsunade said

The others nodded, but Hinata looked worried at Tsunade, but she reassured her with a smile. Hinata turned to see how Naruto would handle the Konoha-nin's all whom were of Jounin level. The four ninjas surrounded Naruto from all sides and smirked knowing the boy wasn't going to be helped. Naruto in returned also smirked, but his was one that had a hint of mischievousness to it. That was because the ninjas didn't know what they were up against. He looked over at Tsunade and with her nod he knew it was ok.

_I have to prove myself, but I have to remember not to get carried away or get really angry._ Naruto thought

**Then I suggest that you don't use any of the Jutsu's I taught you, that will only make this situation worse.** Kyubi commented

_Well duh!_ Naruto said and Kyubi snorted at his answer

" That just proves you're the Kyubi, the Sandaime and the remaining Sannin weren't able to kill Orochimaru, so how was it a mere 17 year old boy could do it unless you are the Kyubi." One ninja said

Naruto chuckled at the man's words, "Iie, I was able to beat the Hebi because he tried to hurt something precious to me." Naruto said

A number of the ninjas in the stand looked at the boy questioning his remark.

" Precious? What can be precious to an Oni like you?" The ninja asked

" My family, friends and this village. Even if most of you shun me I will protect this village with my last breath. Just like by Otou-san did." Naruto said

" YOUR OTOU-SAN? YOUR OTOU-SAN, for all we know you Otou-san is some smuck that got killed on his first Chuunin assignment or better yet he could have been the leader of Akatsuki." The ninjas said

Naruto looked at the man angry he had just insulted his father. Meanwhile, Tsunade and Jiraiya were also angry at his words. Kakashi came up to the two to make sure they didn't do anything rash.

" Kakashi if they're still standing after Otouto is done with them I want you to take them to my office and get Ibiki." Tsunade said angrily

" I understand, but I have a feeling Naruto's going to deal with them and you'll have the leftovers in the hospital wing." Kakashi said

In a matter of second the battle begun, the one ninjas, who had talked the whole time pulled out a katana, while the others pulled out kunais or shurikens. Naruto just stood there with his eyes closed, he was now using his enhanced sense, but to everyone else it looked as if he had fallen asleep.

" Perfect time for the loud-mouth to fall asleep." Kankurou said

" He's not sleeping. He's listening." Shino said

" He's right Kankurou, Kyubi had enhanced his senses." Gaara added

Everyone went back to watching the fight. As the four ninja's weapons reached Naruto a large cloud of dust was formed. Once it settled the ninja with the katana and the two with the kunai's were now in the center with a number of shurikens embedded in the ground, but Naruto was nowhere to be seen. Gaara was the only one that had followed Naruto's movements, but barley. He aqua eyes were wide at Naruto speed.

" Where did he go?" Temari asked

Gaara raised his arm and pointed to the area the Kages normally sat at during the exam. There up on the ledge was Naruto grinning from ear to ear.

" You know for Jounin you four are really slow." Naruto said

" WHY YOU! COME DOWN HERE AND FIGHT ONI!" the katana wielding ninja shouted

Naruto frowned, " You're no fun." He said

" GAKI! Stop playing around with them." Jiraiya shouted

The stands erupted into murmurs. The boy was just toying with the Jounin, was he that strong? The Sannin's comments cause the katana welding ninja to get angrier.

" Jiraiya's right Otouto, stop playing and show them that you're not the thing they think you are." Tsunade said

Everyone in the stands gasped at what the Godaime had just hinted at the creature that was sealed in the boy. Thought most of Naruto's group knew about this some of the younger ones were still in the dark

" Udon, what do you think the Godaime is talking about?" Moeji said

Udon sniffed and looked over at Konohamaru, " Konohamaru?" Udon asked

" I don't know, but when we get a chance we'll have to ask leader what they're talking about." Konohamaru commented

The two nodded at Konohamaru words.

" Alright Oba-chan I'll quit playing around." Naruto said

Naruto just grinned and disappeared in a flash he reappeared in from of the Jounin who had thrown the shurikens. He hit the man in the face and he went flying, but before he could hit the wall a Bunshin of Naruto caught him and laid him on the ground and then disappeared.

_Ok, 1 down 3 more to go._ Naruto thought

" Kage Bunshin no Jutsu." Naruto said as two more clones appeared, " You know your jobs.

The two clones nodded and headed over to deal with the Jounins that were hold kunai's, as the original Naruto headed over to the Jounin with the katana. It took the clones little time to deal with the two-kunai wielders and once the unconscious bodies were laid beside the other and the clones disappeared

" You're going to regret what you did to my comrades Oni." The Jounin said

Naruto looked back at the unconscious ninjas and then at the Jounin, he shrugged his shoulder not knowing why the man was so upset.

" Buddy, if you're that mad because I knocked out your friends then your weird." Naruto said

" KNOCKED OUT? KNOCKED OUT! YOU KILLED THEM!" Then Jounin said pointing over to them

Naruto looked over at Tsunade, who whispered to Hinata. Hinata walked over to the unconscious ninjas and checked them out. Sure enough they were knocked out, but I was strange. There breathing was so shallow that only one with enhanced eyes would be able to tell they were still breathing. She looked at Naruto and the Jounin questioningly.

" New Jutsu will explain later Hinata-chan." Naruto said

" SEE! SHE'S UPSET ONI! That just proves that you killed them." the Jounin said

Naruto frowned because the man didn't understand they weren't dead.

**But he thinks they are.** Kyubi reminded him

The Jounin's katana came down, but Naruto was able to catch it with chakra-enhanced hands. The Anbu above were surprised at the boy's skills. The only female in the group smiled under her panda mask.

" How about we stop fighting. Oba-chan has other things she need to tell you." Naruto said

" I'M GOING TO KILL YOU ONI!" The Jounin shouted and tried to force the katana down in Naruto's head

_He doesn't even see anything else, but me. His anger and hate had consumed him so much that all he sees me as is Kyubi. This could be bad._ Naruto thought

The Jounin smirked knowing how he could get the boy to drop his guard. He jumped back and ran over to his fallen comrades, but they weren't who he was after. He was after Hinata, who was still over by them taking care of them. Naruto and everyone else watched as the Jounin headed to Hinata. Hinata was so surprised by this she didn't have time to react. In an instant she had a katana against her throat. In the stands Hiashi stood up and rushed down to the arena. The Anbu now moved and surrounded the inner area, but Tsunade held out her hand to stop them from going any further. Hiashi had just arrived in the arena at this time too.

" HOKAGE-SAMA!" Hiashi shouted

" I know, but Otouto can handle it. Believe me that ninja had just made the biggest mistake in his life of taking your Musume as bait." Tsunade said

Hiashi knew Tsunade was right and stood beside of her waiting to see what Naruto would do next. Naruto was still standing in the same place, but his head was now down and no one could see his eyes. The boy was going through every emotion he could ever have because of the predicament Hinata was now in.

_It's my fault, but I have to remain clam. Using Kyubi's powers will only prove him right._ Naruto thought

" Ha, what wrong Oni? Won't help someone from the village? Or is this Hyuuga just trash. You know she's never been a very good ninja to begin with. Killing her will be doing this village a service." The Jounin said

When Naruto looked up his blue eyes radiated such hate towards the man that Hinata froze in place not knowing Naruto could have that look.

" First, you insult me. That I can deal with, it's not like it's the first time I've been called an Oni or Bakemono before. Then you insult my Otou-san. Even though you don't know who he is, but once you finds out you're going to regret those words you said about him. But when you try to hurt a villager, especially a fellow ninja and on top of that one that's like family to me. THAT'S THE LAST STRAW!" Naruto said angrily

In a flash he was gone and only a yellow streak could be sent in the arena. The Panda Anbu eye-widened behind her mask.

" He couldn't be able to do that." She said and looked over at the two Sanin, whom were both smiling widely

She turned back to watch the outcome of the fight. The Jounin was turning with Hinata every which way to find Naruto.

" SHOW YOURSELF ONI OR I'LL KILL THIS PITIFUL EXCUSE FOR A NINJA." The Jounin said digging the katana into Hinata's throat making her start to bleed

" I'm right behind you." Naruto whispered in the Jounin's ear

He turned around, but was met with a kunai to his throat. The Jounin looked down at the kunai and his eyes widened.

" NOT ONLY ARE YOU AN ONI, BUT YOU'RE ALSO A THEIF." He said

" Iie, these were left to me from my Otou-san." Naruto said

" LIAR! Those were the Yondaime's special kunai's. For your lies the Hyuuga dies." He said

As the Jounin went to pull the katana across Hinata's throat a loud puff was heard and when the smoke disappeared the Jounin was holding a large log.

" CHIKUSYOU! KAWARIMI." The Jounin said

Hiashi let out a sign of relief, but he knew Naruto wouldn't let anything happen to Hinata. Then Hinata was standing beside of him with a bewildered look on her face. Hiashi looked her over and noticed she didn't even have a scar on her neck. Even the blood was gone. Tsunade noticed this too.

_Must be Otouto's doing._ Tsunade thought

Naruto was still nowhere to be seen and the Jounin, who was now without a bargaining chip was panicking. Suddenly he started to be hit from all sides hard and finally had an uppercut landed under his chin that sent him flying up into the air.

" I call that Hisoka ni Tataku o Gama, it's something I found in one of my Otou-san's scrolls he left me. Even though it was an incomplete Tai-jutsu I think I was able to finish it up quiet nicely. Don't you? " Naruto said

The Jounin picked himself up and started a number of hand seals, but was stopped by Naruto's words.

" Let me show you something else of his. This is what people get who mess with my friends or this village." Naruto voice said, finally he reappeared in front of the Jounin, "RASENGAN!"

The Jounin was hurled back and hit the arena wall, he slid off and fell to the ground. The Anbu with the hawk mask went over to him and checked him out.

" He's still alive Hokage-sama, but I'm not sure how." The Anbu said

" Because Otouto didn't wish him to be killed." Tsunade replied

The Panda Anbu looked up into the sky with a smile, " Hayate the boy has grown so much. This generation had many talented ones. You do not need to worry."

A black hawk flew over the arena let out a cry and then disappeared into the woods. Tsunade went over to check the man over.

" Take them to the hospital's secure ward I want one of you stationed outside each of their rooms until I come with Ibiki. Then we will have a little chat with our former ninjas here." Tsunade said sternly

" HAI!" the Anbu said and collected the men and disappeared

Tsunade turned back to face the crowd of Konoha ninjas.

" Now to continue before I was so rudely interrupted." Tsunade said

* * *

Yuuzyou – Friendship

Tanuki o Akuryoku – Grip of the Taniku

Hisoka ni Tataku o Gama – Stealth Strike of the Toad


	9. Chapter 9

" So where was I? Oh yes, First off I'd like to announce I'm going to be promoting Uzumaki Naruto from Genin to Chuunin for his defeat of Akatsuki and Orochimaru." Tsunade started

Naruto friends started cheering and Hinata was even bold enough to go over and hug Naruto who was now in shock with his jaw-dropped. It was even more of a surprise to the others when the ninjas in the stands started cheering for the boy too.

_So this is what she meant by there are other ways to be promoted._ Naruto thought

" Also, recently I have discovered Sarutobi's journal that shed some light on a number of things." Tsunade continued

" Shed some light of what things Hokage-sama?" Izuma a Chuunin examiner asked as the cheering died down

" Info on Naruto's parents. Specifically who they were to be precise." Tsunade replied

Talking broke out in the ninja crowd. Though the only ones who knew were Naruto's friends and their family.

" So who were they then?" another ninja asked

" Can't you guess?" Jiraiya asked, " Look at Gaki's Jutsu's, his appearance. Hell today even the outfit he's wearing today. He's almost looks like his Otou-san."

" HE CAN'T BE!" the ninja said, " HE CAN'T BE THE YODAIME'S MUSUKO!"

The ninja's were now talking loudly amongst themselves. How, how could the Jinchuuriki be the Yondaime's son? He never had a wife, that they knew of and even if he did, who was she? Tsunade looked up into the sky and could tell they had been there longer than she had anticipated. She signed wanting to go and deal with the ninja's that attacked Naruto and to check on Sasuke's progress.

" It's getting late. I want each of you to come in your team groups tomorrow to the Mission Room. I'll give each team a scroll that explains all the information I'm sure you want to know. Any questioned and you can come to my office later and talk to either Jiraiya or me. If you can find the sukebe." Tsunade said noticing Jiraiya had snuck out of the arena

Tsunade then looked over at Naruto, " Gomen Otouto I slightly let the kitsune out of the bag, so to speak. You might have a few questions arise after today's meeting. Especially from Konohamaru-kun's group."

Naruto nodded, " It's Ok Oba-chan if they ask I'll tell them what you meant, but only if they ask me." Naruto said and then turned to the Suna sib's, " So where are you staying at?"

" At the Godaime's house for now." Temari said

" Great then you can help me get my stuff from my old apartment because I'm going to be living with Oba-chan from now on." Naruto said

" Naruto question? Why are you calling the Hokage Oba-chan now, when a couple of days ago you were calling her Obaa-chan." Ino asked

" Because his Otou-san was the Godaime's nephew." Shikamaru said

" And how would you know that Shikamaru?" Ino questioned

" Mendokuse, all of our parents know that." Shikamaru said

Hinata looked over at her father and he nodded that what Shikamaru had said was correct.

" We'll help too Naruto since we don't have any missions for the next couple of days." Choji said

" Yeah." The group responded

Naruto smiled, " Arigato guys, well follow me and we'll head to my old apartment."

* * *

With that Naruto, the rest of the Chuunin 12 and the Suna Sib's headed over to his apartment. The other ninjas cleared out of the Chuunin Arena and went to contemplate on all the information they had just received, and see. They were also questioning themselves about the information they'd receive on the scroll tomorrow. As Naruto and the group reached his apartment most couldn't believe the place he lived at, it was run down and looked like it was in major need of repairs from the outside. As Naruto unlocked his door and they entered the group was again surprised at is apartment. It was so small even for one person. It consisted of four rooms. The two smallest rooms were his bathroom and shower rooms, which there was only enough room to turn around in and that's all. There was another room off to the side, but the door was shut and they couldn't tell how big it was, but from the layout of the apartment they guessed it was a long thin room, probable storage. The main room, which they were currently standing in consisted of a sink with small stove attached to it, a fridge, a small table in the middle of the room and his bed that was off to the far left corner. He had a number of scrolls and weapons thrown on the floor and different areas. As the last person entered Naruto turned to face them.

" Gomen, it's such a mess, but I normally don't have company." Naruto said

Everyone looked at him sadly, but this news hit Hinata hard.

" We'll start here and then work our way to the others. The room over there I can get myself." Naruto said pointing to the room with the door shut

He then turned and started gathering scrolls and other thing off the floor. Everyone else followed suit and soon Naruto could get underneath his bed, where he stored boxes. He pulled them out and fixed then back up and started placing his stuff inside. Ino went over and unplugged the TV, but Naruto stopped her.

" Ino just leave it there." Naruto said

" But Naruto?" Ino questioned

" It hasn't worked since before I left there's no point in taking it with me." Naruto explained

" Why didn't you buy a new one then?" Kankurou asked

" A lot of the shops aren't too keen in me be being a customer with them. So, I just never got a new one." Naruto said going back to work

The teens frowned at Naruto's news and looked at each other. Hinata was now on the verge of tears. She hadn't know it was this bad. Sakura seeing Hinata upset came over to her.

" Hey, you all right?" Sakura whispered

Hinata sniffed nodded smiling at her. Sakura could figure out why the girl was upset, but why Naruto wasn't she still couldn't believe.

_Has this been going on since before we graduated? Was this how he was always treated? _Sakura questioned herself

**_I should give those shopkeepers a piece of my mind!_** Inner Sakura said

Once they were done in the main room, Naruto started on the bathrooms and shower area.

" You guys can just chill now. I'll finish the rest and we'll be out of here in a hour." Naruto said

Everyone looked at him questioning his words.

" He still has the other room to clean." Tenten commented

" Well since he's cleaning the bathroom, why don't we go and clean that room. " Temari said

" I don't think that's a good idea." Gaara said

" Why?" Temari asked

" It seems like he doesn't want us in that room, so I will stay right here." Gaara said, " If you wish to go, go."

Temari and the others shrugged and all but Gaara went over to the room. Hinata was the last to leave him reluctant to follow the others when Naruto had told them he'd get the room himself. Sakura turned the knob and opened the door and was shocked by the inside. It was like a mini-training room. On one wall was a bulls-eye with a number of kunais and shurikens sticking out of the center. There were marks on the wall showing where he had missed. A dummy hung in another corner and I looked familiar to her.

" Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura questioned

" Nani Sakura?" Kiba asked

" The practice dummy looks like Kakashi-sensei." Sakura said

Shikamaru picked up one of the scrolls that lay on the desk, " Jounin Katon Jutsu's." He read out loud

As they went looking through the room Neji saw a number of notebooks lying in a pile together. As he picked up one he saw they were numbered.

" Nine?" Neji questioned and opened the book

Again like the scroll the notebook had high-level jutsu in them, but these were all hand written. Neji then decided to look at the cover of the notebook.

" Naruto Ninja Book Number 9." Neji read he then noticed the dates were when Naruto had left the village to train with Jiraiya. Neji raised one eyebrow and now slowly flipped through the pages.

" Kitsune Jutsu 1: Shi O Sakkaku no Jutsu - A Kitsune Jutsu when used properly gives the illusion that a person is dead, when actually their breathing is so shallow it isn't seen by the naked eye. Warning: Anyone that possess a Kekkei Genkai of the eyes will be able to see through this jutsu." Neji read, " Is this the attack he did today?"

The others looked around and Lee saw something interesting hanging on the wall by the dummy.

" Training Menu?" Lee asked

As he read the list her couldn't believe it, " YOSH! NARUTO-KUN HAS A REGULAR WORKOUT SCHEDULE. THE DILIGANCE OF HARD WORK!" Lee shouted

Everyone shushed him because they weren't suppose to be in there. They continued to look around not noticing the appearance of a very unhappy blond in the doorway.

" So how long do you think it'll take them to notice me standing here Hinata-chan?" Naruto whispered to her

This startled Hinata who hadn't moved from the doorframe since the others had enters. She looked up into his eyes and then looked at the floor. She had seen how hurt he was that they hadn't listened to him.

" You know it's not nice to go into a room you were told not to go into." Naruto said raising his voice

The others gasped in shock that they hadn't senses Naruto's presence.

" Gomen Naruto, but we thought we pack this room up since you were working on the bathroom and shower." Sakura said

" Iie, I wouldn't be mad if that was what you were doing, but I don't think looking through my personal jutsu notes and scrolls is considered packing." Naruto said walking away

He grabbed one his orange and black jacket that was hanging by the door and left the apartment. The others were shocked that Naruto had gotten upset and left them. Sakura sighed knowing what they had done was wrong.

" Common guys lets finish up packing and take this stuff to Tsunade-sensei's house. Don't anybody look into anything else of his either." Sakura said

The others nodded and quietly gathered the room's belongings. Once everything was packed they had the boys carry the boxes to Tsunade's house. Sakura knocked in the door and Tsunade answered.

* * *

" Tsunade-sensei we brought Naruto his stuff." Sakura said

The boys placed the boxes down and the Suna Sib's went to their rooms.

" Arigatou, Otouto came back a while ago. Why didn't he stay with you?" Tsunade questioned

" I believe we upset him." Shino said

" What did you do?" Tsunade asked

" We went into a room to pack it, but started looking through his stuff." Tenten said

Tsunade shook her head, " I can't believe you all did that. Those are Otouto's personal notes of his Nin-jutsu's he was taught." Tsunade said upset at what the teens had done, "Go on and I'll tell him his stuff is here. I think for now it's best to just let him be."

" Hai." Everyone said and started to leave

Neji noticed Hinata hadn't moved and turned, " Hinata-sama?"

Hinata looked at him and smiled. He nodded and headed home.

" Hinata I think you should to home too." Tsunade said

" If it's alright I'd like to tell Naruto-kun his stuff is here." Hinata said

Tsunade nodded, _Hopefully Hinata will be able to cheer him up. He seems overly emotional lately, especially with Hinata._ Tsunade thought

" I'll show you to his room." Tsunade said

Hinata nodded and followed Tsunade to Naruto's room. Tsunade knocked on the door, but got no reply. She frowned at this

" Otouto you have a visitor." Tsunade said

" Go away Oba-chan and take Hinata-chan with you." Naruto was heard saying sadly through the door

" Na-Naruto-kun please let me come it." Hinata begged

Inside Naruto was lying on his bed with his back to the door. He sighed hearing Hinata's voice.

_I just can't say no to her. If it was anyone else I wouldn't be having this problem, but with her I just can't say it._ Naruto thought

Kyubi sighed knowing what was wrong with his Kit, but he was going to let him figure it out for himself.

" Alright come in Hinata-chan." Naruto said

Tsunade slid open the door for Hinata, which caused the room to brighten up considerable. Naruto had all the light off and the only light in the room was coming from the side of the blinds where the sun was shining through. Tsunade went to turn the light on, but Naruto stopped her.

" I can see perfectly fine with them off Oba-chan and I know Hinata-chan can see ok too." Naruto said turning his boy to face her

Both gasped seeing his eyes shining in the dark.

_His eyes reflect the light like those of a kitsune._ Tsunade thought

Hinata thought his eyes looked even more beautiful than before. Tsunade closed the door and Hinata slowly walked over to Naruto, who sat up in bed. Hinata noticed he hadn't taken his jacket off either.

" So did the others send you?" Naruto asked as Hinata sat on his bed

She shook her head at his question, " I-I thought you just needed some company." Hinata said

Naruto smiled at her, " But you were in the room too, remember?" Naruto questioned

" Hai, I am sorry about that, but we did just want to help you. Though in the end I think they were just surprised at what you had in the room. To be honest I think we all believe it was a Ramen storage room." Hinata said smiling

" You know that's not a bad idea. I'll have to ask Oba-chan about that one, since we have so many room." Naruto said

" I don't think she'll approve Naruto-kun." Hinata said laughing

Naruto smiled at her, " Nani?" Hinata questioned

" You're pretty when you laugh." Naruto said and the covered his mouth afterwards

Hinata just blushed_, I didn't just imagining him saying I'm pretty, did I?_ Hinata thought

" Naruto-kun why didn't you want us in that room anyways?" Hinata now questioned

Naruto sighed and rubbed his head, " I don't know, I guess everyone had thought I'm a baka for so long that room sort of proves them all wrong. And since they think that no one takes me seriously and I get the upper hand on ninjas before they know what happened. It just helps me be a better ninja." Naruto said

Hinata nodded understanding his answer, " You're stuff is out in the living room."

" I'll get it later. Hey! You want to see photo's of Okaa-san and Otou-san?" Naruto asked

" Sure, but can we turn the light on. I think we'll see a whole lot better." Hinata said

Naruto laughed, " Yeah turn on the lights Hinata-chan, just warn me so I can close my eyes to refocus them." Naruto said

Hinata nodded and headed over to the light switch, " Ok Naruto-kun." Hinata said,

Both of them closed their eyes and Hinata turned on the lights. They opened their eyes and blinked a couple of times.

" Common and sit back down I won't bite." Naruto said smiling at her

Hinata giggled and sat beside of Naruto. He opened the album and placed it over their laps. He opened it to the page he had marked, which was Arashi's 18th birthday party.

" You know you do look like him. Especially if you look at this photo." Hinata said

She turned to look at him, but saw his was frowning.

" Ne Hinata-chan, what's it like to have a birthday party?" Naruto asked

She looked at him questioningly now.

" I mean I know it's probably fun, but what did you do at yours?" Naruto asked not looking up from the photo.

Realization hit Hinata " Naruto-kun have you ever had a birthday party?" she asked and Naruto shook his head, " Why?"

Naruto laughed sadly, " Isn't it obvious. Who would come to a birthday party for a Bakemono?" Naruto asked with tears in his eyes

Hinata heart felt like it was being squeezed at his words, " Oh Naruto-kun."

And without thinking Hinata embraced the boy in a loving hug, " I would of come even if Otou-san had forbidden me I still would have come. You never were alone and you will never be a Bakemono. It's the villagers who are the true bakemono because they have caused you so much pain in your life, they don't know you like I know you. The kind, brave, selfless person that would give up his own life to help a ninja in need." Hinata said

Naruto smiled at her words and then blushed realizing she was hugging him. Hinata finally realized what she was doing and let go of Naruto and turned her head blushing madly.

" Ne Hinata-chan, why are you so nice to me?" Naruto asked

" Because I know you have a true inner strength only few ever possess and even with all that has happened to you it had only made you stronger." Hinata said

" Hinata-chan Arigatou." Naruto said hugging the girl

Hinata smiled and nodded in his embrace.

" Alright so how about I finish showing you these picture then?" Naruto asked

The rest of the day Naruto showed Hinata all the picture of his parents at one point they had to stop for dinner and even thought Hinata protested Tsunade had her join them. Once it started getting dark Naruto knew it was time for him to take Hinata home, there was only one problem. Hinata had fallen asleep.

" Well I'm not going to wake her when she looks so cute when she's asleep. I'll just carry her home" Naruto said

As he walked out of his room with Hinata on his back Tsunade saw the two.

" Oba-chan I'm going to take her home. I'll be back in a little bit." Naruto said

" Yeah right." Tsunade said

" What was that?" Naruto asked

" Nothing I'll see you tomorrow. Don't cause any trouble." Tsunade said

_What is she talking about I'll be right back?_ Naruto questioned, but shrugged it off

After Naruto had left Tsunade got up and picked up the phone. She was smiling as she dialed the Hyuuga residence.

* * *

Upon reaching the gates the guard let Naruto in without any questions this time. Hiashi came out to meet Naruto.

" Naruto-sama." Hiashi said

" Gomen Hiashi, we were looking at old photo's Oba-chan had and she fell asleep on me. I didn't have the heart to wake her." Naruto said looking back at her

Hiashi nodded, " I'll take her to her room."

As he reached to remove her from Naruto's back, but Hinata's grip tightened on his jacket.

" It seems you'll have to take her to her room." Hiashi said, _This could be interesting._ He thought

Naruto nodded and followed Hiashi into the mansion and to Hinata's room. Sliding the door open Naruto saw Hinata's room had a number of medical charts hanging on the wall along with medical jutsu books and scrolls in a corner. Her bed was double the size of Naruto's old bed and had a lavender comforter on it with cream-colored sheets. She also had a number of pictures hanging and in frames. All of the pictures Naruto recognized, but one he hadn't seen before. It was of him looking up into the sky.

" I don't remember that one." Naruto said

" I believe she said she took it the same day as the Genin group picture." Hiashi said

" Her room is as big as my old apartment." Naruto said

" So I take it you'll be living with the Hokage-sama from now on?" Hiashi questioned

" Hai, as long as it's ok with Oba-chan. It's definitely better than living on my own. I just hope the others don't give her problem because of it." Naruto said

" I'm sure if they do she can deal with them. But I know Arashi and Raimei would be happy knowing that you are living with her." Hiashi said

Naruto moved over to Hinata's bed and was able to get her to release him by taking off his jacket, which Hinata clutched like a lifeline. Naruto smiled at this.

" Tell her she can keep it if she likes. I have tons more." Naruto said

" Why don't you tell her in the morning. I'll show you to your room." Hiashi said

" My room? I can't stay here I need to get back to Oba-chan's house." Naruto said

" She called earlier and told me you were coming with Hinata. She said since it was so late it was all right for you to spend the night. Her house is on the other said of Konoha after all." Hiashi said

" Demo…" Naruto started to protest, but a yawn came out, " I am tired."

" Then follow me and I'll show you to one of our guest rooms. If you like you, Hinata, and Neji can spar together in the morning." Hiashi said

" That sounds good." Naruto said

Hiashi slid open the door to the guest room and Naruto entered.

" Oyasuminasai Naruto-sama." Hiashi said and slid the door shut

Naruto walked over to the bed and pulled the covers down. The sheets were cream colored again, but the comforter was a dark blue. As he lay there he thought of the talk he and Hinata had had earlier and how he felt every time she smiled or laughed at something he had said. He thought of her blushing and how he would do the same thing to. As he was on the brink of sleep he sat strait up fully awake.

" The last time I felt like that was when I had that crush on Sakura, but she never returned it. I can't be… I can't be falling for Hinata-chan." Naruto said

**About damn time you figured it out.** Kyubi said

" You knew?" Naruto questioned

**Kit that girl had liked you for forever; you've just been too dense or busy to tell.**Kyubi replied

Naruto laid back down digesting this new information.

" So what now?" Naruto asked

**Well 1. You tell her how you feel or 2. You keep it to yourself and wait for her to tell you.** Kyubi said

" I don't know what to do." Naruto said

**Kit, sleep for now and think about it more tomorrow. If you still don't know what to do I believe it's best to follow your heart. That's what I did with my former mate and she chose me in a second.** Kyubi said

" Hai." Naruto said sleepily and fell into a deep sleep for Hinata filled memories.

* * *

Shi o Sakkaku no Jutsu – Illusion of Death Technique 


	10. Chapter 10

The next morning Hinata woke up in her own bed,

" Wonder how I got here?" Hinata questioned

She then looked down and in her hand she was holding Naruto's orange and black jacket he had been wearing the day before.

" I must have fallen asleep and Naruto-kun brought me home." Hinata realized

She then blushed at this figuring out how Naruto must have brought her home. She got up and cleaned herself up a bit and went to the dinning room for breakfast.

* * *

Over in the guest hall Naruto was just waking up to all the memories he had of Hinata and some of Kyubi's too.

" She really is a nice girl. I can't believe I didn't notice it before." Naruto said

**I've told you the reason time and time before, so I'm not even going to bother.** Kyubi said

" Fur-ball." Naruto said

He looked around getting his bearings and remembering Hiashi allowing him to spend the night since it was so late.

" Well I guess I'll go find the dinning room for breakfast." Naruto said as his stomach started to growl

He got up and walked out of the door and right into someone.

" Gomen." The two said at the same time

Both recognized the other voice and finally looked at the other person.

" Ohayou Hinata-chan." Naruto said

" Naruto-kun? Ohayou, but why are you coming out of a guest room?" Hinata questioned

" Well isn't it obvious I'm a guest." Naruto said smiling

Hinata giggled at his remark, " Hai, but why are you a guest? Shouldn't you be home with Tsunade-sensei?" Hinata asked

" It was late when I brought you home so your Otou-san insisted I stay the night. Oba-chan even called over here to tell him it was alright too." Naruto said

" Oh, I'm on my way to breakfast. Care to join me?" Hinata questioned

Naruto's stomach growled again, " Lead the way before my stomach eats me from hunger." Naruto said

Hinata giggled again and started walking to the dinning room. As they were walking Naruto noticed a number of Hyuuga's cleaning the other rooms.

" Hinata-chan are they all Branch Members?" Naruto asked

" Iie, some are from the Main House too. Everyone pitches in to clean the house." Hinata said

She knew why Naruto had asked that question and even though it was Hyuuga tradition for the Main House to rule over the Branch she still felt it was wrong. They finally reached the dining room and found Hiashi, Hanabi, and Neji already there waiting for them. Hinata smiled at everyone and Naruto nodded to Hiashi. Hanabi eyed Naruto, while Neji raised an eyebrow at why Naruto was at the estate this early.

" Otou-san." Hanabi was the first to speak, " Why is he here?" pointing over at Naruto

" Naruto-sama was kind enough to bring your Nee-chan home last night. Since it was late I invited him to spend the night in one of the guest rooms." Hiashi explained

_So that's why he's here so early._ Neji thought

Some of the Hyuuga's brought out breakfast and Naruto started to eat surprising the others at the table.

" Nani?" Naruto asked

" Oh nothing, it's just I thought you only ate Ramen." Neji said smiling

Naruto thought didn't smile back, but stopped eating and looked down at his food. This puzzled everyone, but Hinata could tell something had upset him.

" Naruto-kun?" Hinata questioned

" You know it isn't by choice Ramen is my favorite food. Thought I do love the stuff, but the real reason I eat it so much is it's so cheap and basically all I could afford when I was growing up. That along with most of the other restaurants wouldn't let me eat there because they think I'm something I'm not." Naruto said

" You mean the Kyubi?" Hanabi asked

Naruto looked up at her surprised and then looked over at Hiashi, " I told the whole clan about what happened, so everyone knows what you did to save the Hokage-sama and the others. All here understand you're not the Kyubi you're Otou-san was smart enough to create the Shiki Fuujin he's make sure whomever he placed it on would be unharmed. That's how Arashi was." Hiashi said

Naruto nodded understanding, " Anyways Shizune-nee-chan and Oba-chan have me eating normal breakfasts now and with me staying with Oba-chan I don't have to worry about money so much." Naruto said

" Really you never had to worry about money to begin with." Hiashi said

The children all looked at him, " Since Arashi was a Hokage he got paid like one and after his death his money went to his next of kin, you Naruto, I believe that's what Sarutobi-sama used to pay for you apartment and money for food." Hiashi said

" Then how come I didn't know about it?" Naruto asked

" Same reason why you were never told who your Otou-san was till now. You'd tell every Enemy-nin you encountered. It was better for Sarutobi-sama to give you the money than say it was from you dead Otou-san." Hiashi explained

After the talk the group finished eating their breakfast. Hiashi stood up and nodded to Hinata and Neji. Hanabi started to head to her room, but Naruto noticed she wanted to go with the others.

" Hiashi, where does Hanabi go during the morning practice?" Naruto asked

" Back to her room to meditate." Hiashi answered

" Could you let her watch today?" Naruto asked

Hanabi looked over at him surprised he'd ask such a thing for her especially after how she had been treating him. Hiashi looked over at her, then Naruto, and then Hinata and Neji.

" As long as Hinata and Neji don't object I see no reason why she couldn't watch." Hiashi said

" I don't mind." Neji said

" Neither do I." Hinata replied

Hanabi was in shock and the group could see this.

" Guess she won't be moving anytime soon?" Naruto asked

" Probably not." Hiashi said

Naruto walked over to her and picked her up and flung her over his shoulder. This brought Hanabi out of her shock.

" I don't care who's Musuko you are I'm perfectly capable of walking, so PUT ME DOWN!" Hanabi said

Naruto smiled and placed the girl back on the ground. She didn't look up at him, but stared at the floor.

" Arigatou Naruto-sama." Hanabi said and ran off to the training area

" That's a first." Neji said and Naruto looked at him, " She's not one to thank a person for anything."

" Really, I mean I don't either sometimes, but I figure a child of the Hyuuga's would be as polite as possible." Naruto said

" Hanabi has learned from the elders not to show emotions, so this includes physical and emotional." Hiashi explained

" Well let's not make her wait." Naruto said

" Hai." Hinata said

* * *

They headed over to the training area, which was outdoor by a small waterfall. Hanabi was already sitting on a bench nearby, Naruto and Hiashi joined her, while Neji and Hinata went out onto the training circle.

" You two know the rules, but I'll explain for our guests. Hyuuga style only and training stops when I call or the other person gives." Hiashi explained

" HAI!" The two said and bowed at Hiashi

They then faced each other and bowed again and got into the Hyuuga stance with one hand at their said and the other extended with palm facing their opponent. Naruto remembered the last time he saw Hinata fight was when they were trying to find the Bikouchuu Beetle. He couldn't wait to see how much he had improved.

_Naruto-kun's watching, so I have to do my best._ Hinata thought

" BEGIN!" Hiashi said

The two stood still in their stance neither one moving after Hiashi voice. Neji finally made him move and started running toward Hinata.

" Interesting." Hiashi said watching the two

" Otou-san?" Hanabi asked

" Well normally it's you Nee-chan that starts the match, not Neji." Hiashi told her

Naruto heard what the two were talking about, but didn't say a word. He was too transfixed on the match happening in front of him. Hinata remained in her stance till Neji reached her. They both started off with Tai-jutsu only exchanging blows. Neither had activated their Byakugan, so they weren't attacking tenketsu points yet. Neji finally twisted away from Hinata, while Hinata twirled in the air and got distance from Neji. They brought their hands into the Tora seal.

" BYAKUGAN!" both said

The nerves around their eyes strained now seeing the charka flow and tenketsu points.

Both ran towards each other starting Jyuuken, but every time Neji tried to hit one of Hinata's points he felt something stop him from sealing it. In the mean time Hinata was slowly closing Neji's points.

_I need to get her away fro me before she closes all my tenketsu points._ Neji thought

" KAITEN!" Neji said as he started to circle

The Kaiten threw Hinata up in the air, but she was able to correct herself and land kneeling on the ground. She quickly rights herself and resumes the Hyuuga stance, while Neji stops the Kaiten for her next attack. Hinata crouches lower to the ground and extends one arm in front of her and one behind her. All are surprised at her movements, but Naruto is smiling from ear to ear.

" I will not allow you to perform the Hakke Rokujuu Yonshou, Hinata-sama." Neji said

He pull out a number of kunais and flung them at her, so he could avoid her attack, but he was surprised again when she changed stances standing strait up with her left arm extended and right arm by her side with both palms up.

" Iie, Nii-san this is something few have seen and those that have seen it most haven't survived." Hinata said, " SHOUGOHAKKE ROKUJUU YONSHOU!"

Hinata hands started to move so fast that it looked like she had eight arms. As the kunais came near Hinata they were sliced in two and fell to her feet. To say Hiashi and Neji were shocked was an understatement. As Neji was about to go to his next attack Hiashi stopped him.

" That's enough." Hiashi said

Neji stopped in mid-step and Hinata let her guard down.

" You two did very well with your morning training. " Hiashi said

The two bowed, " Arigatou Gozaimasu." They both said

" Hinata." Hiashi started and Hinata looked up at him, " Maybe later you can explain to me in detail this Shugohakke Rokujuu Yonshou of yours."

" Hai, Otou-san." Hinata said happily

Naruto came running over to Hinata picked her up and hugged her, " That was even better than when you did it during the Bikouchuu Mission." Naruto said with a blushing Hinata

" Bikouchuu? Naruto-sama you've seen that Jutsu of hers before?" Hiashi asked

Finally putting an beet red Hinata down he looked over at Hiashi, " Hai, when Hinata's Team and I went to go find the Bikouchuu we ran into some Iwa-nin's there and Hinata-chan used the Shugohakke on the bees they fought with to protect Kiba, Shino, and I." Naruto explained

Everyone looked over at Hinata in shocked. She hadn't told then this bit of information about that mission.

Hiashi smiled, _You have grown more than I originally thought you had Musume._

Naruto could tell they both were tired and even thought he'd love to spar with Neji he need to get home.

" Well I think I need to get home before Oba-chan sends out the Anbu after me." Naruto said

" That's probably a good idea. Neji and Hinata, why don't you get cleaned up and go with Naruto-sama." Hiashi said

" Demo Otou-san, our training this evening?" Hinata asked

" After that show I think you both deserve a well earned break and don't worry about the elders I'll handle them." Hiashi said

" Hai." The two said and went off to their rooms

" Naruto come with me and I'll show you to the guest bathroom." Hiashi said

The three got cleaned up and met outside the front gates. Naruto was the last to arrive.

" Gomen, Gomen, I think Kakashi-sensei is rubbing off on me." Naruto joked

" I hope not." Neji said grinning

As they started walking Neji thought about the training earlier and how he couldn't close any of Hinata's tenketsu points.

" Hinata-sama." Neji said and Hinata looked over at him, " How did you avoid my attacks?"

" I didn't." Hinata said

" Neji you didn't see what she did?" Naruto asked

" You did?" Neji questioned

Naruto pointed to his eyes, " With these I did."

" So what did she do?" Neji asked

" It's Hinata-chan's Jutsu she can explain it to you." Naruto said

" I made a defense to block from someone closing tenketsu points." Hinata explained

" NANI?" Neji said

" I call it Tate no Yuurei. It's a Mizu Jutsu, I use the water in the air and gather it at the point that's about to be hit to block the area. It's difficult to predict where the attack will be sometimes so I have to be alert at all times." Hinata said

Neji smirked at her jutsu; " I suggest you tell Hiashi-sama about that one too."

* * *

They finally arrived at the Hokage's house. Naruto opened the door and Tsunade, Jiraiya, and Shizune were in the living room waiting for him.

" Have fun over at the Hyuuga's?" Tsunade said smiling

" I could have come him you know." Naruto said annoyed

" I know, I know, by the way he's awake." Tsunade said

" Can we go over there now?" Naruto asked knowing whom she was talking about

" Iie, I'm having him brought here along with all of Team Kakashi." Tsunade said

" Yeah, as long as Kakashi-sensei isn't late." Naruto said, " So he's alright?"

" Ask Shizune she's the one that talked to him after Sakura that is." Tsunade said smiling

" Nee-chan?" Naruto asked

" Most of what I know is from Sakura-chan, Naruto-kun." Shizune said

* * *

**Flashback**

**Visiting hours had been going on for two hours now. Since Sasuke was the only one now in the secure ward, next to the Konoha-nin's that attacked Naruto the other day, Tsunade had allowed Sakura to be in the room without her or Shizune. Sakura was currently sitting in the room with a Medical Book in her lap with a small plate on top. She was peeling an apple and humming to herself when she thought she saw movement from Sasuke.**

" **Must have been imagining things." Sakura said**

" **Imagining what?" Sasuke asked**

**Sakura looked up surprised to see Sasuke's head turned towards her watching her.**

**SASUKE-KUN! YOU'RE AWAKE!" Sakura said starting to get up to go tell Shizune, but Sasuke stopped her**

" **Not yet, tell me what happened?" Sasuke asked**

" **When?" Sakura asked**

" **After the Valley of the End. That's the last thing I clearly remember." Sasuke said**

**Sakura stared at him in shock, " Ano… I don't know what happened to you after that Sasuke-kun. Only that you went to Orochimaru for power. It's been almost 3 years since then. Naruto and Gaara defeated Akatsuki a couple of months ago and Naruto killed Orochimaru about 4 weeks back. That's when we go you back. Tsunade even confirmed it was his body with an autopsy. Most of the Oto-nin's along with Kabuto are dead too. You've been unconscious for about 4 week. The cured seal is gone since Orochimaru is dead. Even Anko-sama's is gone." Sakura told him**

**Sasuke listened to her talk and finally tried to sit up, but found he was still a little weak from the seal being removed. Sakura seeing this moved to help him sit strait, while fixing the bed for him. Finally all the emotions hit her and she put her arms around his neck burying her face in his neck and started to cry.**

" **Sasuke-kun we thought we had lost you to Orochimaru. I was so relieved when I saw you and that he hadn't taken your body. Please don't leave me again, Onegai." Sakura said crying**

**Sasuke looked down at the girl crying on his shoulder, _Is that what Orochimaru would have done to me, take my body? Then what would of become of me?_**

**Then something struck him and he pulled Sakura away from him to look her in the eyes.**

" **Did you say Naruto and Gaara beat Akatsuki? What about Itachi?" Sasuke asked**

" **Do you remember anything from the battle 4 weeks ago with Naruto, Sasuke-kun? Naruto told you, well sort of." Sakura said**

**Sasuke thought back, but all he could remember was not being able to see Naruto and him appearing and disappearing. Sasuke shook his head. At that moment Shizune came in to check on Sasuke. She was amazed he was awake.**

" **Ohayou Uchiha-sama." Shizune said**

" **Ohayou. Where's the dope?" Sasuke asked**

**To his surprised Sasuke got hit in the arm by Sakura. He looked at his arm and then at her questioning her action.**

" **Sasuke-kun, don't call him that. He's had a life as bad as yours, so you have no right to call him names." Sakura said**

" **Gomen." Sasuke answered rubbing his arm knowing she was right**

**This caught the two off guard**

" **So where is he?" Sasuke asked**

" **Well he took Hinata-sama home late last night and I believe he spent the night over at the estate." Shizune said**

" **Maybe he'll finally figure it out." Sakura said**

" **Figure what out?" Sasuke asked**

" **Oh nothing Sasuke-kun." Sakura said**

" **I'll go tell Tsunade-sama you're up and be back in a little bit to tell you what we're going to do." Shizune said**

" **Alright." Sasuke said**

**Flashback Ends

* * *

**

" And I came over here to tell Tsunade-sama he was awake. I went back over to tell him what she wanted him to do. Sakura is bringing him over with her and Kakashi is suppose to be meeting here too." Shizune said

" How long since you left them?" Hinata asked

" Oh 30 minutes, so they should be arriving soon. Well at least Sasuke and Sakura. I might have to send Otouto out after Kakashi." Tsunade said

Naruto grinned mischievously on how he could get Kakashi to show up at Tsunade's home.

" No need for that I'm here." Kakashi said appearing in the room

" Man and I had the perfect plan all ready too." Naruto said

" I bet you did. Well sorry to disappoint you Naruto." Kakashi said

There was then a knock on the door and everyone turned.

" Well don't just stand there Otouto, answer it." Tsunade said

" Alright already." Naruto said, " Geeze it's not like I had visitors at my apartment. This is new to me."

The others heard his grumbling, but understood what he was griping about. Naruto answered the door and there was Sakura with Sasuke in a wheel chair.

" Oi, Teme can you not walk or something?" Naruto asked

" Dope." Sasuke said

Of course Sakura realizing what Naruto had said went over to him a clocked him on the head.

" Sakura-chan what was that for?" Naruto asked whining

" Sasuke-kun's still weak from the seal removal and you know it Naruto, so don't be mean." Sakura said

" I wasn't being mean I was joking around Sasuke-teme know that. He's my Aniki after all." Naruto said turning around to open to door more to let the two in.

This statement had surprised everyone in the room. They didn't know Naruto considered Sasuke like a brother, but of course they fought like it so what would you expect.

" So Sasuke-kun you feeling better?" Tsunade asked as Sakura wheeled him in

" A little, but I'm still weak." Sasuke said

" Well let's talk." Tsunade said

" I think it's best we leave Naruto-kun." Hinata said

" Huh? I'm sure it's alright." Naruto said, " Oba-chan?"

" Hai, they can stay if they want to. Go get our guest some seats Otouto." Tsunade said

" Hai." Naruto replied and left to room to grab some seat for the others before they started to talk.

* * *

Nee-chan – Older Sister

Kaiten – Spinning Whirl

Hakke Rokujuu Yonshou – Divination Filed, 64 Strike

Shougohakke Rokujuu Yonshou – Guardian of 8 Divination Seal: 64 Strike

Arigatou Gozaimasu – Thank You (Polite)

Tate no Yuurei – Ghost Shield

Mizu – Water

Onegai - Please


	11. Chapter 11

Naruto walked back in with two folding-chairs in hand. He placed one by Sasuke's wheel chair and one behind Hinata. Kakashi had already taken a seat beside of Jiraiya on the sofa.

" Naruto-kun where are you going to sit?" Hinata questioned

Naruto smiled and sat himself on the ground, " I'm fine sitting on the floor."

Hinata looked at him concerned, but he flashed her his trademark smile and she smiled back at him. The adults just watched the two interact noticing Hinata was getting more comfortable around Naruto. Sakura looked over at Sasuke who looked pale she got up and went to the kitchen. The others heard her moving around and once Tsunade looked at Sasuke she understood what Sakura was doing. Sakura came out carrying a tray with food and a glass of water on it. She sat it on Sasuke's lap.

" Eat." Sakura said

Sasuke looked at her about to protest, but could tell to do what she said. As he ate the color in his face returned to normal and he started to feel a little bit better too.

" Now that you're Ok Sasuke can you tell us what happened?" Tsunade asked

" You mean when I was gone?" Sasuke questioned and Tsunade nodded, " I'm not too sure myself. I know after the battle with Naruto I went to Orochimaru to defy Itachi, but once I reached Otogakure a lot becomes a blur. I remember walking through an area with a number of cells and people in them badly hurt. I also remember Orochimaru looking different." Sasuke said

" Different? How?" Jiraiya asked

" His hair was short like Sabaku no Gaara's and most of his features were bandaged, but I could still see the snake-like eyes of his. I also remember Kabuto saying something to me."

" That must have been right after he went into his new body. What did he say to you?" Tsunade asked

" Nothing that I remember. After that I only remember bits and pieces. I trained with Orochimaru's new Gate Guardians and he even taught me how to summon Manda and his clan, a number of Jutsus, but anything else I'm unsure of." Sasuke said

" We could have Ino…" Shizune said

" Iie, that won't be necessary. Right Otouto." Tsunade said

Naruto had been staring at Sasuke intensely the whole time he was talking. Naruto then looked over at her.

" Hai, Oba-chan he's alright. A little confused still, but he's telling the truth." Naruto said

Hinata could also tell Sasuke wasn't lying, but how could Naruto.

_Must be his new eyes again._ Hinata thought

Sasuke finally looked Naruto over and saw he had changed a lot since the last time they fought 4 weeks ago.

" Dope what happened to you?" Sasuke asked

Naruto's smiled dropped and he looked at Sakura, " You didn't tell him?"

" It's not my place to." Sakura answered

Naruto got up and walked to the door, before exiting he stopped, " Oba-chan you tell him everything even about Akatsuki."

With that Naruto left the house and went out to the training grounds. Everyone looked at the door and Hinata finally got up and ran after Naruto shutting the door behind her.

" What's going on? Did I say something wrong? I just wanted to know why he looks so different than when I last saw him?" Sasuke asked

" Sasuke, Naruto helped us out of a jutsu Orochimaru put us in, but at a cost. It's the reason he looks different." Kakashi said

" Tell me Sasuke, do you know of the Eien Shi?" Tsunade asked

Sasuke's eyes grew wide, " Hai, that was one jutsu Orochimaru used on Prisoner-nin's, but it's an unbreakable jutsu." Sasuke said

" There's a way, but at a price to certain people." Kakashi said sadly

Sakura hung her head down knowing what he meant.

" But Orochimaru said no Katon Jutsu could melt the Eien Shi." Sasuke said

" No normal Katon Jutsu. Tell me Sasuke did Orochimaru tell you about Naruto and what his Otou-san did?" Tsunade asked

" I know about Kyubi if that's what you mean, but I don't know who Naruto's Otou-san is." Sasuke replied

" The same one that sealed the Kyubi in him." Jiraiya said

_The one that sealed Kyubi inside of Naruto was the Yondaime._ Sasuke thought

His eyes grew wide with realization, " NANI! The Yondaime was Naruto's Otou-san?" Sasuke questioned

" Hai, but were getting off the subject. Since you know about Kyubi I think I could explain about Akatsuki first. The organization along with Itachi was after the Jinchuuriki to control all the Oni's powers. After the Kazekage was rescued by Naruto, Kyubi and him came to an agreement." Tsunade said

" Naruto made and agreement with an Oni? He's more of a dope than I thought." Sasuke said

This resulted in him getting hit in the arm again by an upset Sakura.

" Arigatou Sakura, Sasuke Otouto isn't a dope, so stop calling him that. Anyways, Kyubi agreed to teach Naruto Kitsune and Oni Jutsu in exchange for destroying all of Akatsuki." Tsunade said

" THEN ITACHI?" Sasuke asked

" Is alive. Apparently Naruto traded Itachi's life for Orochimaru's, so you could avenge your clan. After Naruto knocked you unconscious he came to find us. He used on Oni Kato Jutsu, which was able to melt the Eien Shi." Tsunade said getting upset

" Sasuke-kun, many of us were suffering from hypothermia and Hinata-chan was on the brink of death. Naruto tried to heal Tsunade-sensei, but wasn't able to so he performed a Jutsu that now has him absorbing all of Kyubi's chakra. He almost died to save us." Sakura said sadly

Sasuke just sat there processing all the information just given to him. He then started to remember photos of the Yondaime and then the image of Naruto.

" So Naruto Otou-san is really the Yondaime?" Sasuke asked

" Chyotto matte, you don't see him as Kyubi?" Shizune asked

" Iie, I'm more of an Oni than he'll ever be even if he carries the Kyubi inside of him. The things I did even the ones I can't remember I know they were horrible. Honestly I hope my memory of that time doesn't return I don't think I could live with myself." Sasuke said

" As I said before yes the Yondaime is Naruto's Otou-san." Tsunade said

" Then why didn't we know?" Sasuke asked

" Actually we only found out a couple of months after Naruto and Gaara defeated Akatsuki. Sarutobi kept it from all of us." Jiraiya said

" So Naruto's new appearance is because he's absorbing Kyubi's chakra?" Sasuke asked

" Hai, along with a couple of other things." Kakashi said

" Other things?" Sasuke questioned

" His senses are heightened like a kitsune, Sasuke-kun. If you look closely at his eyes their slits like Kiba's." Sakura said

* * *

Outside Naruto stood in the middle of a large training area staring at the ground. Hinata was off standing by some trees. He had been standing like that for 5 minutes now and hadn't moved. All the sudden Naruto threw back his head and cried a scream so feral, but also full of sadness. Along with the scream Naruto pored his chakra out instantly outlining him in the form of the Kyubi only now instead of 5 tails he had 7. Inside the others felt the surge of chakra and rushed outside the see what was going on. Their Naruto stood with a now shocked Hinata beside some trees. It was then the Anbu appeared feeling the enormous chakra. Tsunade nodded everything was Ok and they left. From Naruto's closed eyes tears were streaming out knowing that if the villagers only knew what he now was what they would do.

" OTOUTO!" Tsunade screamed trying to get his attention

She started to go over to him, but was stopped by Jiraiya grabbing her wrist. Tsunade turned to look at him and he just shook his head.

" Jiraiya I have to go." Tsunade pleaded

" Iie let the Hyuuga girl handle it." Jiraiya said

" But she could get hurt." Tsunade responded

" And you couldn't? Any normal person, except for Gaara maybe, would get injured from the chakra he's pumping out right now, but that girl I believe she can calm him down." Jiraiya said

It was then that Sakura finally got outside with Sasuke and saw the scene. Sakura cupped her hands over her mouth.

" Oh Kami, Naruto." Sakura said

Sasuke just sat there amazed at the chakra Naruto was producing. It was then Hinata got out of her shock and moved towards Naruto. As she got close she was flung away by Naruto's power on top of being burned by his charka. As hard as she tried she couldn't get through. It was then the Suna Sib's came out feeling the prolonged chakra release. Hinata looked over at Gaara and he nodded she smiled and ran towards Naruto again only to get through the chakra. Finally making it through Hinata wrapped him a hug. Naruto feeling the contact and chakra signature calmed down and released the chakra collapsing on the ground with Hinata still holding him. Gaara was the first to move towards the two.

Hinata looked up at Gaara, " Arigatou Kazekage-sama."

Gaara nodded, Tsunade and the other finally reached the three. Naruto's breathing was still strained, but everyone could tell he was ok. As for Hinata she had scrapes all over her exposed skin and she jackets sleeves had been burned.

" Hinata-sama how did you get through?" Neji asked

" Kazekage-sama helped me." Hinata said

" Gaara." Gaara said and Hinata looked up at him, " You're Naruto's friend, so you can call me Gaara."

Hinata smiled at him and then looked down at Naruto who's breathing was now even he was also awake and looking at Hinata's arms.

" I did that didn't I?" Naruto asked

Hinata nodded, " Demo, it's alright Naruto-kun."

Naruto shook his head, " Iie, it's not alright Hinata-chan I hurt you. Gomen." Naruto said

" I could never be mad at you Naruto-kun. You didn't do it on purpose." Hinata said

Naruto smiled at Hinata and reached up with his hand and touched the side of her face. Hinata took her free hand and covered his with hers and tilted her head into them. The surge of chakra had drained him and slowly he fell asleep.

" Hinata-chan I think…" Naruto said

Hinata looked down and saw he had fallen asleep. Jiraiya came over and picked him up.

" Common I know you want to be with him when he wakes up." Jiraiya said to a blushing Hinata

The others moved to follow Jiraiya, but Neji stopped Hinata.

" Hinata-sama I'm going to meet with Tenten. I'll see you later." Neji said

" Hai, Neji-nii-san." Hinata said

Neji headed out to their training ground to meet with Tenten as Hinata followed the others inside to Naruto's room. Sakura looked down at Sasuke who hadn't said anything.

" Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked

Sasuke looked up at her smiling, " He'll make a great Hokage some day."

" Hai, do you want to stay till Naruto wakes up or go back to the hospital?" Sakura asked

" Actually neither, can I go home?" Sasuke asked

" Demo, you can't walk yet." Sakura said

It was then Sasuke stood up and removed himself from the wheelchair.

" I can, but come with me just incase I feel bad again." Sasuke said

Sakura nodded and with that they left Tsunade's house and headed to the Uchiha compound.

* * *

Back inside Jiraiya took Naruto to his room with Tsunade, Kakashi, Shizune, and Hinata following him. He laid Naruto on his bed and Hinata pulled up at chair she found beside of him.

" Hinata you're jacket." Tsunade said worried

" It's nothing Tsunade-sensei. It's just burnt from the chakra Naruto-kun released. I'm ok." Hinata said not wanting to worry her sensei

But Tsunade knew from the burn marks on Hinata's jacket that the chakra burns were deep and she probably had second degree burns to her skin. Though she wanted to check Hinata out she know there was no arguing with her, so she nodded. Tsunade then looked at the others and motioned with her head to the door. Hinata sat there watching Naruto sleep. He hand went up to her cheek Naruto had touched

" Naruto-kun what were you trying to tell me?" Hinata questioned

As she sat there watching Naruto she felt herself getting tired. Slowly her eyes started to drift shut and she fell asleep her arms and head resting on Naruto's bed.

Tsunade sighed knowing where she needed to be, " Shizune were going, when Hinata wakes up get her to come to my office. We'll be working on Otouto's Birthday Party, but make sure he doesn't find out about it or follows her."

" You could tell it to his face and he still wouldn't know." Jiraiya said joking

Tsunade sent him a glare, which shut him up. With that the two left and headed to the Hokage Tower. Shizune went to clean the kitchen and the house.

* * *

As Tsunade and Jiraiya finally arrived at the tower they saw a line coming from the outside of the main door. Jiraiya raised and eyebrow at this.

" Looks like quite a crowd I'm not sure if it was the best idea to change the location." Jiraiya said

" In the words of Shikamaru, Mendokuse. I really don't fell like dealing with this today. Not after the morning, but I do think it's best we changes the location of the Mission Room to my office." Tsunade said

" Alright you're the one that scheduled this shindig not me." Jiraiya said turning around

Tsunade quickly grabbed him by the collar, " Oh no, you're staying whether you like it or not." Tsunade said

" What are you going to do if I run?" Jiraiya asked squirming

" Give every Onsen in the ninja world your photo with the word sukebe written in large Kanji at the top." Tsunade said smiling evilly

Jiraiya paled seeing the smile on Tsunade's face. That told him she wasn't lying.

" You know sometimes you're so much like Gaki it's scary." Jiraiya said

" I don't know what you're talking about." Tsunade said innocently

As Tsunade walked up to the front door dragging a very unhappy Jiraiya behind her she heard a number of ninjas snickering and she was sure she saw a few smile. Tsunade looked back to make sure Jiraiya was there and hadn't pulled a Kawarimi on her. Sure enough he was still being dragged and still grumbling. She shook her head and headed to her office. Almost at her door she saw Anko and Ibiki standing in line. After she had passed Anko and about to open her door Anko finally spoke.

" Finally go you a man, eh Tsunade?" Anko said

Tsunade and Jiraiya's eyes grew wide. Tsunade's face turned red while Jiraiya smirked at the thought. Tsunade let go of Jiraiya and flew over to Anko.

" Anko did you say something?" Tsunade asked

Anko just smiled, " I think it's just great you finally found a man. Be it a sukebe, but a least he can take a woopin' from you and get up."

Tsunade just stood there shocked at Anko's words. She then turned around grabbed Jiraiya and entered her office. The first group was about to enter when she slammed the door on their faces. The whole line groaned at this and looked at Anko angrily.

" Nani?" Anko asked smiling

Ibiki in the mean time just had a hand over his face and shook his head.

* * *

Inside Tsunade's office she was pacing back and forth fuming with a still smug Jiraiya sitting in a chair. She stopped and looked over at a smiling Jiraiya.

" GENMA!" Tsunade yelled

Instantly Genma appeared in the room beside of her.

" Get me two large bottles of the good sake." Tsunade said

" Demo…" Genma started but Tsunade glared at him, " Hai." And he disappeared

" You know Shizune will kill you once she finds out." Jiraiya said smiling

" OMAE!" Tsunade said pointing at Jiraiya, " Stop smirking. WE ARE NOT A COUPLE!"

" You must admit Anko does have a point." Jiraiya said while Tsunade looked at him angrily, " Look we fight constantly, I'm staying at your house, and when I'm not doing research I'm with you."

It was then that Genma returned with the sake. Tsunade took it from him and went over to her desk. She sat two cups out for her and Jiraiya and poured the sake. Jiraiya took the cup in his fingers and sipped it.

" All I'm saying is with us doing that how can they not assume we're together. Especially Anko." Jiraiya said

Tsunade in the mean time took a seat at her desk listening to Jiraiya's reasoning.

_He does have a point._ Tsunade thought sipping her sake

After a couple of sips Tsunade had calmed down enough to see the ninja's waiting outside.

" Genma." Tsunade said and Genma appeared, " Let them in."

With that he headed to the front doors and opened them wide. As number of ninjas started cheering and Tsunade could also here Anko.

" ABOUT DAMN TIME WE'VE BEEN OUT HERE OF 20 MINUTES NOW." Anko said

" ANKO SHUT UP!" Ibiki said

Tsunade smiled, _And she makes fun of me._

Slowly each team entered and was handed a scroll. As they opened it up and read all the information most were shocked at the information they were given. Many asked about Raimei and how come they didn't know. These people were former Anbu who had worked with her. Tsunade explained this and other questioned. Once the last group had left Tsunade poured her and Jiraiya another cup of sake.

" Well that was fun." Jiraiya said sarcastically

" Yeah well now the fun really does begin in a couple of minutes." Tsunade said glancing at her clock

It was then that Gai's and Asuma's teams filed into her office.

" You're early." Jiraiya said sipping more of his sake

" BUT WE CAN'T BE LATE FOR NARUTO'S GREAT BIRTHDAY PLANNING PARTY." Gai exclaimed

Asuma just shook his head. Finally the other showed up with the exception of Sakura, even the Suna sib's had come. Kiba looked around not seeing Hinata. He stuck his head out the window and looked down at Akamaru, who just barked back at him.

" Tsunade where's Hinata?" Kiba questioned, " Akamaru can't even find her."

" We had a little incident this morning with Otouto." Tsunade said and everyone grew concerned, " Don't worry he's alright, but fell asleep. She watching over him at my house and will join us once he wakes."

It was then that Sakura and Sasuke walked into the room. Everyone turned to see them come in. Sasuke was now in an outfit similar to the one he wore when he became Genin, only now it was a black high collar shirt with the Uchiha crest on the back and his khaki shorts were now cargo pants. Sakura was beside him smiling. A number of the Chuunins looked worried at Sasuke's appearance others looked at him angrily. Sasuke just looked at Tsunade in front of him.

" Glad you could join us." Tsunade said

Sasuke just humped while Sakura pushed him further into the office.

" Gomen Tsunade-sensei, but he was reluctant to come." Sakura said

" And why shouldn't I be." Sasuke said

" Oh I don't know why since Otouto considers you his Aniki. I think you should be here too." Tsunade said smiling

" You know well why I shouldn't be here Hokage-sama." Sasuke said

" I believe everything you did was because of the Cursed Seal. Like you explained to some of us this morning and if you were lying Otouto would have know. For now lets wait a couple more minutes and see if Hinata shows up." Tsunade said

Once this was said a number of the Chuunins relaxed with Sasuke in the room.

_If Naruto said he was ok then I'll give him a chance._ a number of them thought

For now the group waited to Hinata to show up so they could get started.

* * *

Chyotto Matte – Wait a minute! 


	12. Chapter 12

Back at Tsunade's house Naruto was starting to wake up, but felt something heavy on his bed. As he looked to the right he saw Hinata sleeping halfway on his bed. He smiled caringly at her and noticed a strand of hair covering her face. He took his hand free hand and brushed it away making Hinata smile.

" Aishiteru Naruto-kun." Hinata said

Naruto's eyes widened, _So she does love me._

Kyubi coughed, " OH SHUT UP!" Naruto told him, but accidentally spoke out loud waking Hinata up. As she woke up lavender met blue and both smiled at each other.

" Feeling better Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked sitting up

" Thanks to you and Gaara." Naruto said

Hinata smiled, _Hai, Gaara-sama helped me with his sand so I could get to you without burning myself further. For that I'm grateful._

" Naruto-kun what was that?" Hinata asked

" I had to let my frustrations out and that seemed like the best way, but I didn't mean for you to get hurt." Naruto said looking at her burnt coat and arms, " How many tails were there?"

" Seven why?" Hinata asked

" I'm surprised you didn't get burned worse then, but that also means that I only have a couple more weeks till it's complete." Naruto said not taking his eyes off Hinata's arms, " Hinata let me see them."

Naruto reached over and pulled Hinata's arms to him. This resulted in Hinata letting out a hiss in pain.

" Gomen." Naruto said

" It's alright Naruto-kun." Hinata responded

" Iie, it's not alright. I'm suppose to protect my precious people not hurt them." Naruto said sadly

It was then his hands started to glow gold and he placed his hands over the areas on Hinata's arms. In an instant Hinata could feel warmth go through her body along with a strange sensation she had never felt before when healing someone. Once the glowing had subsided Naruto removed his hands from Hinata's arms and looked up at her.

" There all better." Naruto said smiling at her and Hinata smiled

She pulled back what was left of the sleeves of her jacket to look at her arms. She was amazed that all the burns were gone and there wasn't even any scaring either. She was brought out of this by Naruto's voice.

" Ne, Hinata-chan why don't we train the day of the Leaf Festival?" Naruto asked

" I don't think I can Naruto-kun. I'll have to go with the other Hyuuga's to the ceremony. Why don't you come with me?" Hinata questioned

" It's not that I can't go with you it's the villagers won't let me go to the festival. Every time I've tried to go I've been chased out by a number of them and after a while I just stopped going. I guess it's not the best way to spend your birthday, alone that is." Naruto said

Hinata finding this out reached over to Naruto and buried her face in his shirt. Naruto was shocked by this and just looked down at Hinata not moving until he felt his shirt dampen with water. He realized Hinata was crying. Trying to comfort her he finally moved his arms and started rubbing her back.

" Shh Hinata-chan, it's not that big of a deal. Really! So please stop crying." Naruto said softly Hinata just shook her head

_How can it not be that big of a deal? He's never gone to the festival. What else have they done to him because they thought he's Kyubi?_ Hinata thought

Hinata was still crying in Naruto's shirt and he thought of a way to stop making her cry, "Ne, Hinata-chan I found out something rather interesting while you were still asleep. Do you know you talk in your sleep?" Naruto asked ginning

This stopped Hinata and she looked up at him blushing, " I-Iie." Hinata said

" Well you do and you said something interesting things before I woke you up." Naruto said smiling

Hinata released Naruto, but Naruto wouldn't let go of her hands. Hinata stared down at the bed not wanting to meet Naruto's eyes. She remembered the dream she was having before Naruto's voice had woken her up. It was the same one she always had. She was with Naruto and they were by a large lake having a picnic. She had made Onigiri in the shape of Naruto's head again. They were sitting and talking and finally Naruto had said that he loved her and she told him she loved him back too. She then began to worry.

_What if I said that out loud and he doesn't feel the same way about me that I do about him_. Hinata thought

" Naruto-kun if I said anything to offend you I'm sorry." Hinata said

Naruto looked at her puzzled and then smiled.

_I can't believe she thinks I'm mad at her because she said she loves me._ Naruto thought

**Well she has loved you since the Academy and you're just now figuring it out.** Kyubi told him

_I wasn't talking to you and you need to leave me alone every once in a while and create some new Jutsu or something._ Naruto told him

**Yeah, like I can do that in here?** Kyubi said

_We'll you've done it before._ Naruto said

He released one of Hinata's hands and took his now free hand and lifted her head so she could look him in the eyes.

" Hinata-chan remember when I fell asleep I was trying to tell you something." Naruto said with a red tint on his cheeks

" Hai you said ' You think…' but that's as far as you got." Hinata said

Naruto moved in, as Hinata's eyes grew wide. He closed he eyes and kissed her Hinata relaxed and returned the kiss. As they parted Naruto smiled at her.

" That's what I wanted to say." Naruto said

Hinata smiled widely and flung herself on Naruto so hard they fell down on his bed both laughing.

" I'm so relieved you're not mad at me." Hinata said laughing

" Now why would I be mad at you Hinata-chan? Even if I didn't like you I could never hate one of my precious people. Thought it might be awkward being around you after that." Naruto said grinning

Hinata hit him in the arm because of his joke. Hearing the commotion Shizune entered the room seeing the two she smiled.

" Hi Nee-chan, where is Oba-chan?" Naruto asked

" She and Jiraiya had to head over to the tower to hand out the scrolls, remember? You have the day off, while Hinata needs to head over to see Tsunade." Shizune said

" I'll go with her." Naruto said happily

" IIE!" Shizune shouted, but then cleared her throat, " I mean Hinata's got to go train with Tsunade and you can't go or you'll bother them."

" Oh ok, I'll go train with Kyubi then." Naruto said getting up off the bed

He held out his hand and helped Hinata up and they walked to the front door and got their shoes on and left. Shizune sighed in relief that Naruto hadn't gone with Hinata.

* * *

After exiting the house Naruto headed for Field 10, while Hinata headed over to the Hokage Tower. Upon reaching the door she went to knock, but it opened with everyone in discussion. Hinata looked at the door and saw a hand made out of sand on it. She turned to Gaara and bowed to thank him and entered. Gaara though looked at her curiously he had thought he had sensed Naruto's chakra, but was surprised that it was Hinata. As Hinata entered further Tsunade looked up and saw her.

" Hinata so nice of you to finally join us. We've almost got everything figure out. Where is he?" Tsunade said

" In Field 10 training with Kyubi." Hinata responded

" Good, than we have only one more thing to figure out." Tsunade said

" Like?" Hinata asked

" Like something to keep Naruto distracted and not come to Tsunade-sensei's house." Sakura said

" I might be able to help there, but I must talk to Otou-san first." Hinata said

" What do you have in mind?" Temari asked

" Taking him to the Leaf Festival, since he's never gone before." Hinata said

" NANI!" the Konoha Chuunins said and Tsunade frowned at this

" What do you mean never been?" Tenten asked, " All of us have gone."

" Yes, but none of the villagers consider you to be Kyubi in human form." Jiraiya said

The teens all frowned at this.

" I have to see if it's ok with Otou-san and if it is I'm going to take him with me." Hinata said smiling

Tsunade raised and eyebrow seeing a new gleam in Hinata's eyes. Tsunade ginned and Jiraiya looked at her.

" What are you going to do?" Jiraiya whispered

" Just watch." Tsunade whispered back

" Hinata you seem very happy now, did something happen between you and Otouto?" Tsunade asked and Hinata's cheeks flushed red, " I KNEW IT! WHAT HAPPENED?"

" Ano…" Hinata said starting to push her pointer finger together

" Dope finally figured you liked him?" Sasuke asked

Everyone looked surprised, 1. That Sasuke had figured Hinata had liked Naruto, since he had been gone for so long and 2. That Naruto had finally figured it out too. Hinata just nodded her head with embarrassment. The konichi's all screamed with excitement and flew over to her.

" Really? What did he do?" Ino asked

Hinata started blushing worse and whispered in Kurenai's ear. Kurenai smiled and told Sakura.

" HE KISSED YOU!" Sakura screamed

Hinata nodded, most of the males jaws dropped at this information.

Temari grabbed Hinata and sat her in a chair, " Ok I want details. Everything down to the last second before you left him."

Hinata was wide-eyed and panic stricken now and looked at Tsunade for help, but saw she wanted to know as bad as the other girls. Hinata sighed in defeat and started to explain what had happened to Naruto and what he did when he woke up, though she left off the part about being burned by Naruto's charka. The Chuunins were also surprised at his request about the day of the festival, but the adults didn't think it was unusual. Tsunade now seeing that Hinata's arms looked all right figured either she had healed herself or Naruto had.

" Hinata let me see them." Tsunade said

Hinata raised up her arms that were now perfectly healed. The only way you could tell something had happened was the burnt sleeves of her jacket.

" Well whoever did this did a damn good job at it." Tsunade said, " Hinata I think right now you need to go and ask your Otou-san about he festival, but I'm sure he'll be alright with it. Tell him I'll even have Anbu follow you two to make sure nothing happens. Especially since Otouto now has every Konoha-nin on his side since they know who's Musuko he is." Tsunade said smiling

Hinata nodded and with that everyone filed out of Tsunade office and went to work they only have a few days before the Leaf Festival. Hinata headed home as Tsunade sighed behind her desk.

" Well Shizune is not coming in and since it's so close to the festival I don't have anything to do today." Tsunade said to Jiraiya who nodded

" GENMA!" Tsunade yelled and instantly Genma appeared again, " Tell everyone they have the rest of the day off. I'm heading home."

Genma smirked at the news and left in a cloud of smoke. Tsunade rose with Jiraiya following her and they left the tower. Tsunade had a lot of things to do before the party and on the top of that list was to get Naruto's present. She smiled knowing exactly what to get him.

" What are you thinking about?" Jiraiya asked

" I know what to get Otouto." Tsunade said

" Oh? And what's that?" Jiraiya asked

" Well you'll have to wait and see, but since he's so much like Arashi with a hint of Raimei I'm sure he'll like it." Tsunade replied

Jiraiya just raised an eyebrow to this.

* * *

Elsewhere Hinata had just arrived home and gone to her room to change jackets before looking for her father. As she was walking Hinata passed her very angry Hanabi, she knew were he was now. As she went to the dojo the door were open and Hiashi was sitting outside sipping tea. He smiled seeing Hinata come towards him. Hinata went over and sat next to him as another Hyuuga brought her tea. She thanked her and sat watching the Koi swim in the pond that was outside the doors.

" You have something you wish to talk to me about Musume?" Hiashi asked

" Hai Otou-san." Hinata said

" Then ask." Hiashi said

" I wish to take my boyfriend to the Leaf Festival." Hinata said blushing

Hiashi smiled, " So I take it Naruto-sama finally figured it out." Hinata nodded, " I'm glad he's a good boy and will make a wonderful husband if you say together."

" OTOU-SAN!" Hinata shouted

Hiashi chuckled, but then stopped and grew serious, " But I do not know about what you ask. I understand he's never gone, after all I'm the one that originally informed Hokage-sama about it, but you might be endanger if you're with him." Hiashi said

" Iie, Tsunade-sensei said she'll have Anbu follow us and all the Konoha-nin's are on Naruto-kun's side now. Onegai Otou-san it's his birthday after all." Hinata said

Hiashi smiled, " Are you doing anything for that?"

" Hai, we're throwing him a surprise birthday party at Tsunade's house after the festival ends." Hinata said

" So you'll stay there that night?" Hiashi questioned

" If it's alright." Hinata said

Hiashi nodded, " Alright I'll allow what you ask, but please by careful you are after all the heir to the Hyuuga Clan." Hiashi said

Hinata looked at him with surprise, " Demo, I thought…"

" You thought Hanabi?" Hiashi questioned and Hinata nodded, " Hai, she is indeed skilled in the Hyuuga Style, but to be able to create a new Hyuuga Style that my Musume takes knowledge only the Hyuuga Head possesses. And before you ask I'll deal with the elders about you and Naruto-sama seeing each other."

Hinata got up and bowed leaving her father to finish his tea.

* * *

On the other side of Konoha, Tsunade was coming out of a clothing store smiling with a wrapped box under her arm.

_I'm sure he'll love this._ Tsunade thought

Once inside the house she went and hide the present in her room. She then headed out to Field 10 to find Naruto and take him to dinner.

" Well better go and get Otouto, so we can eat." Tsunade said

With that she headed out, upon reaching the area she noticed a number of scorch marks and the ground split in places.

_What the hell was he training with Gamabunta's Katana?_ Tsunade thought

She then saw Naruto sitting with his back against the middle pole in the field. There he had his eyes closed and was meditating. Tsunade was surprised at this.

" Didn't think you had the capability to do that." Tsunade said

Naruto smiled, " Most don't, but I've been doing it for sometime." Naruto said opening his eyes as he looked up in the sky he could tell it was late in the evening, " Dinner already? Didn't think it was that late."

" Come one I'll treat you to Ichiraku." Tsunade said

Naruto smiled and got up from the ground, " You know you're going to regret that." Naruto said

" I'll just put it on the next Hokage's tab." Tsunade said

Naruto smiled at this.

" I saw Hinata's arms, did you heal them?" Tsunade said

Naruto nodded, " It was my fault after all and since I can heal others I thought it was for the best." He said

" Well you did a good job." Tsunade said

" Arigatou Oba-chan." Naruto said

" Anything else you want to tell me?" Tsunade asked

" Nothing I'm sure you don't already know." Naruto said eyeing her

" So you figured she told us?" Tsunade asked smiling

" Iie, I figured you grilled her with questioned until she told you." Naruto said annoyed

" Actually they didn't do that until we found out you kissed her." Tsunade said grinning with a now madly blushing Naruto

" See, she told you guys everything then." Naruto said embarrassed

" Hai, that and some other things, but that's for her to tell you." Tsunade said entering Ichiraku Ramen with Naruto

There already at the counter was Hinata sitting with a Miso Ramen in front of her. Naruto smiled and happily went over and sat next to her. She put her chopsticks down and smiled up at him. Tsunade ordered Naruto and her Ramen, while Hinata and Naruto started talking.

" Naruto-kun I want to asked you something." Hinata said softly

" Shoot Hinata-chan." Naruto said smiling at her

" I know you've never gone to the Leaf Festival and if you would well…" Hinata trailed off

" You want me to go with you?" Naruto said looking down at the floor Hinata nodded her head and Naruto sighed, " Hinata-chan I'm grateful you asked me, but I don't think it'd be best thing you coming to the festival with the Bakemono they celebrate destroying." Naruto said

This resulted in a whack on the head, but not from Tsunade, who was looking at him angrily, but from Teuchi the owner of the Ichiraku Stand. Naruto rubbed the back of his head and looked at Teuchi.

" Oji-san wha'd ya do that for?" Naruto asked

Teuchi was looking at him angrily holding a wooden spoon him his hand.

" I swear for nearly 18 years I've know you Naruto and not once have you ever thought of yourself as the Kyubi, so why start now? If Arashi was here he'd be upset hearing you talk like that." Teuchi said

" You knew?" Naruto asked

" About you being the Jinchuuriki of Kyubi or the Yondaime was your Otou-san?" Teuchi asked

" BOTH!" Naruto shouted

" I've know, I've known since you first started coming here who and what you were. Your love for Ramen is the same as you Otou-san's and I knew he wouldn't use a random child for the sealing." Teuchi said, " He was way smarter than that. Now give Hyuuga-chan here the proper answer."

Naruto looked over at Hinata who had gone back to eating and was not looking over at Naruto. He could tell she was on the verge of tears.

" I can't." Naruto said receiving another hit on the head by the wooden spoon, " Itai, damn it listen she'll be endanger if she's with me. The villagers might try to hurt her. I can't risk her safety, even if she want to be with me that day."

" She won't be endangered." Tsunade said

" Of course she'll…" Naruto started

" Not if I have the Anbu watching you and every Konoha-nin that knows whose Musuko you are now." Tsunade said

Naruto looked at her surprised she'd do that and then he looked over at Hinata who was still sadly eating.

_If Oba-chan is willing to have the Anbu watch us then I don't see why I can't go with her._ Naruto thought

" Hinata-chan." Naruto said and Hinata looked over at him, " I'd love to go with you."

Hinata smiled and hugged him and Naruto returned the hug.

_Arigatou Kami, I don't know what we would of done if he kept saying no._ Tsunade thought

She looked over a Hinata and winked, Hinata smiled back at her. The three finished their meals after Naruto's 15th bowl and they went their separate ways, but not before Naruto kissed Hinata on the cheek.

" Oyasuminasai Hinata-chan. I'll see you tomorrow." Naruto said and walked off with Tsunade

Hinata just watched him walk away smiled and headed home.

* * *

Aishiteru – I Love You

Oji-san – Uncle

Itai – That hurt/ Ouch!


	13. Chapter 13

Two days had passed since then and Naruto was having trouble finding any of his friends. He had seen Gaara at Tsunade's house outside practicing with his sand, but he was trying to find Hinata, which as it seems was impossible. Everything had now been decorated for the Leaf Festival that would start later on in the evening and Naruto didn't know what he was suppose to wear. He decided the best place to look for Hinata was at the Hyuuga estate, so that's where he was heading. As Naruto neared the gate had saw Neji and Tenten standing out front talking. Naruto smiled seeing the two's interactions. He decided to give them some privacy and went around to a sidewall of the compound.

_Neji must be asking her out for the festival._ Naruto thought seeing the pink tint on Neji's cheeks

Naruto jumped over the wall and landed on the gardens walkway. As he got closer to the house Hiashi came out to greet him.

" Naruto-sama you must be here looking for Hinata." Hiashi said

" Hai, I wasn't sure if she'd be here seeing as I can't find anyone else today." Naruto told him

" I'm sure they are all getting ready for the Leaf Festival like you should be. Where is your hakama?" Hiashi asked

Naruto looked at him questioningly, " Ano… I don't have one, never have. They're too expensive."

Hiashi realized what Naruto said and wasn't surprised.

" Naruto-sama follow me." Hiashi said

Naruto did as he was told. Walking down the hallways Hanabi came running by the two in a pale lavender kimono that had fireworks going off on it, her hair flying behind her. Naruto moved out of the girls' way as she passed him.

" Please forgive her Naruto-sama she always gets excited when we have the festival. Hinata is in her room with some of the Hyuuga ladies getting ready and that is where she is heading too. Since you don't have a hakama we will also have to fix you up too." Hiashi said

" Demo… I can't accept that." Naruto said not wanting to take any of the Hyuuga hakama

The two entered Hiashi's room as he went over to his closet and move a number of Hyuuga robes back so that he could reach the end of the closet. There hanging in the back was a hakama covered in plastic. Hiashi pulled it out smiling and handed it to Naruto. Naruto just stood there with the hakama in his hands not moving.

" Well it's not going to unwrap itself." Hiashi said

His words got Naruto out of his shock and he started to untie the bottom and lifted the plastic over the hakama. Naruto first notice the pants, which went from orange at the top and faded to red at the bottom. The top was white and like his father's shirts there were flames on the sleeves only these were more detailed and actually looked like it was on fire. On the back was the Uzumaki crest of a spiral. Naruto just started at it in awe.

" Hiashi it's wonderful, but I can't take this it's yours after all." Naruto said

Hiashi started to chuckle, " Naruto-sama do I look like the type of person to wear something as bold as that? That Naruto-sama was Arashi's hakama, before the Kyubi attacked he left it in my care." Hiashi said

" Why?" Naruto said

" Well let us just say that Hokage-sama didn't like him having all of his outfits with flames on them. When she saw the hakama she had told him the first chance she got she'd throw it away." Hiashi said

" Guess Otou-san like flames like I like orange, huh?" Naruto asked

" Hai, I guess so. I'll leave you to put it on." Hiashi said as he went to exit the room

" Ano... " Naruto said and Hiashi stopped and turned around, " I don't know how to put this thing on."

Hiashi shook his head, " Forgive me Naruto-sama sometimes you look so much like Arashi I think your him and not you. But that might be to your advantage tonight." Hiashi said as he walked back to Naruto, " I'll show you how, so that you don't have to ask for help again."

" That would be good. I sure as hell don't want to ask Ero-sennin or Oba-chan for help with this." Naruto said

With that Hiashi showed Naruto how to fix his hakama. Hiashi even had a pair of Zori that fit Naruto's feet. Once the two were done they went out to the living room and waited for Hinata and the others to finish.

* * *

Back as Tsunade house all of Naruto's friends and their sensei's were getting the house fixed up.

" Gaara are you sure he's not near?" Kankurou asked

" How many times do I have to tell you I don't feel him or Hinata-sama?" Gaara said angrily

This was the fifth time Kankurou had asked him in the last hour.

" Alright you two stop it and help us out." Temari said

With that Gaara lifted Temari up with his sand so she could decorate the Happy Birthday sign across the room. Neji and Tenten had just arrived with their hakama and kimono in hand. Everyone had decided they'd bring a change of clothes with them along with their festival outfits and change at Tsunade's house before and after the festival. That way Naruto would never know what was going on. Hinata has also brought her change of clothes to Tsunade earlier that morning so she could change too.

" Oh good you're here. Do you know where Otouto is?" Tsunade asked

" I believe he's over at our estates. Hiashi-sama said he had something of the Yondaime's to give him." Neji told her

" Hmm, I wonder what that would be?" Tsunade questioned

" Ano… Tsunade-sama, Does Naruto even have a hakama?" Kurenai asked

Tsunade eyes went wide in shock, " OH NO!" Tsunade said

_Of course he wouldn't have one! How could I forget that of all things? Baka. I knew he has never been the Leaf Festival before, so why would he have a hakama?_ Tsunade beat herself up in her mind

" Maybe that's what Hiashi's giving him." Jiraiya said grinning

" Giving him a hakama, but that will be one of the Hyuuga's and Otouto won't take one of theirs." Tsunade said

" Oh it wouldn't be a Hyuuga's hakama, but I'm sure you'll know which one it'll be." Jiraiya said playfully

Tsunade realized what he was talking about, after all she hadn't see it since Arashi's death.

" He could of had it…No, no he could of Arashi knew I'd get rid of it. The first change I got." Tsunade said, " Well at least he doesn't wear flames all the time like Arashi did."

" No but he does wear the kill me know orange." Jiraiya reminded her

During the conversation the adults were now having the Chuunins continued working. Tenten grabbed streamers and tied them to her kunais she then flung them giving them a twist during the release. The kunais flew and hit the wooden beams on the other side of the room.  
" That was cool Tenten." Ino said

" Yep, it's get them done quicker and also keep them up better." Tenten told her

She repeated this a number of times before she had the ceiling covered in orange and blue twists of streamers.

" Kakashi do you know were Sakura or Sasuke are?" Iruka asked

Kakashi looked around and saw the two hadn't arrived yet, " Iie, but I'm sure they'll be here shortly."

* * *

At the Uchiha estates Sakura was with Sasuke searching through the main houses rooms. Once Itachi had killed the clan Sasuke had put all of his parents belongings into storage, this included his fathers hakama. Which is what they were currently looking for. The two had already been in the attic and had had no luck.

" What about here?" Sakura asked pointing to a room

Sasuke looked over his shoulder and his eyes became cold like before, " Iie."

" Why not?" Sakura questioned not noticing his change in attitude

" I never enter that room, so I wouldn't have put it in there. That's was Itachi's room." Sasuke said

Sakura grew upset about what she had asked, " Gomen." Sakura said looking at the floor

Sasuke looked at her surprised she had said that, " For what? You didn't know. You've never been here before. Just go back into the kitchen and I'll find the hakama." Sasuke said walking into another room

Sakura nodded and started to head back to the kitchen when a room where the door was slightly opened caught her attention. She went over to it and slid it open further. Inside almost everything was covered, but Sakura could tell it had a feminine touch to it.

" Maybe this was his Okaa-san's room?" Sakura questioned

She walked around the room, there were a number of chests against the walls and dead flowers in a vase were on the window. In the corner of the room was a sewing machine.

" This was her work room." Sakura said in realization

She then saw the light shinning brightly on one chest in particular. She thought it was strange and walked over to it and opened it up. There on the top was the Uchiha crest on dark blue cloth. Sakura lifted it up and saw it was the top to a hakama and was large enough to fit Sasuke.

" SASUKE-KUN!" Sakura shouted

Sasuke heard her yell and came running down the hallway looking for her. He thought she might have gotten herself hurt in the house. He was surprised when he found her in his mother's Sewing room.

" Sakura I thought I told you…?" Sasuke started

" BUT LOOK! " Sakura said holding up and hakama top

" That's it! That was one of Otou-san's hakama. But how?" Sasuke asked

" I don't know the door was ajar and I came in to look. The sun was shining on the chest." Sakura said

" Sun? What sun Sakura? The sun is coming from the other direction this time of day." Sasuke told her

Sakura looked out the window to see that it was still light out, but the bright light that shown through the window a minute ago was gone.

" Well we found it." Sasuke said picking up the pants and his Zori, " Lets head over, so we can help the others."

Sakura nodded and the two left. Once gone two white butterflies flew pass the window and disappeared into the air.

* * *

Sasuke and Sakura arrived to see almost everything done.

" Where have you been forehead-girl?" Ino asked angrily

" Gomen, it was my fault. I couldn't find my Otou-san's hakama and asked Sakura to help me look for it." Sasuke explained

" Oh." Ino said regretting her outburst now

Tsunade showed the two where to put their spare clothes and festival outfits. They only had an hour before the festival would start. The girls went into one room to get ready, Most of the boys already had their hakamas already on, so Kakashi went to help Sasuke. Sasuke like Naruto had never gone to the Leaf Festival before either, but that was because before their deaths everyone was too busy that day to take him and after the clans death he never want to go. They had treated him differently after that and Sasuke always hated that.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door and Tsunade answered it. There standing at the door was Konohamaru, Udon, and Moeji.

" We're looking for leader." Konohamaru said

" Well he's not here right now." Tsunade said

" Well where is he." Konohamaru asked

" Probably getting ready to go to the Leaf Festival, which is what the three of you should be doing too." Tsunade said

Moeji poked her head around Tsunade and saw all the decorations in the house.

" Ooh, you're having a party today?" Moeji asked

The three then noticed the sign.

" Today's leaders birthday?" Udon asked

" Hai." Tsunade said

" Can we come?" Moeji asked

Tsunade eyed the three, " Are you going to pester him about what was told to you in the scroll why you're here?"

Moeji and Udon shook their heads. They just wanted to come to the birthday party, but Konohamaru didn't respond.

" What if we do?" Konohamaru asked

As vein popped out of Tsunade's head, " Because you're not invited if you do. You know what he's been through, so this is his day. Not a day for ten billion questioned."

" Then we'll find leader ourselves." Konohamaru said and walked away

The other two look at Tsunade and bowed turning to follow Konohamaru.

" I'll tell him you're looking for him." Tsunade said as the three left

* * *

Back at the Hyuuga estates Naruto and Hiashi were still waiting for Hinata to come out. Finally, the Hyuuga ladies emerging from the hallway they bowed to Hiashi as they passed and Hiashi bowed back. Hanabi followed behind them running over to her father.

" Otou-san do I have to wear my hair like this and this absurd outfit?" Hanabi questioned

" Hai, it is becoming of a Hyuuga lady." Hiashi said

" Well I like what you and Naruto-sama have on better." Hanabi said

" Well you can't wear yours." Hiashi said

Hanabi folded her arms over her chest and fell into the chair behind her. Naruto looked over at Hiashi who sighed.

" She's sort of a tomboy." Hiashi stated

Naruto nodded understanding his answer. Finally Hinata emerged from the hallway like her sister her hair was done up in an elaborate bun toped with two clips that were holding it up. The ladies had made up her face. The kimono she wore was light blue with red flames at the tip of each sleeve up near the top of the sleeves was also the flames crest she had on her old Genin jacket. Naruto was left speechless because of how beautiful Hinata looked. Hinata blushed noticing Naruto staring at her. Naruto got up from his seat and extended his arm.

" Hime." Naruto said bowing

Hinata flushed even more at this, while Hiashi just watched the two and smiled.

" You two need to go if you don't want to be late and meet up with your friends." Hiashi said

With that Naruto and Hinata took their leave from the Hyuuga estates to go meet up with their friends.

* * *

**Flashback **

**Everyone was currently gathered a Ichiraku Ramen trying to figure out where they were going to meet the next day to go to the festival together. Most were seated eating ramen, while some of the others that had finished were trying to figure out their plans.**

**" How about at the Hokage Tower?" Tenten asked**

" **Iie, it's too far from the main area to meet there." Ino said**

" **The Main Stage?" Choji asked between slurps**

" **Iie, too far into the festival. It'd be hard for all of us to get there." Sakura said**

**Naruto was watching the group talk and sipped up his ramen and put his chopsticks down, " How about here?" Naruto asked**

**The girls looked at each other and nodded, " That sounds good. I mean Ichiraku is just inside the festival area, so it wouldn't be hard to get here and then we could go further in once we all arrive." Hinata said**

" **Then it's settled. We'll meet here tomorrow at 6 p.m." Sakura said**

**The others nodded in agreement and finished their meals and went about getting thing ready for the festival. Hinata, Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke were the last to leave the stand. Naruto and Hinata waved goodbye to the others as they headed to the training grounds. As Sakura walked with Sasuke back to the Uchiha compound she noticed something was bothering him.**

" **Sasuke-kun what's wrong?" Sakura asked**

" **I need to find him Sakura." Sasuke said**

" **Itachi? Why didn't you ask Naruto earlier?" Sakura asked**

" **He has had a lot happen to him the last couple of days. I thought I'd wait a little bit before I ask him." Sasuke answered**

**Sakura was shocked at this before Itachi was all Sasuke could think of, but since his return he had changed and turned back to how she remembered him before the Uchiha Massacre.**

**_Iie Sasuke-kun had changed for the better and Naruto will understand even after what's happening to him._ Sakura thought**

**She grabbed Sasuke by the hand and surprised him as they turned around and headed back the way they had just came. Sasuke looked at Sakura trying to figure out what she was doing, but she just looked forward with a determined look in her eye. Sasuke blushed at the way she looked with her pink hair occasionally covering her face and her holding his hand. As they walked Sasuke noticed they were heading outside the gate and to the training grounds.**

" **Sakura I told you it could wait. It's not important right now. Naruto needs…" Sasuke said**

" **Iie Sasuke-kun, as long as we've know you Itachi is all you've ever thought about. But now…but now you're worried about others than just getting revenge on Itachi and that's why were going to find Naruto and Hinata." Sakura said looking back and smiling at him **

**Sasuke just looked away from her with a scowl on his face, but as soon as Sakura looked forward again he smiled at her back.**

**_Have I changed that much since I've been back or is it something else?_ Sasuke thought**

**They finally reached training ground 10 where Naruto always was. Before they got close to the training area they could see Naruto stop in mid attack and turn around.**

" **Hey Sasuke, Sakura what are guys doing coming here?" Naruto said **

**The two were surprised he could see them. As they finally got to the two they stopped.**

" **Naruto." Sasuke said**

" **Yeah." Naruto said walking over to a tree to sit down**

" **How did you know?" Sasuke asked**

" **That you two were coming?" Naruto said**

" **Hai." Sasuke said**

" **I could feel you. That's why I stopped." Naruto said **

" **Feel us?" Sakura asked **

" **Yeah, it's your charka even is you're not using any right now it's still seeping out of your body. It's so tiny most would never notice, but since… Well I can just tell who's who and where they are." Naruto said**

" **Oh." Sasuke said feeling he asked something he shouldn't of**

" **That's really neat Naruto-kun. I bet it'll be real helpful in battle." Sakura said**

**Naruto smiled at Sakura and nodded he then looked at Sasuke and could tell what was wrong.**

" **Aniki?" Naruto questioned**

**Sasuke was surprised Naruto had called him brother and looked at him.**

" **Don't worry about it too much. It's just something that happened, so you wouldn't know why I could tell." Naruto said **

**Sasuke nodded at Naruto's words.**

" **So what brings you two here?" Naruto asked**

" **Ano… Sasuke-kun wanted to ask you something." Sakura said pushing Sasuke forward**

" **Hey don't do that. I told you... Sakura stop." Sasuke said protesting during her pushing him**

**When Sasuke was finally in front of her he looked at Naruto and hung his head.**

" **Sasuke?" Naruto questioned**

**Sasuke looked at him and then back at the ground.**

" **Sasuke what do you want to ask me that your afraid to tell me?" Naruto asked Sasuke looked at him and Naruto tapped his nose, " Enhanced senses remember."**

" **Yeah." Sasuke responded, " Naruto it's really nothing. I mean it can wait for a another day…"**

" **Sasuke you're here now, so just spit it out teme." Naruto said getting annoyed at how Sasuke wasn't getting to the point like usual**

" **Well I thought you might be able to summon some frogs and have then go search for Itachi." Sasuke said**

" **What about your snake summon?" Naruto asked**

" **Tsu, they're useless unless you can keep your eyes on them. The babies will go off after food if left alone. The only reason they listen in close combat is that the summoner is still nearby." Sasuke explained**

" **Oh sure give me a second." Naruto said getting up**

**He flicked his finger on his canine and did a number of hand seals.**

" **Kyuchiyose no Jutsu." Naruto said**

**As the smoke cleared underneath each of Naruto's feet was a toad the size of a large grizzle bear. One was red with blue marking and the other was yellow with orange markings and armor on him. Naruto jumped off the twos back and smiled at whom he had summoned**

" **Gamakichi, Gamatatsu how have you been doing?" Naruto asked**

" **Gaki why did you summon us?" Gamakichi asked annoyed**

" **Naruto do you have any candy?" Gamatatsu asked**

**Naruto dug into his pockets and found some candy he always carried with him in case he needed to summon the two.**

**Over the last four years the two frogs had grown considerably. Gamabunta had decided to make Gamakichi next in line to be leader of the Gama Clan and with Gamatatsu liking sweets so much he had been made into an armored frog. Gamakichi's outfit was still the same blue sleeveless haori, but he now had a small katana at his side. Gamatatsu now wore metal armor on his arms, torso, shoulder, and back. He also had two katanas attached to his back.**

**Naruto threw the two frogs the candy and they caught it and ate it happily.**

" **Hey guys I got a job for you too. It'll be good training." Naruto said**

" **Sure Naruto what do you want?" Gamatatsu asked**

" **I need two to find where Uchiha Itachi ran off to after the Akatsuki fight ended. I just need you to find him no engaging in battle or anything else, alright Gamakichi?" Naruto said**

" **Yeah I got it." Gamakichi said**

" **The last time I heard anything about him he was heading north, so start there." Naruto said**

" **Nii-san are we going that way?" Gamatatsu asked pointing south**

" **Why Otou-san had him be my bodyguard." Gamakichi said holding a webbed hand to his face, " Iie baka, it's that way." Pointing in the right direction**

" **Oh alright let's get going Nii-san." Gamatatsu said hopping away**

" **We'll come back when we find him Naruto, don't worry I'll be good." Gamakichi said and followed his brother into the forest.**

**End Flashback

* * *

**

As Hinata and Naruto walked Naruto noticed a number of the villagers glaring at him, even if he looked a lot like Arashi many could still tell who he was especially because of his whisker marks. As they walked one villager seeing him threw a bottle his way only for it to be intercepted by a Konoha-nin. One of the Anbu, who had been following the two since they had left the Hyuuga estates, dropped down and took him to jail till Tsunade could deal with him. The others near him questioned the ninja.

" Why did you do that? You hate him as much as the rest of us?" one villager questioned

" Hate him? Now why would I hate that young man?" The ninja asked

" BECAUSE HE'S THE KYUBI! AN EVIL BAKEMONO!" the villager said loudly

In an instant the ninja was holding the man up by his shirt collar. He was shocked at the ninja's reaction.

" If you ever say that again I'll personally hunt you down and kill you myself. You baka's don't know him, yet you still judge him like you do. It makes me sick." The ninja said placing the man back on the ground

The villager slid to the ground now scared of the ninja or of even trying to go near Naruto.

_What is going on? I've known him for many years and he has never been on the Kyubi's side?_ The villager questioned himself

Naruto and Hinata though continued to walk never knowing the confrontation that had happened. They finally made it to Ichiraku where their friends were waiting outside. Everyone was surprised at the twos appearance, Hinata for being so beautiful and Naruto for looking like the head of an important clan. Naruto waved at them, as he got closer.

" Hi guys, sorry we're late, but there's so many people and it's hard to get through them all." Naruto said

" It's alright Naruto we haven't been here long." Tenten said

" He tried to get us to go by rooftops, but I refused." Hinata said

" I still think it was a good idea." Naruto told her

" Dope you thinking is the problem." Sasuke said

" OMAE!" Naruto shouted

" SEE I TOLD YOU! I was right that's what Hiashi gave him." Jiraiya said walking up with Tsunade

Tsunade looked at him angrily and then a Naruto. Naruto gulped seeing Tsunade's face, she then dropped her scowl and smiled.

" At least it looks better on him than it did Arashi." Tsunade said, " Well you better head out so that Naruto and Sasuke can see what they've missed out on all these years."

Naruto looked over at Sasuke surprised he'd never been to the Leaf Festival either. Sasuke just looked back at him and Naruto could see the reason in his eyes. Naruto nodded to him understanding, after all why would someone come when it only reminds them of family. Everyone headed off into the festival after a while they all split up leaving Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata and Naruto together. Hinata had found a shuriken throwing booth.  
" Oh Naruto-kun please try it." Hinata said

" Yes, you too Sasuke-kun." Sakura added

Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other with the competitive fire in their eyes.

" Oh no, what have we done?" Sakura asked

Hinata then noticing the twos look understood what she meant. They both picked up five shurikens and started throwing them rapidly. The speed shocked the vendor and even caused him to duck since he was standing in the middle of the two targets. In the end Sasuke hit all of his dead on, while Naruto had one slightly off to the right.

" Seems like I'm still the best with shurikens." Sasuke boasted

Naruto was grumbling at Sasuke's comment.

" So what will it be boys?" the vendor asked

" Let the girls pick." Naruto and Sasuke said together

Hinata and Sakura both blushed at this as they came forward. The two pointed to a plushy and the man handed it to each girl. Later the two could be seen walking around with their plushy. Sakura had chosen a dragon that had a scowl on its face and Hinata had chosen a fox that was yellow in color. She even decided to name it Kyu, which Kyubi thought was hilarious. As the festival started to end everyone headed to the center to hear the Hokage speech.

" Ninjas and villagers of Konoha we have had a wonderful turn out for the festival this year." Tsunade spoke and everyone cheered, " Regrettably it will be the last though. I have decided that after this year there will be no Leaf Festival."

The crowd erupted into shouts of outrage and questions. Tsunade heard some say that Naruto had bewitched her and it was really his doing.

" SILENCE!" Tsunade shouted and everyone stopped talking, " I believe this festival doesn't serve any purpose but to linger in the past, when we should be looking into the future well being of our village. That is why the elders and I have agreed that we won't have the Leaf Festival after today."

" But why?" Naruto said to himself

" OBA-CHAN WHY?" Naruto shouted

Many turned hearing someone call the Hokage aunt. When they saw who shouted may of the villagers looked angrily at him, they thought this was his fault.

" Oba-chan why? It's not causing anyone any harm, so why take it away?" Naruto asked

" Otouto you know very well why." Tsunade said

" You think I care what they think? I've lived like this for 18 years now, and it still doesn't bother me. If they need the festival for them to have comfort for the fallen then let then have it." Naruto said

The villagers along with Tsunade were shocked. The boy would actually let them keep the festival that was the cause of their hate to him.

" Otouto." Tsunade said, " Very well since this ninja had spoken against my decision I will keep the Leaf Festival for now."

Cheers erupted through the area. Tsunade finished up her speech and everyone left to head home. Naruto noticed Sakura and Sasuke had disappeared.

" Sasuke must have taken Sakura home." Naruto said to Hinata

" Must have." Hinata said, " Naruto-kun why don't we go home to Tsunade-sensei's and have a snack before you take me home?" Hinata asked

" Sure." Naruto said as the two headed towards Tsunade's house

As Naruto and Hinata reached Tsunade's house Naruto noticed all the lights were still off.

" Funny?" Naruto said

" Hum?" Hinata questioned

" Well Oba-chan and Ero-sennin left before the festival ended, so they should be home by now." Naruto told her

" Maybe they needed to talk to the elders about what happened tonight at the end of the festival." Hinata said

" Yeah you're probably right. Why she'd take away the Leaf Festival is beyond me." Naruto said

" I think she just thought it was unfair because the villagers do more to you that day than any other." Hinata explained

" Maybe." Naruto said reaching to open the door

He opened it up and allowed Hinata to go in first and followed her keeping the door open, so he could find the light switch. But before he could turn it on someone else switched it on. The light blinded Naruto for a second, but once his vision returned he saw all is friends, senseis, and family standing in front of him.

" HAPPY BIRTHDAY NARUTO!" Everyone shouted.

* * *

Ano – Um

Demo – But

Zori – Men's shoes wore during festivals

White Butterflies – In Japanese Myths represent the souls of deceased loved ones

Aniki – Big Brother


	14. Chapter 14

Naruto stood there shocked not only had he been able to go to the Leaf Festival for the first time in his life today, but he was also having a Birthday Party. Naruto began to get upset at this and tears started to form in the corners of his eyes. Hinata seeing this got worried and moved closer to him.

" Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked

" You didn't have to do this." Naruto said

" Of course we did! No Otouto of mine is going without a Birthday Party on his Birthday." Tsunade said

" Yeah Naruto, it's your Birthday after all how can you not have a party?" Kiba asked

Naruto smiled and nodded shutting the door and coming further in with Hinata. As the others started to get things ready Naruto took a quick glance at all the decorations and headed to his room. On his bed lay a t-shirt, ninja cargo pants and a note. He picked up the note and read it.

**Naruto-kun,**

**Here is your birthday present from me. I hope you like it, I pretty sure Kyubi will. If you'd please wear it tonight it'll make me happy.**

**Love, Hinata**

Naruto looked at the shirt it was black with an orange fox in the front. One the back was the fox's tails. Naruto saw that the fox was actually a Kyubi too. It tails went and created a spiral in the back. Naruto smiled liking the shirt. He also heard Kyubi laughing at it.

**That's great! It's perfect for you Kit. That vixen of yours is a thoughtful one.** Kyubi said

" Yeah." Naruto said getting out of his father's hakama

He put the clothes on that had been laid out for him and left his room. He could hear music playing along with some awful noise that sort of resembled singing.

" Oba-chan must have got the karaoke machine out." Naruto said

" I believe so." A voice said coming from Tsunade's room

Naruto looked behind him and their Hinata stood in a spaghetti strap violet dress that stopped right below her knees. Naruto's jaw dropped again for the second time that day. Hinata giggled at this.

" H-Hinata-chan your gorgeous." Naruto said trying to prevent his nose from bleeding

Hinata blushed, " I'm glad you're wearing the shirt I put out for you."

" Yeah and Kyubi thinks it great too." Naruto said

" That's good. I think we better head out there. This is your Birthday Party after all." Hinata spoke

" Let's go!" Naruto said

Naruto extended his arm to Hinata again and she wrapped her arm into it. They walked out to the others. Hinata leaned and placed her head in Naruto's shoulder causing him to smile. As they got out of the hallway they saw it was Kiba and Kankurou at the machine singing. Everyone had their hands covering their ears and Akamaru was laying down howling at the two off tune boys.

" I'm surprised Akamaru even fit in here." Naruto said

" As long as he doesn't move too much he'll be alright." Kurenai said coming up from behind him.

Naruto looked over his shoulder and nodded at her. She then saw the front of his shirt and looked at him.

He smiled one of his foxy smiles, " Hinata-chan gave it to me."

Kurenai looked over at Hinata, who nodded

" I'm surprised you could find something like that in this village." Kurenai said

" You can't. I went and had it made for him." Hinata said, " Though the shop keeper was reluctant at first he's a family friend so he said he'd do."

Naruto looked at her shocked she had something made just for him. Naruto then hugged her very tightly

" Naruto-kun?" Hinata questioned

" Hinata-chan you didn't have too… I mean this is too much…It's just…" Naruto tried to explain, but couldn't

" It's your first Birthday present Naruto-kun it had to be special." Hinata said smiling

Naruto kissed her on the cheek, " You're the greatest girlfriend ever."

" Naruto-kun I'm the only girlfriend you've ever had." Hinata said

" I know." Naruto said smiling too

Finally they went out to join their friends. Kiba and Kankurou had finally finished the torture they had put everyone through. Gaara had threatened to squish Kankurou when he said he wanted to do another song. Other played games and even though most were 18 or older they played kiddy games, like 'Pin the Tail on the Shika'. Later they had dinner that Tsunade had had catered. Everyone was having a great time.

" EVERYONE!" Tsunade said, " It's time for Otouto to cut the cake."

" Finally, I was wondering when we get to the cake." Choji said drooling now

" Choji you just finished the dinner 2 minutes ago." Ino said

" I know, but you know how my metabolism is. Especially ever since the retrieval mission." Choji said

Shikamaru just sighed at the twos conversation. Naruto walked over to the cake as Tsunade lit the candles. She stepped away, but Naruto just kept looking at her.

" Otouto go on." Tsunade said

" Go on and do what? What am I suppose to do?" Naruto asked not understanding what was going on

Everyone looked at him sadly now, they had been having such a good time with Naruto that most had forgotten this was his first Birthday Party ever.

" Gaki, you're supposed to make a wish and blow out the candles." Jiraiya explained

" Oh!" Naruto said

Kankurou whispered a baka and received a smack upside of his head from Temari who glared at him angrily along with Shikamaru who had also heard the comment. Naruto blew out the candles and cut the cake. After everyone had finished their cake Naruto headed over to where most of the presents were to open them. Heading over though he was past by a speeding Lee, who reached his present first and was holding it for Naruto to open first.

" NARUTO-KUN YOU MUST OPEN MY PRESENT FIRST!" Lee exclaimed

Naruto looked at him, _I'm going to regret this. I know._

Naruto nodded and took the present from Lee's hands. He went over to the seat next to the table with all the present and sat down and started to open Lee's present. Inside was another green spandex suit like he had received before he had gone on the search for Tsunade, but along with the suit was a pair of weighted leg warmer too. Naruto just stated at the gift.

_Not this again._ Naruto thought

He looked up at Lee, who awaited his reaction. Naruto smiled at him and Lee smiled back and did his nice guy pose.

" I KNEW YOU'D LIKE IT NARUTO-KUN." Lee said

Naruto laid the outfit beside of him on the floor and went to the next present. Tsunade went over and picked up the box and looked inside it.

" There is not was in hell Otouto is becoming another Gai clone, one is bad enough." Tsunade whispered holding the box

* * *

Tsunade looked over at Sasuke, who was watching what she had picked up. He had been too far away when Naruto had opened the present to see what it was. Tsunade motioned with her finger for him to follow her and Sasuke did as he was told. He followed her outside to the outdoor training area. She pulled the present completely out of the box and Sasuke finally saw the present and was shocked.

" YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME! THAT'S WHAT HE GAVE THE DOPE?" Sasuke said looking at the outfit Tsunade held

Tsunade looked at it disgustedly, " BURN IT!"

" With pleasure." Sasuke said

Tsunade threw the outfit up into the air

"RYUU NO HI" Sasuke said

A dragon made of fire came out of his mouth and engulfed the outfit in flames. The outfit was incinerated before it hit the ground. Tsunade smiled what the two had done.

" Good now lets head back." Tsunade said

* * *

The two returned to see Naruto hugging Ino and Choji and crying too.

" What's going on?" Tsunade asked

" The Ino-Cho couple just gave Gaki 'All You can Eat' coupons for Ichiraku. Teuchi is going to kill them when he finds out." Jiraiya said

Tsunade chuckled at this. Naruto went through a couple more of his presents. Shikamaru got him a Shogi Set, Shino some new kunais, Neji and Tenten together gave him a weapons repair kit, and Sakura gave him some black fingerless gloves. Next up was the Suna Sib's, Gaara stepped forward and looked at Naruto smiling, Naruto smiled back at him. The cork came off of Gaara's Gourd and sand started to come out of it. Shukaku's Claws formed from the now released sand and they were holding a number of rather large objects. The sand came forward and the claws opened to revealed four scrolls. The scrolls were about 4 feet tall. Naruto stood up and took the scrolls from the claws and they retreated back into the gourd.

" Gaara?" Naruto questioned

" Since you like writing Jutsu's so much my siblings and I thought you'd like these. Two of them are blank for you to use, the other two have Suna Jutsu's on them." Gaara explained

" Demo Gaara, these are Suna Jutsus you need to keep them for Suna-nin's not Konoha-nin's." Naruto protested

" You might be a Konoha-nin Naruto, but you are also considered a Suna-nin too." Gaara replied

" Really?" Naruto asked

He looked over at Kankurou and Temari, who nodded in agreement with their brother. Naruto hugged the scrolls closer to him not believing the gift. Still standing Naruto bowed to the Sib's. But before he could say anything.

" No need." Gaara said

Naruto shook he head and sat back down not letting the scrolls go. Kiba was next up and had a white box with a number of holes in it. Naruto placed the scrolls beside of him when Kiba handed it to Naruto, who noticed it was moving. Naruto looked at him questioning the present.

" Found him in the forest trapped in a poacher trap. His Okaa-san was nowhere nearby. I think some villagers might have killed her." Kiba explained

Naruto opened the box to see a kit the size of Akamaru when they were Genin. He recognized the fox immediately.

" YUUZYOU!" Naruto said lifting the kit out of the box

Recognizing whom it was that was holding him Yuuzyou dropped the Henge he had been using. His three-tails swished back and forth with excitement.

" NARUTO-SAMA!" Yuuzyou said

Everyone was shocked that they could understand the fox.

" Yuuzyou why were you hurt and where is your Okaa-san?" Naruto questioned

" I got stuck in a poachers trap looking for Okaa-san again. The man with the large dog found me and freed me. He took me to his home and his Okaa-san and Nee-chan nursed me back to health, but I don't know where Okaa-san is still. She has been missing for days before I left the clan to go look for her and that's when I got trapped." Yuuzyou explained

Naruto frowned, _Kiba's probably right then, and his Okaa-san had probably been killed. Thought I don't know how many tails she has._

Naruto looked at the kit still puzzled why he was alone in the forest and why someone from the Kitsune Clan didn't help him.

" Yuuzyou what about the clan?" Naruto asked

" After I went looking for Okaa-san the first time I tried to go back to find them, but they had all vanished." Yuuzyou said

Tsunade and Jiraiya eyed each other with understanding. Naruto sighed he didn't understand what was going on. Granted one fox disappearing meant it could be poachers, but a whole clan. It was impossible especially when most had more than one tail and the current leader was a silver eight-tails.

" Well until we find them your going to stay with me." Naruto said

Yuuzyou smiled at this and sat himself on Naruto's shoulder wrapping his tails around Naruto's neck.

" Ok explanation time." Ino said

Naruto and Yuuzyou looked at everyone.

" The kit can talk and we can understand it, along with it having three-tails. What's going on?" Ino explained further

" Oh that, from what Kyubi told me any kitsune with more than one tail can be understood by any other creature including humans and can talk to them too. The tails just show Yuuzyou's chakra level, which with kitsunes is a mid-Genin level." Naruto explained

Everyone oh-ed, now understanding what was going on.

"Naruto-sama what's going on?" Yuuzyou asked

" It's my Birthday, so my friends are throwing me a party." Naruto answered

Naruto then took the kit off his shoulders and handed him to Hinata. Yuuzyou looked upset that he couldn't stay with him.

" Yuuzyou this is Hinata-chan, she's my girlfriend. For now you can sit on her." Naruto told the kit

Yuuzyou looked up at Hinata, who smiled at him. Yuuzyou smiled back and climbed up her arm and rested on her head. Hinata giggled at where the fox had chosen to sit. It reminded her of when Akamaru was smaller and would ride on Kiba's head. There were only a few more presents remaining, Sasuke and Tsunade. Tsunade looked over at Sasuke and motioned for him to go on, but Sasuke shook his head. That's when Sakura pushed Sasuke towards Naruto. Sasuke handed Naruto the present he had got him. It was a rather thick rectangular package. Naruto smiled at the person he considered his brother as he took the package.

" I wasn't sure what to get you, so I thought you'd like this." Sasuke said

Naruto opened the present and noticed it was an old leather book with the Uchiha crest on it. The adults gasped knowing what the book was. Naruto looked it over with curiosity. It wasn't a new book it was old, very old. The leather was turning and the crest on the front, which was originally colored red and white had faded and could barely be recognized. Naruto looked up as Sasuke to ask why he'd given him an old book, Sasuke sighed.

" Open it up to the page I marked dope." Sasuke said

Naruto looked at him annoyed, but did what he said. He opened the book up the where it had a piece of paper sticking out of the top. Inside were names, birth dates, and blood type of different people. Naruto then noticed all had Uchiha in their name.

_This book it's the Uchiha Clan Tree._ Naruto thought

His eyes skimmed down the pages and noticed Sasuke's along with Itachi's name, whose had been scratched out, then there was writing after. Naruto read it out loud.

" True Otouto, Uzumaki Uchiha Naruto, D.O.B 10/10, Blood Type B." Naruto said he looked up at Sasuke in shock

Sasuke recognized him as his brother, so much so that he put his name in as an Uchiha in the Clan's Tree Book. Naruto was speechless at the gift, they just kept on getting better and better at the end. Tears started to come out of his eyes looking back at the book. Sasuke saw this and thought he was upset and didn't like the present. Sasuke reached down and tried to take the book from Naruto, but Naruto wouldn't let it go.

" I knew it was a bad idea dope, so just give it back." Sasuke said

" Bad idea?" Naruto questioned, " Sasuke this is the best present so far. I couldn't be happier being recognized as your Otouto or as an Uchiha."

Sasuke was now shocked Naruto had been crying because he was happy not upset.

" Dope." Sasuke said smirking

Naruto grew angry and stood up, " TEME! I'M NOT A DOPE!"

" Alright you two stop the stupid sibling rivalry." Sakura said coming between the two

Tsunade was laughing during the whole incident seeing how much the two actually quarreled like brothers. Regaining her composure she came forwards with her present, which also happened to be the last, it was wrapped in orange paper. Naruto looked at it noticing it was longer than Sasuke was, but it was still rectangular. He took the present and unwrapped it only to find a white box under the wrapping paper. He found where the tape was that was holding it shut and used his nails to cut the tape in two. As he opened the box red tissue paper lined the inside. Naruto looked up at Tsunade.

" Keep going." Tsunade said smiling

Naruto opened the tissue paper only to find white fabric. He moved the fabric around to see if anything else was inside, but there wasn't.

_Guess this is it._ Naruto thought looking at the white object

He grabbed it and pulled it out of the box noticing it was larger and longer than he originally thought. Still having been folded many times he couldn't make out what it was, but the adults knew seeing the fabric. Kakashi looked over at Tsunade in disbelief. Naruto brought the fabric up and unfolded it in the places it was doubled over. As he did this the first thing he noticed was flames a the bottom

_She didn't._ Naruto thought seeing the flames

He quickly turned to the back and unfolded the creased in the middle; there was the Kanji for Rokudaime. Naruto couldn't believe is eyes. He folded it back up, so his friends wouldn't see and moved to see what else it had on it. The sleeve on the left towards the top and the Uzumaki Crest and on the right was a scroll looking Kyubi. Naruto smiled.

" Naruto what is it?" Tenten asked

Naruto opened it up fully and flung it on him without any problem. He turned around so everyone could see the back.

" Told you I'd be Hokage someday." Naruto said looking over his shoulder smiling

The others were in disbelief at the jacket and what it said on the back.

" You can't be serious." Kiba said looking at Tsunade

He then looked over at Shino, " She can't be serious."

" Well not now, but once he's older he'll take over for me. I'm not ready to quit anytime soon, so he had time to train more." Tsunade said

" YOSH! THE DILIGANCE OF HARD WORK PAYS OFF!" Gai and Lee shouted together

Tsunade then looked at them, " You two along with everyone else here are not to breath a word of this to anyone except your family. I want Otouto to earn the villagers trust first and you telling them isn't going to help." Tsunade said this more towards Gai and Lee than anyone else

Everyone in the room nodded at her request.

" And you." Tsunade said pointing at Naruto, " Are not to go anywhere in public with that on. Here or my office that's it got it."

" Deemooo?" Naruto whined

" Demo nothing, you know what will happen if one of the villagers sees you with that one. Especially since it looks like Arashi's, so do what I say." Tsunade said

" Hai." Naruto said pouting

" Good, now lets get back to the party." Tsunade said smiling

The group all moved back to the karaoke machine as Sakura picked a song and grabbed the mike. Naruto and Hinata chose to stand in the back and watch the others sing. While Sakura sang, Ino was constantly critiquing her on her pitch.

" Hey Hinata-chan why don't you go up there and sing?" Naruto asked

Hinata turned red, " I-I couldn't Naruto-kun, not yet at least." Hinata said

Hinata was all right around Naruto now, but in large crowds she still became a little shy. So going in front of all her friends, their sensei's, and the Hokage was definitely out of the questioned. Naruto nodded understanding her and smiled. She smiled back, but then she saw Naruto's face contort to show he was in pain.

_What the hell? Kyubi?_ Naruto questioned

" Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked when she saw his face Yuuzyou tilted his head also seeing the look on Naruto's face

**Kit you need to get out of here NOW! Get to a clear area it's time**. Kyubi told him

_Now? But I should have another week or two_. Naruto told him

**WELL YOU DON'T SO MOVE IT!** Kyubi shouted

Naruto looked at Hinata now with panic in his eyes. Hinata and Yuuzyou looked at him very worried now

" Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked again

" It's time." Naruto said as he removed his new jacket and handed it to Hinata

Hinata looked at the jacket as Naruto left the room heading to the outdoor training area. He walked out casually so no one noticed that he had left. Then Hinata realized what he had meant.

_Why now?_ Hinata thought as she rushed over to where Tsunade and Jiraiya were sitting.

* * *

Naruto after leaving the room bolted outside. As he ran he also removed the shirt Hinata had given him, so he wouldn't ruin it. It landed on the porch as he rushed further into the opening of the backyard and away from the house.

**Kit here is good.** Kyubi told him

" You sure I can go further if needed." Naruto said seeing how close he still was to the house.

**No this is good. This last bit will be a lot, but no one will feel it except for the people here at the house.** Kyubi said

" Alright if you say so Kyubi." Naruto said and stopped walking

* * *

Inside Hinata was at Tsunade's side whispering in her ear as the others watched the teens sing. Yuuzyou was still sitting on top of Hinata's head when Tsunade's eyes went wide with Hinata's news

" NANI!" Tsunade shouted

Everyone stopped and looked at her as she grabbed Jiraiya's hand and bolted to the outdoor. Hinata followed them hot on their trail. The others looked at each other not understanding what was going on. Gaara in the mean time knew what they had shouted about and casually followed the three to the backyard. The others shrugged and decided to follow Gaara and the others. As Tsunade, Jiraiya, Hinata, and Yuuzyou reached the porch Hinata noticed the shirt she had made for Naruto was lying on the steps. She picked the shirt up and held it with his jacket.

" Where is he?" Tsunade asked looking out into darkness

" BYAKUGAN." Hinata said

About 1000 feet in front of them Naruto stood. Hinata pointed strait ahead, Tsunade squinted and could sort of make out the silhouette of a person in the middle of the training grounds. The darkness was broken when yellow chakra erupted where Naruto stood. The force of the chakra was so great that it knocked the three down and made Yuuzyou tumble off Hinata's head. All sat there shocked at the power Naruto was producing. The others now feeling the chakra rushed to their side helping them up. Gaara and Shikamaru were the last to arrive casually walking up to the others.

" Naruto." Sasuke said

Naruto hearing his name looked up at his friends. Though they couldn't see him very well Hinata could. When he looked at them she noticed he had tears of pain rolling down his cheeks. Hinata started to run over to Naruto when he shouted at her.

" HINATA-CHAN IIE!" Naruto screamed

Hinata stopped dead in her tracks, " Demo Naruto-kun?" she said

" It's too dangerous! You'll get hurt even worse than last time and even Gaara can't protect you from this. Just stay there with Oba-chan. Kyubi said everything will be alright, so just stay there." Naruto said reassuring her with a smile

Hinata nodded and turned to head back to the others. She stood in front of Tsunade who put her hand on Hinata's shoulder, Hinata looked up at her worried.

" If he said Kyubi told him it'll be alright, then it will be Hinata. You have to have faith in him." Tsunade said

Hinata nodded and that's when Naruto let out a scream of pain. Like the other time he had called on the ninth tails power he was in excruciating pain. The others watched from the porch as Naruto screamed in pain and the ninth chakra tail appeared behind his fox form made of chakra. Yuuzyou was starting at Naruto in amazement.

" This is Kyubi-sama's power? Sugoi!" Yuuzyou said

Naruto feature started to change and the chakra started to die down. Seeing this Hinata rushed out of Tsunade's hold to Naruto's side. She was sure to stay out of the chakra reach. Once it was just around Naruto's body she moved closer. She was shocked at his new appearance, but it didn't matter to her. Naruto smiled at her as he started to fall backward. Hinata rushed to him, but stopped by rush of leaves coming from nowhere instantly Sasuke was in front of her and caught the teen before he reached the ground.

" Dope, you can't fall asleep early at your first Birthday Party." Sasuke said messing with the tired teen

" Shut up Teme!" Naruto said weakly and fell asleep

Sasuke stood up with him and smiled at Hinata who returned the smile. He carried Naruto back towards the house with Hinata following behind him. As he got to the door the others followed the three to Naruto's room. Hinata opened Naruto's door and Sasuke placed him on his bed. Yuuzyou jumped up on the bed and curled up on the pillow and fell asleep.

* * *

Ryuu no Hi – Fire Dragon

Sugoi - Amazing


	15. Chapter 15

" Is he going to be alright?" Asuma asked

" I don't know." Tsunade said

Suddenly Naruto's chakra flared and a fox made of pure chakra emerged and sat on the bed. Everyone was shocked at what happened on top of that the fox was not gold, but white.

" **Gomen for startling you, but I feel I need to explain a few things."** The fox said

" Who are you?" Iruka asked

Yuuzyou who had been asleep, bit when he felt Kyubi's chakra he woke up. He smiled looking at Kyubi.

" Kyubi-sama." Yuuzyou said

The others looked between the kit and the chakra fox, whom they now knew was Kyubi.

" But how? If you're made of chakra you should be gold or red." Jiraiya said

Kyubi laughed at bit, **" You could say I'm an unusual Oni Lord."**

" How so?" Tsunade asked

" **My color shows my emotions and it also changes the color of my chakra. This is my original color, a Silver Kyubi. When I attacked Konoha I was filled with so much anger I was red. For the longest time I stayed like that until the Kit here befriended me and helped me change back."** Kyubi explained

" Will he be alright Kyubi-sama?" Hinata asked

Kyubi looked at Hinata and smiled, **" He'll be out for a couple of days, but he'll be ok."**

" So explain the color thing and why if your silver how come Naruto isn't too." Sasuke asked

" **Silver Kitsunes are very rare in our clan every thousand years one is born to replace the Kitsune Lord that is ruling."** Kyubi said

" So what about gold?" Sakura asked

" **Gold, that young one is that rarest of all kitsunes. Even if a silver kitsune exists gold will rule over it. They are the strongest, swiftest, and most cunning over all kitsunes. Along with they are highly protective of loved ones. As I'm sure the Kit had demonstrated time and time again." **Kyubi said

" So what is he the new Kitsune Lord?" Kiba asked

" **If he wished to be, yes. But I think he has already said no to the proposition. Right Yuuzyou?"** Kyubi asked and Yuuzyou nodded his head

" What do you mean?" Tsunade asked

" **Up until now my second in command, Usuakari has been in charge of the Kitsune Clan. When Yuuzyou came to see him the first time I believe my second had told him to ask the Kit if he wanted to rule. But I believe Naruto declined and just told Yuuzyou to tell Usuakari to keep the clan safe like he has been doing."** Kyubi said, **"Right Yuuzyou?"**

" Hai, Kyubi-sama." Yuuzyou said

" So what now?" Temari asked

" **It's my time to go."** Kyubi said

" But I thought… Naruto said you wouldn't leave unless he wanted you to." Kankurou said

" **Or I have nothing more to help him with."** Kyubi replied, **" He has been training with me since he woke up those four weeks ago and I've taught him everything I know."**

" Onegai, don't go! Naruto-kun will be sad if you leave him." Hinata pleaded

" **Little one I will always be with him and if he needs help the clan will be by his side. But I will not leave without telling him goodbye myself."** Kyubi stated

" But he's still unconscious?" Kankurou asked

" **Out here, but in his mind he's fully awake and searching for me." **Kyubi said looking at Naruto, **" I didn't know what changes would happen when the absorption was complete. Please don't think less of him now because of his looks. He did it to save you and Konoha." **

" Kyubi you should know us better than that. We could never hate Otouto no matter what baka pranks he pulls. Him looking a little different isn't going to matter to us." Tsunade said

" **I figured, but the villagers are a different story."** Kyubi said and vanished

Jiraiya looked over at Tsunade, " He's right you know. We're going to have to explain something to the villagers because he can't use Henge all the time."

Tsunade sighed, " I know, I know. For now everyone to bed it's almost 2 a.m. and even is you don't have any missions for a couple of days you still need sleep."

Everyone filed out of Naruto's room and headed to the rooms they would be sleeping in. Hinata was the only one to stay with Tsunade and Jiraiya.

" Hinata you too." Tsunade said

Hinata shook her head, " Can I stay here?"

Tsunade sighed, " I don't think you'd leave even if I told you no." Hinata just shook her head again, " Alright you can stay here until he wakes up. Since I know that's the next thing you were going to ask me."

Hinata looked up at her and smiled brightly, " Arigatou Tsunade-sensei."

Tsunade nodded and her and Jiraiya left the room. Tsunade returned a couple minutes later with Hinata's things. Hinata left quickly to change in the neighboring bathroom and returned. Yuuzyou had left the room by the time Hinata had returned and she figured he had gone out to hunt for food. She slipped under the cover and covered Naruto up as well. She kissed him on the cheek and fell asleep beside of him.

* * *

Inside Naruto's mindscape Naruto was searching for Kyubi, who he couldn't find. Naruto finally spotted Kyubi coming from the hallway that connected his mindscape with the real world. Naruto ran over to him happy.

" KYUBI!" Naruto shouted smiling

Kyubi in the mean time changed from fox to his human form and continued to walk up to Naruto. Naruto stopped seeing the look on Kyubi's face.

" Kyubi?" Naruto questioned

Kyubi looked up from his thoughts and smiled at Naruto.

" **Kit come here, we must talk."** Kyubi said

As he moved to the right a grove of trees grew from the ground and Kyubi sat underneath them. Naruto followed Kyubi and sat in front of the Fox Lord staring at him. Naruto could tell something was bothering Kyubi.

" Kyubi what's wrong?" Naruto asked

Kyubi sighed, he knew how the boy was going to take the new, but it had to be done.

" **Kit it's over."** Kyubi said

Naruto smiled and nodded, " I understand, so now you can teach me more stuff and…"

" **Iie Kit, I mean it's completely over. It's my time to go."** Kyubi said stopping the boy

Naruto was now confused by Kyubi's words. He thought over what he had just said and grew upset, " WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT'S YOUR TIME TO GO? YOU SAID YOU WOULDN'T LEAVE ME UNTIL I WANTED YOU TO!"

Naruto was getting very upset now and this wasn't helping Kyubi at all.

" **Kit listen…"** Kyubi started

But Naruto flung himself onto Kyubi and hugged him. Kyubi could tell he was crying now.

" YOU CAN'T…You can't leave me Kyubi. You still have to teach me what you know and I don't want you to go." Naruto said crying

Kyubi pulled Naruto away from him, so he could look him in the eyes. He became sad seeing Naruto's new appearance and knew the boy had yet to see the changes to his body.

" **Kit listen, I know what I told you, but that was only true until you learned all my Jutsus. You are so curious Kit."** Kyubi said smiling and looking down at Naruto, **" You are so eager to learn, to know everything to be a great Hokage like you Otou-san, that in the span of these four weeks you have learned and written down everything that I know. Kitsune and Oni Jutsus alike, I have nothing else to teach you Kit." **

" Iie, that can't be true. Please tell me your lying Kyubi. I couldn't have learned that much in only four weeks. It's just impossible, even for me." Naruto said

Kyubi smiled and shook his head, **" Awake or asleep Kit you were always learning from me, so it's my time to go. I want to thank you Kit." **

" Thank me? Thank me for what?" Naruto asked confused

" **Kit if it wasn't for you I'd still be angry and wouldn't have returned to normal. Both you and your Otou-san saw the good in me and helped me out instead of destroying me."** Kyubi explained

Naruto smiled up at Kyubi, " Am I really that much like him Kyubi?" Naruto asked

Kyubi nodded, **" I don't think you'll every know how much you're like him Kit. I'm very sorry I took him away from you."**

Naruto shook his head and then his eyes grew wide, " Kyubi?"

Kyubi was becoming light and soon Naruto could see the tree through Kyubi's body. He hugged Kyubi tighter.

" **Kit it's been a blast, but remember if you need any help Usuakari and the Clan will help. I'll always be with you Kit. I'm sorry for any trouble you'll have in the future because of me. The Will of Fire is strong in you. Make me proud Kit and make your Otou-san proud as well."** Kyubi said and with that Kyubi was gone

Naruto put his arms out to stop his fall, " Why? Kyubi why?" Naruto asked tiredly

He laid himself down on the ground and fell into deep slumber.

_**Because you can't grow to be a great Hokage with me always by your side**._ Kyubi's voice was heard in the wind

When Naruto fell into deep sleep leaves fell from the trees and created a blanket that covered his body.

* * *

It had now been three days since Naruto had collapsed from completing the chakra absorption. The morning after it had happened Tsunade had called all the Anbu to her house to asked them if they felt any strong chakra that night. All told her no that they would of informed her at once if they had. Tsunade found this bit of information strange since Naruto's chakra had caused them to be knocked off their feet. As of yet he hadn't woken up and Hinata hadn't left his side except to deal with major necessities. Other than that she stayed in his room and watched over him or looked through the photo albums and scrolls he had in the room. It was around noon when Tsunade came in with a tray of Ramen and Onigiri for Hinata. Hinata looked up from the album and smiled at Tsunade.

" Hinata I really wish you'd let me watch him. You need to go home." Tsunade said

" Otou-san says he understands, so I'm staying till Naruto-kun wakes up." Hinata responded

Tsunade nodded, _She gotten as stubborn as Otouto. I don't know if that's a good or bad thing._

Tsunade looked over at Naruto as she handed the tray to Hinata.

" So I haven't asked you what you think." Tsunade said

" Of what?" Hinata asked taking a sip of tea

It was at this moment that Naruto started to wake up from his sleep. He kept himself looking like he was still asleep when he heard voices.

" Of what he looks like now." Tsunade said

" I don't mind it one bit, but I don't know how he'll react to it." Hinata said worried

_That's Oba-chan and Hinata-chan; they're talking about me. I've changed? In what way?_ Naruto thought

" I honestly don't know how he'll react either Hinata. I'm more worried about how the villagers will react." Tsunade said

" Hai, I understand. Have you figured out what to tell them yet?" Hinata asked

" The truth." Tsunade said

_SHE GOING TO DO WHAT! _Naruto asked himself

" You tell them everything? Even that Kyubi-sama was teaching Naruto-kun Jutsus?" Hinata asked

" Iie, that bit I'll leave out, but I'll say that Otouto defeated Kyubi and he's gone now with Otouto having all his chakra." Tsunade explained

" And that'd be a lie." Naruto said turning his head to look at Tsunade angrily

" NARUTO-KUN! OTOUTO! YOU'RE AWAKE!" the two said

" Oba-chan I won't allow you to say lies about Kyubi. I didn't kill him, he's just…" Naruto stopped sitting himself up on the bed

Hinata got up and sat on the edge of his bed. She took his hands in her and he rested his head on her shoulder.

" Why? Why did he have to leave me? I didn't want him to go. I never wanted him to go, so why?" Naruto asked

Hinata reached up and started rubbing Naruto's back, " Naruto-kun everyone have a time when their life is over, we as ninjas know this all too well. He did it so that you could carry on his legacy. You are their legacy Naruto-kun, Kyubi and Yondaime-sama. You will carry one their beliefs and do good in their honor." Hinata said

Naruto moved to look into her eyes and smiled at her.

" Now what's this about my appearance?" Naruto asked

" So I take it Kyubi didn't tell you." Tsunade said

" Kyubi didn't say anything to me about my appearance changing. He just said that the absorption was complete." Naruto told her

Tsunade and Hinata looked at each other upset, " Otouto I don't think…"

" Let me see." Naruto said sternly

The two women looked at each other reluctantly and Naruto sighed, " Onegai, let me see."

Hinata picked up a mirror that had been on the nightstand and handed it to Naruto. Naruto took the mirror and brought it up to his face. He wasn't surprised at what he saw. After all it wasn't the first time he had seen himself look like this. In fact anytime he had called on Kyubi's power he would change into this form. His hair was now messier than ever along with his whisker marks being darker and wider too. He could see his canines had grown and one stuck out of his mouth. His eyes though had stayed blue still instead of turning red like they normally would.

" So this is what happened?" Naruto asked calmly

" You're not surprised?" Tsunade questioned

" Iie, not really. This is how I look whenever I use Kyubi's power." Naruto said

Naruto though thought the looks were temporary and would go away once he stopped using Kyubi's chakra with his own. As he concentrated through he noticed he didn't feel any different. He looked back into the mirror and noticed he hadn't changed back.

" But I don't understand?" Naruto asked looking at his feral form

" Naruto-kun, Kyubi-sama said he didn't know this would happen. That the absorption changed you he was extremely upset that this had happened." Hinata said

Naruto now looked down at his hands noticing that his nails were longer and sharp. He pulled his hands out of Hinata and laid back down turning with his back to the two. Hinata and Tsunade looked at each other fearing this might happen. Tsunade nodded towards Naruto and left the room. In the mean time Hinata stayed sitting on his bedside waiting. Naruto looked over his shoulder at her, but quickly turned back around.

" Go away Hinata-chan. Just leave me be." Naruto said

Hinata's heart ached at the way Naruto said this. She understood what he said, but she could also tell that underneath his words he didn't want her to leave. He wanted her to stay and keep him company. So that's what she did, she stayed there waiting for Naruto to react. But he just kept his back to her for the longest time.

He sighed bringing his hands to his face and covering it. It was then he felt all the weight on the bed vanish_. She left me alone then. I don't know why I'm surprised since I told her to go, but still…_ Naruto thought

Hinata then wrapped her arms around his body and hugged him tightly. Naruto was surprised at the contact and went rigid for a moment before relaxing again. Hinata took her hands and placed them in his and held them tightly.

" You thought I left didn't you?" Hinata asked and Naruto nodded, " Why?"

Naruto surprised at her question turned around and looked down at her

" Why? WHY? HINATA-CHAN LOOK AT ME!" Naruto said upset

" I am silly." Hinata said staring into his eyes

" THEN YOU CAN SEE WHY I TOLD YOU TO LEAVE." Naruto said

" Because you look a little different?" Hinata asked

" This isn't a little different Hinata-chan. Everyone in the village will finally believe they've been right all these years and shun me even more as a bakemono. Just like they did Gaara." Naruto said

" Then I guess you'll just have to tell then what really happened." Hinata said

" Huh?" Naruto questioned

" Do what Tsunade-sensei was going to do. Tell then what really happened. If you don't want Tsunade-sensei covering for you then tell them the truth." Hinata stated

" But what if they still see me as Kyubi?" Naruto asked

" I believe you will always be viewed as Kyubi, Naruto-kun. But if you give them a reason to think, a reason not to hate or fear you that might change some of their views." Hinata said

Naruto smiled down at her, " How was it I never noticed you sooner Hinata-chan. Will you forgive me." Naruto said

Hinata smiled up at him and she moved herself up and their lips met in a passionate kiss, " I knew you'd come around sooner or later."

Naruto smiled and sat up with Hinata still hugging him.

" So what now?" Hinata asked

" Well first I'm off to take a shower. Then we'll go tell Oba-chan and the others what I have decided to do." Naruto said

" But if someone sees you?" Hinata asked

Naruto winked at her and in an instant her looked like his old self.

" Henge doesn't use a lot of chakra for me, so for now I'll go around like this." Naruto said then released the jutsu

* * *

With that Naruto left and headed to the bathroom, Hinata also left the room and headed to the kitchen where Tsunade, Jiraiya and Shizune were sitting. The three looked up at her as she walked into the room.

" How is he?" Tsunade asked worried

" Better he's taking a shower now. He'll be out in a little bit." Hinata said

" I'm surprised you didn't follow him in there." Jiraiya said smirking

Hinata blushed madly as Tsunade whacked Jiraiya upside the head.

" Shut Up sukebe, those two aren't characters in your disgusting novels." Tsunade said

" My novels are not disgusting. They are famous and very popular, thank you." Jiraiya said rubbing his head

After five minutes Naruto came down walking out with the shirt Hinata had given him and a pair of navy ninja cargos. He went over and fixed him some ramen and sat down to eat. As he ate the adults all looked at him.

" Nani?" Naruto asked in-between eating his ramen

" What are you going to do?" Tsunade asked

" About what?" Naruto asked eating

" BAKA! About how you look." Jiraiya said waving his hand up and down

" We'll tell them." Naruto said

" Tell then what?" Shizune asked

" The truth about Kyubi and me. Well everything minus the Jutsus, I think you were right Oba-chan and we can leave that part off. I think we might even need tell then about Otou-san." Naruto said

" I don't know Gaki." Jiraiya said, " Telling them about you and Kyubi might be a lot for them to handle. If they found out your Arashi's Musuko on top of that, well… we might have half of the villagers in Konoha Hospital for heart attacks." Jiraiya said jokingly

Naruto and Hinata started laughing at his comment, while Jiraiya received another smack upside the head.

" Well if it comes down to them taking the news about Kyubi badly it might be best telling them about Arashi-sama." Shizune said

" Alright so it's settled, we'll tell them tomorrow Oba-chan." Naruto said

" I'll get then ninjas to go tell everyone. What are you going to do until then?" Tsunade asked

" Go see my friends and see if they'll come up with me." Naruto said

With that he engaged the Henge and the two teens leaf the house.

" Did you notice that?" Jiraiya asked

" Hai, it's rather unusual." Tsunade said

" Notice what?" Shizune asked

" Gaki he was using a Henge, but he wasn't giving off any hit of using chakra. Almost as if the chakra isn't there." Jiraiya said

* * *

Usuakari - Twilight 


	16. Chapter 16

Naruto had decided that they'd stop at the Hyuuga estate's first since Hinata hadn't been home in three days. As they reached the gate Naruto was attacked by a cloaked figure. Feeling the chakra signature, at once he knew who it was. He tripped the figure and grabbed then by the ankle and held them up.

" Now Hanabi that's no way to treat you Nee-chan's boyfriend." Naruto said playfully

" YOU LET ME GO THIS INSTANT! I ALMOST HAD YOU!" Hanabi shouted

" You wish, Hanabi-sama." Neji said walking out of the gate, " You need many more years experience till you can be any match to either three of us."

Naruto smiled at him as they entered the estates. Neji looked over at Naruto noticing the Henge.

" You can release it in here Naruto. Hiashi has told everyone what happened three days ago after I came home without Hinata." Neji said

" That's good. Wait WHAT!" Naruto said, " What do you mean they know?"

" Naruto-kun everyone at the party saw what you looked like now. You had changed before you passed out." Hinata explained

Naruto was upset by this news, _They saw me? What do they think?_

" Naruto-kun it's alright go ahead and remove it." Hinata said smiling

All the worries Naruto had disappeared with Hinata's smiled and he nodded and removed the Henge. Neji wasn't surprised with Naruto's new look since he had already seen it, but Hanabi was taken back by it.

" Whoa!" Hanabi said

Naruto looked down at her and smiled, but Hinata could see the hurt in his eyes.

" I'll take you to where Hiashi-sama is currently. Hanabi, I suggest you go back to the garden and resume your meditation before Hiashi-sama finds your gone again. You remember what happened last time." Neji said

Hanabi cringed at the memory and rushed off back to the garden.

" What happened last time?" Naruto asked curious

" Otou-san made her clean the main house that week by herself and the next day she had to meditate all day." Hinata said

" Are you alright Naruto?" Neji asked

" Hai, I'm fine why?" Naruto said

" Don't lie to us." Hinata said sternly

The two boys looked at her surprised at the tone of her voice. She looked up into Naruto's eyes and his smiled dropped instantly.

" Guess I can't hide anything from you guys, huh?" Naruto said

" Iie, you can't hide anything from a very observant Hyuuga, and two happen to be walking with you." Neji said looking at Hinata

Naruto signed and rubbed his hair, " If Hanabi reacts like that what will everyone else be like?"

" I'm sure it'll be alright Naruto-kun." Hinata said

_I hope she right._ Naruto thought

Neji opened the door to the study that Hiashi was sitting with a number of Hyuuga elders. Naruto seeing this grew reluctant to enter. He looked at Hinata worried, but she smiled at him again and wrapped her arm around his and pulled him into the room. Unbeknownst to Neji or Hinata as they entered Naruto had reapplied the Henge. When Naruto and the others entered the elder stopped talking and looked at their visitors. Hiashi smiled at the three, while the elders sat there in shock at Naruto because of how much he looked like Arashi.

" Well Hiashi you were right, if you took off his whisker marks he'd be Arashi's clone." One elder said and the others nodded

" Hai, it's as I said. Naruto-sama are you feeling better now?" Hiashi asked

Naruto sat down and that is when Hinata and Neji noticed he had reengaged the Henge.

" Hai, much better Hiashi." Naruto said

" If so my boy then why don't you remove the Henge?" another elder asked

Naruto looked at the man surprised even with his chakra signature hidden and without using his Byakugan this man could tell he was using a Henge.

" Kousen-sama, how do you know Naruto-kun is using a Henge?" Hinata asked surprised too

" Young one once you live as long as I have you can tell these things without your eyes." Kousen said, " So Naruto why don't you drop it?"

Naruto lowered his head so he wasn't looking at the group, " I don't want you to see what I've become."

Hinata who hadn't let go of Naruto's arm squeezed it tighter to assure him it was all right, but still looked at him worried.

" If it's about the absorption we have already been told. We just wanted to see what happened for ourselves since you will be out next Hokage." Kousen said smiling

Naruto looked up at him surprised at what he said, " Hai, she told us, but only ninja's or former ninjas. She hasn't told the villagers yet." Kousen said

" And I figure she won't." Neji said

Hinata and Naruto looked at each other, but didn't say anything about what they planned to do the next day.

" We thought as much, but Naruto-sama please remove the Henge, so we can see the true you." Hiashi asked

Naruto shook his head still refusing the elders request. Hinata then moved closer to him, " Naruto-kun…" Naruto looked at her and she could see the fear in his eyes. She moved closer to him and kissed him on the cheek, which calmed the look in his eyes.

" Onegai, Naruto-kun. For me?" Hinata asked

Naruto was still reluctant_, Hinata-chan is with me, so everything will be all right. _Naruto thought

He signed and as he did this the Henge was removed. He then looked up to see the elders' reactions. If they were shocked they didn't show it to him.

_This is why I'm glad I can read Hinata's eyes, but I feel sorry for Tenten trying to figure out what Neji's thinking._ Naruto thought trying to humor himself in the current situation

Though the elders didn't show it they were highly surprised at Naruto's appearance

_No wonder he had the Henge on._ Kousen thought he finally smiled at him showing that everything was all right.

" Well Naruto you had us worried there. Personally I thought you'd have fox ears and nine tails, but this isn't so bad." Kousen said

" Hai compared to that this isn't so bad, but I'm not sure that everyone else will think along you lines." Naruto said

" No, No my boy, they probably won't, but having some on your side is a start." Kousen said

Naruto smiled at this remark, " Hai, I know."

Out of all the adults Hiashi was the most taken back by Naruto's appearance. Hinata saw the worry on her father's face, but looked at him and smiled. Seeing this Hiashi knew everything would be all right.

_Hana smiled like that too. When she did whatever I was currently worrying about would turn out fine_. Hiashi thought

" Well Naruto I'm sure you'd like to leave us Ojii-sans to talk about boring things, so why don't you take Hinata here and go find you other friends." Kousen said

Naruto smiled at the man, " Hai, Oji-san I will."

Naruto then got up and bowed to the men and left the room. Hinata followed suit-imitating Naruto and slid the door shut behind her. She had to run to catch up with Naruto, when she had she saw he has reengaged the Henge again. She got upset at this and grabbed him by his arm to stop him and turned him around to face her.

" Naruto-kun we've already told you it's alright to have it off here, but you still put it up why?" Hinata asked

Naruto sighed, " Hinata-chan I saw how your Otou-san looked, even if I couldn't read the others. I could see the shock in his eyes. I just…"

Naruto stopped and took his hand and removed Hinata's hand and ran off. Naruto ran so fast Hinata had to activate her Byakugan to see where he was going. Once he entered the Konoha Forest though she lost him.

" Oh Naruto-kun it doesn't matter to us. Why can't you understand that?" Hinata said out loud

She turned and headed back toward Konoha to tell Tsunade what had happened. Along the way she grabbed all the Chuunin 9 and Gai's team to help her search for Naruto.

* * *

Naruto was now flying thought the forest as he did he noticed at orange streak coming towards him and stopped.

" Yuuzyou, what are you doing here?" Naruto asked the kit

" You said I could stay with you till you found the clan. I thought that was what you were doing since this is the last place I saw them." Yuuzyou said

" Yuuzyou, how would I know that?" Naruto asked

" By the scent." Yuuzyou said casually

Naruto then smelled the air and sure enough the scent of foxes was all in the area. He also noticed the scent headed off towards the west, but it was so faint in almost disappeared in the wind. Naruto also felt something weird in the air, but ignored it for the moment.

" This is where I lost the scent. Do you smell something I can't?" Yuuzyou asked

" I think I do come on." Naruto said

Yuuzyou jumped on Naruto's shoulder and they headed towards the direction the scent went faint.

* * *

Back in Konoha Hinata and the others finally reached Tsunade house. At first they had gone to the Tower and had found out from Genma that she was at home having lunch with Jiraiya and Shizune. Hinata didn't even bother to knock and just flung the door open and rushed in. Tsunade, Jiraiya, and Shizune, who were in the kitchen eating looked up at the group and raised an eyebrow.

" I hope you all have a good reason for interrupting my lunch." Tsunade said

" TSUNADE-SENSEI HE'S GONE!" Hinata said

Tsunade looked at the group and noticed Naruto wasn't with them. She stood up abruptly and walked to Hinata.

" What happened?" Tsunade asked

" The Hyuuga elders, they asked if they could see him without the Henge. He removed it, but Otou-san was a little taken back. Even though he didn't say anything Naruto-kun saw the look in his eyes. He got upset after we left and ran off. I followed him to the edge of Konoha Forest, but lost him when he entered." Hinata said very fast

" Alright take us to where you last saw him." Tsunade said, " Shizune you know what to do."

" Hai, Tsunade-sama." Shizune said

" Jiraiya you baka, get up and come with us. You know him better than most of us." Tsunade said angrily at then man who continued to eat at the table

Jiraiya looked up at her with noodles hanging from his mouth and slurped them up, "Really it's no use. When he's like this it's best to let him be and he'll come back in a couple of hours."

Tsunade looked at him questioningly. " Why do you say that? Has this happened before?"

Jiraiya gulped knowing he had said too much, " Ha, ha, ha… Well you see…"

" JIRAIYA!" Tsunade shouted but clamed herself down, " We'll talk later, for now come on so we can find Otouto."

Jiraiya sighed and got up and followed the rest outside. Kiba had left Akamaru outside when they entered and got onto his back as the group followed Hinata to the edge of Konoha Forest.

" This is where I lost him with the Byakugan." Hinata said

" Right Akamaru." Kiba said

" Hai, Kiba." Akamaru barked

Hinata blinked in confusion, _Did I just here Akamaru talk?_

Akamaru stated sniffing the ground and picked up Naruto's scent.

" Got it Kiba." Akamaru said

_Iie, I must be imagining things. I'm just really worried about Naruto-kun right now and it's effecting me a lot._ Hinata thought

" Hinata? Hey Hinata!" Kiba said

Kiba speaking brought Hinata out of her thought.

" Gomen Kiba-kun." Hinata said

" It's alright Hinata, I sure you're just worried about the baka. Get on Akamaru and we'll use your Byakugan to search for him further." Kiba said

Hinata nodded and got onto Akamaru's back with Kiba sitting behind her. The group headed off into the woods flying through the trees following Akamaru, who was running on the ground. He stopped a moment to pick up the scent again.

" Kiba what's wrong?" Shino asked as everyone stopped

" There is a number of kitsune scents here." Kiba said

" Akamaru can you find Naruto's?" Kiba asked

" I'll give it a try Kiba. I just have to filter his out his from all these other kitsunes." Akamaru answered

" Why?" a voice asked

" Because Naruto had a kitsune scent now too." Akamaru responded

He then stopped and looked behind him. The voice wasn't Kiba's, but Hinata's. Kiba and Akamaru looked at her shocked.

" Hinata can you understand Akamaru?" Kiba asked

" Hai, but I don't know why." Hinata said

Jiraiya and Tsunade hearing this jumped down and headed towards the three

" Hinata how long have you been able to understand him?" Jiraiya asked

" I don't know. I haven't seen Akamaru since Naruto's Birthday party, but all he was doing that day was eating or howling." Hinata said

Tsunade and Jiraiya looked at each other figuring out when it had happened, but needed Naruto to find out for sure.

" I found it." Akamaru barked

" He's got it." Kiba said

" Right let's head out then." Tsunade spoke

The two jumped back up into the trees and continued to follow the three on the ground.

" Hinata are you sure your ok?" Kiba asked

" Hai, I'm more worried about Naruto-kun more than myself." Hinata said

" Yeah well I'm going to give him a piece of my mind about running off from you." Kiba said angrily

" Kiba-kun please don't he's been through so much already. Just let him be for once." Hinata asked

" Oh alright." Kiba said reluctantly

" Tsunade you know where we're heading don't you?' Jiraiya asked

" Hai, I know exactly where we're going, but the question is does Otouto or is he just running through the woods?" Tsunade said

* * *

Naruto and Yuuzyou were still heading through the woods following the kitsunes scent. Naruto slowed down when he noticed the woods ended abruptly. The two slowly walked out of the woods and Yuuzyou jumped off Naruto's shoulder. Again Naruto had the feeling of something unusual in the air and suddenly he realized what it was.

_A Gen-jutsu, but why is it here? _Naruto thought

" Naruto-sama where are we?" Yuuzyou asked

" Honestly I don't know Yuuzyou." Naruto said

" You are in the territory of a once great man, who was friends to all kitsunes." A voice said

Naruto and Yuuzyou turned to where the voice came from. There they saw a small two-story house sitting before them. From behind the house stepped an eight-tailed silver fox. The fox was about the size of a large wolf.

" USUAKARI!" Yuuzyou shouted and ran over to the silver fox

The silver fox smiled and walked towards the kit. The kit stopped and rubbed the larger fox's leg.

" I thought something had happened to the clan. Do you know where Okaa-san is too?" Yuuzyou asked rapidly

" Kit slow down. We had to move the villagers are setting up more traps for us to get caught in or worse." Usuakari said

" What about Okaa-san?" Yuuzyou asked

Usuakari looked upset, " I don't know kit, we haven't seen her for weeks now."

Yuuzyou hung his head and knew she was gone. Naruto walked over the kit and picked him up and petted him on the head. Yuuzyou looked up at Naruto and smiled licking his hand.

" I'm sorry Yuuzyou." Naruto said sadly

Yuuzyou shook his had, " These things happen to us Naruto-sama." Yuuzyou said

Naruto then heard whispers coming from all around him

" Look it's Naruto-sama."

" He's Kyubi-sama's vessel?"

" He's human? Why isn't he kitsune?"

These along with a number of other whispers were heard by Naruto coming from the forest.

" THAT'S ENOUGH!" Usuakari said and the voices cease, " Forgive them Naruto-sama, but it's new to them especially since we've been drive from our original territory by your clan."

" Nothing new for me. Just a different species I guess." Naruto said smiling

" Iie, it's not ok. You are the new Kyubi and they are your clan. Come out." Usuakari said

With that 100's of kitsunes came out of the forest and surrounded the three.

_This is when I wish Kyubi was still with me._ Naruto thought

Yuuzyou proceeded to perch onto Naruto's shoulder again.

" Naruto-sama forgive me, I am Usuakari second in commend of the Kitsune Clan." Usuakari said and bowed to Naruto

The rest of the kitsunes followed in his movements. Naruto was shocked at this.

" Iie, you don't have to do that I'm not your leader here Usuakari. I'm sure Yuuzyou came and told you that." Naruto said

" Hai, but you are still superior to me being a golden kitsune." Usuakari said

" Usuakari what is this place and why do I feel at home here?" Naruto asked

" I would be surprised if you didn't feel at home here." A voice said from the forest

There Tsunade and the others emerged. The kitsunes not knowing who they were surrounded Naruto and growled at the intruders. Naruto seeing this tried to stop them. Yuuzyou jumped off Naruto's shoulder and headed over to Akamaru, who Hinata and Kiba were getting off of.

Naruto got in front of the kitsune that were about ready to attack.

" WHOA! Hold on they are my friends." Naruto said

With that the kitsunes stopped and sat down waiting from the humans or dog to attack them. Even if Naruto had told them it was all right they were still wary of them.

" AKAMARU!" Yuuzyou said running up to the dog

" Hey kit glad you're leg is better now. See I told you Kiba's Nee-chan is a good healer." Akamaru said

" Naruto-sama why isn't that Inu trying to attack Yuuzyou or us?" Usuakari asked

Naruto looked at the fox surprised, " Why would Akamaru do that?"

" He's a Inu, they hunt us." Usuakari said

" Maybe the ones the villagers use, but Akamaru is part of the Inuzuka Clan and they are Nin-dogs. They hunt other enemy ninjas not animals, well maybe the occasional butterfly." Naruto said chuckling as the large dog went chasing after a butterfly with Yuuzyou on his head trying to help.

A number of the kitsunes relaxed seeing the dog and kit play together. Meanwhile Tsunade stormed up to the smiling Naruto.

" OTOUTO!" Tsunade said angrily

Naruto eyes grew wide and ran behind Usuakari.

" Oba-chan stay away from me! I don't like it when you're mad." Naruto said

" I HAVE A GOOD REASON TO BE MAD! First you run off and scare poor Hinata to death. Then you cause Jiraiya and I to go searching for you and last we find you here of all places." Tsunade said

Naruto looked at her puzzled, " What's so special about this place? Better yet why us there a house with a Gen-jutsu surrounding it." Naruto asked

" So you noticed?" Jiraiya said

" How could I not it give off this weird feeling when I entered the barrier." Naruto said

" Tsunade-sensei what's he talking about?" Sakura asked

" He feels the Gen-jutsu shield Arashi use on his Getaway House." Tsunade said

" Otou-san? This was his?" Naruto asked surprised

" Naruto-sama I told you this was the territory of a man who was friends with all kitsunes." Usuakari said

Naruto thought back to Sarutobi Journal, **I have a feeling Arashi knows the beast.**

" Otou-san knew Kyubi and the Kitsune Clan?" Naruto asked

Tsunade sighed and rubbed her temples.

Tsunade sighed_, I knowing there will be some explaining to do when we get home, but first I need to figure out about Hinata begin able to understand Akamaru. _

The others had been standing off to the side watching Tsunade and Naruto talk.

* * *

Kousen – Ray of Light

Hana - Flower - OC made up as Hiashi's Wife's name

Inu - Dog


	17. Chapter 17

" Otouto…" Tsunade said softly and Naruto looked up at her, " Do you know why Hinata can understand Akamaru?"

Naruto looked at Tsunade then over to Hinata and back to Tsunade, " She can understand him too? That's great I thought I was going nuts and…" Naruto spoke

" Too? You mean you can understand him?" Tenten interrupted

" Of course Naruto-sama could understand the Inu, he can understand any animals he has the Kyubi's chakra." Usuakari said, " Any of use with more than four tails can understand all living creatures."

" So how can Hinata?" Sasuke asked

" I don't know. Unless…" Usuakari said

" Usuakari?" Yuuzyou asked

" Naruto-sama have you ever had to heal the girl?" Usuakari asked

" Hai, but what does that have to do with anything?" Naruto asked confused

" Hinata when did you get hurt?" Shino asked

" The day Sasuke woke up and was brought to Oba-chan's house a little bit more of the absorption took place. Hinata-chan tried to stop me, but her arms got burned in the process." Naruto said moving over and sitting on the steps of his father's house

The girl gasped at this, " But I would have know." Sakura said

" I hid it." Hinata said to her, " Tsunade-sensei wanted to check them after you two left, but I was more worried about Naruto-kun."

She followed Naruto and sat next to him on the step.

" When I woke up I saw Hinata-chan's arms and knew it was my fault. I used a Kitsune Healing Jutsu to heal her burns." Naruto said

" Naruto do you know what the Jutsu was called?" Choji asked

Naruto shook his head, " Iie, I just knew it'd heal her wounds."

" Naruto-sama I think I know the Jutsu you used we have no name for it is as old as time itself, but we use it for healing." Usuakari said

" Oh Ok, so it helped Hinata-chan." Naruto said still not understanding

" Naruto-sama it uses our own chakra and merged with the injured to help them heal faster." Usuakari explained better

" IT DOES WHAT!" Naruto shouted

He jumped up and tried to run off again, but was caught by Hinata's hand this time, which stopped him

" Naruto-kun stop and look at me." Hinata said, but Naruto just shook his head, " LOOK AT ME!"

Naruto continued to shake his head to her request. Hinata finally took Naruto and turned him around to face her. Naruto refused to look at her in the eyes. Hinata took her hand and put it on his cheek. Finally Naruto looked at her in the eyes, Hinata could see how upset he really was because of this.

" Oh Naruto-kun it isn't your fault, you didn't know this would happen, so why beat yourself up because of it." Hinata said

" But Hinata-ch…" Naruto started

But Naruto couldn't speak anything else as Hinata engulfed Naruto's lips in a very passionate kiss. Naruto's eyes grew wide from Hinata's boldness. A single tear came down his face as he slowly closed his eyes and brought Hinata into a hug. Kiba whistled at the twos actions receiving a smack upside the head from Sakura.

" Be quiet you're ruining the moment." Sakura said as all the girls glared at Kiba angrily

Jiraiya had managed to pull out a notebook and was taking down notes. When Tsunade saw this she grabbed the notebook and ripped it to shreds, which resulted in a crying Jiraiya.

" This is why I say women are mendokuse." Shikamaru whispered to Sasuke

Sasuke was smart enough not to agree with Shikamaru as Ino pummeled him into the ground. Naruto hearing the commotion opened his eyes seeing Ino beating the crap out of Shikamaru. He started to laugh still kissing Hinata. Hinata stopped the kiss to look over at what Naruto was laughing about. Without Hinata's lips on his Naruto was now free to laugh loudly along with Hinata giggling at the sight too.

" Well I'm glad you find this amusing, but will someone GET HER OFF OF ME!" Shikamaru said

Choji tapped her on the shoulder and handed her a bag of chips. She took them and opened it up and started eating them sharing with Choji.

" Thanks Choji." Shikamaru said finally being able to stand up without getting hit

" No problem, just be glad I was caring her brand today." Choji said munching on a chip

" What are you talking about? You carry that brand everyday." Shikamaru said

" Wait, Ino like potato chips?" Naruto asked

" Yeah so?" Ino asked as she stuffed another chip into her mouth

Naruto put his hand up defensively, " Nothing, nothing as all."

Hinata giggled at this and Naruto looked down at her his smile vanishing.

" Hinata-chan I'm really sorry about this, if I had known." Naruto said upset

Hinata placed her hand on his cheek again and he placed his hand on top of hers, " But you didn't Naruto-kun, so stop beating yourself up about what can't be undone. Besides I think it'll be fun to talk to Akamaru and other animals." Hinata said smiling

" Alright if we settled everything now. Otouto why don't you ask them since they're all gathered together?" Tsunade asked

" Huh? Oh right, well tomorrow we're going to announce about my 'new look' so to speak and I was wondering... I mean if you guys don't mind... Well… wouldyoucomeupwithme?" Naruto asked

" NARUTO-KUN WE'D BE MORE THAN HAPPY TO." Lee said

" Yeah, we're in." Kiba and Akamaru said and Shino nodded in agreement

" We'll come." Tenten said with Neji nodding beside of her

" It'll be mendokuse, but as long as I don't have to say anything I'll go." Shikamaru said

He was then hit on the head by Ino's fist, " Itai, mendokuse woman."

" We're all in Naruto, even if I have to get Temari to drag his sorry ass there." Ino said

" Oh that's right Gaara and them are at Oba-chan's house. I guess when we go home I'll need to ask them." Naruto said

That left only Sasuke and Sakura, Naruto looked at them worried that they'd say no; after all he had kept the information about Kyubi to himself for almost 16 years. So he could understand if they were mad at him about it.

" I don't know what's with the face dope. You don't even need to ask us. We're teammates after all." Sasuke said

" Hai." Sakura said

Naruto smiled at them happily, " Great." He then yawned

" Come on Otouto I think you're still drained from everything that happened three days ago. Let's go home and I'll tell you about the house and anything else you want to know too." Tsunade said

Naruto turned to the foxes, " Usuakari, since this is Otou-san's you and the clan can stay here as long as you wish, just be careful if you venture out of the Gen-jutsu field. I you have to it'd probably be best if you did it in groups." Naruto said

" Hai Naruto-sama Arigatou." Usuakari said

Naruto nodded and started to follow everyone back into the forest to head home. Yuuzyou watched Naruto walk away longing to go with him. He looked up a Usuakari, Usuakari looked down at the kit understanding what he wanted, but wouldn't allow him without Naruto's say.

" Yuuzyou you coming?" Naruto asked still walking away

" HAI!" Yuuzyou said and ran to Naruto

He jumped on his shoulder and laid himself down around his neck.

* * *

Once back in the village the group went back to what they were doing before the 'Find Naruto' incident had occurred. Naruto and Hinata headed back to Tsunade's home, while Sakura followed Sasuke back to the Uchiha Estates. As the group got to the Tsunade's house Shizune came out from inside.

" Naruto-kun you have visitors outback. I told them to wait out back since I am heading off to work. " Shizune said

" Why are they out back?" Naruto asked confused

" Well they were out front, but since they're too big to fit into the house I told them to wait outback." Shizune replied

Naruto knew at once who they were and ran to the backyard. Sitting back there was two rather messed up looking toads. Gamatatsu looked the worse out of the two as his armor was pretty banged up and he had some areas where the metal was completely gone. Gamakichi on the other hand just hand had a couple of scratches and bruises, but he'd be ok. Naruto rushed over to the two.

" Whoa they're huge!" Yuuzyou said at the toads' size

" I thought I told you two not to fight, just to find him." Naruto said angrily looking the two over

" Yeah we tried to, but it didn't go that way." Gamakichi replied

As the others got to the back Hinata saw how hurt they were and rushed over to the toad's side. Her palms already glowing blue. She went over to Gamatatsu first and fixed, what she could tell was a broken leg and healed the gashes left by what looked like a very wide sword. She then went to Gamakichi and healed his cuts and bruises.

" So you going to tell me what happened now?" Naruto asked, as the two looked themselves over

" We did what you told us to Naruto, we found Itachi to the north. He's actually still in Hi no Kuni, but we have a problem." Gamakichi said

" Problem? What kind of problem?" Tsunade asked

" He's gathering an army of what we could figure to be rough and missing ninjas from other villages including Konoha. He's training them and he's training them good." Gamakichi said

" So is that who attacked you?" Hinata asked

" Iie, the thing at attacked us was a summon." Gamatatsu said

" A summon? What kind of summon could inflict wound on you like that?" Hinata asked

" Oh he got the worst of it because he was protecting me instead of running like he should of, baka." Gamakichi said

Naruto hit the toad on the head for that, " Itai, Naruto." Gamakichi spoke rubbing the spot Naruto hit

" I don't care, he's you Otouto and he loves you so don't call him a baka for trying to protect you." Naruto said

Gamatatsu smiled at Naruto, " It's alright Naruto, it's my job and anyway I know he doesn't mean it. Half the time I act like a baka anyways." Gamatatsu said smiling

" Gamatatsu do you know what kind of summon it was?" Naruto asked

" Iie, the trees blocked our view to see what it was, but it was big and mean. I also think it might have been Itachi's too." Gamatatsu said

" What makes you thing that?" Jiraiya asked

" We heard the thing speak to Itachi and than heard Itachi's voice telling it to destroy the trees. We got out of there as fast as we could." Gamakichi said

" I remember a scroll a couple of days ago saying something about a forest in upper Hi totally destroyed, but I though nothing of it at the time." Tsunade said

" Well it was Itachi's summons and whatever he's getting ready for it isn't good." Gamakichi said

" Alright guys thanks, go back and tell boss I might need him and the others pretty soon." Naruto said and threw the two some candy again

" See ya Naruto." The two toads said and vanished into smoke

" So what now?" Hinata asked

Naruto handed Yuuzyou off to Tsunade as he moved to the backyard

" Go find him. I'm going to pay him back for hurting those two." Naruto said angrily

" Wait Otouto, first off we don't know where he is now and second you can't go running off without telling Sasuke. You know he needs to know." Tsunade said

" Alright first I'll go find Aniki and then we'll go find Itachi and kill him." Naruto said determined and jumped on the roof to go find Sasuke

" I swear he still as thick-skulled as ever." Tsunade said

" Hai, but Sasuke will stop him. Once Naruto tell him everything he'll know to wait until they know where Itachi is exactly and then he'll move." Jiraiya said

" He's right Tsunade-sensei. I'll go after him just in case though." Hinata said and left the same was Naruto had

" I need a drink Come on kit I'm sure you're hungry I think there is some leftover meat in the fridge for you to have." Tsunade said and walked into the house

Yuuzyou got excited at the mention of food. He hadn't eaten for a while.

" I'll join you." Jiraiya said following her

* * *

As Sasuke and Sakura were walking back to the Uchiha Estate a thought occurred to Sakura.

" Sasuke-kun." Sakura said

" Huh?" Sasuke responded

" What will you do once you find him?" Sakura asked

" Itachi? Kill him probably. He doesn't deserve to live after what he's done to everyone." Sasuke said

" Is it really worth it?" Sakura asked

" Sakura he killed my entire clan and has tried numerous times to kidnap and or kill Naruto. If that's not a good enough excuse to kill him I don't know what is." Sasuke said angrily

" But hasn't he been trying to get you to kill him from the start?" Sakura asked

" Nani?" Sasuke asked

" I think that's the reason he's done all this to you from the start. He wants to be kill." Sakura said

" Then I'll grant his request and kill him." Sasuke said

" Demo…" Sakura said

" Iie Sakura, I don't care if he has been trying from the beginning he didn't have to kill our entire clan to have someone kill him. If that's his idiotic plan then I'll have to grant his wish. He's done too much to allow him to live any longer. I know I'd said I could wait to find him, but that didn't mean I wouldn't kill him when I found him." Sasuke said

Sakura sighed knowing Sasuke mind was set on this task and she wouldn't be able to change it.

_I swear him and Naruto are so similar sometimes._ Sakura thought

At that moment someone landed near them. Both turned to see Naruto running up to the two rather agitated.

" Naruto, what's wrong?" Sakura asked seeing the look in his eyes

" They found him Sasuke." Naruto said

Sasuke eyes grew wide knowing who Naruto was talking about, " Where?" Sasuke asked as Naruto skidded to a stop

" Up north here in Hi no Kuni. They beat Gamatatsu up pretty badly and Gamakichi was hurt too. WE NEED TO GO NOW!" Naruto said

" Naruto where is he?" Sakura asked

_I'm not letting these two go off without me again._ Sakura thought

Just then Hinata landed panting because how fast Naruto had traveled.

_I pretty sure Naruto-kun was using Shushin No Jutsu because that was way too fast for any normal ninja to go._ Hinata thought

" Naruto-kun you heard what Tsunade-sensei said. They didn't know where they went off to." Hinata replied finally catching her breath

" What is this they stuff? I'm just interested in Itachi." Sasuke asked

" Well apparently he's got a little army of some sort." Naruto said

" Army? How could he get an army?" Sakura asked

" Well from what Gamakichi and Gamatatsu told us he's gathered rouge and missing ninjas and he's training them." Hinata said

" HE'S DOING WHAT!" Sasuke said angry

" Exactly and they think we shouldn't go after him." Naruto said

" Iie, that's not it Naruto-kun it's that we don't know where he is right now." Hinata said

" But they might still be up there and if we go now we..." Naruto said

" Iie." Sasuke said

" Sasuke?" Naruto asked

" Naruto if we don't know where he is it'll be useless to go out and find him. He's hard to pinpoint unless you know where he is at this exact moment." Sasuke said

" Demo Sasuke?" Naruto said

" Iie, Naruto it's too soon. I have a feeling he'll show up sooner or later and when he does Konoha will be ready and waiting for him." Sasuke said and with that he started walking away

Naruto looked at Sasuke's retreating figure surprised he wouldn't go off with him to search of Itachi.

" You know he's right Naruto. If we don't know where Itachi is right now it's useless to go after him. We'll find him and when we do Sasuke-kun will kill him." Sakura said

Naruto nodded seeing that he was outnumber on this one. Sakura then turned and ran to catch up with Sasuke and Naruto turned to face Hinata.

" Guess I got carried away again?" Naruto asked

" You could say that. But you wouldn't be Naruto-kun if you didn't." Hinata said smiling

Naruto looked up at her and smiled; " Yep you're right Hinata-chan, so how about I take you home?" Naruto said

" Actually I like to go back with you and find out about your Otou-san's house." Hinata said

Naruto looked surprise, " Oh yeah, I forgot about that." Naruto said

Hinata giggled at his comment and Naruto smiled at her. The two headed back to Tsunade's to find out about the house that had belonged to Arashi.

* * *

As they returned home Jiraiya was outside waiting for Naruto to return.

" Hey Ero-sennin what's up?" Naruto asked seeing the look on Jiraiya's face

Jiraiya went over and picked Naruto up by the back of his shirt and threw him overtop of his shoulder.

" ERO-SENNIN YOU PUT ME DOWN! WHAT DID I DO THIS TIME?" Naruto shouted

Hinata was shocked by Jiraiya's actions and just followed the two. As they got to the backyard Tsunade with a napping Yuuzyou in her lap and Shizune were back there sitting on some chairs on the porch.

" ERO-SENNIN WHAT DID I DO? COME ON WHAT DID I DO?" Naruto asked as Jiraiya dropped him on the ground, " ITAI, OI ERO-SENNIN I'M HUMAN NOT SOME PRACTICE DUMMY!"

" Urusai we're going to spar." Jiraiya said walking away from Naruto

" Now? Can't we do this another day? I wanted to know about Otou-san's house." Naruto said

" IIE, I missed my research time today because of you and I'm in trouble with Tsunade because I told her this wasn't the first time you've run off." Jiraiya said angrily

" So, it wasn't my fault you said that and beside I had a good reason to run off the last time." Naruto said

" No you didn't that was as stupid as the one you just pulled on all of us." Jiraiya said

" You were scared of me and I know it Ero-sennin." Naruto said

" Tsunade-sensei, what are they talking about?" Hinata asked

" Just listen and you'll find out. Remember when he said earlier about this wasn't the first time Naruto had run away?" Tsunade said and Hinata nodded remember him saying that, " Well that's what they're talking about."

Hinata turned back to the two arguing in the middle of the backyard. Jiraiya had taken a fighting stance, while Naruto remained sitting on the ground.

" Get up Gaki we're going to spar." Jiraiya said

" Iie, it's not my fault I ran away that time." Naruto said upset he thought that

_He knows why I ran away that day and blames me for it_. Naruto thought

As Naruto was in thought Jiraiya decided to make Naruto spar with him, "DORYUUDAN"

With that a dragon's head came out of the ground and started shooting mud balls in Naruto direction. When Naruto saw what was coming his eyes grew wide.

_Shimatta._ Naruto thought as he jumped up and back flipped to avoid the mud balls

" ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME ERO-SENNIN?" Naruto screamed

" Either you spar or get the shit beat out of you your choice Gaki." Jiraiya said

_Damn him_. Naruto thought

" Fine but don't blame me if you wind up in the hospital Ero-sennin." Naruto said

" I won't." Jiraiya replied

Naruto finally got into a fighting stance, but this looked similar to the stance Kiba too when he was getting ready to do Gatsuuga.

" His stance it's almost like Kiba-kun's." Hinata said

_Since Gaki uses Arashi's moves I need to watch his speed. I'll have to slow him down._ Jiraiya thought

" YOMINUMA" Jiraiya said

With that the ground between Naruto and him turned into a mucky swamp. Naruto smirked knowing he'd use this technique.

" You'll have to do better than that Ero-sennin." Naruto said

He rushed forward crossing the swap like it was normal ground. Jiraiya was surprised that he was able to run over the swamp and not get stuck. He moved back a little before Naruto reached him.

" HARIZIZOU" Jiraiya said as his hair grew and surrounded his body

As Naruto came forward Jiraiya felt like there was something wrong. Naruto pulled a kunai out from his pouch continuing to run. Then Jiraiya heard a noise and his eyes grew wide as his body was pulled into the ground.

" SHINJUU ZANSHUU NO JUTSU." Naruto said now above ground and smiling as his buried sensei

Jiraiya was struggling to get out, but couldn't move.

" Come on Ero-sennin give it up. You're trapped. Now tell me the truth about that day and I'll help you out." Naruto said

" Iie." Jiraiya said and with that he was gone and replaced by a statue of a frog

_Chikusyou, he used Kawarimi on me._ Naruto thought

Just then a fist hit him in his back and caused him to go flying across the backyard. Before he could get up a foot was on his chest. As Naruto looked up Jiraiya stood above him dirty and still angry. Naruto tried to push his foot off, but it was no used.

" Gaki give up." Jiraiya said

" Iie, I know you were afraid that day, so why won't you admit it. You were scared and you didn't even try to help me." Naruto said angry

" Gaki listen I wasn't scared." Jiraiya said

" Don't lie I saw the look in your eyes Ero-sennin. I might not be as smart as my Otou-san, but I can tell how a person feels by looking in their eyes. YOU WERE SCARED! HELL I EVEN HURT YOU!" Naruto said

Naruto wouldn't shut up and it was starting to get on Jiraiya's never, " ALRIGHT, Alright I was scared, but no because you were able to pull out more of Kyubi's chakra." Jiraiya said moving his foot from Naruto chest and reaching his hand down to help the boy up

" Huh?" Naruto asked confused

" I was scared I'd lose you Naruto. That Kyubi would take over like the Shukaku has tried to do with Gaara and we'd lose the Naruto everyone loves and him be replaced by a blood thirty thing." Jiraiya said

" But Kyubi…" Naruto said angrily

" I know, I know he wasn't always like that, but you hadn't befriended him yet Gaki and he could of taken over you and killed everything in his sight including trying to destroy Konoha again." Jiraiya said

" You had that little faith in me? You thought I let him win without a fight? I thought you knew me better?" Naruto said

" Gaki that's not it. There's only so much pain a human can take and if Kyubi was able to increase that then…" Jiraiya said

" I WOULDN'T OF LET THAT HAPPEN. I'd have killed myself before I'd have let him hurt anyone and you should have known that. I know I attacked you and I'm sorry for that, but I had to go to make sure I didn't hurt you more or any thing else until I could control that power." Naruto said

" So Naruto-kun started summoning more of Kyubi's power and lost control?" Hinata asked

" Hai, when they first left Jiraiya wanted to see how much of Kyubi's power Otouto could use. As it turns out it was more that Jiraiya thought. Naruto summoned so much of it for a couple of minutes he kind of lost it and started destroying the area they were in and attacked Jiraiya. When Naruto regained control he was extremely upset as what he had done to Jiraiya that he ran off into the woods. Jiraiya said he returned the next day and apologized to him, but he believed Jiraiya was afraid of him after that." Tsunade explained

" But he didn't act like that when he has been with Jiraiya." Hinata said

" Jiraiya said after a while Naruto-kun returned to his loud, annoying self, but he would have moments when he could tell Naruto-kun was still upset about the incident." Shizune said

" By the way Shizune did you get everything taken care of for tomorrow?" Tsunade asked

" Hai, I told every ninja and they were to tell the news to the others." Shizune said

" And the time?" Tsunade asked

" Tomorrow at 9 a.m." Shizune said

Tsunade raised an eyebrow to the time, " Any reason you chose 9 a.m.?"

Shizune shrugged, " For the news I thought it was appropriate."

Tsunade just shook her head_, I swear sometimes she can be as crafty as me, but she did learn from the best._

Looking back on the field the women could see Naruto helping Jiraiya back to the porch.

" What did you do now baka?" Tsunade asked

" Think I twisted my ankle." Jiraiya responded

Tsunade started to chuckle that the quick spar the two had hurt Jiraiya. Jiraiya heard her and grew angry.

" Shut Up! You have no room to laugh Tsunade." Jiraiya said and Tsunade looked at him questioningly, " You're as old as me, so you have no room to laugh."

" Even if I'm as old as you I still look good and can take care of myself." Tsunade replied

" Yeah only because…" Jiraiya started, but was stopped by Naruto

" You know as much as I'd love to see Oba-chan kick you ass for what you're about to say it's starting to get dark and I'm going to head out and take Hinata-chan home." Naruto said sitting Jiraiya in one of the chairs on the porch as Shizune went over and started healing Jiraiya's ankle.

" But Naruto-kun what about your Otou-san's house?" Hinata asked

" Oh yeah, Oba-chan tell me about the house." Naruto said looking at Tsunade

" Well there is not a lot to tell. That house was more of a vacation spot for Arashi than his personal house. He mostly stayed here except when he took off time. Then he'd go there." Tsunade said

" What about the Gen-jutsu?" Naruto questioned

" Sarutobi and Arashi put up the Gen-jutsu field when Raimei became pregnant with you. He had her stay there up till a couple of days before the Kyubi attack. He loved Konoha and it's people, but he loved the outdoor, so much more. He also wasn't one for sitting still for to long. Remind you of someone?" Tsunade said

" Yeah." Naruto said smiling

" Listen Otouto, I'll understand if you want to go and live there I have no problem in it. I just…" Tsunade said

" What are you talking about? I just found out I still have family and I kind of like how Otou-san used the house. I think I'll just use it when I need to relax, since it's so peaceful out there and the Kitsune Clan can stay there as long as they want." Naruto said, " Since I know about the house I'm taking Hinata-chan home now. I'll be back in a couple of minutes."

With that Hinata and Naruto left leaving Yuuzyou in Tsunade care. Once the two were gone Tsunade went to Naruto's room and placed the kit in his pillow.

* * *

Hi no Kuni – Fire Nation

Doryuudan – Earth Dragon Missiles

Shimatta – Shit

Yominuma – Hell Swamp

Harizizou – Needle Guardian

Shinjuu Zanshuu no Jutsu – Inner Decapitation Technique


	18. Chapter 18

The next morning Naruto got up and got ready for the big announcement.

" Well guess I'll go and find Gaara and the others and see if they'll come. I wonder where they've been?" Naruto said

He knew the Suna Sib's were staying at Tsunade's house, but most of the time they never saw them and when he did they were leaving to go train, so today Naruto was surprised to find them in the backyard practicing.

" Hey Guys." Naruto said waving to them

Temari and Kankurou stopped their spar at Naruto's voice.

" Naruto we didn't wake you did we?" Temari asked concerned

Naruto looked into the sky where the sun was, " Iie, normally I get up earlier than this. I need to ask you three something. But first I want to know where you've been?"

" I thought it'd be best to stay out of your problem Naruto. Suna had to deal with Shukaku, so Konoha need to deal with Kyubi." Gaara said

" Yeah bro said to leave you all alone, so we were out practicing mostly. Though I think Temari might have made a few trips to the Nara compound too." Kankurou said smiling and then receiving a fan to his head.

" Oh ok, so would you want to come with me and the others today?" Naruto asked

" What's going on today?" Temari asked

Naruto opened his mouth, but Gaara answered, " You're going to tell them."

Naruto nodded to Gaara's words.

" Yeah we're going to tell them about the absorption and Otou-san, so I don't have to walk around using Henge all the time. Also with Oba-chan saying I'm the next Hokage I'll have to have the villagers trust or I'll never be a great Hokage like Otou-san was." Naruto said

" Well you won't have to worry about that." Temari said smiling

Naruto looked at her confused.

" From what Shikamaru has said you're equal with the Yondaime right now and you're not even Jounin, so you'll be a great Hokage." Temari finished

Naruto smiled at her, " Arigatou Temari, so will you come?"

" I'm going. I don't want to miss the villagers having heart attacks for anything." Kankurou said

" Kankurou SHUT UP! Of course we will come Naruto." Temari said after hitting Kankurou again with her fan

Naruto looked over at Gaara he knew the Kazekage didn't want to get involved, but Naruto was like him. Gaara finally nodded to Naruto and Naruto smiled even wider.

" Great the announcement is this morning at 9, but Oba-chan wants us to meet earlier to make sure everything's alright. So be there at 8:30." Naruto said

The three nodded and Temari and Kankurou resumed their spar as Gaara watched and Naruto went back inside to wake up Yuuzyou and have breakfast.

* * *

As Naruto headed back to his room after his morning shower he got dressed in a black t-shirt with his Chuunin vest over top of it and blue ninja cargos. He went over to wake Yuuzyou up. He had moved the kit to the end of the bed when he returned home last night and there he still was, but instead curled up in a ball. He was on his back with his paws and tails spread every which way.

_Reminds me of how I sleep_. Naruto thought

He reached over and petted Yuuzyou on his stomach, which created a smile on the foxes face. Naruto then gently shook Yuuzyou and finally woke him up.

" Yuuzyou come on you've slept long enough. If you sleep any longer you're going to miss breakfast." Naruto said

That woke the kit up instantly and he was on his paws with drool hanging out his mouth

" Foooood." Yuuzyou said

Naruto started to laugh at this, _Now if I could get him to try Ramen_.

Naruto turned to leave grabbing his Hokage jacket and backpack. Stuffing the jacket in his backpack. Yuuzyou then jumped on Naruto's shoulder and rode him to the kitchen.

" Ohayou Mina" Yuuzyou said seeing the food

He jumped off Naruto's shoulder and headed to a plate filled with bacon and sausage on the floor. Luckily Tonton was sick and hadn't seen the breakfast Jiraiya had made this morning. As Yuuzyou started eating Naruto and the adults started talking.

" So are you ready Otouto?" Tsunade asked

" As ready as I'm going to be. I just hope this doesn't go bad." Naruto said

" I'm sure everything will be fine Naruto-kun." Shizune said

Jiraiya snorted, " I still say be ready to have a lot of patients in today with heat attacks."

Tsunade whacked him upside the head, " Will you stop with the heart attack scenario. Nobody will be sent to the hospital, so stop saying baka things." Tsunade said

Naruto chuckled at Tsunade and Jiraiya fighting, _I wonder if they've always been like this or if this is a thing they've started since we brought Oba-chan back._ Naruto thought

The rest of their breakfast was relatively quiet, except for the numerous smacks upside Jiraiya's head for trying to do inappropriate things with his hands.

_Man you'd think Ero-sennin would learn after the first time._ Naruto thought

They cleared the table and Shizune washed the dished as the others finished getting ready. Naruto who had been ready sat in a chair in the living room with Yuuzyou on his lap waiting for the others.

* * *

Once the three adults were ready they left and headed to the Hokage Tower, where the announcement was going to be made. Naruto looked up into the sky noticing how nice it was. There were a number of clouds in the sky, but nothing to worry about.

" Bet Shikamaru is cloud gazing with Choji right now." Naruto said out loud

" Probably." A voice from behind him said

Naruto turned to look and the Suna Sib's were walking up to them.

" Temari are you going to go find him?" Naruto asked

" Iie, I called Mr. Crybaby and he's suppose to meet me at the Hokage Tower, so if he's late he's going to meet my fan up close and personal." Temari said patting her fan that was on her back

Naruto grew worried as Kankurou rubbed his head from where Temari had hit him numerous times earlier that morning.

" So Naruto how much longer will you have to keep the Henge up?" Temari asked

" Hopefully once we tell them today what has happened I can keep it off from now on. It hardly uses up any of my chakra it's just a pain in the ass to have to use It." Naruto said

" HAI, but for now it's needed." Tsunade said

" I know, I know." Naruto said back to her

Yuuzyou then jumped off Naruto's shoulder and started to runoff.

" Yuuzyou?" Naruto asked

The kit stopped and looked back

" Yuuzyou where are you going?" Naruto asked

" I'm going to go play with some friends Naruto-sama. I'll be careful." Yuuzyou said

" Alright, but remember to watch out for the poachers traps. There still might be some hidden in the unprotected area of the forest." Naruto said

" Hai!" Yuuzyou said and ran into the forest

" Why would there be poacher traps in the woods?" Kankurou asked

" Many of the villagers in Konoha hate kitsunes so much so that they place traps in Konoha Forest to catch them or kill them." Tsunade said sadly

" I guess it would be the same with Suna long ago if we had Tanuki." Temari spoke looking at Gaara

Gaara nodded that she was probably right. The cork to his gourd then came off and all of it trickled on to the ground till it surrounded Gaara's feet. As soon as it was there it was gone. In a moment a number of large waves came back to Gaara with the tops engorged with something. As the sand started to form back into his gourd to other saw the object had been a number of bear traps. Most were still open not being set off and others were shut stained with blood.

" Gaara?" Naruto asked

" Shukaku said he could only tell of one trap with kitsune blood on it. The rest are of other forest animals." Gaara spoke

" But how?" Naruto asked

" Any ground has sand in it. It's just deep underneath of us. If I use Shukaku's sand and mix it with normal sand I can control the sand in a wide area. Now you don't have to worry about that kit or any other kitsunes getting hurt for these horrible devises." Gaara said

Naruto smiled at him, " Arigatou Gaara." Gaara nodded

" Well can we get going now or do you want us to be late?" Jiraiya asked

" Hai, Hai, but what about the traps?" Naruto asked

" Goukyuu no Jutsu" Jiraiya spoke as the metal traps were set in fire and started to melt from the intense heat

" THERE! Now can we go?" Jiraiya said

Naruto nodded and the group walked off to the Hokage Tower.

* * *

As they got to the tower Naruto saw all of his friends were already waiting for them at the front door. Hinata came up to him and kissed him on the cheek.

" Ready?" Hinata asked

" As ready as I'm going to be." Naruto replied

Most hadn't noticed the backpack Naruto was carrying, but a certain lazy genius did.

" Naruto what's in the bag?" Shikamaru asked

" Nooothing." Naruto said

Tsunade eyed him, " Otouto what's in there?"

" Oba-chan there nothing in here." Naruto said hoping she'd believe him

As Jiraiya looked at the bag he noticed it wasn't fully zipped and the object in the bag could be seen, it was white.

" Gaki you brought the jacket?" Jiraiya asked

" I thought I told you…" Tsunade said

" Demoooo, Oba-chan if we're going to tell them about Otou-san we should tell them about you choosing me as the next Hokage." Naruto protested

" Gaki, Tsunade is right about this one. I think that it's best left told for another day and leave that in the bag you brought it in." Jiraiya said

Naruto glared at him angrily that he couldn't show the villagers finally. A hand touched his shoulder and it was Sasuke.

" Naruto they need time to adjust to the news you're going to tell them today. It might hit them hard and you telling them this will make it hard on Hokage-sama to actually make you Hokage." Sasuke said

Naruto looked at him and saw the reasoning in his words, " Alright." Naruto said

" Good now lets head up to may office." Tsunade said

* * *

As the group got into Tsunade's office she turned to talk to them and caught Naruto with the jacket now on.

" OTOUTO!" Tsunade shouted

" Demoooo Oba-chan." Naruto wined

Naruto then received a smack upside the head, " ITAI! Sakura-chan that hurt."

" Well maybe it knocked some sense into you. Tsunade-sensei, Jiraiya-sama, and Sasuke-kun all told you to wait. So why are you causing trouble?" Sakura said

Naruto started at Sakura, " Because it's my choice and I want to wear it." Naruto said defiantly

Sakura rolled her eyes at Naruto childish behavior, " Hinata he's your boyfriend try to reason with him." Sakura said

Hinata looked at Sakura surprised and then at Naruto, who was glaring at Sakura now. He didn't like her bringing Hinata into this conversation. Naruto was still glaring at Sakura when Hinata started to try and get his attention.

" Naruto-kun." Hinata spoke, but Naruto still glared at Sakura.

" Naruto-kun." Hinata said a little louder, but still didn't look at her

Hinata was getting a little annoyed that Naruto wasn't paying attention.

" Naruto!" Hinata said louder

Most of the others now were surprised Naruto still wasn't reacting to Hinata calling him. Hinata for the first time in her life was getting angry that Naruto was ignoring her and it was getting on her last nerve. Finally she had it

" UZUMAKI NARUTO YOU WILL LOOK AT ME!" Hinata shouted

Naruto looked at her surprised by her tone and volume in her voice. Everyone else was also surprised that 1. Hinata could shout and 2. She had gotten man at Naruto.

_Oh my god I just shouted at Naruto-kun._ Hinata thought

" Hinata-chan?" Naruto questioned shocked at her tone

Hinata was still breathing hard from being angry. She then put out her hand opened and looked at him angrily.

" Give me!" Hinata said

Naruto looked at her upset, " Hinata-cha…"

" Don't Hinata-chan me! Give it!" Hinata said

Naruto sighed in defeat.

He took off the jacket and placed it in Hinata's hand. She took it and handed it to Tsunade, who hung it beside of her Hokage rode.

" Now that that's taken care of lets head out to go tell the villagers the reason why we gathered them." Tsunade said

" Well I'll see you all later." Jiraiya said

" Ero-sennin where are you going?" Naruto questioned

" I need to do some things I'll be back in a little bit." Jiraiya said as he left

" Sukebe." Naruto and Tsunade said

Everyone nodded and followed Tsunade out on the balcony.

* * *

Naruto and the others stayed back as Tsunade went forward to address the villager below. Naruto then looks up into the sky.

_I feel something strange, but everything looks fine_. Naruto thought

Gaara saw Naruto looking up and also felt something was amiss.

" Naruto do you feel that?" Gaara asked

Naruto looked at Gaara, " You feel it too?" Naruto asked and Gaara nodded

" Everyone I want to thank you for coming on such short notice and so early in the morning. The reason I called you here is I have some important information to tell you about…" Tsunade announced, but was interrupted by a claps of thunder

Everyone looked up into the sky to see it turn from sky blue to black as night. On top of that the bright morning sun turned from yellow to blood red.

" KYUBI!" a voice said from high above

Everyone looked up to see a silhouette on the head of the Yondaime on Hokage Monument. Few could make out who it was, but Naruto could.

" Itachi." growled Naruto

When Sasuke heard his brother's name he looked up at the silhouette angrily too.

" Kyubi why don't you show then the true you or are you scare?" Itachi asked

Naruto moved forward, but Itachi disappeared from his sight and then reappeared with a struggling Tsunade in his arms.

" LET HER GO ITACHI!" Naruto shouted

Itachi was having trouble-holding Tsunade.

" Izanagi no Fuujin." Itachi said

With that the loose rocks around them rose up and surrounded Tsunade and created a ring around her upper torso. She tried to spread her arms to break the rock prison, but it was useless.

" It's no use Hokage-sama, the Izanagi no Fuujin is an unbreakable seal. The only one that can release it is the one that placed it or by the death of the one that placed it."

Tsunade glare at Itachi while he looked back down at Naruto.

" So Naruto-kun how have you been? It's been while since I've seen you." Itachi said

" Itachi I repeat let Oba-chan go!" Naruto said angrily jumping on the railing of the balcony

Naruto then heard some sounds behind him and when he looked back he saw a number of ninjas in black and red had captured all of his friends including Akamaru, who had what looked like a leash made out of chakra around his neck. Naruto was surprise he wasn't struggling or trying to help Kiba.

" As I see it Naruto-kun you have two choices." Itachi said smiling

Naruto looked back at him filling with rage and releasing the Henge. This caused a number of the villagers to gasp at his appearance.

" 1. You can some up here and save the Hokage from being killed since you couldn't save Sarutobi and were the cause of the Yondaime's death…" Itachi said pausing, " … or 2. You can go and try to save your friends."

Naruto looked between Tsunade and his friends not knowing what to do.

_Chikusyou, what do I do. I don't want Oba-chan to be killed, but I don't want my friends hurt either_. Naruto thought

It was then Naruto heard a scream and looked back to see the ninja that had been holding Sasuke was on the ground dead and a very angry Mangekyou using Sasuke walking towards Naruto.

" Sasuke what did you do to him?" Naruto asked

" It's like a version of your Gingatsu, but make them view their worst nightmare." Sasuke said

* * *

**Flashback**

**Sasuke saw Naruto looking between them and Tsunade and he also saw the conflict in the boy's eyes.**

**_Great Itachi knew just what to do. We're all important to the dope that if he chooses one and the other gets hurt he'll feel responsible later. On top of doing this in front of the villagers, so they see his new appearance before everything's explained. I need to get out of this baka ninja's grasp, but how?_ Sasuke thought**

**Sasuke then remembered a Gen-jutsu Orochimaru had thought him**

**_Never thought I'd be grateful he taught me this. _Sasuke thought**

**Sasuke activated the Mangekyou and used his one free hand and made the appropriate seals.**

**_And I'm glad I learned one-handed seals too._ Sasuke thought**

**As low as he could speak Sasuke spoke the jutsu, " Akumu no Zigoku."**

**Feeling Sasuke moving the ninja tightened his grip on him, but he felt something funny along with losing sight of his fellow ninjas. It wasn't until the whole place was pitch black that the ninja started to worry. Sasuke head then turned to look at the man with one eye.**

" **You'll regret capturing me." Sasuke said**

" **SHUT UP!" the ninja spoke**

**But at that moment the skin around Sasuke's visible eyes started to peel revealing a snake's eye. Then man's eyes widened at what he was seeing and his grip loosened on Sasuke. Sasuke's whole face was turned towards the man now and he could see it was all peeling away revealing the face of a snake underneath. The man stopped holding Sasuke as he started to back away from him. The creature then turned completely around and when he did this the body of the snake formed. The ninja looked up at the snake that towered above him fear holding him in place. The snake tongue flicked in the air as it looked down at the tiny ninja. It smiled and then opened it jaws wide and they came down over he ninja. Before they closed the ninja screamed.**

**End Flashback

* * *

**

" What was it?" Naruto asked

Sasuke shrugged, " It's different for each person you use it on, but if not released it will kill the person." Sasuke said

" He taught it to you didn't he?" Naruto asked knowing Sasuke knew whom he meant

Sasuke nodded, " The only good reason about being with him for nearly three years. You take care of our friends. I'll deal with Itachi."

Naruto looked at Sasuke, " Are you sure you can handle him?" Naruto asked

" Dope just go and help Sakura and the others." Sasuke said jumping up to where Itachi was with Tsunade

* * *

Naruto turned to help his friends, but the ninjas were gone along with them.

" They had to run away didn't they?" Naruto said

In the far distance he could see their figures jumping from rooftop to rooftop and then going over the gate walls and heading into the forest.

" Bad move bakas. The forest it my territory." Naruto said smiling as he rushed off after them

* * *

Back on top of the monument Sasuke was facing Itachi

" Otouto so you finally wish to try and go against me again?" Itachi asked

" This time you will die Itachi! You've grown weak, where I have grown strong." Sasuke said

" With Orochimaru's help?" Itachi asked sarcastically

" Iie, with the help of Konoha and my friends." Sasuke said and Tsunade smiled at his remark

_Sasuke you are a true Uchiha and will be able to bring pride back to the Uchiha name._ Tsunade thought

Sasuke stood straight with one arm to his side and the other extended with his palm up and hand bent slightly. Itachi just stood there with a relaxed stance. The two stood waiting for the other to make the first move. It started suddenly when Itachi rushed forward as Sasuke now moved hair flying in the wind. Sasuke in mid run pulled out a kunai as the two collided the rocks on the ground shook from then impact. As Tsunade watched Itachi stopped the hand Sasuke had the kunai in and was gripping Sasuke wrist, so the kunai could not progress any further and make contact with his shoulder.

" So what Otouto? You think if you can immobilize my arms you will be able to beat me?" Itachi asked

" Iie, I was actually aiming for you're heart, but decided to make you death long and agonizing." Sasuke said

He then twisted his body and was able to get out of Itachi's grip and skidded back a few feet to gain some distance between him and his brother again.

* * *

Mina – Everyone

Goukyuu no Jutsu – Grand Fireball

Izanagi no Fuujin – Seal of Izanagi

Akumu no Zigoku – Hell's Nightmare


	19. Chapter 19

As Sasuke dealt with Itachi, Naruto was heading off to help his friends. Jumping from tree to tree.

" Ok who do I need to find first. Well my top priority is Hinata-chan then if I can find Gaara we can split up and search for the others." Naruto said

He then stopped and sniffed the air and picked up the smell of lavender and water.

" There she is." Naruto said smiling and headed west

As he got closer Naruto could tell a fight was occurring nearby. Naruto landed on the tree to see a ninja and Hinata was facing off. The ninja looked a little worse for the wear and Naruto could tell Hinata was putting up a pretty good fight. Hinata got into a familiar stance and Naruto smiled.

_Give him Hell Hinata-chan._ Naruto thought

" SENJU KANNON O UTSU" Hinata said

With that her arms moved so fast it seemed as if she actually had 42 arms. She then rushed forward and closed all of the ninjas tenketsu points. The man collapsed on the ground unconscious. Naruto then jumped down from the tree and ran up to Hinata.

" Damn Hinata-chan remind me not to get on your bad side." Naruto said

" You almost did earlier this morning Naruto-kun." Hinata said

Naruto laughed and rubbed the back of his head, " Well that Jutsu is on the top of my list of best move ever Hinata-chan. Another new one to show Hiashi." Naruto said

Hinata shook her head, " Iie, actually Otou-san gave me one of Okaa-san's Jutsus scrolls and this was one of her personal Jutsus. It seems her style of fighting was similar to mine. She really didn't want to hurt others, but in certain circumstances she would. This qualified." Hinata said

" So how did you get free?" Naruto asked

* * *

**Flashback**

**As the ninja holding Hinata jumped from tree to tree. She could tell they were heading further away from Konoha and Tsunade.**

**_At this rate Naruto-kun will never be able to help all of us._ Hinata thought**

**Hinata saw they were nearing a small clearing and decided to make her move.**

" **KAITEN!" Hinata said**

**She started to spin in the ninja's arms and his grip loosened and she jumped away from him. The man was holding his arm healing them.**

" **Bitch that hurt." The ninja said**

**Hinata glared at the ninja for his language. Taking her normal fighting stance.**

" **You will regret capturing Tsunade-sensei and the others." Hinata said**

" **Foolish Hyuuga you're the weakest of the group. I have no threat from the likes of you." The cocky ninja said**

" **If that's true then why were you hurt by a Hyuuga Jutsu that any Hyuuga child can do?" Hinata asked**

**The man growled at her comment, " You're still the weakest of the group."**

" **Then I guess that makes you the weakest of yours." Hinata retorted**

**The ninja was now enraged as he ran towards Hinata. Hinata reached into her pouch and grabbed two kunais. She threw them at the ninja, but he ducked and they missed him**

" **Nice aim." He said**

**Hinata smiled, the ninja then heard a sizzling sound behind him. As he turned around to look he saw both kunais had tags attached to them. His eyes widened as the tags exploded sending the man flying towards Hinata. Hinata jumped out of the way and the ninja hit a tree that had been behind her. After a couple of minutes he finally pulled himself off the tree to see Hinata several feet away from him waiting.**

" **Finally decided to wake up?" Hinata asked**

" **WHY YOU!" the ninja spoke, " KARYUU ENDAN."**

**As a giant dragon of fire came towards Hinata she started to circle her arms in front of her. As her arms circled the water in the air started to form in front of her.**

" **That small bit of Mizu isn't going to help you Hyuuga." The ninja said smirking**

" **Oh who said it was a little?" Hinata asked**

**With that the water she was gathering in front of her started to take form.**

" **SUITORA NO JUTSU." Hinata said**

**The water then materialized into a tiger and rushed towards the fire dragon dowsing it and continuing forward to the ninja. He got ready to be dowsed by the water, but in a second it changed its consistency.**

" **HYOUTORA NO JUTSU." Hinata spoke**

**The tiger claws came up and sliced at the ninjas body. He was cut across his chest by the now ice tiger claws. If he hadn't of moved at the last second he would have been sliced in half.**

" **Tricky little Hyuuga." He said**

" **Oh by the way I don't know who informed you that I was the weakest. When I'm the next in line to be the head of the Hyuuga Clan." Hinata said**

**Her statement shocked the man.**

**_Itachi lied to me, he said she was the weakest ninja of the group. Not the heir to the Hyuuga clan._ He thought**

" **Let me guess Itachi told you that little bit of information. Well the last time he saw many of us were when we were still Genin but now we're all Chuunin." Hinata said**

" **It doesn't matter what you are I'm still stronger than you." He said bring out four kunais**

**He threw them towards Hinata, who used the Tate no Yuurei to deflect them. The ninja was surprised the kunais bounced off of her.**

**_That's impossible. _he thought**

" **Must be an Gen-jutsu." He said to himself**

**Hinata heard him say this, " Afraid not. I told you I'm the next in line and you're going to regret going against Konoha."**

**She then rushed towards him hands glowing blue with chakra.**

" **CHAKRA NO MESU." Hinata said**

**The ninja knew what her hands could do if they hit him anywhere. Along with Hyuuga accuracy this is a dangerous combo. The ninja twisted, turned, bent, and jumped to get away for her hands. The man finally flipped behind her and moved back a number of feet to get a good distance between them.**

**_Chikusyou she's good. I'm starting to get tired._ The ninja thought**

**It was then he heard a sound in some nearby trees, but didn't detect any chakra, so figured it for local wildlife.**

**Flashback Ends**

* * *

" I think that's when you arrived Naruto-kun. Though I don't know why he didn't attack you." Hinata said

" I hardly have any chakra signature anymore unless I want to have others sense it. So, I hide it most of the time now." Naruto explained

Hinata nodded understanding, " So what do we do with him?" Hinata asked

" Well with everything you said you did to him. Along with that sweet new move of your Okaa-san's I'd say he's going to be out for sometime. So for now we'll just tie him up and come back for his unconscious ass later." Naruto said

Hinata nodded pulling wire out from her coat pocket and with Naruto's help tied the man to the nearest tree and made sure if he did wake up he wouldn't be able to break free.

" Now that that's done lets find Gaara." Naruto said

" What about the others?" Hinata asked

" I'll explain once we find Gaara." Naruto said

* * *

Back on top of the Hokage Monument, Sasuke and Itachi were still fighting each other and not progressing very far in the fight. Mostly the two had been doing Tai-jutsu. But they seemed to be equally matched in that area.

" Sasuke you need to try something else. Tai-jutsu isn't good against him. You know that." Tsunade said

Sasuke looked over at her and nodded, " Yes let's switch this up Itachi."

" As you wish Otouto." Itachi said back

" KARYUU OOSENPUU" Sasuke said

With that a large streams of fire came towards Itachi, but instead of hitting him it surrounded him and rose up around him high into the air. When it was at the right height at the top a giant dragon emerged from the fire tornado. It flew down the center of the tornado and hit Itachi dead on with all its heat and power. Sasuke smirked knowing the dragon had hit its target and released the Jutsu.

" He couldn't of." Sasuke said

There where the dragon had hit Itachi still stood. His robe was smoking a little bit, but he was still very much alive.

" Well I'll give you credit Otouto. I wasn't expecting you to pull out that jutsu. I'm also impressed you could control it too." Itachi said

" Otou-san would have been proud of me, but he'll never see it will he Itachi!" Sasuke said

" I can probably arrange that for you." Itachi said, " Tsukuyomi."

With that Sasuke was taken into Itachi's Gen-jutsu world where he was chibi again and seeing his clan die all over again.

Sasuke looked up at the red moon in the sky and knew it wasn't the real, at least this red moon.

" ITACHI THIS WON'T WORK ON ME ANYMORE!" Sasuke shouted

* * *

**Flashback**

" **Sasuke-kun, I'm going to teach you the Akuo no Zigoku today." Orochimaru said**

" **What does it do?" Sasuke asked**

" **It's sort of similar to Itachi's Tsukiyomi and caused the viewer to view their worst nightmare. Before I teach it to you I'm going to use it on you." Orochimaru said**

" **Why?" Sasuke asked annoyed he was going to have another jutsu used on him**

" **As I've said before if you're caught in a similar jutsu. This will help you to release it easily." Orochimaru said and Sasuke nodded, " Good, Akuo no Zigoku."**

**Flashback Ends

* * *

**

_It took me three weeks to release that Jutsu of Orochimaru's, so if he was right and this is similar to his then_. Sasuke thought

" Kai." Sasuke said

Sasuke was then back in the real and very similar world facing a very shocked Tsunade and Itachi.

" But how?" Itachi asked surprised, " It's impossible for you to get out of that without me releasing it."

" Oh there are other ways as Hokage-sama had gotten me out of it before. I can be grateful of Orochimaru for teaching me a few things and one is to get out of you evil Gen-jutsu's." Sasuke said

" Well you might have been able to get out of that Otouto, but how can you fight against someone you love." Itachi said as he made a number of hand seals

" Kami no, not that." Tsunade said

" Kyuchiyose Edo Tensei." Itachi said

With that a large wooden coffin came up in front of Itachi with the name Uchiha Fugaku on the front. Sasuke was wide-eyed because he knew what Itachi was about to do.

_This is the one jutsu I refused to learn._ Sasuke thought

" That's impossible you need a sacrifice for that." Tsunade said

" Oh but Otouto was kind enough to make one for me." Itachi said talking about the man Sasuke had killed earlier

As the coffin lid opened Itachi and Sasuke's father stepped out from inside he was wearing his Konoha Police attire. With that Itachi went forward with a kunai in hand that had his name written on the tag attached to it and inserted it into the soulless body. At once it became alive smiling at Sasuke.

" Musuko." Fugaku said

" TEME!" Sasuke said to Itachi, who stood back

" Lets see how you do against Otou-san Otouto." Itachi said, " Destroy."

Itachi pointed at Sasuke as their father nodded and ran towards Sasuke.

" Itachi you're as bad as Orochimaru using a loved one as the others opponent. Especially if that person is suppose to be dead." Tsunade said

" Oh shut up." Itachi said standing back and watching the fight

_Chikusyou, always with the mind games Hokage-sama's right I can't fight my Otou-san._ Sasuke thought

" RYUUKA NO JUTSU" Fugaku said

As Sasuke's father was surrounded by flames and shot a straight blast towards him. Sasuke managed to dodge the blast and not get burned.

" HOUSENKA NO JUTSU." Fugaku said

He cupped his hand around his mouth as balls of fire came out heading towards Sasuke new location. As the last second the flames went out to reveal shurikens hidden in them Sasuke already had his kunai ready and blocked all the shurikens dropping them to the ground.

_This is so wrong. He knows all Katon Jutsu I use and I don't want to use the Jutsus Orochimaru taught me on him, but I'm going to have to or I'm going to be killed by Otou-san._ Sasuke thought

" Gomen Otou-san" Sasuke said, " HEBI NO KOUSOKU NO JUTSU."

The ground underneath Fugaku began to shake and exploded as hundreds of snakes erupted from the ground opening their mouths and attached themselves all over Fugaku's body. The snakes ranged in size from small to large, but the small ones were the deadliest because they were highly poisonous. As the large ones wrapped around Fugaku to restrict his movements the small snakes injected him with more of their venom.

" Foolish Otouto, he's already dead. Venom will not work on him." Itachi said as Sasuke glared back at him

" GOUKAKYUU NO JUTSU." Fugaku said as he blew the giant fireball around him making all the snakes disappear into smoke, " KARYUU ENDAN."

The large fire dragon emerged from his father mouth-heading straight towards him. Sasuke had been battling himself on what to do and was lost in thought as the fire dragon came towards him

_Shimatta I can't dodge it._ Sasuke though

" Only one thing to do." Sasuke said, " RASHOUMON"

An enormous gate rose in front of Sasuke with an Oni face on the front and chains holding it closed.

" There is only one of two things I can do to stop Otou-san, but either Jutsu will kill him again." Sasuke said

Finally Sasuke released the gate as his father and Itachi were still standing waiting. Tsunade was watching and waiting too.

_Sasuke what will you do? You'll have to destroy you own Otou-san to set him free, but can you do it?_ Tsunade thought

As she looked into Sasuke's eyes she saw his resolve and determination.

" Hai, he can." Tsunade said Itachi looked over at her wondering what she was babbling on about, but then Itachi saw the hand seals.

" OTOUTO YOU CAN'T!" Itachi shouted

" Yes I can it's the only was to free Otou-san from your insane control." Sasuke said, "SEIRYU TO SUZAKU KOUGEKI."

From the pitch black sky and mighty roar and cry was heard in an instant a dragon and phoenix made of fire emerged from the clouds hovering above Sasuke. Both were waiting for Sasuke's word.

" So Otouto I see you've been reading the Clan's Jutsus." Itachi said

" Hai, I found this one particularly interesting, since it calls upon the guardians of the East and South themselves. Though it does require the user to prove their worth as an Uchiha before they'll listen to you. That's the way I knew you wouldn't be able to control them." Sasuke said

" Iie, but I don't see how they consider you an Uchiha either. You betrayed Konoha after all." Itachi said

" True, but I'm redeeming myself now Itachi. Where as you are still a missing-nin and haven't come back for your punishment, until now." Sasuke said

" SEIRYU, SUZAKU!" Sasuke shouted and pointed to his father

The two creatures cried at the same time flying down toward Fugaku. Neither he nor Itachi had time to react as the dragon and phoenix came spiraling down faster and finally crashed into Fugaku erupting into a ball of flame. As soon as it was made it disappeared. What was left was a giant scorch mark, but no Fugaku in sight. Sasuke looked up into the sky regretting what he had done, but knew it had to be.

" Otou-san Gomen." Sasuke said

" How touching Otouto, but even if you destroy Otou-san I'm still not done yet." Itachi said

With that another coffin appeared beside Fugaku's that had looked like it had been caught on fire. On the front of this one it read Uchiha Mikoto.

" TEME! Don't bring her into this." Sasuke said

" I'm not the one bringing her into this Otouto, you are." Itachi said

" BULLSHIT!" Sasuke shouted

" If you had just let Otou-san deal with you. I wouldn't have to call on Okaa-san. You never saw her fight, but she was a Jounin level Uchiha, Otouto." Itachi said

With that the coffin lid fell off revealing Itachi and Sasuke mother. Her long black hair flowing somewhat in front wearing normal ninja attire and a Jounin vest. She looked caringly at Sasuke.

" Sasuke-kun." Mikoto said

" Okaa-chan." Sasuke said to her on the verge of tears

" You're one sadistic man Itachi." Tsunade said

" Be quiet Tsunade-sama, this is between my family and I." Itachi said

" More like you just want to torture Sasuke even more than ever." Tsunade said

Itachi smirked and went towards his mother and placed a kunai inside of her too.

" Okaa-san, Otouto's been bad. I think he needs to be punished." Itachi said

* * *

Back in the forest Hinata was following Naruto, who had caught Gaara's scent. As they neared they heard a scream of someone being killed and then silence. Another couple minutes past and the two reached their destination. Then sitting on a large boulder was Gaara with the ninja that had 'tried' to capture him dead at his feet.

" What took you so long?" Gaara asked

" Oh come on Gaara, like you need our help." Naruto said motioning to the dead ninja

Gaara shrugged and Naruto hung his head in defeat.

" Naruto-kun what now?" Hinata asked

" We split up." Naruto said

" But we just found each other?' Hinata said

" Hai, but if we split up we can find the others faster and head back to Konoha to help Oba-chan and Aniki." Naruto said

" So who goes after who?" Gaara asked

" Well I though you could find your siblings and Shikamaru, Hinata-chan goes after her teammates, Neji, and Tenten. I'll go after Sakura-chan, Choji, Ino, and Geji Mau. Once you find the people in your group head to my Otou-san's house and we'll head out from there." Naruto said

" Hai." Gaara and Hinata said

With that the three separated and went to find their assigned people.

* * *

Senju Kannon o Utsu – 1000 Arms Kannon Strike

Suitora no Jutsu – Water Tiger Technique

Hyoutora no Jutsu – Ice Tiger Technique

Chakra no Mesu – Chakra Scalpel

Karyuu Oosenpuu – Fire Dragon Tornado

Tsukiyomi – Underworld Moon

Chibi – Small

Kyuchiyose Edo Tensei – Impure World Summon

Teme – Bastard

Ryuuka no Jutsu – Fire Dragon Technique

Housenka no Jutsu – Phoenix Fire

Hebi no Kousoko no Jutsu – Snake bind Technique

Goukakyuu no Jutsu – Grand Fireball

Seiryu to Suzaku Kougeki – Seiryu and Suzaku Attack, Seiryuu is the name of the dragon guardian of the East and Suzaku is the name of the phoenix guardian of the South.


	20. Chapter 20

As Hinata left the others she tried to find Shino first.

" BYAKUGAN." Hinata said

As she looked around but all she saw was the forest wildlife and no Shino or anyone else.

" How do I find then?" Hinata questioned

She then remembered that Shino always placed a bug on each of his teammates. As Hinata deactivated the Byakugan she looked on her clothing for the Kikaichu. She finally found it on her jacket sleeve. She picked the little bug up and held it up on her finger.

" Um Sumimasen, but can you help me find Shino-kun?" Hinata asked

The Kikaichu being able to understand her got the shock of his life, " …"

" Can you understand me?' Hinata asked

" I wasn't imagining things you are talking to me." The Kikaichu said

" Hai can you find Shino-kun for me. He's too far off for my Byakugan." Hinata said

The Kikaichu still questioning how Hinata could talk to him though spread its wings and started to fly.

" I can find master follow me." The Kikaichu said

" Arigatou." Hinata said and followed the bug though the trees.

Every once and a while the bug would stop and turn around to make sure he hadn't lost the girl.

_I don't understand. The master and his family are the only ones that can talk to us. So how is it a non-Aburame can?_ the Kikaichu thought

" I have a question?" The Kikaichu said and Hinata looked at where it was flying, " How is it that I can understand you?"

" You know Naruto-kun had the Kyubi in him and absorbed all his chakra?" Hinata asked

" Hai, our queen told us about it." The Kikaichu said

" Well before Naruto-kun absorbed all the Kyubi's power there was a day I tried to help him control it and I got hurt. Naruto-kun healed me with an ancient healing jutsu." Hinata explained

" He shared his chakra with you?" the Kikaichu said surprised and Hinata nodded, " So that's why. Well that explains a lot."

As the two finished the Kikaichu stopped and landed back on Hinata's sleeve

" We're here. I'd wait until my family and master are done though." The Kikaichu said

As Hinata looked up she saw what Shino's Kikaichu was walking about. Thousands of the Kikaichu's were filling the already dark sky, which disguised them. Hinata watched, as she knew what was to come because she had seen Shino use it a number of times.

" I feel bad for the master opponent. Seeing as this is his last day to live." The Kikaichu said

" Hai." Hinata responded

As the two watched the Kikaichu's all gathered in the air and created a giant ball.

" KIKAICHU RYUUSEI." Shino said

With that the giant Kikaichu ball that had been hovering in the air crashed down upon the helpless ninja. As the Kikaichu returned to Shino the boy walked up to the now dead ninja from complete chakra drain.

" Hinata you're alright?" Shino said not taking his eyes off the dead ninja

She jumped down from the tree when Shino spoke to her.

" Hai, Naruto-kun found Gaara-sama and I and we split up to find everyone." Hinata explained

" My Kikaichu showed you where I was?" Shino asked

" Hai, though he was quiet confused that I could talk to him." Hinata said

" You told him why?" Shino asked and Hinata nodded, " Good, yours and Kiba's Kikaichu's are the only ones that don't know."

" Do you know where Kiba-kun and Akamaru-kun are?" Hinata asked

Shino nodded and pointed to his right, " A bit off that way."

With that Shino jumped into the trees again with Hinata following him as they headed off towards Kiba and Akamaru.

* * *

Gaara had been traveling for a while now and finally found Kankurou's trail he left to help the others to find him. Gaara spotted Karasu moving up ahead.

_Found him._ Gaara thought

He stayed hidden so his brother and the other ninja didn't know he was there.

_It's time for Kankurou to prove to himself that the Sasori incident wasn't his fault and his Jutsus aren't incomplete._ Gaara thought

Gaara though could tell this ninja was causing his brother problems. Kankurou had tried to lead the ninja into his trap with Kuroari, but he had moved at the last second.

" Chikusyou." Kankurou said

He had already tried all his combos of Karasu and Kuroari, but this ninja was a former Suna-nin and he knew of the Kazekage and his siblings Jutsus, but only their old ones.

" Whelp guess I get to use Kuroime on you." Kankurou said pulling another scroll off his back

On the scroll was the Kanji for Kuroime

" Kuroime? What's this one?" Gaara said never seeing or hearing of this puppet

" You should be privileged, very few get to see Kuroime. Otouto hasn't even seen him." Kankurou said

" Like I care if the Shukaku's seen it." The ninja said

Kankurou frowned at the ninja calling his brother the Shukaku and Gaara saw Kankurou's displeasure.

" OTOUTO ISN'T SHUKAKU! Just because Chiyou-baba and Otou-san sealed it into him doesn't mean he's it." Kankurou said angrily

" You we're just as scared of him as the rest of us." The ninja said

" Maybe, but that was before he found another like him who was able to change him." Kankurou said thinking of Naruto

" KUGUTSU NO JUTSU." Kankurou said

As the smoked cleared a large wooden ball sat in front of Kankurou. He then attached his chakra strings to wake his puppet up. As the puppet stood up Gaara was shocked at what it was. Being controlled by Kankurou was a wooden Tanuki. The puppet was half the size of Kankurou with a large rice hat on its head. It had black eyes like Gaara and where Gaara's Kanji for love was it had the Kanji for Tanuki. Wrapped around the front was two sashes covered with what looked like small gourds and a black tattered haori on it's body.

_Well this is unexpected._ Gaara thought

**I'd like to see what this Kuroime can do**. A voice said

_Shukaku?_ Gaara questioned

**No it's some other voice in your head.** Shukaku retorted

_Well you've been awfully quiet lately. I was wondering if you still alive_. Gaara said

**Can't get rid of me that easily cub. Right now let's sit back and see what this puppet of you Aniki's can do and if it can stand up to my standards of a Tanuki. **Shukaku said

Gaara questioned Shukaku's words but sat himself down on the tree limb he had been standing on and watched the fight. Even if Gaara was sitting back he was ready to help Kankurou if he saw he needed it.

" I'd like to introduce you to Kuroime." Kankurou said smiling He used his chakra strings to have Kuroime bow and take his hat off to the ninja.

" Figures you'd have a Tanuki puppet." The ninja said

_Chikusyou this isn't good I have a lot of information of his other two puppets, but I know nothing about this one._ the ninja thought

As Kankurou started to control the puppet he used a mostly cat and mouse game. With the ninja chasing Kuroime all around the area with the puppet throwing black gourds towards him. He diverted them away from him and as they hit the ground they busted open leaking the contents onto the ground. The ninja managed to hit one it the middle causing the content to splash in his face.

" Sake?" the ninja questioned

Suddenly Kuroime stopped and turned the puppet clapped it paws together and sparks flew from were they touched

" SHIMATTA!" the ninja said

All the sake he had spread caught on fire as it closed in on him. As the fire completely surrounded him the ninja could barely make out Kankurou and his puppet on the outside.

" How could I be so stupid? Good thing I learned other Jutsus other than Suna." The ninja said, "SUISYOUHA."

Out of nowhere water started to circle his feet as it grew and went and doused all the fire along with hitting Kankurou and knocking him into a tree.

" What a little Mizu stop the great Kugutsu Oyakate?" the ninja asked

Gaara growled at the man laughing at his older brother

**Just wait cub I believe the best is still yet to come.** Shukaku said

Kankurou got up and still had control of Kuroime.

" You're going to regret that." Kankurou said narrowing his eyes

The ninja was having trouble seeing now though. With all the fire and dowsing it so quickly he had made a lot of smoke and it was causing his visibility to be only a few feet in front of him. With the ninjas vision down Kankurou had Kuroime plant some more gourds only these were red. As the man was able to see more he noticed the red gourds surrounding him

_What now?_ The thought

With Kankurou smirk and Kuroime hit its tail on the ground, which caused the gourds to explode throwing the ninja into the air.

" I can't believe his skills." The ninja said

" Time to end this play." Kankurou said

With that Kuroime took his hat and threw it up towards the ninja. Since it was made of straw the man thought nothing of it, but a foot away large sharp blades came out from the hats rim and cut the ninja in half.

" Nothing is ever what it seems in my puppet shows." Kankurou said

With that the man's body dropped to the ground in two different spots. Kuroime caught his hat and placed it back on his head as Kankurou put him back in his scroll. As Kankurou was about to deal with the missing Suna-nin's body sand came up and swallowed his body. It flowed back up a nearby tree and Kankurou looked up and saw Gaara.

" Hey Bro." Kankurou said nervously

" Shukaku approves of the new puppet and so do I. I also believe you skills have improved greatly." Gaara stated

Kankurou was shocked, " So your not mad at me?"

" Iie, why would I be?" Gaara asked

" I just… Oh never mind let's go find Temari." Kankurou said

Gaara nodded and the two headed to find their sister and Shikamaru.

* * *

As Naruto flew through the trees to find Sakura first since her scent was the easiest to find out of his group. Though if he lost her scent he sure would be able to find her anyways.

" NANI!" Sakura screamed rang through the forest causing the birds in the trees to scatter

Naruto then felt the ground shake and could imagine what she had done. As the reached the area he was correct in his assumption. The earth was split in two and lifted in multiple places with a very angry Sakura on the other side of the area. Near where Naruto was standing was a very frightened ninja. Naruto had never seen Sakura this mad in his life.

_Me going off on Orochimaru that day on the bridge is nothing to this._ Naruto thought

" Sakura-chan?" Naruto questioned wearily

He wasn't sure what her reaction would be to him, but he could tell that her emerald eyes were not leaving the location of where the enemy-nin was. As the ninja heard Naruto's voice he turned and looked happily at him.

" Thank Kami! Get this crazy psycho away from me." The ninja said

" I'M PSYCHO NOW AM I?" Sakura questioned

Naruto then realized that Sakura was so upset that she had let her Inner Sakura out, which was very bad for anyone in her path. Naruto looked at the man wondering what he could of said to get her like this.

" Buddy I don't know what you said to Sakura-chan, but if you wish to remain walking I'd apologize." Naruto said

" I'm not apologizing to a Syouzyo. Anyways all I said was girls shouldn't be allowed to be ninjas. It's a mans job, right." The ninja said

As Naruto heard this and then looked at Sakura he understood why se was so angry now. Naruto started to quickly slide away from the baka ninja.

" Hey where are you going?" The ninja asked

" I'm getting to safety. You just dug your own grave. Not only are girls as good as boys being ninjas, but you're fighting one personally trained by Hokage-Oba-chan herself." Naruto said

The man's eyes now grew wider from that information. Seeing as how Tsunade was know for her legendary insane strength in the ninja world. Sakura then punched the ground again and caused a chunk of it to fly up in the air and she caught it with her two hands. The chunk probably weighted a good 1,000 lb, but from the way she was holding it the chunk seemed like it weighted only 5 lb.

" So girls shouldn't be ninjas huh? Lets see if you can catch this?" Sakura said, "DOTON ASTEROIDO."

With that she hurled the huge chunk of earth at the ninja as he tired to run away, but it was impossible to with the size of the piece of earth coming down on him. Naruto had used Shushin to get behind Sakura to be clear of any of her attacks. The chunk finally fell flat on the ninja crushing him.

" I better tell Sasuke to never say anything like that to you." Naruto said behind Sakura

Sakura turned to see Naruto behind her.

" Naruto when did you get here?" Sakura asked confused

" Man Sakura-chan you really let Inner Sakura fully out if you didn't notice me come here about five minutes ago. I've been here and pancake man even tried to have me reason with you." Naruto said

" And you didn't?" Sakura questioned

" Like it would have worked?" Naruto questioned, " Sakura I been angry like you just were and you know how I'd loose track of the surrounding when I was like that. Anyways now that I found you we can go fins Ino, Choji, and Geji Mau."

" What about the others?" Sakura asked

" Hinata-chan went after her team, Neji and Tenten. Gaara went after his Sibs and Shikamaru. We're meeting at Otou-san's house to regroup and figure out what to do next." Naruto said

" Ok let go then " Sakura said and the two went off to find the others

* * *

In another part of the forest Neji and Tenten had managed to get away from their two ninjas before they had separated and were now in a fight. But the two ninjas had performed Tajiuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, so Neji had been keeping them off of them with Kaiten, but Tenten could tell he was starting to tire because of this.

" Taijuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu." The two ninjas said

With that thirty more of each ninja appeared beside of the others still left. Tenten decided to even the odds.

" SOUGUFUJI HEKI." Tenten said

She flipped a scroll out of each of her pockets and laid them out of the ground as the scrolls rolled out a number of different weapons came up from them. She then rushed forwards gabbing each weapon and throwing them at the Bunshin. As each weapon hit the Bunshin disappeared in a cloud of smoke. As Tenten reached the end and threw the last weapons the two remaining Bunshin disappeared.

" Now time to finish the real enemy off." Tenten said

" Afraid not little girl." One ninja said

" Taijuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu." The two said together

Again another thirty Bunshin appeared before the two, Tenten flipped back to Neji's side unsure of what to do next.

" Neji what now? If we keep this up we'll drain ourselves of chakra and they'll be able to grab us again." Tenten said

Neji straitened himself up and Tenten knew he had thought of a plan.

" Tenten do you trust me?" Neji asked

Tenten blushed at this questioned, " Hai, why?"

" Well it might be I've been hanging around Naruto too long, but I have a crazy idea that might just work." Neji said

Tenten raised an eyebrow at this, " Oookay, go on."

" I believe if we combine my Kaiten and your Gochoryuu we'll be able to take there two down at the same time." Neji said

" Alright but how…" Tenten started

But was stopped when Neji had come over to her and wrapped his arms around her chest facing her.

" Neji what are you doing?" Tenten asked

" Tenten do it." Neji said a small blush on his face from how close he was to Tenten at the moment

Tenten nodded and jumped into the air as the two scrolls came to life as dragons twirling around the two. Neji then started his Kaiten.

" NOW TENTEN!" Neji said, " KAITEN"

" GOUCHORYUU NO JUTSU." Tenten finished

With that Neji started to spin as Tenten grabbed the weapons and threw them out of the Kaiten. They came from every direction that the Bunshin and ninjas didn't know how to react to the new attack. Tenten managed to throw a kunai at one of the ninjas piercing his heart and a sickle got the other one across the chest. Both were killed instantly and this removed all the remaining Bunshin from the area. As the two finally started to land Neji was caught off balance use to his weigh and not the addition of another person. As they touched the ground Neji started to fall forward onto Tenten.

_On no!_ Neji thought

The two fell in such a way that Neji ended up kissing Tenten on the lips. Both grew wide-eyed at what was happening.

_Oh no, oh no, oh no._ Neji kept repeating to himself

Tenten on the other hand was in pure bliss, _Man I should have done this combo attack sooner if I knew this would have been the end result._

Neji quickly pushed himself off of Tenten and scooted away. Tenten sat herself up blushing and looked away from Neji.

" Um…um…." Neji stuttered trying to figure out what to say as he proceeded to stand up, " We need to find the others."

He reached his hand out and helped Tenten up. Tenten took it not looking at him.

" Yeah…yeah that sounds like a good idea. Lets go." Tenten said

With that the two headed off with major blushed on there faced from what just happened

* * *

Kikaichu Ryuusei – Destruction Bug Meteor

Kuroime – Black Eyes

Kugutsu no Jutsu – Puppet Skills Technique

Suisyouha – Water Wave

Kugutsu Oyakate – Puppet Master

Syouzyo – Girl

Doton Asteroido – Earth Asteroid

Sougufujin Heki – Equipment Manipulation Floating Blade Wall

Gochoryuu – Twin Rising Dragon

Kaiten Gochoryuu no Jutsu – Spinning Twin Rising Dragons


	21. Chapter 21

As Naruto and Sakura rushed through the trees to find the others the two spotted Choji looming above the tree line.

" Found em'." Naruto said

" You think?" Sakura said sarcastically

Naruto just looked at her because of her reply. The two rushed to where they had last seen Choji before he started to shrink. There he and Ino were battling two enemy ninjas.

" Wonder how they didn't get separated?" Naruto questioned

" Probably Ino used a Mind Jutsu and had her kidnapper follow the ninja that was holding Choji without him realizing it." Sakura said

Naruto looked at her questioningly, " Nani? I'm just guessing." Sakura responded

" CHOUDAN BAIKA BAKUGEKI." Choji said

With that his chakra surrounded his fist as he extended his hand up and they grew four times their original size. Choji then ran forward and punched the two ninjas in the gut sending them flying through a number of trees and finally stopping and falling dead to the ground. Once Choji released the jutsu he collapsed on one knee because of how much chakra he had used.

" CHOJI!" Ino shouted running over to him

She kneeled in front of him as Choji raised his head and smiled at her.

" I'm all right, Ino are you ok?" Choji asked

" Baka, as I said a little kunai wound is nothing. I've had them before. But you know what that jutsu does to your chakra." Ino said on the verge of tears.

" Don't worry we'll help." Naruto said

The two looked and saw Naruto and Sakura walking towards them Sakura went forward to Choji and started healing and replenishing some chakra. After that she moved to Ino and healed a wound she had to the shoulder.

" How long have you been here?" Choji asked

" Just a minute or so. How did you two end up together?" Naruto questioned

" Well I used Shinranshi no Jutsu and had my kidnapper follow Choji's for a while." Ino started

" See I told you!" Sakura said

Naruto looked over at her annoyed she had been right, " Continue Ino."

Flashback 

**As the group watched Naruto tell Itachi to let Tsunade go. Ino felt something was coming up on her. She moved her eyes back to see enemy-nin sneaking up on the group. As she figured what was going to happen she went into work setting eyes on her kidnapper.**

" **Shinranshi no Jutsu." Ino whispered**

**Instantly the ninja was caught in her jutsu**

**_I'll just play along for now and see what happen._ Ino thought**

**She had the ninja grab her like the others did and waited to see what happened as Naruto and Sasuke were talking. When they were doing this the ninjas headed off before either could help them.**

**_Great now lets see what happens._ Ino said having the ninja carry her off**

**After a while the group started to separate.**

**_This isn't good. Lets see Choji is closest to me, so I'll follow him._ Ino thought**

**She had the ninja follow Choji's waiting for him to make a move. Finally tired to waiting**

" **Any day Choji?" Ino said**

**Choji hearing Ino's voice went into action**

" **CHOU BAIKA NO JUTSU." Choji said**

**His body then began to grow until her kidnapper couldn't hold him any longer. Once he was large enough her turned on him and punched him in the jaw sending him flying through the trees. Ino released her jutsu with a confused ninja holding her**

" **How did I get… OH MY GOD!" the ninja said**

**As he looked up and saw a very large and angry Akimichi. Choji reached down and picked the ninja up causing him to release Ino in the process.**

" **No one is allowed to hurt Ino." Choji said**

**The man still confused squirmed in Choji's grasp.**

" **WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" the ninja asked**

" **Well we're escaping to kick your asses." Ino replied dusting herself off**

**Choji then threw the ninja in the direction his had just been punched to. He reached down and grabbed Ino carrying her with him as he headed towards the two ninjas.**

" **Plan?" Choji asked**

" **Make it up as we go I guess. Shikamaru normally the one with the plans, not me." Ino responded**

**Choji just nodded in understanding as the two reached the ninjas Choji placed Ino on the ground as he began to shrink back to normal. The two ninjas Choji had thrown had woken up and were waiting for the two to arrive. Both had kunais drawn. Ino and Choji looked at each other and nodded. The two ninjas threw their kunais as Ino went in front of Choji with her kunai drawn and deflected them. As the two got ready of Nin-jutsu attacks. Ino moved to let Choji have his turn. Ino had moved in front of Choji so the two ninjas wouldn't see what he had seen up to. As she moved they were now faced with a rather large and dangerous looking ball o Ninja.**

" **NIKUDAN HARI SENSHA." Choji said**

**He came rolling towards the two as they avoided him anyway possible. Choji was able to clip one of ninja's legs with a number of kunais as the other jumped unto the trees for safety.**

" **Damn Kekkei Genkai. I hate them." The ninja in the tree said**

**Back on the ground the ninja that had seen clipped by Choji's attack was trying to heal himself before the next attack. Ino and Choji in the mean time were waiting for the ninja in the trees to attack. He finally attacked throwing smoke bombs down obscuring their view as their visibility went to zero he then threw kunais into the smoke. Choji heard Ino shout and something fall on the ground. He feared the worst, but as the smoke cleared he saw she was ok, but had been hit in the shoulder one of the kunais. He took a bandage from his pack pulling the kunai out and wrapping her shoulder. He then looked angry at the man that had thrown the kunai.**

" **That was a bad idea." Choji said**

**But as he looked at where to two ninjas should be he saw they had disappeared.**

" **Choji they got away. " Ino said getting up and holding her shoulder**

**Choji looked at Ino and then her shoulder as her grew angry.**

" **Come on." Choji said**

" **Where?" Ino asked**

" **We're going after them." Choji responded, " CHOU BAIKA NO JUTSU."**

**As Choji started to grow Ino moved out of his way.**

" **Why?" Ino asked**

**Choji put down his palm for her to get into it.**

" **Because I'm not letting them go with what they did." Choji replied**

" **But Choji. I'm fine really. It's just a little kunai wound. I've had hundreds of them." Ino said **

" **I'm still not letting them get away with it." Choji said**

**Ino sighed knowing there was nothing else she could do.**

**_I wish Shikamaru were here he'd listen to him._ Ino thought as she rode in Choji's palm**

**Choji finally stopped when he spotted the two ninjas through the trees running away from him.**

" **I've spotted them." Choji said**

**He started to shrink as Ino stood up. When he was small enough he grabbed her waist and set her on the ground again. The two ninjas hearing noise looked back to see the two a couple of feet away from them.**

" **Shimatta." The injured ninja said**

Flashback Ends 

" I think that's when we found you." Sakura said

" Wow Choji, I never knew you to get angry." Naruto said

" Yeah well like you if a friend is hurt I'm going to take it personal." Choji said

" And her being your girlfriend had nothing to do with it?" Sakura questioned smirking

Choji blushed and scratched one of his swirled cheeks. Ino smiled at him for being so caring.

" Where is Shikamaru?" Choji asked

" Well I don't know." Naruto said

" You don't know? YOU DON'T KNOW! Then we shouldn't be standing here! We need to go find them." Ino said angrily

" Ino-pig chill. Gaara going after him, as is Hinata with her group. Naruto was to find all of us and Lee." Sakura said

" Oh, so lets go find Lee then." Ino said calmly

Sakura rolled her eyes at Ino's change in personality. Ino saw this and got upset again.

" Don't roll you eyes at me Forehead girl." Ino said

" NANI?" Sakura asked

Naruto grabbed Sakura wrist as Choji grabbed Ino and started walking off the find Lee. As the two girls continued to bicker Naruto and Choji started trying to find Lee.

" Naruto do you know where he is?" Choji asked

" Shikamaru or Geji Mau?" Naruto asked

" Lee, Naruto why would I need to know where Shikamaru is?" Choji asked

" Oh well because Shikamaru is about 20 miles that way." Naruto said pointing east

Choji just looked at him, " Oookay, so can you tell if he's alright?" Choji asked

" Yeah Temari is with him and Gaara and Kankurou will be there in about ten minutes too." Naruto said

" Oh good, so where's Lee?" Choji asked

Naruto sniffed the air and got Lee's scent, " Follow me."

Choji nodded and the two with still arguing girls in two went to find Lee.

Twenty miles away Temari and Shikamaru were starting to deal with their two ninjas who were being quite a handful in Shikamaru's point of view.

" KAGEMANE NO JUTSU." Shikamaru said

Since they were in the forest he had plenty of shadows. He was able to grab his kidnappers shadow along with that of Temari's. Since he wasn't moving the two stopped where they were. Confused by what was going on. Shikamaru then opened his arms getting out of his ninjas grasp and releasing Temari of hers.

" Thanks Shika-kun." Temari said smiling

Shikamaru frowned, " I'm not your Shika-kun."

Temari jumped away from their captors as Shikamaru released the Nin-jutsu and jumped beside of her.

" Suggestions?" Temari said

" Capturing would be good." Shikamaru said lazily

Temari looked over at him annoyed. Since their release from Shikamaru's jutsu the two had created a number of Bunshins that were now hiding in the treetops. The Bunshins started the attack throwing kunais and shurikens at Shikamaru's back. Temari hearing the sound of the flying weapons took her Tessen and had the weapons hit the outside of it. Shikamaru looked back seeing the weapons fall to the ground.

" Arigatou." Shikamaru said

" No problem." Temari said smiling

" This is going to be very mendokuse." Shikamaru said

" Probably." Temari said and Shikamaru smiled, " Can you find them?"

Shikamaru tool his normal thinking stance as Temari guarded him from any attacks. Unknown to the Bunshins or the real ninjas he was using his shadows to search them all out. He finally looked up at Temari and smirked

" Got them." Shikamaru said

" Good now what?" Temari asked

" First deal with the Bunshins and then we can deal with the original." Shikamaru said

" But what if the original make more?" Temari asked

" I've got then too, so they won't be able to move." Shikamaru said

" So you want me to deal with the Bunshins or you?" Temari questioned

" Dealing with the originals is too mendokuse. I'll handle the Bunshins, you deal with the originals." Shikamaru said and Temari nodded

" KAGE NUI." Shikamaru said

In an instant the shadows that held onto the Bunshins moved back and the Bunshins being free tried to flee, but as they turned the shadows came off the ground with sharp tips to their ends. They each whipped up piercing the Bunshins in the chest. Each puffed into a cloud of smoke as they were destroyed. As Shikamaru finished with them he then released the ninjas for Temari to attack.

_I sure don't plan on taking their beating too._ Shikamaru thought

" Your turn." Shikamaru said

" Right." Temari said smirking

But before she could start the enemy ninjas decided to make there moved first.

" DORYUUDAN." One ninja said

The dirt on the trees from their shoes gathered and formed a dragon's head. Shikamaru's eyes grew wide knowing what was coming. The dragon mouth opened spitting mud balls towards Temari. Shikamaru moved and dove towards Temari taking her down before the hard mud balls could hurt her. They landed on the tree limb hard as the mud balls whizzed by the top of Shikamaru's ponytail. Shikamaru looked down at Temari making sure she was all right from the fall.

" You ok?" Shikamaru asked getting off Temari and helping her up quickly

" Yep Arigatou." Temari said

" KARYUU ENDAN." The other ninja said

As the fire dragon came towards the two Temari got in front of Shikamaru and spread her Tessen out and started spinning it.

" Baka Onna she's only adding more air to help your Karyuu." The other ninja said to his partner who was still attacking

" You know that's not helping." Shikamaru said

Temari smirked and Shikamaru said small wisps of air coming off the end of her fan with each turn she made.

" Ichijou no Suzume." Temari said softly

As she said this the wisps increased in number and after coming off they sailed up into the trees and disappeared into the leaves. Shikamaru looked at her confused for the first time by her actions. Temari saw his looked of confusing.

" Just wait and see." Temari said

As the Karyuu Endan ended Temari stopped spinning her Tessen waiting for her next move. As silence rained on the forest and unusual sound was heard by all the ninjas. It was that of bird singing.

" Strange? Normally they're scared off by any fighting." One of the enemy ninjas said

A fluttering sound was heard as a white creature flew down and landed on Temari's shoulder. As Shikamaru observed the creature looked like a sparrow with a three long tails. He finally realized what she had been doing and what all the wisps of wind were.

_But she created hundreds of those she couldn't have._ Shikamaru thought

As he looked up into the tree branched there hundreds of white sparrows sat on the limbs singing their sweet song.

" Aren't they beautiful Shika-kun?" Temari asked

She took her finger and rubbed under the chin of the wind sparrow that was on her shoulder.

" They're very beautiful, loyal, and DEADLY." Temari said

With that the sparrow on her shoulder flew off and went high into the air hovering near the others. It looked at Temari as if waiting for something.

" YA NO TORI." Temari said

The sparrows in the trees stopped singing and flew into the air with the other sparrow. They moved swiftly down towards the enemy ninja as each bird struck the ninjas they cut their clothing and skin. Suddenly the two ninjas made a number of hand seals in-between getting cut badly.

" IWA NO YOROI." The two said

Their skin started to turn gray as the wind sparrows continued their attack soon Temari and Shikamaru noticed they weren't having any effect on them. It was then that Gaara and Kankurou arrived and found their sister and Shikamaru engaged in battle.

" Lets go Gaara." Kankurou said starting to grab his scroll that held Karasu

Gaara put a hand on Kankurou scroll and he looked at him

" She need help!" Kankurou said

" Not if she uses that jutsu.' Gaara said

" What Jutsus?" Kankurou asked confused

" Something that can leave a serious dent in my Saikou Zettai Bougyo Shukaku no Tate." Gaara said and Kankurou looked at him surprised, " She wanted me to work with her to get her stronger, so I did."

" How much of a dent are we talking about here?" Kankurou asked

" It leaves about a inch left on the Tate once it finished." Gaara spoke

Kankurou jaw dropped at his brother's causal explanation of his sister's jutsu. He turned to watch the outcome of this fight and the devastating jutsu.

" Now what Suna? You stupid Ya no Tori can't hurt us." One ninja mocked

" Maybe not." Temari said releasing the jutsu, " But I have one that can."

The two ninjas started laughing, " Oh that's rich. Good one Onna. There's no way you can break our Yoroi." The other ninjas said

" Oh and why's that?" Temari asked like she was curious

" Because our Yoroi it's like the rock on our bodies are as hard as diamonds. Nothing can penetrate it." The ninja said

" Well we'll just have to see." Temari said smirking

Temari took her Tessen throwing it into the air open as it wildly circled in the air finally coming down into her grasp. She then took it and started spinning it again once she had completed a full spin she took fan and made a large fanning motions creating enormous wind from her fan.

" Oh I'm so scared of little wind." One ninja said sarcastically

Temari whole motion had kept the ninjas off the real threats that had been created and was hovering above her. Shikamaru and Kankurou looked up in awe at what her jutsu had done. Like the swift small movements that had created the Ichijou no Suzume, here her large harsh movements had created two large hawks out of her winds. Said hawks were as large as her fan in body size and their wingspan increased their size. The two ninja were still laughing when one of the hawks finally cried out. One the ninja continued to laugh as the other one who had heard the cry looked up to see the two enormous white hawks and then saw a smirking Temari. He tapped his partner on the shoulder.

" Nani?" the ninja asked

The other pointed up to the two hawks as the man visibly paled. He then remembered they still have their Yoroi engaged.

" So we still have our Yoroi engaged they can't hurt us." The ninja said

" Against my Taka Miseiru, wanna bet?" Temari said

Temari closed her Tessen and raised it up in one hand; " Boys." the two hawks hovered above her waiting for her next words, " PLAY TIME."

She lowered her Tessen to point at the two ninjas. The wind hawks flew high into the sky so the enemy-nins couldn't see where they were. All the sudden two cries were heard high in the air as white streaks sped through the air. They passed Temari and Shikamaru shaking the tree limbs with immense force and fluttering Temari yukatta. As the hawks grew closer they started to spin before hitting their target. As they hit the two ninjas an eerie whirling sound was heard from the fast wind hitting the Iwa no Yoroi. Soon enough the two ninjas were screaming in pain, as their Yoroi was broken and the hawks ripped through their bodies leaving giant holes in their place. The two ninjas fell from the trees and hit the ground dead. Temari looked back at Shikamaru and smiled. Shikamaru sighed standing up and looking down at the two.

" You couldn't have done that sooner?" Shikamaru questioned

" Now where's the fun in that?" Temari asked

Shikamaru just shook his head.

" Daammn Temari against anything by Gaara's Tate that's one killer move, literally." Kankurou said jumping onto a limb near the two

Soon Gaara joined him nodding at Kankurou's words.

" Yeah well you better not forget it Kankurou. Cause I could use it on your ass any day I feel like it." Temari said

" No you won't, so stop acting Temari." Gaara stated

" So we have everyone bro?" Kankurou asked as he looked at Gaara

" Iie, we're still missing a lot of the others." Temari said

" Naruto split them into search parties." Shikamaru said lazily

" Search parties?" Temari questioned

" Hai, I was to find you, Kankurou and Shikamaru, Naruto's handling Haruno, Akimichi, Yamanaka, and Lee. Hinata is getting her teammates, cousin, and his girlfriend." Gaara explained

" So where are we meeting?" Shikamaru questioned

Gaara smiled at the always knowing Nara, " Yondaime-sama's house, but unfortunately Naruto didn't tell me where it was."

" Mendokuse, Baka Naruto. I do, come on it's not too far." Shikamaru said

As the four headed off to Arashi's house in another part of the forest three others were trying to free their friend.

Akamaru stood on the Hokage Tower balcony listening to her talk to the villagers before she told them about Naruto.

" Hey Kiba did it get dark a second ago?" Akamaru questioned

But Kiba didn't respond to Akamaru. He found this strange, but figured Kiba was really trying to listen to what the Hokage was saying. As time passed Akamaru started getting bored and couldn't sit still any longer. He got up and started pacing back and forth all of Kiba's friends.

" Kiba how much longer? This is sooo boring, ne?" Akamaru asked

Again no response, _What is going on Kiba should talk to me. What is the Hokage saying that is so important?_ Akamaru thought

What Akamaru hadn't figured out yet was he was trapped into a Gen-jutsu and in the real world Hinata, Shino, and Kiba were fighting to free him.

" CHIKUSYOU LET AKAMARU GO!" Kiba shouted

The enemy-nin laughed, " Gomen Gaki, but he seems like a very well trained nin-dog. I think I'm going to keep this one."

" OH NO YOU WON'T!" Kiba said, " JUUJIN BUNSHIN."

Kiba suddenly was forced down on all fours as his hair got wilder and his nails grew into claws.

" Let Akamaru go now or you'll regret capturing him." Kiba snarled

The enemy-nin just snorted at him causing Kiba to get angrier. Hinata and Shino were mainly staying out of the fight because Kiba had said it was personal.

" GATSUUGA." Kiba shouted

He jumped into the air and started spinning in a sliver tornado towards the enemy-nin. As he was feet from the enemy-nin he pulled Akamaru by the chakra leash, he had on him that was keeping him in the Gen-jutsu, in front of him to get Kiba to hit Akamaru instead of him. Kiba seeing this was able to divert his attack at the last second. So he didn't hurt Akamaru, Kiba growled at the enemy-nin for the trick he pulled.

" That was dirty." Kiba said

" Who said any ninja fights fair?" the enemy-nin asked

Kiba was growing angrier by the second for this ninjas disregard for Akamaru's safety

" Kiba calm down." Shino said feeling his friend's emotions spike

Kiba took his hand and bit down into it drawing blood as he calmed down.

_I have to get Akamaru out of that chakra leash, but how?_ Kiba thought

Kiba looked at the leash and then at the ninja. He finally figured how to get him free. He looked at Shino, who nodded knowing what he wanted him to do. As Kiba continued his attack Shino sent his Kikaichu Bugs off the have a tasty treat of A La Chakra Leash.

Akamaru was really getting bored now.

_How long does it take to tell the villagers about Naruto, his Otou-san, and everything else?_ Akamaru yawned

He looked over at Naruto, " Naruto you think this is going on longer than needed right?" Akamaru questioned

Naruto didn't respond either to his questioned

_Something's wrong._ Akamaru thought

He then looked at Hinata; he'd get someone to answer him for sure. Kiba and Naruto might ignore him, but since Hinata could talk to him now. She would always speak to him if he said something to her.

" Hinata you think this is going on for much longer than needed, right?" Akamaru asked

When Hinata ignored him too he finally knew something really wasn't right.

_Ok let me think back, Hokage had started talking to the villagers and then it grew dark. I thought I remember Naruto saying Itachi, but then everything went back to normal. But that can be right, it can't go from dark to light in a split second. I remember that happening before when Kiba and I were training with Kurenai-sensei and …_ Akamaru thought

" I'M IN A GEN-JUTSU!" Akamaru exclaimed, " Oh of course that's why this stupid talk is taking so long. Now that I've figured that out I need to get out of this."

On the outside Shino's Kikaichu bugs had reached the chakra leash without the enemy-nin seeing them. They started to eat away the leash hurrying to free Akamaru.

Back inside the Gen-jutsu Akamaru was trying everything he could remember Kiba had ever told him about Gen-jutsu and how to get out of them if trapped, but nothing he did worked.

" AAAAAAH!" Akamaru screamed in anger, " BAKA, BAKA, GEN-JUTSU I HATE THEM!"

On the outside Shino's Kikaichu Bugs were still eating away at the leash and almost had it completely broken.

Inside Akamaru was growing angrier by the minute. The real Kiba not being there wasn't helping either, " When I get out of here I'm having Kiba teach me everything Kurenai-sensei knows about Gen-jutsu and then some." Akamaru shouted with his eyes closed

As he opened his eyes he noticed he was now in the forest.

" Huh?" Akamaru asked confused

" AKAMARU-KUN!" Hinata shouted

Akamaru looked over to see Shino and Hinata standing off a way and Shino's Kikaichu Bugs returning to him. Kiba in the mean time was still engaging the enemy-nin who had been holding Akamaru hostage. Akamaru saw the ninja and saw red, literally as his fur started to turn red without the help of a soldier pill.

" OMAE." Akamaru growled

He moved behind the enemy-nin staring at his back growling with anger. As Kiba saw Akamaru state he knew he was free and smiled. The enemy-nin couldn't figure why the boy had stopped attacking until he heard a rather unsettling growl. As the man turned he was faced with sharp teeth dripping with saliva in front of him. Akamaru looked at him angrily.

_He was the one! He was the one that kept me in that damn Gen-jutsu. He's also beat Kiba up pretty badly._ Akamaru thought seeing Kiba state

" KIBA I WANT TO USE THAT JUTSU!" Akamaru barked

" But we don't know if…" Kiba started

" I DON'T CARE!" Akamaru barked back his saliva fling onto the enemy-nin in front of him

" Alright, but let's hope we're conscious after it's finished." Kiba said

He then jumped back towards Hinata and Shino, " I'd stay out of our way if I were you. Hinata once this is done be ready to give us some major chakra replenishing." Kiba said

Akamaru then jumped over the enemy-nin to be by Kiba's side again. Kiba jumped onto Akamaru's back making the appropriate hand seal.

" OOKAMI-JIN." Kiba said

A large could of red smoke appeared from the new unknown jutsu. As it cleared standing in the place of Kiba and Akamaru was a red furred werewolf that was very, very angry.

" You are so dead for putting me in that Gen-jutsu." The werewolf said

Hinata and Shino were surprised at this jutsu, as they had never seen it before.

" Akamaru-kun?" Hinata questioned

The werewolf looked back at her and smiled, Hinata smiled back understanding. Akamaru got down on all fours as he caused his claws to extend out further; he smirked at the enemy-nin for what was about to happen to him.

" OOKAMI O TSUME NO JUTSU." Akamaru said

He ran fast on all fours to the enemy-nin as he got into striking distance he leapt into the air brandishing his claws and sliced into the ninja's skin. The ninja screamed in pain as blood was drawn and muscles were torn. Akamaru moved back still glaring at the ninja.

_I want this man dead!_ Akamaru thought

He knew of one attack that could one be used in this form, but it required an enormous amount of chakra from both dog and master, but Akamaru believed it was worth it and Hinata was there to heal them afterwards.

" REIKON O HOUKOU NO JUTSU." Akamaru said

With that clouds surrounded Akamaru's body as they took the form of a large white Ookami with five tails. The enemy-nin paled at this having heard tales of the Konoha-nin clan that could call upon the spirit of the five-tailed wolf. The wolf looked down angrily at its target. As it moved each tail a different element, fire, earth, wind, water, and then lightning hit the enemy-nin each attack more devastating than the last. As the attacks finished the Houkou disappeared, but the enemy-nin still stood. Akamaru was shocked he was sill standing, but soon noticed his eyes.

" He's dead yet he's still standing." Akamaru said in realization

It was then that the pain ripped through his body and he made the seals to release the jutsu. As he did the ninja finally collapsed onto the ground with a hard thump. Kiba and Akamaru were both now painting and barely able to move. Hinata rushed over to their side and started healing them.

" Are you two ok?" Hinata asked

" Yeah." They responded together

Akamaru smiled at Kiba, who did the same and they started laughing that they had been able to use the Reikon o Houkou no Jutsu properly.

" Nice Jutsu." Shino said

" Hai, but it causes the users one hell of a chakra drain." Kiba said shakily getting up

Akamaru followed him and stood by his side to help Kiba stand. Akamaru looked at how beat up he was and grew upset with himself. Kiba seeing the looked on Akamaru's face ruffled the fur between his ears.

" It's alright Akamaru. I did it for you." Kiba said

Akamaru moved and went behind Kiba taking his muzzle and flinging him onto his back. Kiba started to laugh at Akamaru's actions.

" Ok, ok I get it." Kiba said

" Hinata you too." Akamaru said

" Iie, I'm alright Akamaru-kun." Hinata said

Kiba reached out a hand to her, but she shook her head.

" Come-on Hinata you probably used a lot of chakra healing us. It'll let you rest for a bit." Kiba said

Hinata finally relented and took Kiba's hand helping her up to hit in front of him. As the group was about to head out they heard movement from some nearby trees. Akamaru turned and started smiling smelling who it was.

" Well Hinata we won't have to find Neji or Tenten." Akamaru said

With that the two landed and walked over to them

" NEJI-NII-SAN, TENTEN-CHAN!" Hinata said happily

" Hinata-sama you're alight." Neji said

" Of course she's alright." Kiba replied

Hinata got off Akamaru and headed over to the two to make sure they were all right and didn't need healing.

" So how did you get away from you ninja?" Shino asked

At this question Tenten got a blush on her cheeks and Neji's ears grew slightly red. Hinata saw this and smirked at Kiba, who returned it back. He put his head by Akamaru's ear to whisper to him.

" This is going to be good." Kiba said

Akamaru looked at him and nodded. Hinata moved closer to Neji to start her little scheme.

" Neji-nii-san are you alright you look red?" Hinata asked concerned Neji nodded to her answer, " You sure nothing happened?"

" Ididn'tkissTenten." Neji said quickly but then paled

Kiba and Akamaru started laughing and Hinata smiled at this statement, " Now Nii-san I never asked if you kissed Tenten, but if you did…" Hinata stopped and was smiling at Neji's predicament

" I'd say it's about damn time." Kiba said

Akamaru barked in agreement as Hinata giggled at the two blushing people beside of her. Finished with her questioning she moved back over to Akamaru and was helped up again.

" Come-on let's head to meet the others." Hinata explained

With that Hinata and her teammates started to head off leaving a shocked Neji and Tenten where they were.

" Oi lovebirds are you coming?" Kiba shouted back

The two shook their heads and ran to catch up with the others.

Four ninjas flew through the treetops to find the last of their group. Sakura and Ino had finally stopped fighting, so Naruto and Choji didn't have to drag them anymore. Suddenly they heard a large crash as a number of the treetops shook Naruto looked back at the group and smiled.

" That would be Geji Mau." Naruto said

As the group got the where to trees had shook they saw a beat up enemy-nin. Running around him was a green blur, as it moved closer to the ninja he would be pushed back or violently hit. Finally Lee stopped moving and was far away from the ninja as he ran forward and moved his arm back.

" DAINAMIKKU APPAKATTO." Lee said

He hit the ninja under his jaw sending him flying into the sky and clearing the dark clouds. As the sun shined down on Lee he started crying.

" GAI-SENSEI THE FIRE OF YOUTH PREVAILED YET AGAIN." Lee said crying

The group sweat-dropped watching the rather unusual show.

" Are we sure he's alright?" Ino whispered to Sakura

Sakura sighed, " Hai he's always doing things like this. Lee-kun come one we need to go meet the others."

Lee saw the others now, " SAKURA-CHAN DID YOU SEE MY FEATS OF YOUTHFUL EXPLOSION!"

" Hai, Lee-kun I saw. But we need to head out and meet up with the others." Sakura said

" YOSH! LET US REGROUP AND SHOW ITACHI THE POWER OF THE FLAMES OF YOUTH." Lee said walking off

" Um Lee, do you even know where we're meeting the others at?" Choji asked

Lee stopped walking and turned to the others smiling sheepishly Sakura sighed and walked past Lee with Naruto beside of her.

" Come on." Sakura said

Choudan Baika Bakugeki – Butterfly Double Size Bombing Attack

Shinranshi no Jutsu – Mind Body Lead Technique

Chou Baika no Jutsu – Super Double Size Technique

Nikudan Hari Sensha – Spike Meat Tank

Kagemane no Jutsu – Shadow Imitation Technique

Tessen – Metal Fan

Kage Nui – Shadow Needles

Doryuudan – Earth Dragon Missiles

Onna – Woman

Ichijou no Suzume – Whip of Sparrow

Ya no Tori – Bird Arrows

Iwa no Yoroi – Rock Shield

Taka Miseiru – Hawk Missiles

Juujin Bunshin – Beast Mimicry Technique

Gatsuuga – Piercing Fang

Ookami-jin – Werewolf

Ookami o Tsume no Jutsu - Wolf Claw Technique

Reikon o Houkou no Jutsu – Spirit of Houkou Technique

Houkou – In Japanese myth a five tailed dog or wolf that can control one element with each of its five tails.

Dainamikku Appaakatto – Dynamic Uppercut


	22. Chapter 22

Most of the group was waiting for Naruto and the others to arrive; the people waiting were either sitting or in Kankurou's case pacing back and forth.

" Kankurou if you don't stop that I'll sick Akamaru on you." Kiba said

" I'm sorry I just want to know when they'll get here." Kankurou said

" Now." Gaara said casually

Naruto and his group landed on the opened area from the treetops.

" Gaara you're no fun." Naruto said crossing his arms and pouting

Gaara just smiled at his statement. Naruto looked and saw everyone was there; he also finally spotted Hinata who was on the steps of the house petting Yuuzyou.

" Alright everyone gather round and I'll tell you what I want to do." Naruto said

The group then gathered in a circle as Naruto started to explain.

" Ok I want Hinata-chan to head out and find Ero-sennin start at the nearest Onsen and go to all of them until you find him Hinata-chan." Naruto said

" I'll take her." Akamaru barked

" Iie, I need you and Kiba to go with the others and round up the rest of the enemy-nin's." Naruto said

" Demooo." Akamaru protested

" Hirameku!" Naruto shouted

A large six-tailed fox jumped out of the forest running towards Naruto. She was as large as Akamaru as she grew closer she skidded to a stop. Her fur was white with strands of yellow in it and the tip of her ears, tails, and paws were a light yellow with hits of blue.

" You called Naruto-sama?" Hirameku asked

" Hai, I want you to let Hinata-chan ride you. I need you to find Ero-sennin and get him to the Hokage Monument as fast as you can." Naruto explained to the fox

Hirameku bowed in understanding Hinata then got onto her back as they turned to leave.

" Hinata-chan, when you find him be careful he's probably in Chyou-Sukebe mode. Use any means necessary to get him to the Hokage Monument, but be careful." Naruto said

" Hai Naruto-kun we will be." Hinata said

With that her and Hirameku went bounding off in the direction of the Konoha's Onsen.

" So what do you want us to do Naruto?" Temari asked

" Sakura and I are going to head back to the Hokage Monument to help Aniki and Oba-chan. Shikamaru, I'm leaving you in charge of figuring out the rest." Naruto said walking away with Sakura

" Tsu mendokuse, how do I get stuck with that job?" Shikamaru complained

" Cause you're our best strategist." Ino said

" Hai, hai, well as I see it our best bet is to split up into four teams, each one taking a side gate to Konoha. Gaara, Lee and Kankurou take the front gate, Kiba, Akamaru and Shino take the West Gate, Neji, Temari and I will take the South, and Tenten, Ino and Choji take the East. Once you've got you're area cleared secure the prisoners and head to the Hokage Monument as back up." Shikamaru said

* * *

In the forest Naruto turned to Sakura

" Sakura I'd hold on if I were you." Naruto said smiling

" Naruto whaaaaaaaaa…." Sakura started but trailed off as they started moving quickly through the forest

They moved so fast the landscape looked like a green blur to her.

" Naruto what's going on?" Sakura finally managed to get out

" Shushin no Jutsu." Naruto said

As the minutes passed Naruto could tell they were farther from Konoha then he expected. He finally stopped.

" Naruto your ears." Sakura said

As Naruto looked up he noticed her had fox ears and his nine-tails swished behind him

" Listen Sakura-chan, we're farther off than I thought. I'm going to use Kitsune no Hikou, but in order of you to come with me I'll need you to hold onto my neck." Naruto said

" Demo Naruto-kun." Sakura questioned

" We have no time to argue Sakura-chan, just hold on." Naruto said turning around with his back facing her

Finally Sakura nodded going and grabbing onto his neck as he started running he instantly changed into the Golden Kyubi. He leapt into the trees moving as fast as possible. If Sakura had though the speed of the Shushin no Jutsu was amazing she was in awe at the speed of this Jutsu. Everything went by so fast that it looked as if they were standing still. As suddenly as they started they stopped.

" Naruto?" Sakura questioned

" We're here." Naruto said softly

* * *

Sure enough they were standing onto of the Yondaime's head on the Hokage Monument. As Naruto and Sakura watched Sasuke and Itachi were still facing off, but standing by Itachi was a women that looked like an Uchiha. It was then Naruto spotted the coffin.

" TEME!" Naruto growled

Sakura still on Naruto's back looked down at him, " Naruto?"

" Itachi used the Kyuchiyose Edo Taisei. He revived their parents." Naruto said

Sakura gasped, " That means…"

" That Onna is Itachi and Sasuke Okaa-san. Itachi made her come out to deal with Sasuke." Naruto said angrily

Off from the two Sasuke, Itachi and Mikoto were at a standoff. Itachi had told his mother to attack, but she hadn't moved a muscle and he couldn't understand why.

_This is impossible. She should listen to my orders. The summon dead are suppose to listen to the orders of their summoner, so why isn't she?_ Itachi question himself

From Mikoto's eyes came tears, _Sasuke-kun._

Sasuke heard a voice in his head.

_Sasuke-kun you must use it. It's the only was to free me, just like you freed your Otou-san._

Sasuke now knew this was his mother's voice. He looked at her and she nodded. He shook his head refusing to do what she asked. Naruto finally figured out what she wanted

" ANIKI SET HER FREE!" Naruto shouted

The villagers who had been watching the Uchiha's gasped at what they saw. A Golden Kyubi with Sakura on it's back was on top of the Yondaime's head. Sasuke turned and saw Sakura crying and Naruto fox-form looking at him with determination in his eyes. Finally Sasuke nodded He swiftly made the seals as his hand glowed, sparked, and chirped as the Chidori was created. He ran to his mother who never budged an inch even with order from Itachi to attack.  
" Okaa-san you're free." Sasuke said as the Chidori hit

When it was half way into his mother's chest Itachi did a number of hand seals as Mikoto exploded throwing Sasuke out towards the edge of the Monument. Naruto moved quickly as Sakura jumped off and caught Sasuke before he flew over the edge.

"Daizyoubu Sasuke-kun?" Sakura questioned

" Okaa-san." Sasuke said sadly

" ITACHI!" Naruto shouted changing forms

" Ah, so Naruto-kun you decided to make a appearance again." Itachi said

" TEME! She was your Okaa-san to what right do you have to use her like that?" Naruto questioned angrily

" I have every right to use her like that. She was a ninja, a tool even after death her and Otou-san still have their uses." Itachi said

" Otou-san?" Sakura questioned

She then saw the other coffin and knew of the Forbidden Jutsu from her books and the names on the coffins she knew from Sasuke telling her about his parents. Suddenly Sakura saw red and Naruto's anger was nothing to her again. Tsunade saw the gleam in her eyes and smirked knowing what Itachi had just unleashed. Sakura helped Sasuke up as she walked in front of him. Naruto feeling Sakura's rage understood what was about to happen.

" Sakura." Sasuke questioned

But he didn't get any further as Naruto grabbed his shoulder. He looked at Naruto, who shook his head. He was about to question his action until Sakura moved again. She reached into he pouch pulling out a pair of black fingerless gloves and pulled them on her hands. Itachi did not expect what she did next as she raised her arm up and brought it down on the ground causing the ground the split and rise making Itachi loose his balance. As he looked up at Sakura she was now smiling

" I don't care if you are family. Using your own Otou-san and Okaa-san against Sasuke-kun is unforgivable." Sakura said

Sakura raised her hand to punch the ground again when Itachi went through hand seals familiar to the three.

" Kyuchiyose no Jutsu." Itachi said

As the smoke cleared a giant Japanese Dragon stood before them. He was solid red with the tips of his claws looking like they were died black. His whiskers moved in the air looking down at the three Chuunins his red eyes burning with hatred. He flexed he front claws as he watched them.

" I'd like you to meet Aku." Itachi said

" So he's the one that hurt Gamakichi and Gamatatsu." Naruto said angrily

" Oh so there were spied in our area. Were they injured a pity Aku didn't find them. I bet he'd love Frog legs as a snack." Itachi said

" You're going to regret that when those two's Otou-san comes out." Naruto said

As Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura stood side by side each made the some hand seals.

" Kyuchiyose no Jutsu." The three said together

Each rose as they stood on their summons head.

" Gaki what's going on?" Gamabunta asked

" Time for some pay back boss for Gamakichi and Gamatatsu." Naruto said

" Ooh, so this is the one that hurt my Musuko's?" Gamabunta questioned

Down were the villagers were they were now murmuring.

" Looking it's the Sannin's Summons."

" And the bakemono summoned Gamabunta!"

" Wasn't he the Yondaime's summons?

" Hai, but how could he?"

" Aku you have free rein to do whatever you want." Itachi said

Aku started to laugh, " Like I listen to you anyways."

" Kinda sounded like Manda." Naruto said to Sasuke

" Only with Orochimaru Gaki, he was annoying as hell." Manda responded

" Itoko you're annoying me I'll deal with you first." Aku said to Manda

" Hai Aku, show my Otouto what a true Ryuu no Hi is." Itachi said

" Ryuu no Zigokuhonoo." Aku said

As he took a large intake of air he opened his mouth and expelled black flames. Gamabunta and Katsuyu jumped dodged the attack, but Sasuke and Manda didn't move.

" Ku, ku, ku baka Itoko." Aku said

As the flames died down Aku realized his mistake.

" Nani? He molted, clever Itoko." Aku said

The ground underneath him shook as Sasuke and Manda emerged with Manda's jaws opened to strike Aku. The dragon though flew into the air high away from Manda's reach.

" Tsu, Ryuu always running away." Manda said

" Nani?" Aku shouted hearing Manda's comment

He dove down to attack Manda with outstretched claws as Manda went underground again. He emerged beside of Sakura and Katsuyu.

" Are you alright?" Sakura questioned

" I'd be more worried about yourself Onna." Aku said

As Sakura looked up she saw Aku's tail coming down on her and Katsuyu. Before Aku's tail hit Sakura jumped off and flipped into the air and landed beside Sasuke on Manda.

" Katsuyu!" Sakura shouted

As the tail slammed down Katsuyu finally acted.

" Bunretsu." Katsuyu said

She split into thousands of smaller versions of herself. The mini-Katsuyu's moved near Manda and regrouped. Sakura then ran off Manda's head and landed on a reformed Katsuyu.

" Ok?" Sakura asked

" Hai, Sakura-sama." Katsuyu said

" Sakura smiled, " DO IT!"

" Zesshi Nensan." Katsuyu said

As she spit out acid from her mouth and it flew towards Aku he again flew into the air to avoid the Jutsu. The three Chuunin stood upon their summons looking at Aku who slithered in the air.

" Grr, this is getting infuriating. BOSS OIL!" Naruto said

Naruto made a number of hand seals as Gamabunta stomach enlarged.

" Gamayo Enudan." Naruto said

Flames coming out from his mouth and oil from Gamabunta as they directed it to Aku as it reached him. He was able to dodge most of the flames, but his tail was hit by some of the attack.

" Aaaah, You'll pay for that." Aku said

He dove down fangs bared to bite into Naruto, as Gamabunta unsheathed his katana and stopped the dragons approached with the blade.

" You're only delaying the inevitable." Aku said rising back into the air

As Aku continued to get higher in the air his front claws started to glow black with his chakra. When he stopped and faced the Konoha group each front claw now possessed a black orb.

" Ryuu no Tentai Bukudan." Aku said

He started to throw the orbs down at the group. Gamabunta jumped into the air to avoid them as Manda went underground again. Katsuyu was the only one who could only dodge, so she was hit a number of times as Aku continued to create orb after orb in his claws. As the attacked finished Gamabunta had also been hit a number of times too him and Katsuyu had burn marks on their bodies from where the orbs had exploded upon impact. As Aku started to move close to the ground Manda again tried to attack by ambush. Aku though knew they'd try that and meet Manda's eyes.

" Kami o Uyamau o Niramitsukeru." Aku said

Instantly Manda was frozen in his jump. Sasuke stared in disbelief that he and Manda were trapped in a Gen-jutsu. As Aku kept his eyes on Manda he used his tail bringing it across and hitting Manda in the head with all his strength. It caused the two to go flying across the field and the two finally skidded to a stop.

" Chikusyou I hate Ryuu's Gen-jutsu." Manda complained

As Sakura had Katsuyu head over to Sasuke Aku blocked them.

" Uh, uh, uh. You need to stay over there like a good Onna." Aku said

A vein protruded from Sakura's head at the dragon's words.

" OMAE!" Sakura said

With that she rushed off Katsuyu's head and jumped down onto the ground slamming her fist into the earth as she landed. As she lifted her fist a round chunk of earth surrounded it. She took the chunk in both hands and hurled it at Aku. Aku took his tail and slammed it into the earth chunk shattering it into thousands of pieces and letting it fall down like hail on the group. Naruto raised his arms to block any of the falling earth bits. Sasuke managed to dodge the bits and Sakura just pounded any that came near her.

" Temper, temper Onna." Aku said causing Sakura's anger to grow

" SAKURA CALM DOWN!" Tsunade shouted

At Tsunade words Sakura took a deep breath and calmed down. With the three of them trying to avoid the earth shower Aku had managed to gather them all in one place.

_This is too easy and Itachi was afraid I'd have problems with them?_ Aku thought

As Aku flew down towards the group his body was encased in black flames. He started circling them catching the area around them on fire.

" Hanketsu o Emma." Aku said

The black flames surrounded and rose on the group as Aku went out and flew above Itachi watching with glee. As the fire grew it also started to shrink at the bottom getting closer to the Konoha group.

" We need to do something." Naruto said

" Like what?" Sasuke asked in anger

" Oh I don't know a Suiton Jutsu would be good." Naruto said sarcastically

" Does it look like I'd know Suiton Jutsu?" Sasuke retorted

" Iie, but…" Naruto started

" Both of you shut up!" Sakura shouted, " Now Naruto I know you know Suiton Jutsu, so use one."

Naruto smiled embarrassed

" YOU KNOW SUITON JUTSU? Why were you asking me then dope?" Sasuke asked

" Hey I kinda forgot." Naruto said, " Suisyouha."

As the water surrounded them and crashed into the black flame wall it had no effect on it.

" Foolish Kodomo, Suiton Jutsu's have no effect on my Katon." Aku said

As the fire grew closer the three didn't know what to do.

" Oi Sasuke." Manda said

" Nani?" Sasuke asked

" It stops at the surface." Manda said

" Can you make one big enough for the others?" Sasuke now asked

" I'll try." Manda said

" Well do it, cause it's either that or we'll all BBQ." Sasuke said

Manda nodded and went to work, outside Aku and Itachi watched as the fire enclosed on the forms inside making them huddle closer and closer together.

" Not too much longer." Itachi said and Aku nodded

As the fire finally closed in the figures inside were crushed. Tsunade stood there shocked that the three had done nothing and had just been killed.

* * *

Unbeknownst to the group up top Manda had been able to dig a hold big enough for all of them to escape in. They were currently in a cave he had made strategizing.

" So any suggestions?" Gamabunta said, " Cause I'm getting really sick of being beat up."

" We need to immobilized him." Katsuyu said

" But how?' Naruto asked

" I can do it." Katsuyu said

Sakura looked down at her knowing the Jutsu she was going to use.

" Katsuyu if you use that you'll have to go back to the Summoning Realm. What if we still need you?" Sakura asked

" Sakura-sama it's alright he won't be able to get free so Sasuke-kun and Naruto-kun can take care of him." Katsuyu said

" What's this Jutsu?" Sasuke asked seeing Sakura upset

" Katsuyu lets the enemy attack hit her allowing them to get closer to her. She then covers the enemy with her mucus, it is extremely sticky and causes the enemy to get grounded." Sakura explains

" But because she takes the full force of the attack she has to leave to heal." Naruto finished now understanding

Sakura nodded, " But Sakura-sama I'm willing to take the risk." Katsuyu said

" I say let her do it." Manda said

" Manda what if we need her?" Sasuke asked

" It'll work and he won't be able to move." Gamabunta aid

" How do you know?" Sasuke turned to the Boss Toad and asked

Gamabunta smiled, " Some of my Kodomo have been baka enough to fight some of Katsuyu and ended up with some rather stuck frogs. It takes hours for the mucus to loosen up, but it also hurt the slug."

" I SAY LETS DO IT!" Naruto said, " If Katsuyu is willing to do this and Gamabunta said her Jutsu is that good I say let's go for it.

Sasuke and Sakura looked at each other and nodded.

" Alright." Sasuke and Sakura said

" So how do we attack?' Sakura asked

Back up top Aku and Itachi were still gloating over them being able to kill the three Chuunin.

" Now to take care of you." Itachi said

Tsunade looked at him angrily as he walked towards her.

" DON'T YOU TOUCH TSUNADE-SENSEI!" A voice said

With that hundreds of boulder-sized rocks came toward Itachi's location. Aku moved and stopped them all with a flick of his tail.

" So the Onna and her summon survived. You should have ran away Syouzyo, while you had the chance." Aku said

" I'll never run away when Tsunade-sensei or Konoha are in danger." Sakura said

" I believe you've been hanging around Naruto-kun for too long." Itachi replied

" Katsuyu." Sakura said

" Doku Gasu." Katsuyu said

As a large cloud of purple smoke emerged from her mouth. Tsunade and Itachi both jumped to a safe location as Aku flew up high into the air, but the gas followed him.

" Zesshi Nensan." Katsuyu said

As she spit the acid from her mouth towards Aku, with the cloud of poisonous smoke he didn't see the acid coming as it hit him numerous times, most hitting his already burned tail.

" Syouzyo you and your summon are going to pay for this pain." Aku said angrily his red eyes glowing with rage, " Ryuu no Zigoku no Otosu." Aku said

Black fire erupted all over his body as he sped down towards Sakura and Katsuyu. When he was feet from the two Sakura jumped off Katsuyu and moved far away. Katsuyu now let the mucus seep all over her body as Aku grew closer and closer. He finally hit slamming full force into Katsuyu. He grinned at the pain on her face.

_Baka Namekuzi._ Aku thought

As Aku continued forward Katsuyu jumped up forcing Aku to go under her as she pushed him to the ground with her body. As he landed on his underbelly he noticed her was stuck.

" WHAT THE?" Aku exclaimed

" My last gift Namekuzi o Hikizuru Wana." Katsuyu said and then disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

" Great. Just great." Aku said

" Now it's our turn." Another voice said

Aku looked up to see Manda and Gamabunta standing in front of him.

" OTOUTO!" Tsunade shouted happily, " When I get free I'm going to kill you for making me worry."

The two summons smirked at the dragons' predicament as he struggled to get free.

" I think we should make sure he stays there, don't you Sasuke?" Manda said

" Hai, Ooki Hebi no Kousoku." Sasuke said

With that the ground around Aku started to shake as twenty large brown and black snakes erupted from it wrapping around Aku and going into the ground and wrapping him again. Now Aku couldn't move.

" Doku Hebi Kiba Shuriken." Sasuke said

Manda's fangs came out of his mouth as they flew up into the sir. Sasuke jumped flipping and grabbed the fang shurikens each in one hand and threw them at Aku hitting him on his back. Aku screamed in pain at the poison of the shurikens along with it allowing the acid to also go under his scales. Over and over Manda's fangs flew up and Sasuke caught them and threw them at the immobile dragon. Soon Aku's body was littered with the shurikens of snake fangs.

" Our turn boss." Naruto said

" Hump, the new one Gaki?" Gamabunta asked

" Why not?" Naruto said smiling

Gamabunta summoned oil and spit it all over his katana. Naruto made the seal as he set the katana on fire.

" Ready boss?" Naruto asked and Gamabunta snorted as his questioned, " Gama no Hi Dangan o Sattokiru."

As Gamabunta slashed his katana in front of him the flames came off in the shape of hundreds of frogs flying towards Aku. As they grew closer they curled up into round balls and hit him all over his body. Aku instantly caught fire still having the slug mucus all over his body and it igniting when the Katon Jutsu hit. Now screaming in extreme pain in an instant he was gone in a cloud of smoke. To say Itachi was surprised was putting it mildly.

_They couldn't have. Aku's never been beaten._ Itachi thought staring at where his summon was a minute ago

With Itachi's summon gone the others quickly released their too.

" So you have grown stronger Otouto, but you still can't beat me." Itachi said

* * *

Hirameku – Flash

Chyou-Sukeba – Super Pervert

Onna- Woman

Daizyoubu – Are you all right?

Aku – Evil

Itoko – Cousin

Ryuu no Hi – Dragon Fire

Ryuu no Zigokuhonoo – Dragon Inferno Blaze

Bunretsu – Division

Zesshi Nensan – Acid o f 1000's Fangs

Gamayo Enudan – Fire Blowing

Ryuu no Tentai Bukudan – Dragon Orb Bombs

Kami o Uyamau o Niramitsukeru – Godlike Glare

Hanketsu o Emma – Emma's Judgment

Suiton Jutsu – Water Techniques

Kodomo – Child

Syouzyo – Girl

Doku Gasu – Poison Gas

Ryuu no Zigoku no Otosu – Dragon Inferno Take Down

Namekuzi – Slug

Namekuzi o Hikizuru Wana – Slug Trail Trap

Ooki Hebi no Kousoku – Large Snake Bind

Doku Hebi Kiba Shuriken- Poison Snake Fang Shuriken

Gama no Hi Danga o Sattokiru – Fire Toad Bullet Slash


	23. Chapter 23

" We'll see about that Itachi!" Sasuke said taking his fighting stance

On either side of him Naruto and Sakura also took theirs. Sasuke looked at both of them seeing they were willing to help him and smiled.

" You two stay here." Sasuke said

Naruto and Sakura looked at him surprised.

" LIKE HELL WE WILL." Naruto said

" Iie, he's mine to deal with. ALONE!" Sasuke said

" Otouto you should have them help you there's no way you can defeat me by yourself. Earlier we were at a stalemate, how do you think now is any different?" Itachi asked

Sasuke smiled and looked at Naruto and Sakura again, " Because now I have my family by my side."

Itachi snorted, " Family? All I see is the Kyubi and a poor excuse for a Konichi." Itachi said

Sasuke frowned at Itachi's statement, " MAYBE TO YOU!"

Sasuke the sped forward towards Itachi

_This time I can do it! With Naruto and Sakura by my side, this time I can defeat him!_ Sasuke thought

As Sasuke grew near Itachi he threw a punch, which Itachi caught and proceeded to grab his ankle and flip him. Sasuke was then able to catch himself spinning on his palms and bringing himself down. He then twisted his body crouching down with his right leg extended to get Itachi off balance. Itachi seeing this flipped in the air along with removing his Akatsuki coat he was still wearing. Underneath he wore a Jounin-like outfit. The main part of the outfit was black, but the vest was crimson red.

" So Otouto you want to get serious?" Itachi said

In an instant Itachi was gone and Sasuke was punched in the gut and sent sliding backwards from the force. As he regained his bearings a barrage of punched came all over Sasuke's body. He was being used like a human punching bag. Naruto growled at what Itachi was doing to Sasuke.

" CHIKUSYOU!" Naruto said

Sakura looked at him and noticed his eyes were moving everywhere, but she could see nothing.

" Naruto what do you see?" Sakura asked

" Itachi's beating the shit out of Aniki." Naruto said angrily, " He barley has time to react when Itachi hit him with a different combo."

Unbeknownst to Naruto, Sasuke was actually gauging Itachi's strength and Tai-jutsu techniques.

He smirked, _Itachi is good, but I'm better._

Soon Itachi tried to drop kick Sasuke, but Sasuke caught it with his hands. Itachi's eyes widened that his little brother could see his movements. Naruto was also surprised and then looked into Sasuke's eyes and saw his idea.

" Oh I'm so going to kill him." Naruto said crossing his arms

" Who?" Sakura asked

" Sasuke, he's been testing Itachi this whole time." Naruto said angrily

Sakura looked wide-eyed at Naruto's statement.

_The entire time? He's been beaten up, just so he can see where he is with Itachi?_ Sakura thought

" NANI!" she then shouted

Naruto cringed at he volume of her voice.

" He's gotten the shit beat out of him just so he can see where he stands with Itachi?" Sakura asked loudly

" Yeah." Naruto said annoyed

Sakura started punching her fist into he palm looking at where the two Uchiha's now stood. Naruto sweat dropped at her action.

_Sasuke if you're still alive after this then you better hope you can run very, very fast or hope Sakura-chan's calm down by then._ Naruto thought

Sasuke was breathing heavily watching Itachi. In a second he moved heading towards Itachi throwing a number of punches and kicks again. Itachi either blocks them or diverted them to another direction. As Sasuke tried to kick him in the stomach Itachi took a hold of his leg to swing him away. Sasuke is able to take his hands and spin regaining control and forcing Itachi to release him. He jumps back to get away from Itachi. Soon he runs at him again, before Sasuke reaches him he crouches and jumps into the air flipping overtop of Itachi, while throwing kunais and shurikens at him. Itachi caught some and dodged and rest. The ones he caught he just threw them to the ground.

" Is that the best you can do Otouto?" Itachi asked

Sasuke growled at his question as he formed a number of hand seals.

" HEIKI KYUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU." Sasuke said

With that a Fuuma Shuriken appears in his hands. As he held it up in front of him the blades separate.

" KAGE FUMMA SHURIKEN." Sasuke said

As he jumped in the air upside down and threw the giant shuriken at Itachi, just like he had for Zabuza, Itachi was able to dodge it by jumping over it. Then the second one hidden in the shadows appeared this one to was dodged.

" Your aim is a little off Otouto." Itachi said

Sasuke smirked, " Is it?"

He pulled his hands up as Itachi finally saw what he had done. Attached to the Fuuma Shurikens was wire, as the two had crossed paths and went past Itachi they had wrapped around a nearby tree. Sasuke pulled on the wires causing Itachi to be pulled against the tree. Itachi's eyes showed shock in them as Sasuke then took the wire into his mouth and performed some hand seals again.

" RYUUKA NO JUTSU." Sasuke said

As the fire traveled down the wire and engulfed Itachi and the tree in flames Sasuke smirked. As the fire died down he saw where Itachi should be was a large burnt log.

_Chikusyou Kawarimi._ Sasuke thought

Sasuke looked around trying to find Itachi, but saw him nowhere. Suddenly a shadow appeared above him. As he looked up Itachi was coming down from the air he suddenly extended his right leg and drop kicks him. This time it made contract with Sasuke's head as it forced him to go down. He hit the ground with a gut retching sound. Naruto cringed at the sound as Sakura had tears coming out of her eyes now.

_Sasuke-kun please be all right._ Sakura thought

* * *

Itachi just smirked over his downed brother not moving. Naruto rage grew and he started to run forwards to Itachi. Itachi seeing this movement took he his eyes off his little brother to watch Naruto.

_It's futile._ Itachi thought

Behind Itachi Sasuke was slowly standing up his knees still shaking from the blow Itachi had dealt him. His hair was covering his eyes as he looked up and saw Naruto rushing forward in an instant Naruto was gone and Itachi was being tossed and hit from multiple places. The villagers below were amazed at the boy's skills.

* * *

" IIE NARUTO." Sasuke shouted

Naruto stopped when he heard Sasuke's voice.

" Aniki?" Naruto questioned

" I TOLD YOU THIS IS MY FIGHT! DON'T GET INVOLVED!" Sasuke shouted

Itachi was wobbling a little from Naruto's attack. As Naruto just stood there shocked and nodded moving back near Sakura. Sasuke smiled at him and then turned his eyes to Itachi; they turned cold as ice when he looked at him. Tsunade saw the change in attitude.

_Man being able to change emotions so quickly he might be next in line for Ibiki's job._ Tsunade thought

Sasuke righted himself and crouched down extending his left arm with a fist and keeping is right arm close to his body.

" Come Itachi." He said coldly

Itachi smirked and started running towards Sasuke As Itachi started the fight. Sasuke was able to dodge or block all his attacks.

_What's going on?_ Itachi, Tsunade and Sakura all thought

Naruto though had a vein protruding from his head, " Now I'm REALLY going to kill him."

Tsunade who had now moved over to Sakura and Naruto's location looked at him.

" Otouto?" Tsunade asked

Naruto looked at her his left eye twitching with anger, " He just NOW activated the Mangekyou."

" Nani? You mean this whole time…" Tsunade trailed off watching Sasuke

" This whole time he wasn't using the Mangekyou?" Sakura questioned

" Hai, he was just using the Sharingan." Naruto said annoyed

Tsunade and Sakura watched Sasuke amazed that whole time he had been fighting Itachi with only his Sharingan. The two were now evenly matched neither one taking a blow from the other, either dodging or blocking. Out of nowhere Itachi's arm came up to close line Sasuke, but Sasuke noticed he was also holding a kunai now. Ducking under the arm he was then was able to grab onto Itachi's forearm and flip himself up into the air as he went into the air he turned around to face Itachi.

" SAIKYOU KARYUU ENDAN." Sasuke said

The flames erupted all over his body forming into a dragon with wings. As he hovered in the air he looked down as Itachi. Breathing in deeply he opened his mouth as the flames came from it and headed straight towards Itachi. It moved so fast that Itachi had no time to escape. As the fire surrounded him Naruto and Sakura held their breaths. Sasuke stayed hovering in the air the flame-wings keeping him up. As the fire dissipated a giant black circle was on the ground where Itachi should be.

" What is that?" Sakura asked

Suddenly the black orb flickered and then was gone.

" Tate no Mekira." Itachi said, " Quite helpful in situations such as that."

" Seems to be similar to Shishiejin the Oto four used on Sarutobi." Tsunade said

Itachi looked over at Tsunade, " Iie, mine is much better than that baka Hebi's jutsu. This one doesn't need four people to execute it, just me."

" I still say he ripped it off from Orochimaru." Naruto grumbled

" Otouto get down here." Itachi said

" Iie, I think I'll use Aku's tactic and stay up here for now. You can join me if you like." Sasuke said coldly

Itachi growled at his little brother's smug remark as he bent his legs and jumped into the air, little did he know what waited from him. As he soared higher into the air and closed in on Sasuke, Sasuke decided it was time to execute his plan. As Itachi neared, Sasuke went into a plummet closing the gap in a few seconds until reaching Itachi. Once he reached him he continuously punched and kicked him having little if any resistance. With Sasuke's Karyuu form the fire-wings kept him in control being in the air, while Itachi was just going up and couldn't move any other direction. As Itachi tired to punch Sasuke, he moved back and behind Itachi.

" Time for payback Itachi." Sasuke said

He rose a little higher than Itachi was bringing his right leg up.

" KARYUU DOROPPUKIKKU." Sasuke said

As he sent the legs full force down on Itachi between his shoulders instantly Itachi went from going up to shooting down to the ground like a bullet. Sasuke stayed hovering in the air the fire-wings flapping back and forth. Itachi hit the ground creating a small crater. He was still alive though as each arm came up to his side and pushed himself up off the ground and he stood up.

" Impressive Otouto, but I will not fall for that trick again." Itachi said

Sasuke slowly lowered himself to the ground standing near Itachi smirking

" Why so smug Otouto?" Itachi asked

" Because today I'll finally prove to you that I'm stronger." Sasuke said, " NOW!"

With that a number of pops were heard. The places were some shurikens and kunais once were now stood Bunshins of Sasuke four in total. They positioned themselves around Itachi. Naruto, Sakura and Tsunade watched what happened next. One of the Sasuke's rushed forwards and then slid tripping Itachi and throwing him in the air.

" U."

The next one jumped up kicking him further in the air.

" Chi."

The third one jumped to meet Itachi upper cutting him and causing him to go higher.

" Ha."

Seeing this Naruto started to cross his arms and left eye twitching with anger.

" He copied my move." Naruto said annoyed

Sakura looked at him, _You have got to be joking me?_

Naruto continued to grow angrier, " OI TEME, YOU'RE NOT ALLOWED TO COPY MY MOVES!"

Sasuke looked over at Naruto an eyebrow raised, " I'm not coping your move."

Naruto pointed a finger at him, " LIAR, YES YOU ARE! YOU'RE COPING MY UZUMAKI NARUTO RENDAN!"

" OH WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP!" Sakura shouted and the two looked at her, " You both copied that off of Lee's Omote Renge so stop arguing."

" Humph." Sasuke replied and went back to Itachi

While Naruto scratched the back of his head and smiled, " Oh yeah!"

Sakura just shook her head at the two boys. As Sasuke moved back to watching his brother raise higher and higher into the air the fourth Bunshin moved near him.

" Ready?" Sasuke asked it

The Bunshin nodded he put his hands together and bent down creating a platform for Sasuke to place his foot. Sasuke took his foot and placed it on the entwined hands. Once on the Bunshin proceeded to push up with his arms and legs throwing him back up into the air. He passed Itachi seeing Itachi's eyes follow him. Then he used his fire-wings to stop himself and turn around.

" This is the end Itachi!" Sasuke said as he performed the correct hand seals

Suddenly the loud chirping started coming from his hand as the Chidori came to life. Sasuke stared amazed at how differed this Chidori looked from the other ones he had created. The Chidori sparked White, Blue, and Red; the normal chakra seen from the Chidori was mixing with the flames of the Karyuu Endan and making the Chidori the colors of the Uchiha clan. Sasuke looked down at Itachi and smirked as he flew down corkscrewing all the way as he closed in he noticed the Chidori kept on growing. He then felt a presence on either side of him as he looked his mother was on his right and his father was on his left. Both smiled at him and he nodded back.

" SAIKYOU CHIDORI!" Sasuke shouted closing in on Itachi as his eyes widened with shock, " ITACHI THIS IS FOR MY CLAN!"

The enormous Chidori pushed though Itachi and came out his back. Blood flew through the air and onto the ground at the same time the Izanagi no Fuujin was removed from Tsunade. Upon being released Tsunade flexed her arms to get the blood circulating back through them correctly.

" Much better." Tsunade said

Sasuke pulled his arm out as he saw Itachi's eyes go from Mangekyou to black to cloudy. He stayed hovering in the air suddenly as two white butterflies circled him. Sasuke followed them with his eyes as they diapered a second later.

" Otou-san, Okaa-san Arigatou." Sasuke said tears coming from his eyes

Slowly Sasuke's eyes began to droop as exhaustion started to overtake him. The group on the ground noticed the Saikyou Karyuu Endan begin to flicker. Finally overcome with exhaustion he fell unconscious as the Jutsu released. He then began to plummet to earth as everyone eyes grew wide.

" SASUKE-KUN!" Sakura shouted

She kept her eyes on Sasuke plummeting form rushing to the spot where he would land. But as she blinked Sasuke was gone.

" SASUKE-KUN? SASUKE-KUN!" Sakura screamed frantically

_Oh my God! Where did he go?_ Sakura thought

Instantly Naruto appeared where Sasuke should have landed in his arms was Sasuke's unconscious form.

" NARUTO!" Sakura yelled happily

As she reached him she hit him on the head. Naruto winced in pain.

" Gomen Sakura-chan, but you weren't going to reach him in time. Beside I own him." Naruto said

Naruto laid Sasuke's body on the ground as Sakura went to check him over. Tsunade soon joined the group.

" Sakura how is he?" Tsunade asked

Sakura looked up at her with tears in her eyes.

" He'll be all right, he just needs a lot of rest. He almost used up all of his chakra." Sakura said tearfully

" With all he did I wouldn't doubt it." Tsunade said smiling

* * *

From below them they could here cheering and people applauding. As they looked over the side and they saw the villagers were still gathered having watched the entire fight.

" They were here the whole time? Then they…" Naruto was stopped though by their cheers

" Na. Ru. To, Sa. Su. Ke, Na. Ru. To, Sa. Su. Ke." The villagers repeated again and again

The fight had changed their minds on Naruto and they now knew he'd do anything for Konoha. Tsunade smiled at Naruto who was crying tears of happiness for finally being accepting. Just then Hirameku arrived with Hinata and an unconscious excessively drooling Jiraiya behind her.

" Ano, Hinata-chan what's wrong with Ero-sennin?" Naruto asked confused

" You said any means necessary Naruto-kun." Hinata said innocently

" Haaai, but I didn't mean to put him in a coma." Naruto said

" Well I didn't know he'd react that way." Hinata said

Naruto scratched his head confused.

" Hinata what did you do to the sukebe?" Tsunade asked

_I've never seen Jiraiya this out of it before._ She thought

" I just used the Jutsu Naruto-kun taught me. I couldn't get him to even listen to me before that." Hinata explained

" NANI! Hinata-chan you used Orioke no Jutsu on him. No wonder he'd in a comatose state yours must be way better than mine to do this to him." Naruto said

The whole time Naruto was talking both Tsunade and Sakura had veins coming off their heads angry Naruto would teach Hinata THAT Jutsu.

" Can I see?" Naruto asked

That was the last straw Tsunade and Sakura both started to pound the living crap out of Naruto.

" Itai, Oba-chan, Sakura-chan that hurt stop it. What did I do?" Naruto said in-between poundings

Hinata just watched giggling at the fact that Naruto had no idea why the two women were beating him up.

* * *

Heiki Kyuchiyose no Jutsu – Weapons Summoning Technique

Fuuma Shuriken – Windmill Shuriken

Kage Fuuma Shuriken – Shadow Windmill Shuriken

Saikyou Karyuu Endan – Ultimate Fire Dragon Flames Blast

Tate no Mekira – Mekira's Shield

Shishiejin – Four Man Purple Flame Array

Karyuu Doroppukikku – Fire Dragon Dropkick

Uchiha Saikyou Chidori – Uchiha Ultimate Chidori

Orioke no Jutsu – Sexy no Jutsu/ Sexy Technique


End file.
